My Babysitter's A Vampire Season Three
by champagnealec
Summary: Whilst dealing with the major changes in their lives. Benny, Ethan and the gang must face against another upcoming darkness that's threating to take over Whitechapel, once again- with the drama, lies, secrets, new friends and new enemies. Nothing is ever going to be the same in Whitechapel again. Ethan/Benny -Fourth in the series-
1. Back In Fangs

**Guess who's back for ALL NEW MBAV adventures!? That's right it's ME and the My Babysitter's a Vampire gang! I'm pretty sure you all missed, Benny, Ethan, Amanda, Erica, Brandon, Gabe, Rory, Jenny, Jeremy, Sarah, Grandma Weir and everyone else together in this series! Now I know that I PROMISED that I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging for a year, but I broke that promise and did leave you guys hanging for a year. But I have my reasons why. First to some that didn't know, my grandma went into the hospital, right before I finished Different Way season two, then three months later, she passed away and ever since my parents and I have been making sure that my grandpa stays okay as the days and months ago on - the second reason is that I have been catching up on some stories I put on Hiatus while writing My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season Two and You Hurt Me, [that sequel is coming up soon, promise.] So yeah, I caught up on them, completed a few and now I'm ready to BRING one of my babies back!** **And oh! Here's the summary for the episode! Back In Fangs! I can't believe that I almost forgot about the summary, well you guys do need to know what's going to go down in this episode. So yeah. Again here is the summary for Back In Fangs!**

 **The Summary For "Back In Fangs": Ethan, Benny, Amanda, Erica snd the others are BACK and they're ready to continue and finish Senior year and Sophomore year! After the whole Stern thing, they're ready to just continue with their lives, but Whitechapel has different plans for them. With the disappearances of people all over Whitechapel, the arrival of a mysterious student that's taking a huge liking to Rory and Jenny's little sister Chloe, the arrival of another new student, a new teacher, a new Vice-Principal, Amanda's having to deal with her brother who's about to go through his first change, the Vampire Council breathing down Benny and Ethan's necks about their relationship, Benny's worrying over what Ethan's answer will be, and all of this is happening at the same time the Dusk V fan-screening is set to premiere the very same week, and the new guy's helping with it. Who's giving Ethan and Benny strange Jesse-ish vibes, [who's aso back in town and is now working with the Vampire Council]. Can Ethan and the others figure out what's going on in Whitechapel this time? Can Ethan figure out what the new guy is? And how'll they handle their personal lives while doing this?! Find out in the first episode/first chapter of My Babysitter's A Vampire Season Three!**

 **Gabe: *looks around and sees we're back to the Different Way Series, and throws a happy-excited fit* HEY GUYSS! WE'RE BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! With brand new monsters, villains, new characters, new drama, new supernatural stuff and lots, lots and of course LOTS MORE! -oh before I forget- If you guys are looking for some Bethan authors/stories, you should really check out these two new authors that write for Bethan [and other pairings as well]. TriedOfBeingNice and MBAV fan66. They wrote some awesome stories.**

 **Brandon: Hi guys! It's good to be back! And I'm going to continue what Gabe just left off with. If you guys haven't already checked out, _The Voices In My Head_ by JustMe133, _A Fairytale Kind Of Love_ by MBAV fan66, _Fairytale Flummox_ by JDWrites101, _Benny's Secret Lover_ [pairing's shush-shush] by TiredOfBeingNice. And lots of other stories, that I cann't name off.**

 **Erica: Yeah, you guys should totally check those stories, they're like really, REALLY good. And oh it's great to be back, guys!**

 **Rory: Hey people of the world?! How much has changed if you don't mind me asking? Not much on our side of things, how about your side of things guys? Anything happen since we have been gone from the fandom here.**

 **Jenny: Rory, we haven't BEEN gone from the fandom. We've been here, just not for this series, and oh my god. You're so confusing!**

 **Chloe: Sibling fighting, I hate it when they do this. *puts her fingers in her ears to block out the sounds of fighting*.**

 **Erica: Sometimes, I wonder, which one of us has the better sibling relationship.**

 **Amanda: Probably across between Benny and Gabe, and Ethan, Brandon and Jane. My siblings and I fight all of the time, [mostly my big brother and me] and Erica's siblings are at that age where they think girls are gross, yeah.**

 **Me: Yeahhhh, okay. So nobody pay any attention to Jenny and Rory fighting behind us, right now. So who wants to do the not owning and owning crap stuff?**

 **Brandon: It's called a Disclaimer, Bethan.**

 **Me: Brandon. Don't. Start. Remember, I can call it what ever I want to call it. So who wants to do it?**

 **Amanda: I'll do it, Bethan. *clears throat and pats chest* In no way does Bethan Forever own My Babysitter's a Vampire the series or any of the canon characters, such as, Benny, Ethan, Rory, Erica, Grandma Weir/Evelyn, Jane, Ross, Samantha, Sarah, Jesse, and etc. etc. etc. etc. from there guys. But however Bethan Forever does own ALL of the plots to her own episodes, the sub-plots, the original pairings, all of us OCs, so she owns I, Luke and Josh, Gabe, Brandon, Jennifer, Chloe and all of the other OCs I can't name off of right now. She also knows the titles to the episodes as well. And oh, of course we all KNOW by now if Bethan Forever owned My Babysitter's a Vampire, Benny and Ethan would totally be together by now and there WOULD have been a season three.**

 **IN NO WAY DO I OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW, I JUST OWN MY OCS, THE EPISODES-SLASH-PLOTS AND ALL OF THE SUB-PLOTS, THIS TAKES PLACE IN AU OF THE SERIES, JUST SO YOU KNOW.**

 **MBAV fan66: Oh, why thank you! I know that I'm really late in replying to your review. Late's better than. Never, I will reveal who pulled Stern out of the rumble, probably in the first part of the Season Three finale, as to why the teenager pulled Stern out, that will be revealed too. Yep, but she didn't get her first vision before Atticus turned her into a fledgling, so when the vemon entered her body it blocked her powers. It's going to happen Anastasia's going to return as the headmaster of the Vampire Council and Jesse is going to become main character and will be working for the Council. We'll see how that works out. Yep the Lucifractor awoken their vampire powers early. Yeah, it looks like Benny and Ethan are going to be more powerful than they are right now! Although, I can't reveal why though. Just not yet... I didn't think anyone was going to catch that. I just threw it in there and wondered if anyone was going to get it. I hope you enjoy the new season! It's going to be fun!**

 **TeamEthanMorgan: Yes! That's what I was going for. Soooo much Bethan stuff/fluff. I'm sorry about leaving you hanging for so long. But hey, you will get to hear Ethan's answer at the end of the chapter, so yay! I hope you enjoy the new season!**

 **The poll for what Jane's supernatural powers should be is still open, however, the poll for what Chloe should be has been closed, her supernatural powers will be announced soon, I will be dropping hints in this chapter of what she will be..**

 **The reason why I brought in Luke and Chloe in the last season, is because. I wanted to give you guys a look at the new characters that are going to be in this season, a lot more then they were in last season. And they are going to be apart of the group after this season.** **And this season's going to be a little darker than the last season. But hey, EVERY other TV series, gets darker after the second season. So I'm aiming for that.** **The OC face-claims can be found at the end of the chapter and on my profile! Be sure to check it out!**

 **Alright, I should stop talking and let you guys enjoy the new season/fourth installment of the "Different Way" series, I hope you enjoy, 'cause this season is going to be a good one. (or I hope it's gonna be a good one).** **Soooooo *drum roll* Without farther ado... I give you all the FIRST EPISODE OF MY SEASON THREE OF MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **We could be Immortals, Immortals. -**

 **~Bethan Forever**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Back In Fangs**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View - One Week Later - At Ethan's House**

I didn't think there was a better way to spend, the last night of the two weeks off from school, than with sundaes on a Sunday night, somehow Amanda managed to talk me into making them again, I hadn't really had a sundae since the beginning of Freshmen year, because when we had them, we didn't pay attention to Jane like we were supposed to do, she ended up sneaking out of the house and things just went down hill from there, but things went up hill, because I met Benny and the rest is kind of just history from there.

Right now, Mom and Dad were out, at the new bowling alley (that they just built) for some couple's date night thing again, and since Benny was not coming back to babysitting Jane, just yet, Erica was out with Rory and his family for some dinner thing and Brandon was at Benny and Gabe's for a little while, it was just me and Amanda watching Jane. Yeah, I know, Mom kinda surprised me since the last time I babysat, the Tornado twins and Jane ended up drawing red doors all over the walls after running out of paper to draw the doors on. She told me as long as I watched Jane and didn't let her out of the house, I could watch her whenever my boyfriend and best friend couldn't make it to babysit Jane.

So, both Amanda and I were stuffing out faces with sundaes, listening to the rain outside the windows of the house (for some reason it decided to rain for the past week) while Jane was watching TV, the Dusk III Unbitten movie, talking to her friend Kimber about the fan screening that was showing later this week. The people that made the Dusk series, decided that they should continue with the series, after Dirk was discharged from the hospital after the whole Breath of Death stuff, so yeah. And also, Sarah has been driving Benny up the wall about seeing the fifth installment in her favorite book series. Benny however was not going to see the movie because one, Dusk in some way ruined his life and second, he actually just realized how damn awful the movies were.

"So, what are you and Benny doing about the Italy Vampire Council's like warning/threat?" Amanda asked me, while sucking the spoon with some left-over sundae on it, I froze as I went back to grab more of my sundae with my spoon.

And while I tried to forget about the Italy Vampire Council, I was still thinking about what the question Benny had asked me last week, after we got back from seeing the head Vampire Council in Italy. Benny had asked me to marry him. And I was completely shocked by the sudden proposal, it took me a while to respond and when I did, I told him that I would have to think about it and I'd give him an answer soon. I know it's bugging him but he doesn't say anything about it when we are together. So I try not to bring it up.

"Nothing much, actually. We were talking about when I should turn and Benny said it's up to me to decide when so," I trailed off, putting my spoon back into my mouth.

Amanda nodded her head, before groaning out some. Amanda has been acting strangely since she regained her powers back. I just couldn't put my finger on what was wrong, and she's refusing to see Grandma Weir about it, we all know Amanda by now, and she won't see Grandma Weir about it until it gets worst or something happens to her and we all have to bring her over there and get checked out by the Earth Priestess.

My best friend's really hardheaded.

"That's good, I like the fact he's letting you choose when you should drink human blood, it's another thing that makes him, different than the other guys, at least he doesn't lie to you," Amanda mumbled the last part, hoping that I wouldn't hear it, but I guess she sometimes forgets that I'm a fledgling vampire and I have super-hearing.

"You'll find the guy for you Amanda, just don't give up any hope." I told her, and that was true. I know that she was going to have some trust issues whenever she gets into a new relationship with somebody, but soon Amanda will learn how to trust the guy she will find one day. And yes, I do realize that I changed the subject. But my friend needed to know that she will find "the one". One day.

"Thanks, Ethan." She thanked me and smiled a little at me, before returning to her sundae.

"No, I think she is going to choose Collin, no way she is going to stay with Jakeward after what happened in the end of the Musical," Jane said walking pass me and Amanda on her way to the kitchen, probably to grab something to drink while Dusk III Unbitten was on a TV commercial break. "If she chooses Jakeward over Collin, I'm completely over Dusk. It's getting too stupid," she told her friend Kimber over the phone walking back from the kitchen with a water bottle in her hand.

Amanda clapped her hands. "Yay, no more Dusk!" Jane turned around and gave her a small glare before sticking out her tongue at my best friend who did the same thing. Sometimes I think that Amanda's like ten, the way she acts.

"Yeah, I'm still listening. My brother's friend was just being weird." Jane answered, taking her seat back onto the floor and throwing her blanket back on her, I chuckled lightly and Amanda just frowned at my sister before licking her spoon clean. I finished my sundae and headed into the kitchen to put sundae wear along with the spoon into the kitchen sink. When a loud bang sounded from outside, I looked up at the celling, in confusion along with my baby sister and my friend.

"What the heck was that?" Jane asked from the living room, before another loud bang came from outside again, then there was another loud bang with a loud _whooshing_ sound and after that it was complete silence, I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, where Amanda was at, still looking up at the celling.

"Whatever the hell that was. It sounds like it's gone now," I stated with my hands in my pockets, Jane looked at me before going back to watching her Dusk movie, while me and Amanda looked at each other, with looks on our faces.

Jesus, can Whitechapel just stay quiet for more then just two weeks?

* * *

 **\- Across Town - At The Movie Theater -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View.**

A teenage girl sighed out, as she checked out another box on her clipboard, looking at everything that was being set up in the movie theater for the huge Dusk V Hairy Moon, fan screening on Thursday, she continued to check out everything that was on her list. From Dusk tee-shirts, to posters, to the awesome Dusk V Hairy Moon buckets. Man this was going to be an awesome fan screening.

She looked at her watch, it was about ten-thirty, school started tomorrow morning and she needed to get some sleep. But she needed to make sure everything was here before she went home for the night. She was after all, the second in charge of the Dusk Fan Club.

"Mandy, maybe you should go home and get some sleep, you've until Thursday morning to do all of this," Daniel/her boyfriend told her, appearing from the back. After he had disappeared to clean the back about twenty minutes ago. Mandy shook her head, while writing down something on her clipboard.

"No, I have to make sure everything's here before I can go home," Mandy replied, shaking her head again before letting out a loud yawn, Daniel rolled his eyes. He had realized a long time ago that these Duskers and his girlfriend were very hardheaded, and basically did not give up on anything when it came to Dusk.

Daniel hopped over the counter, and took the clipboard away from the Dusker girl and held it over his head. Since Mandy was about four inches shorter then he was, so he had the height on his side, Mandy shouted a "hey!" when her clipboard was yanked out of her hand, and she tried to jump up to grab it from Daniel but she failed. "You need to go home, okay? I don't want to see you getting in trouble at school tomorrow for falling asleep in class because you didn't get enough sleep because you were stressing out over the fan screening for all of the Duskers in town." Daniel admitted, giving her a knowing look. The shorter girl gave a small pout, trying to guilt him into giving back her clipboard. But her guilt pout, didn't work on Daniel who stared at her for a few minutes, before Mandy gave into him and sighed out.

"Fine, you are right. Just give me back my clipboard and I will go." Mandy held out her hand, for her boyfriend to hand her the clipboard back, he studied her face and body before handing the clipboard back which she accepted and went over to the counter where her book bag and jacket rested at.

Mandy slipped her clipboard back into her book bag before grabbing her jacket and slipping it back on her body before throwing her bag on her shoulder, she went over to Daniel and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow morning at school," she said after pulling away, she smiled at him before walking over to the theater doors and opened them.

"Love you!" Daniel called out to his girlfriend who smiled and turned around as the door closed and blew him a kiss before mouthing "I love you too," and the disappeared from his sight. He grinned and returned to do his clean up and then lock up for the night.

Mandy tugged on her book bag, as she walked, returning her hands to her pockets to keep them warm from the cold night air/wind, and it also had rained earlier that night. Right after she had arrived at the movie theater- so normally when that happens it makes it cooler and makes the ground ice over sometimes.

"God, I hate this damn weather sometimes." The Dusker grumbled to herself, listening to the side of her high heeled boots hitting the wet ground as she walked towards her car which she parked in the alley way, close to the movie theater.

She began to feel around in her jacket's pockets, looking for her car keys when suddenly she heard a small noise from behind her it sounded like. Mandy stopped and looked all around her and. She saw nothing out of the normal, just the rainy covered ground, and she just felt the coldness of the night, with a sigh she took out her keys and started to mess with her keys to her car.

 _Damn it, I should really take some off these key-rings and other keys I don't even use anymore_ , Mandy thought to herself, getting closer to her car. Suddenly the same noise from earlier sounded out again, but much louder this time.

She jumped when she heard the same sound again, before walking faster towards her car and messing around with her keys until she found the right key that unlocked her car, she stopped at her car, her keys making small noises, because her hand was shaking lightly. Just before she could get it into the lock of her car, Mandy was yanked forcefully up into the air by something rather large with wings. And all that was heard into the quiet night -after that- was a hiss and a loud scream.

About ten minutes later, Daniel walked out of the back of the movie theater, after turning off all of the lights, making sure they had enough popcorn and other movie things in the back, making sure everything was clean and all of the doors were locked before he punched out and exited out the back. He walked down the alleyway until he reached the middle, where he spotted a familiar car still parked there in the alleyway, his girlfriend's car. She should be half way back to her house by now, this confused him a bit, but then thought she was probably waiting on him, so they could go home together. With a smile on his face, Daniel walked towards his girlfriend's car and opened his mouth to say that she should have not waited on him, when he spotted his girlfriend's book bag and car keys laying on the ground by the driver's side door of her car. Daniel bent down and picked up his girlfriend's book bag and looked inside, nothing had been taken from her book bag, then he went to put it on top of the roof of his girlfriend's car, when he noticed small red wet spot on Mandy's car, he touched it with his finger and then pulled it back.

His eyes widened at his finger and his mouth dropped open, in clear shock.

It was _blood_.

He looked around for his girlfriend, he was hoping that it was like animal blood and not his girlfriend's blood.

"Mandy!" Daniel shouted still looking all around him as the wind began to pick up and he still continued to scream out his girlfriend's name into the quiet and cold night. Not even hearing the sound of wings off somewhere near him.

The creature stared at Daniel, before growling showing the fangs in its mouth as it held onto the body of a female, who looked like she was asleep, but her neck rolled to the side showing off two fresh bite wounds in her neck.

It looked like Whitechapel was going to be a great place to finish what he started so many years ago. And nobody, and he means that NOBODY was going to stop him from completing his old plan now.

Haha, this was going to be good.

* * *

 **\- The Next Morning - At Benny's House -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View**

Benny turned over on his right side, as he spelt peacefully. He had been sleeping good for the past two weeks, ever since he came in contact with the Lucifractor. Which came with some sort of downsides, he kept getting weird dreams of being in the past, with Ethan, the others, his family and Jesse. It was just something he could not explain, must have had something to do with the Lucifractor, he guessed.

And right now, he was having one of those weird dreams again, but this one was slightly different then the others. The other ones were all ways either about him drinking from cows and other animals or trying to keep his boyfriend/lover from drinking from people and trying to keep him from turning into Horace Black, their leader/founder of " _Black's Church_ ".

 _In the dream, Benny sat on a rock near the small river/lake, enjoying the peace and quiet. This was his favorite place to come to, whenever he wanted or needed to get away from the troubles and loudness of Black's Church, he could never get any peace there._

 _He sighed out lightly, as he looked down at his hands. The only thoughts that went through his mind right now was all about his lover, Ethan. Who was acting more and more like Horace, every time he went out on a hunt with their leader/founder._

 _As much as he hated how his lover was acting at the moment. He wasn't going to screw anything up because Ethan was the only good thing, that he had. In a very long time, and after everything he has been through. He needed this one good thing in his immortal life._

 _The young vampire sat there for a while, just enjoying the feel of the wind blowing and the peacefulness, until he heard somebody trying to sneak up behind him, Benny let his fangs slip out and then he snapped his head to the figure and gave a loud hiss, to scare the figure away._

 _But, as soon as he saw who the figure was, Benny retracted his fangs and sighed out, "I told you never to do that when my back is turned, Ethan!" he exclaimed angrily, he hated it when Ethan did that. And told him time and time again to stop doing it, but Ethan continued to do it, even after he said not to._

 _Ethan chuckled lightly, as his lover crossed his arms and looked away. He took a spot across from Benny on the rock, he stared at his lover, who continued to stare at the lake-slash-river. Not looking at him._

 _"Oh, Benny don't be like that, I was just like joking with you," Ethan tried to reason, Benny turned his face to him and gave him a look that basically said it all, which Ethan sighed out to before saying. "Fine, I am sorry for trying to scare you, is that what you wanted to hear?"_

 _Benny just sighed and looked away, this had the makings of a fight coming up, but Benny decided that it wasn't worth it and just kept his mouth shut, "I just came to see what you were doing, and it looks like you're taking a break from the loudness of Black's Church."_

 _"Yeah, I just come out here to get away from things from awhile, the quietness helps with the nerves," Benny replied, with a small sigh at the end, looking at the sun slowly setting, creating a beautiful sky scene._

 _Ethan nodded in agreement, staying quiet while keeping his hand on his leg near his pocket on his pants, after a few minutes, Benny moved over to his lover and rested his back against Ethan's chest. He took Ethan's hand into his and placed it on his stomach, as he stared at the lake-slash-river and the sky._

 _At this moment, the slightly older vampire decided that this moment, was the right one. To ask this question, he's been waiting to ask for along time now, he slipped his right hand into his pocket of his pants and felt around for what was in his pocket and then he found it._

 _"Benny," Ethan began to speak, as he pulled what he had in his pocket out and kept his hand balled up into a fist, so his lover couldn't see what he had in his hand. Benny looked at his lover, and at his hand, waiting for him to continue. "I've been waiting for the right moment to ask this- and well, just seeing the sky, the lake and the other things. I have decided that this is the right moment."_

 _And with that Ethan opened his hand to reveal a ring that rested in his palm, Benny gasped lightly, and leaned up some and looked at the ring in his lover's hand. He could not believe it, Ethan was actually -really- asking him to become his husband?_

 _He never thought that this day would come, when Ethan would ask him to become his husband. But it looked like the day had come, and it was today._

 _"Ethan," Benny breathed out, looking at the ring in his lover's palm and then at his lover, with a look of pure shock on his face. Since he never thought that this day would come._

 _"Benny, my love. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" The dark brown eyed teenager asked, giving his lover, a look of pure love. Benny covered his mouth with his hand, staring at the ring and then at Ethan, before nodding his head "yes"._

 _"Yes, yes, yes. I will become your husband, Ethan James Morgan," the younger vampire answered, nodding his head as he answered, smiling, as Ethan grinned and took Benny's left hand and slowly slid the ring onto his wedding-ring finger, Benny took a look at the ring before being brought into a passionate kiss by his lover-slash-now fiancé._

Benny's eyes snapped open, as his alarm clock began to go off. He looked up at his clock which read, **Seven A.M** , he had an hour to get ready for his first day back to Whitechapel High, as a full vampire and get to school, on time. With a low groan, Benny slapped the stop button his alarm clock and threw over his covers and laid there for a bit thinking about how sort of rough today was going to be, with acting normal around the others about him and Ethan and seeing how his hunger was going to react to being around a lot of blood filled teenagers.

 _Today is going to be complete hell. Or at least I think it'll be, who the hell knows?_ Benny thought to himself, before getting up from his bed to get this day started.

* * *

 **\- At Amanda's House -**

* * *

Amanda rubbed her lips together, as she finished with her makeup. She put her lipstick back into her makeup bag, before zipping it up and putting it back into the drawer, she messed with her -sort of- loose curls, for a second before a fist banged on the bathroom door.

"Come on, Amanda! I've to use the bathroom!" Luke's -her little brother by a year- voice shouted through the locked bathroom door. Amanda rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror before unlocking and opening the door.

"Sorry, I had to use the bathroom, little brother," Amanda said, as Luke pushed her out of his way and slammed the bathroom door. She frowned and then just shook her head, the teenage/werewolf hormones. They were getting to be a huge pain in the ass.

Amanda walked into her bedroom and packed up her books and slipped them into her shoulder bag, she grabbed her cell phone and slipped it into her back-pocket before turning around and she found her older brother standing there, wearing a white tee-shirt and just normal blue jeans.

"Hey, little sister." Josh greeted, crossing his arms. Amanda raised an eyebrow as she walked towards him. Something was up, Josh hadn't greeted her with a "hey little sister" since she became a hybrid. Because he really disliked vampires and he really disliked the fact that she became one and was friends with them. So, basically they became sort of like immortal enemies.

"Hey, to yourself. So what do you want?" she asked, stopping in front of him with one hand on her hip and the other one on her door, of course her brother wanted something. She could tell by the way he was acting right now.

"What makes you think that I want something? Can I just have a talk with my little sister?" he shrugged his shoulders with a smile placed on his face, Amanda gave him a stare, her lips pursed out. If this was about joining the Werewolf Council. She sure as hell wasn't joining.

"If this is about joining the Werewolf Council, the answer's still. N-O, Joshie. No," Amanda told him, making a move to past her brother and walk the door when her older brother moved in her way. The hybrid tilted her head to the side before trying to go out the door the other way, but again Josh moved. Blocking her from walking out of her room.

"Okay, just what the hell are you doing?" she asked again, taking a deep breath in. Which she caught a whiff of a different smell which did not match hers, Luke's, Josh's and their parents', she used her strength and pushed Josh out of her way.

And when she did that, she saw a girl (about eighteen) standing at Josh's bedroom door, her hair was mussed up and so were her clothes and the hybrid also noticed that her brother's scent was mixed in the girl's scent.

The girl looked at her with widened shocked eyes and mouth hanging slightly open.

Amanda just chuckled lightly, as she noticed the slightly large hickey on the girl's neck. She tapped him lightly on his chest, letting out a small chuckle. "Next time, try not to talk to me, it's kinda a dead give away," she smiled and waved at the girl before walking away from them. The girl looked at Josh, who glared at his sister's back as she disappeared down the stairs.

Amanda walked into the kitchen, as her mother, Hannah Halliwell sat out pieces of bacon on a plate. For her children to eat for breakfast. "Hey, Mom," she greeted her mother, as she opened the fridge and grabbed her cup of blood, Hannah looked over her shoulder at her daughter as she turned off the burner.

"Hey, sweetie. How're you doing today?" Hannah questioned, turning to face her daughter who took a sip from her cup of blood as she grabbed a pair of keys, from the spot where they kept all of the keys to their vehicles that rested in their driveway.

"Pretty good so far, besides the fact my older brother acting all nice-y to me so he can sneak a girl out of his room and the house. But yeah, it's been pretty good so far." The hybrid told her mother who shook her head at hearing her son was trying to sneak another girl out of the house again.

That was like the tenth time this week, that boy has done that. But the first time he has acted nice to his sister just to do that. Sometimes, she didn't even know what was going through her eldest child's head.

"And also, can you tell Dad to have a talk with him about doing that? I mean werewolves are like supposed to mate for live and at this rate. When he does find her or him, he's going to break their heart 'cause he doesn't want to give up single life," Amanda said grabbing a piece of bacon off of the plate. Hannah nodded her head, agreeing to tell her husband about it later, so he could have a talk with their son.

Amanda smiled and went to walk out of the room, but was stopped by her mother's voice who remembered something important, she almost forgot to tell her daughter. "Oh wait! Honey. I almost forgot to remind you," she said, making Amanda turn around and face her mother.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Well, you know that Luke's been acting quite moody lately, and we know why he's acting like that. I just want you to keep an eye on him at school. Because his first full moon is coming up soon and I want to make sure that you're there for him in case he starts trying to change at school or anywhere else," Hannah explained.

"Mom, I can't help Luke through his first change, I'm not a full blooded werewolf anymore," Amanda pointed out, her mother made a noise and looked at her daughter.

"I know, but your father and I talked to the Werewolf Council and it turns out you can help him, with the change because you're still half wolf. And since you have been through the change before you can still help him,"she explained, with a look. Amanda sighed and crossed her arms.

"I only went through the change like three times before I got bit by Atticus, I can't really help him Mom."

"But still you went through the change, the wolf in you will know what to do, when it is time for Luke to change. So please promise, if Josh is not around when it's time for Luke to change- you will help him through it," Hannah looked at her daughter, who looked off for a second before nodding her head, giving in.

"Okay, okay. I promise, Mom." Amanda promised. Hannah smiled at her, walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Thank you, honey. Now get going before you're late to school."Hannah waved her off, Amanda just chuckled, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the kitchen.

Hannah watched as her only daughter walked out of the kitchen with a sort of sad smile on her face.

Why did children have to grow up so fast?

* * *

 **\- At Whitechapel High School -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View.**

I never thought that I'd say this but, it actually felt great to be back at Whitechapel High. Yeah I know, hard to believe those words are coming out of my mouth. And without Stern here, it looked like the rest of the year was going to be pretty good without a hard-ass on our asses twenty-four-seven.

But I know that something supernatural is bound to pop up sooner or later. I just know it.

So, here I am, making my way towards Ethan's locker, where my boyfriend should be getting his books out of his locker, for first period. I walked a little faster towards his locker, so far so good with the bloodlust thing. I had a bag of blood before getting in my car and driving here.

As soon as I got closer to Ethan's locker, I spotted him holding onto his backpack and moving books in and out of his backpack and locker. And I also spotted, Brandon there with him, leaning against a locker next to my boyfriend's, talking to him about something. And that "something" is most likely- Gabe, my brother.

A small smirk appeared on my face, as I decided to sneak up on Ethan and surprise him. I quietly walked towards him as his back was turned to me talking to Brandon. And I made my move.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against my chest and put my mouth next to his ear. "Guess who?" I breathed out, earning a small light shiver from my boyfriend. Who then let out a small chuckle as I planted a small kiss on his neck.

"Is it my handsome full vampire boyfriend, kissing my neck right at this very moment?" Ethan guessed sort of jokingly. He turned his head towards me and I met him half way and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled away and gave him a peck on the lips, before resting my forehead against Ethan's forehead.

"You guessed correct, and your prize was me giving you a very long lingering kiss," I replied, making Ethan chuckle and roll his dark brown eyes at me. Damn it, I just love those eyes of his.

"Okay, dudes. Stop sucking each other's faces off in front of me, it's kind of gross-ish," Brandon spoke up, reminding us that he was still there. And I just realized that he basically just stood there and watched as we made out with each other.

"Whatever, Brandon, mine and Benny's sucking faces off is just the same as yours and Gabe's sucking faces off, because we all look alike," Ethan said, as I moved my body around so that I was now standing beside my boyfriend with my arm wrapped around him.

"No it's not the same, we all may look alike, but we're different in some ways. So basically that makes it not the same," Brandon pointed out, a happy smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. He kind of has a point.

Ethan opened his mouth to respond when Gabe appeared out of nowhere and gave Brandon a kiss on the cheek. "Hey guys, so what're you talking about this time?" he asked us, since he misses things half of the time.

"Nothing much, just random things," Ethan answered, Brandon nodded in agreement and Gabe looked over at me with a look that said "It really was not random things was it?" I returned the look that replied "It really was not, but do not ask about it."

Gabe decided that it was time to change the subject and the subject was about if I was having bloodlust problems. "Alright then, so bro. How's the whole bloodlust thing going? Having any feelings to bite someone's ass yet?"

"Nope, there aren't any feelings to bite someone's ass, yet. So I guess that's good," I said with a small shrug of my shoulders.

"Actually that's good, I mean. Everyone of us has had feelings to bite something weird when we became full vampires. But you don't, I guess it is either because you were a fledgling longer and learned how to control the urges or something else, this is like Grandma's field of work not mine."

Maybe it was because I was a fledgling longer, but I remembered that Sarah told me about "Full Vampires"'s urges are like ten times stronger than "Fledglings"'s urges. Honestly, I've no idea, I could be in control one minute and then the next I would Vamp-out on somebody. You never really know.

I'm probably going have to ask Grandma about this later, since she is the "older and wiser" one. I just nodded my head, and that was when I heard the voices that belonged to our other two friends.

"So, yeah, I basically have to watch over Luke until his first full moon arrives," Amanda explained to Erica, as they walked towards us. Erica gave a quiet reply to the hybrid that I was not able to hear.

"Hi guys! How's everything this morning?" Erica greeted, holding her books against her chest, looking at us, while Amanda shook her head at her and asked all of us "What's up?" holding up two of her fingers, giving a peace sign.

We all replied back with "It's been okay". Because so far, this morning has been very boring so far.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Amanda asked, looking at us. I shook my head "no".

"No, what's the news?" Ethan asked back, looking at his two best friends.

"Well. With Stern gone, Principal Hicks and the School board decided to hire a new Vice Principal, she starts today, and they also hired a new teacher. Who's going to be teaching about "Myths" stuff." Erica answered, a new Vice Principal? And a new teacher?

"And she forgot to mention, that the Sophomores -aka- us have a class with our new Myth teaching, teacher for the rest of the year, you know what this means? MORE HOMEWORK!" Amanda exclaimed, leave it to Amanda to worry about more homework.

"More homework? Why is that?" Rory walked up, hearing the end of what Amanda had said.

"We've gotten a new teacher and a new class long with the teacher. So Amanda's upset that there's going to be more homework now," I explained, Rory frowned wrapping his arm around Erica's waist.

"I don't blame Amanda, because sometimes, homework makes me throw up." Rory agreed, nodding his head, I rolled my eyes, nice information to share with us Rory.

"Nice, Rory, just nice." Amanda said sarcastically, making a face at the goofy blonde vampire.

 _RINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_!

"Well. Looks like it's time to get to class," Ethan noted, closing his locker door. The others and me nodded our heads, and then headed towards Miss Daniels' classroom. Yeah, the same Miss Daniels, who was supposed to teach us about spiders that one time. But she had come down with some type of flu, so Mr. G had to take over.

As soon as we walked into Miss Daniels' classroom, we spotted Mr. G writing down "WELCOME BACK STUDENTS" on the backboard and along with what Miss Daniels was supposed to teach all of us students today.

Me and Ethan took our seats in the front, while Amanda and Erica sat together, and Brandon and Gabe did as well. Rory however sat by himself. Mr. G finished writing on the backboard and turned around to face the class, with his hands together.

"Alright, welcome back students! I hope you all enjoyed the two week break, because now we have to get back to school business, now, Miss Daniels was supposed to be teaching today, but at the last minute she called in because she had caught a nasty stomach flu, so until she's better. I will be taking over her classes for the time being," Mr. G announced, Gabe snickered from behind me.

"I think Miss Daniels catches nasty flus just so she wouldn't have to teach us." Gabe whispered to Brandon, chuckling lightly, Mr. G had heard Gabe whispering something to Brandon and cleared his throat and looked over me and at Gabe.

"Mr. Weir, what did you just whisper to Mr. Morgan about?" Mr. G questioned him. I looked at my brother who, looked kind of startled by the fact that Mr. G had heard him whispering to Brandon about Miss Daniels, but quickly my brother was able to come up with a believable lie.

"I told him that I hope Miss Daniels gets over the nasty bug soon, so she can come back and teach us wonderful teenagers stuff," Gabe lied, and it was a perfect believable lie. Gabe and I can lie about things really good, well. Because lying about things runs in our family's blood.

"Oh, that's nice of you to say Mr. Weir, I'll tell Miss Daniels you said that," Mr. G said, turning back to the blackboard. Gabe grinned happily as he did a small fist pump. He was happy that he had gotten away with his lie.

"Now, I need you all to open your books to page forty-nine and we will start on that topic-" he began to say, but was cut off, by the classroom door being opened making everybody look over at the door as some guy walked into the classroom.

And by "some guy" -I meant- the new guy. I had no idea that we were getting a new student, but then again. Whitechapel High never lets us know about new students. He was pale, he was around five-eleven in height, he had jet-black hair that hung slightly in his eyes, his eyes were dark brown, -all most black- and he wear black clothing, a long sleeved shirt and dark black jeans.

This guy just screams _Emo_.

Mr. G walked away from the blackboard and over to the guy. "You must be the new student, Principal Hicks told me about, what's your name?" he asks, but the guy didn't answer, he just handed over a note to Mr. Go who began to read what the note said. And then he reclosed the note and turned to the class.

"All right, everyone. I would like you all to meet Dracua, who just transferred from Transylvana Canada," huh. Okay weird I have never heard of Transylvana Canada, I guess it was one of those small towns, that never gets noticed.

"Everyone, say hello to Dracua," He added and the whole class replied with a "Hello Dracua", Mr. G smiled and pointed to the empty seat next to Rory.

"Please take your seat next to Mr. Keaner," Mr. G said, and Dracua didn't even answer him again, before moving towards Rory's table, as he pasted us, he stared at me and Ethan. But I felt like he was staring at me more, then he was with Ethan.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, as Dracua pasted me and Ethan, he stared at Amanda and Erica who stared back at him weirdly, he stared at Gabe and Brandon before sitting down next to Rory, who greeted him nicely and told him his name.

"I don't like that guy," Ethan spoke to me in a quiet voice, right after Dracua sat down next to Rory. And I kind of had to agree with Ethan on this, if I get shivers around somebody, it normally means that person is bad news.

"Yeah, I agree with you. There's just something weird about him." I agreed, looking over my shoulder at him. Dracua felt me staring at him and lifted his head up and caught me staring. I quickly snapped my head away from him and at the front of the classroom.

Something was up about that guy. And I am pretty sure, Ethan was probably going try to figure it out. Whatever it was, I just hope it was not anything supernatural.

But since this is Whitechapel. You never know.

* * *

 **-Later That Day With Amanda And Erica-**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View**

Amanda stood at her locker, looking at herself in the mirror she had. She had not noticed this before, but now that she looked at herself in the mirror, Amanda noticed that she was losing some color to her face. It was strange that this was happening. But she reassured herself that it must be something to do with the Lucifractor blast and it would go away soon. Thank god, she was immortal or else she'd worry and stress out about this so much that her hair would go grey. Because of the worrying she did. Amanda started to grab some of her books out of her locker, before Erica appeared in front of her locker. "Are you ready for class?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Amanda answered closing her locker with the two books she needed in her hand and the others in her bag, which she placed back onto her shoulder and began to walk with her friend to their next class together.

So, what did you think of that new guy- Dracua. Did you think he was cute or-" the blonde vampire tried to ask, before Amanda let out a snort.

"Dracua? He's anything but cute, he's not my type. And even if he was my type I wouldn't date him, I'm sure that I'm done with dating for awhile."

"Done with dating? Amanda that doesn't sound like you," Erica stated, Amanda sighed lightly.

"I know it does, but at least for right now I'm done with dating. Because I rather not get my heart broken again- I know it's apart of high school, but in the way Eric lied to me, I just don't want to go through that again and I need some time for a slightly broken heart," she tells her looking down at her feet.

"Amanda, not every guy is- _Eric_ , but I do understand the point you're coming from, even though I can't speak for myself, I read a lot of teenage crap and looked it all up on _Google_ , so I understand, but you know when you do start dating again- you can just date a normal guy and not a supernatural one," Erica explained, letting her nerd side come out.

"Yeah, that's ON my list. Date normal guys," she chuckled, agreeing with her friend as they walked into their classroom.

Both girls took their seats next to each other, and got their things out as their other classmates flock into the classroom along with their teacher/Mr. Wyatt. "Hey, did you notice that the seat in front of you is empty?" Erica asked, right after she noticed all of their classmates were already in their seats.

The hybrid gave a simple shrug of her shoulders and opened her book, she never noticed the student that used to sit in front of her had actually transferred out of the class, or out of Whitechapel High- but then again- she had a lot on her plate the last few weeks and just didn't notice it. And she thought that this meant, the new guy -Dracua- was going to be apart of this class, since- he was the only new student in Whitechapel, at the time.

Or so Amanda (and Erica) both thought. Everyone's heads looked up as the classroom door opened and then closed, Amanda was the last one to look up and when she did- she saw that the student that was -probably- going to be taking the seat in front of her, was not that weirdo Dracua- but some other guy.

Her eyes stayed on him, as he walked towards the teacher Mr. Wyatt, this second new guy was actually kind of cute, Amanda thought, continuing to stare at the new student, taking in everything about him. His hair color, his height, his eye color, etc. And for some weird reason, she couldn't find it in her to look away from him. Okay that was really, really weird. Erica looked over at her best friend, who continued to stare at the new student. She raised an eyebrow, she had no idea why her friend was staring at the new student like that.

"Ah- yes, everyone this is Casen Nicholson, he's a transfer student from America, so make sure to be nice to him. Mr. Nicholson take the seat in front of Miss Halliwell." Mr. Wyatt said, pointing to the empty seat in front of Amanda. The second new guy -Casen- nodded his head and moved towards the seat, Erica leaned over to Amanda and waved her hand in front of her face. Finally breaking up the whole weird-ish stare thing, her friend had going on with the new guy, aka Casen. Amanda shook her head and looked at the vampiress with a confused look on her face. Erica cleared her throat and threw a look to something still confused, Amanda looked around and found that the guy she was staring at was now like in front of her. He looked at the hybrid girl, before taking his seat in front of her. The younger blonde vampire bit her lip before leaning forwards in her chair, as Mr. Wyatt began to talk about war and whatnot.

"Hi, my name is Erica, and this is my friend- Amanda," Erica whispered to Casen -aka- the second new guy, because Amanda was in some sort of staring-trance a few minutes ago and did not hear Mr. Wyatt announce Casen's name to the class.

Casen looked at Erica, who was looking at her best friend, he followed her stare and saw the hybrid girl, had her head down and was writing something down in her notebook. "Nice, to meet you both. My name's Casen, in case you didn't hear," he told both of the girls, Amanda looked up from her notebook and gave a small hearted smile towards the new guy. -aka- Casen.

"Hi," Amanda greeted back quietly, before lowering her head again and went right back to writing in her notebook. He thought that was kind of weird, but he just ended up shrugging his shoulders and thanked Erica for the kind of welcoming, she gave him- before turning around in his chair, taking out his books and he began to learn about what Mr. Wyatt was teaching them today.

And meanwhile, Erica sat there with a small grin on her face. She was going to tease Amanda about the whole weird stare thing she had with the new student later. Right now, she needed to listen to Mr. Wyatt teach, because she did want to pass the Tenth grade.

* * *

 **\- In The Lunchroom -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View**

I chuckled, lightly as Benny planted small kisses onto my neck. I tried to push him away so I could eat my lunch, but so far it was not even working. Even though, I hadn't answered Benny's question yet, we were acting like everything was perfect. Because actually it was, I don't know what is going through Benny's brain though, but something inside of me told me that this was trying to eat away at Benny. I only needed a few more days and then I would know, my answer. And deep inside of me, I already knew what the answer would be, but I still needed time to make sure though.

"Benny, stop it I'm trying to eat." I told Benny again, pushing on him again. But this time, he gave me a pout and the puppy dog eyes. Benny always did this whenever he didn't get his way, he use the "Adorable" pout and the "guilty-slash-cute" puppy dog eyes and get his way sometimes. But since I'm so used to the "pout and eyes" trick, I didn't give into it. I just gave him a look and continued to eat my lunch.

"I need to get a new guilt trick, because my other ones aren't working on you anymore," Benny mumbled and I chuckled lightly, turning my head to look over at my boyfriend, who was taking a small bite out of his lunch.

"Good luck with that, baby," I said, swallowing the food that I had inside my mouth. Before grabbing my water bottle and downing some water.

"I can't believe you nearly bit that girl's face off!" Brandon's voice exclaimed, as he and Gabe came into view, he was holding a lunch tray while Gabe just held onto his bag and his to-go-coffee-cup, which was filled with blood. How did I know that? I could smell it a mile away.

"Well. She was lucky that I didn't, she should learn NOT to flirt with my boyfriend, I'm glad she got scared when I showed my eyes and fangs and ran off shrieking about me being a freak and everyone looks and sees that I'm perfectly normal, and now everybody thinks she's a drama-queen, makes me laugh," Gabe's voice chuckled lowly, taking a sip from his cup.

Brandon rolled his eyes and muttered something underneath his breath walking towards me and Benny. And at the same time, I spotted Amanda and Erica walking towards us. Man all of my friends/brother like to show up on cue a lot. Don't they? The girls got to the lunch table first and then Gabe and Brandon got to our lunch table second. After all of our friends and twin brothers managed to get into their seats. And began to eat their lunches while Gabe just sat there watching, them, drinking his -human blood- meal from his on the go-coffee-cup.

"So what do you guys think of that new guy- Dracua?" Brandon asked, looking around the lunch table Benny stopped eating in mid-chewing, Gabe stopped drinking his blood meal and the girls of our group looked at each other. "So silence? I take it we all had weird feelings about that guy."

"Weird, feelings about who?" Rory appeared, in a flash, with a paper bag in his hand - oh God, do not tell me that there was an animal inside that bag, if there was. I hope that the poor little creature was all ready dead and not still half-ass alive in that bag. And a small reminder to myself- Kick Rory's ass for flashing in like that when humans are around. But luckily for him, nobody in the lunch room was even paying any attention to crap going on right at this second. Rory managed to put himself in the middle of Amanda and Erica, and put his bag on the lunch table. Benny and Gabe stared at it, the bag did not move so that was a good sign, Gabe leaned over and flicked his finger at the bag and it did not make a sound.

Okay, thank god. Whatever it was in the bag was dead.

"That new guy, Dracua." Erica answered her boyfriend, picking up her apple and taking a large bite out of it.

"No, actually I thought he was pretty cool, you know if he actually did open his mouth once in a while, but other than that. He seemed like a pretty cool guy." Rory rambled, Gabe all most choked on his blood meal.

Only Rory would think that this guy seemed pretty cool.

"He didn't seem like a pretty cool guy to me, just a huge like weirdo, he kept looking at me all during through Mr. G-slash-Miss Daniels' class, it gives me shivers just thinking about how his eyes were like staring into my half-cursed soul." Amanda shivered lightly, thinking about how Dracua's dark eyes stared into her half-cursed soul.

Erica, Brandon and Gabe all nodded in agreement with what, Amanda had stated about Dracua, everything about this guy looked and sounded really weird, even the place he transferred from sounded weird. _Transylvana Canada_? I mean seriously.

"More then a weirdo, the guy's seriously giving me Jesse feelings, giving me shivers and whatnot. And we all know if I get the shivers it means something bad is up with the person," Benny stated, with his hand on his water bottle.

"Benny, um- just because you have shivers, doesn't mean the guy's bad. You could be getting the shivers because Dracua's just a weirdo, or because the classroom was cold. Shivers are not all ways right," Amanda pointed out.

"Benny's right, Dracua is bad news and I'm agreeing with him," I agreed, with my boyfriend. Who smiled at me gently, and grabbed my hand from underneath the lunch table. Amanda snorted and mumbled, that I always agree with Benny, just because he's my boyfriend and I kicked her in the knee to get her to shut up.

Just then, Dracua entered the cafeteria with about five other students following behind him -talk about the "what the hell?" moment of today- they were dressed in black clothing, two of them were guys and the rest were females, and they wore sunglasses, and I saw that one of the girls was Mandy Fernandez, second vice-president of the Dusker Fan club, and Amanda's ex crush's -Daniel, Della's twin brother- girlfriend. She was hanging onto Dracua's arm, smiling widely.

Dracua must have felt somebody staring at him, because his head snapped over to us. And he stared right back at us, as he and his "group" passed through the cafeteria and over to one of the much larger lunch tables in the back of the room. We continued to watch them, as they sat down at the lunch table, talking quietly about something, we turned our heads back around and faced each other, with confused looks written all over our faces.

"Does anyone find it weird, that some of the hottest students in Whitechapel High- are like hanging around with the new guy - and are dressing all most like him?" Gabe asked, taking another sip from his cup of blood.

"See? Something's up with that guy, that Benny and I are going to find out what it is." I said, Benny looked over at me, with the look of "Really? I get to be in the whole research thing? Great" on his face.

With my super-hearing, I was able to hear Mandy, say that she needed to grab something to drink and would be right back to Dracua, who responded with an "alright", in a deep voice. And then she got up from the table, Benny looked over his shoulder at Mandy who was walking towards where they kept the drinks. I watched her as she grabbed a bottle of water and walked away without even paying.

As she was walking back to her table, Daniel -her boyfriend of almost seven months- walked into the cafeteria with Della and a few of their friends beside him. It only took him a second to spot his girlfriend walking towards her table, he quickly broke away from Della and made his way towards her.

"Mandy! Hey, Mandy!" Daniel shouted, Amanda held her water bottle to her mouth, watching the scene as Daniel caught up to his girlfriend and grabbed onto her arm and pulled her around to face hm. Mandy now faced her boyfriend with her arms crossed.

They talked to each other, and they talked to each other very quietly. Because it was so quiet that me, Benny and any of the others couldn't hear their conversation. I stayed their body language, Daniel seemed like he was worried about her and Mandy seemed like she was quite angry and pissed. For some unknown reason. Daniel said something and rubbed on Mandy's arm, who jerked away from his touch. He was rather confused and then asked her something, she replied something with a growl at the end and went to storm back over to her lunch table, when Daniel grabbed her arm and said "Mandy."

Mandy moved so fast, she was sort of a blur, she grabbed onto Daniel's arm and twisted it roughly and unhuman-ly, behind his back. "Whoa!" Brandon exclaimed lightly, after Mandy did that movement, Dracua and his small group were watching their member closely, as Mandy hissed something to Daniel. And then, she pushed him hard onto the cafeteria floor, busting out in laughter as her boyfriend landed on his face and Della cried out her brother's name and rushed to his side, as he turned over and holding onto his jaw, looking up at his laughing girlfriend. "And oh, by the way. We are through- done- over, for like. Forever." Mandy told him through her laughter, before walking away from her now -ex- boyfriend and his sister, and back over to her group at the lunch table.

"Bitch," Della whispered underneath her breath, as she helped her brother stand back up with the help of one of their female friends. "You okay, Dan?" she asked him quietly, walking him towards a table with their friend following closely behind them.

"Okay, did you guys just see what happened or did I daydream all of that?" Benny questioned looking at all of us. I nodded my head along with Gabe and Brandon while Rory, Amanda and Erica mumbled a little "yeah".

"She just did that movement kinda unhuman-ly," Erica said, chewing on her apple.

"Yeah, she did." Gabe agreed, placing his cup down, looking over at the table. Where Dracua was sitting at.

We all looked over at the table, where the group was sitting at, they were happily chatting with each other about something that was going to happen in a few more days meanwhile, Dracua sat there smiling so widely, then he spotted us looking at him ad his group, and sent a small smile towards us.

"Alright, there's something weird going on here." Rory spoke up, shocking my boyfriend and Gabe, 'cause they aren't used to it like Erica, Amanda, Brandon and I were. Let's just point out that Rory does have _some_ smart moments. He just doesn't have them a lot though.

"When Rory agrees that something weird is going on, that totally means something weird is going on," Amanda pointed out, pointing her fork at Rory who stared at the fork and than at my best friend.

"Maybe we should do like a little research on Dracua and his hometown." Brandon suggested. Gaining nods from the both girls, Rory and Gabe.

" And stay away from Dracua for the time being," I supplied, as I looked over my shoulder again and staring at Dracua who was staring right back at us.

This guy gave me and Benny, the Jesse feelings. And we were going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **\- After Lunch, with Benny, Jenny & Sarah -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View.**

I ran off after lunch to grab my books for that new "Myth" class we had today. Yeah, I know. I all ready had my books, well. I got them from Principal Hicks' office earlier after the first class, we had with Mr. G -aka- was supposed to be Miss Daniels' class. But again she called in sick. So now, I was at my locker, getting the books out of my locker and into my satchel. When I spotted a few lockers away from my locker, was Dracua standing at his locker. Dracua reminded me of Jesse, for some reason. I think it was the bad-boy/rebelish/evil dark aura, or the fact they dressed the same, or the fact that they both almost looked the same. The style choices, the dark hair and the dark brown eyes, that were nearly black.

Actually, now that I think about it. It was all of damn freaking facts. I shook my head, pushing all of that out of my mind and continued on grabbing my books and other crap. Until, I heard the sounds of heels and boots walking towards my locker and then it stopped, and I looked down to see a pair of black high heels and high-heeled boots at my locker door. And I knew those shoe brands from anywhere. I lifted my head up to find Jenny and Sarah standing there, my sort of -right now- best friend had her sexy-slash-flirty eyes going on looking over towards something or somebody. And Jenny was biting on her bottom lip with her arms crossed, staring at -probably- the same something Sarah was staring at.

"Who's that guy?" Sarah asked me not even breaking her eyes away from Dracua's figure. I turned around and stared at Dracua who was talking with a girl that was a Junior or I think she was.

"He's kind of smoking hot!" Jenny breathed out, licking her lips. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head at them. Seriously? How many times were we going to go through this with these two? They both go all hot-eyes over the new guy and they are over with the crush the next day or after they sink their fangs into the dude's neck.

"His name's _Dracua_ , he's a transfer student. And he's in my grade, but I think he's between sixteen and seventeen, who knows," I answered, closing my locker door and straightening up my satchel that rested on my shoulder.

Jenny moaned lowly, staring at Dracua. Oh my God, am I seriously hearing this right now? "Dracua, hmm- that's a sexy name, he is so on my hot-list." Sarah grinned to herself, as Jenny's lips went up into a small smile and showed her fangs just a bit.

"Okay, this is getting a little weird for me. So why are you guys here?"I said questioningly, turning to look at them. The two older vampire girls snapped out of their lusted-trances and looked at each other than at me.

"Well. Since the Vampire Council are back in town, and you're now a full fledged vampire Anastasia asked us to give you this," Jenny held out her hand and Sarah handed her a letter with the Vampire Council's symbol on it and then gave it to me.

"It's something ALL new vampires must do, since you are all new in the blood and stuff," the shorter vampire added, I sighed and opened the letter.

I scoffed as I read this letter, it was basically telling me that I had no other choice then to go to a meeting and join as one of their members. I rolled up the letter and threw it into a trash bin, I wasn't going to follow their rules. But may as well go to that damn meeting thing they're demanding I go to, just so Anastasia doesn't send out any of her vampire guards/pets, to get me and force me there to her new little building for the council.

"I can't believe, they think I'm going to join their little club. After what they almost did to me and Ethan." I crossed my arms with the "pissed off/angry' look on my face.

"Honestly, you don't have to join. Erica had that choice and she chose to join. To see if she can get any information on supernatural crap you were fighting that week," Sarah stated, Jenny nodded her head.

"Yeah, just go tell them that you don't want to join the Council." I looked at them and then at Dracua, they were too busy staring at him. Seriously what kind of sexual lust feelings did he send out to these girls?

"Seriously? This is Anastasia, we're talking about, she's a pre-teen vampire brat that doesn't care about anybody else but herself," I pointed out, but the two girls didn't answer me as they continued to stare at Dracua. Shaking my head at them I said "later you two later", before walking away from them and my locker off to the "Myth" class.

Back at the locker, Jenny and Sarah were still staring at Dracua, when the bell rang, snapping the two girls out of the staring trance, that they were in. "Crap, we better get to the gym before Coach Swan has our asses." The brown haired girl said, getting a sigh and a nod of the head from the blonde.

"But, hey you get to see your man after two weeks,"she teased, and Jenny blushed, slightly embarrassed that her friend was teasing about her small crush on the -kind of youngish- Coach Swan.

"Sarah!" she exclaimed, only getting a chuckle from the other girl as she tracked towards the gym. Jenny followed behind her, turning her head to look at Dracua as she passed. At the same time, Dracua turned his head and his and Jenny's eyes locked, in sort of slow-motion, they kept their eyes locked as Jenny passed him before she turned her head away breaking the eye locking moment.

Dracua continued to stare at the girl as she walked away. For a second his eyes appear to change color in between brown and dark red.

She would be just perfect.

* * *

 **\- In The Mythology Classroom -**

* * *

I walked into the full classroom of my fellow classmates, my friends, my brother and my boyfriend/soon-to-be-fiancé-I-am-hoping-for-him-to-be. But no new teacher, are you kidding me? The teacher is late? Should I ride their ass about being late for class when she or he gets here? Like they do with me and all of my friends?

I took my seat at my desk next to Ethan and Amanda. I put my satchel on my desk, getting ready to open it when the teacher called for us to open our books to whatever page. "Thank god we don't have this class with the new weirdo," Amanda breathed happily, Ethan nodded in agreement and I did as well. Because none of us did not want to share a class with that weirdo Dracua.

"But we're sharing this class with someone else." Erica leaned in and joined the 'talk' we were having, Erica was sitting behind us, so she had to lean in and whisper what she had to say to us. Okay, now I am slightly confused as to what she was saying.

Ethan looked at his other best friend who looked over her shoulder at someone in the back of the classroom. I followed my boyfriend's glance over to where his second girl best friend was staring at and I saw this guy writing down something in his notebook. The guy was nothing out of the normal. He just looked like a normal old high school student.

"Why're we staring at him?" Gabe and Ethan questioned, the blonde girl who grinned widely. None of us ever liked when Erica grins like that, because it means she is up to no good. Or something like that.

"It's just because I stared at him for like five seconds and she has this like idea in her head that she's like going to set me up with him," Amanda answered for the blonde, looking back at her with this look on her face. I totally get where Amanda was coming from- after the whole Jesse thing I was ready to cut off dating completely too. -at least for a little while- Until mine and Ethan's eyes connected and the rest of that is history. I know that she's going to have trust issues because of Eric lying to her like he did. And right now, she wasn't ready for another relationship. But Erica just wanted her to be happy. I guess.

"It was more than five seconds, more like three or four minutes of staring," she corrected. Four minutes of staring? Well something was up with that. Only Rochelle, Jakeward and Collin stared at each other for that _long_. I speak the truth on that, because I actually ended up counting the minutes they stared at each other in the movies.

"You stared at him for four minutes?" Ethan looked at his other girl best friend, who's eyes widened and she moved her head around weirdly, before groaning out loud.

"Yes! I guess that I did. Okay?! Now shut up and stick your nose into your book." Amanda growled lowly, pointing at Ethan's book.

"Damn, Ethan. You should haven't awoken the beast within her," Brandon muttered keeping his head down looking at the book he had out on his desk.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, at the scene right now.

Rory was babbling about something, Amanda was trying to keep from going all beastly on Erica, Erica was busy thinking about being a matchmaker, Brandon -I had no idea- Ethan was looking at me, with a dreamy look on his face and Gabe was staring at his all looked over at the classroom door when a woman in her early thirties, wearing a brown jacket, a dark blue shirt underneath it, business pants that were grey, she had a small carrier case with her, she had long brown hair and brown eyes.

She didn't even look at the class, as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the teacher's desk, she put her case onto the desk and then turned her back to the class, as she started to write on the blackboard. "I'm Miss Henderson and I'll be your _Mythology_ teacher for the rest of this year," she announced as she underlined her name. _**Miss Henderson**_ on the board and then she turned around to face us.

"And of course, I know what you're all thinking about why do we need to learn about Mythology? Well, I asked the same question myself. Since everyone in Whitechapel is in the supernatural kick- your school decided that you all needed to learn about Mythology. And this is where I come in, to teach you all about it," Miss Henderson said, clearing her throat. So, if you all would turn to page _two-hundred_. We'll get started on today's lesson," she added. I opened my satchel and took out the rather large Mythology book and put it on my desk, flipping to the page two hundred.

My eyebrows went down in confusion as I stared down at the page. _Dracula_? The first EVER like vampire in history. _Dracula_?

"Miss Henderson? I am kind of confused, Dracula's apart of history, and isn't a myth, so why's he being taught in _Mythology_ class instead of _History_ class where it belongs," Ethan spoke up, Miss Henderson crossed her arms with a smile on her face.

"Well. Yes, Mr. Morgan isn't it? I know Dracula's apart of history. But- there are some Myths surrounding Dracula, but we are studying the huge myth- the myth of Dracula being the first ever vampire in history." Miss Henderson answered. I should have known that'd come up. When somebody says something about Dracula, the first thing that comes to mind is; He was the first vampire in history or all of those Dracula movies, that kind of sucked but not the one with Harry Potter's godfather as Dracula, that one was pretty good. And for some weird ass reason, some people actually liked the one where Dracula went to _New Orleans_ , I don't why though.

"But history states that Dracula was just a serial murderer- and not the history's first vampire," Erica pointed out, being all smarty pants.

"Yes, history does state that Dracula was just a serial killer, but whoever stated that in the history books- was clearly covering up something huge, so vampires could somehow live in the darkness- and actually a few Mythology seekers have discovered that the man in the history books was like a made-up cover-story, to cover up the real story, that does not begin in _Fourteen-Fifty six_ like the history books and _Wikipedia_ states. The real story begins in _1285 B.C_ , where a young Prince by the name of _Dracu_ , has just came into power of his family's Kingdom after his mother and father died of a mysterious illness, he was around sixteen at the time of his parents' death. Dracu was slightly overwhelmed with the power and all of the riches that came with the title- but he got used to it rather quickly." Miss Henderson began. And this is one of those moments in TV series, where the person starts to talk and it goes to flashbacks, and the same person does the voiceover.

"Pharaoh Dracu loved everything that came with his title- the women, the commands, the armies, everything. But the one thing he lusted-slash-loved more then anything was the power and gold that came along with it, soon it basically took over his life. He commanded that his solders steal from the other Pharaoh's Kingdoms and murder anyone that got in their way. It worked, Pharaoh Dracu was getting everything he ever wanted. But still he lusted for much more."

"Dracu knew that he wouldn't be able to rule forever. Because he'd eventually have to pass over the throne to his heir and would die one day, but Dracu didn't want that, he wanted to rule forever. He wanted to be immortal. He searched for ways for him to become immortal, but could find none. But the Pharaoh Dracu turned to one of the most powerful gods. _Anubis_ , protector of the dead. Dracu knew that Anubis would give him what he wanted. So that same night, Dracu prayed to Anubis to make him immortal and even more powerful and he'd be forever grateful to him." Making a deal with Anubis is stupid to do. Because he would twist it around on you.

"After Dracu went to sleep that night, Anubis answered Dracu, and accepted his deal, but Anubis twisted the deal around and sent a bat to seal the deal, that night. The bat flew into Dracu's room and bit him on the neck since it was the only place that was revealed to the bat, before disappearing off into the night. The next morning Dracu awoken with a thirst for not water, but for blood, he noticed that he was paler and his eyes were a dark red. He knew something was wrong, and that was when his female servant entered the room, she saw his eyes and went to scream for help, but Dracu sped over to her in some type of speed and sank his teeth into her neck, drinking her blood, after he was finished he saw his image in the mirror disappear completely, his eyes change back to his normal color and he saw he had what would later be called "fangs"." See told you that Anubis twists crap around on you.

"After sometime as an immortal creature, Dracu learned that he needed blood from the living to live, and he had powers that others didn't have, super-strength, super-speed, super-senses, the power to fly, his only weaknesses were daylight, holy water and garlic. And Dracu realized that he had the power to change others into what would be called _Blood-Drinkers_ , than later be called "Vampires", after his female servant came back to life, as a creature like him but she did not drink blood and died two weeks later. So Dracu knew that whoever he turned needed to drink blood right after the changing- and with more people like him on his side, he knew that nobody could stop him. He changed his whole army into Blood-Drinkers-slash-Vampires, with them like their ruler, they were unstoppable." She sat on her desk and crossed her legs.

"That was until, some of the other Pharaohs of the other Kingdoms, found out that Dracu was the one behind the stealing's of their gold and other riches. They were angry and mad with what the younger Pharaoh was doing to their Kingdoms and ordered the murder of Pharaoh Dracu and his people. The Pharaohs's armies marched into Dracu's Kingdom and began to follow out their orders- Dracu was shocked by the sudden attack but didn't show it as he ordered his immortal army to protect the Kingdom, the other army, was confused as to why Dracu's army's wounds were healing so quickly and they continued to get back up after hits that were suppose to kill them, the two armies continued the battle with Dracu watching, smug at the fact his men were close to killing the army, but than- one of the men accidentally stabbed one of Dracu's men in the chest into the heart and was shocked at the man as he went down into nothing but ashes. They had found the weakness and began to do the same to the rest of Dracu's army. At the end of the night, Dracu had escaped into the night, watching as his family's Kingdom burned. There he told himself that he would get revenge, he changed his name to "Dracula" and began to change more people to become vampires just like him throughout his years as an immortal creature of the night." Wow, this is pretty good and I could actually see this happening.

"In the year Eighteen-Forty-Five, Dracula began to build an army, to take over the world. But some vampires didn't want that, these vampires just wanted to rule over other vampires. So, they came together to put end an to Dracula, they busted into Dracula's hideout and they fought Dracula's army, they easily destroyed them because they weren't as trained as these vampires were. They captured Dracula and put him on trial for what he had done, they found him guilty and sentenced him to spend all time locked up away from humanity alone and in the dark, Dracula was madder then the Mad Hatter, and told them that he would break out and finish what he started as they took him away." She finished.

Damn that was quite a freaking backstory. "What happened to Dracula after that- Miss Henderson?" I raised my head and asked her.

"Well, some Mythology finders say he's still in imprisonment, but some others have found clues that suggests that Dracula broke out of imprisonment and is trying to complete when he started all most two hundred years ago." She answered. I nodded my head and put my hand down and leaned back in my chair, as Miss Henderson opened her case, and took out some papers. "And you all are going to be learning about Dracula this week, and I strongly suggest that you all turn to books and not, Wikipedia." Cue the groans from everyone in the classroom.

Okay, so maybe this class was not going to be boringish after all.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile In The Girls' Locker Room -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View.**

Jenny grabbed the towel that was hanging on the towel hanger, as she turned off the shower. She let out a tired-ish sigh, wrapping the towel around her body, before walking out of the shower area of the girls' locker room. She passed some girls that were on their way out of the room, talking. She rolled her eyes as she made her way to her locker, where she found her friend at her locker, slipping her shirt back on. "I can't believe, Coach Swan made you run five more laps today." The brown haired girl chuckled, flipping her hair. Jenny scoffed, rolling her eyes as she took her hair out of the pony-tail she had it in.

"Well, I guess he wanted to see me all sweaty-hot looking." The blonde shrugged opening her locker, the shorter vampire giggled and made another teasing comment about Coach Swan.

"Shh. Don't make teasing comments like that in this locker room, you never know when Cassie and her crew are listening in on you," she said, making Sarah gave her a look that basically said "Really? Jen? Really?"

"Cassie and her crew aren't, they already left the locker room about ten minutes ago."

"Just no more teasing about my small crush on Coach Swan, okay?" Jenny asked her to do, and Sarah just rolled her eyes playfully responding with an "okay, Jenny". Jenny got out her clothes, shoes and her bag, out of her locker as her friend closed her locker and smiled at her lightly, throwing her back onto her shoulder.

"See you later, Jenny." Sarah called out, walking towards the exit of the locker room. Jenny called out a "same to you too, Sare", before the girl walked out of the locker room. She brought out her hair brush and began to brush her hair, not paying any attention to what was going on behind her.

The door to the girls' locker room, opened very quietly and a figure stepped into the locker room, closing the door just as quietly. The figure walks towards the role of lockers and stopped there for second, lingering in the background, but the face couldn't be seen. But the figure's shape could be seen. The figure watched Jenny as she began to hum lightly and moved her body slightly, until her leg accidentally knocked off one of her shoes on the bench, she groaned and put her hair brush on the bench and then bent down to pick up her shoe. As she did this, the figure quickly moved to the next line of lockers, making a small whooshing sound in the empty girls locker room.

Jenny's head jerked back to behind her -after hearing the small whooshing sound-, but she found nothing behind her. She just thought it was one of the girls from gym class, that had forgotten something in their locker and rushed out of there, making the small whooshing sound. She sighed, putting her shoe back onto the bench and slipping her brush back into her bag, before reaching out to grab her normal bra, when she heard the sounds of someone's shoes- or boots stepping into small spots of water on the floor of the girls' locker room. "Hello?!" She shouted into the seemingly empty girls locker room, she realized that, she basically did broke one of the rules in a horror movie "Never call out into a seemingly-empty place" rule. Jenny knew this rule because, she used to be a huge horror movie geek, until she became a vampire. There was a moment of silence before a rather loud scratching noise, sounded through out the locker room, making Jenny yelp and cover her ears, because of her super-hearing. After a few seconds the scratching sound stopped. She uncovered her ears and with a look on her face, she let her fangs slip out of their hiding place over her normal teeth, she counted to three before jumping out of her hiding spot, hissing showing off her fangs and yellow vampire eyes. Her fangs changed back into her normal teeth, and her eyes slowly returned to their normal color. When she saw that nobody was there, the teenager rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead, honestly, she thought she might be hearing things.

 _Thump_! _Slam_!

"What the hell?" she whispered, after jerking at the loud sounds. What in the hell was going on in this locker room today? She quickly made her way back to her locker, where the older Keaner sibling found her clothes, shoes and bag were on the locker room floor and her locker door slammed shut with a rather large fist dent in it, she frowned at the dent before getting down onto her hands and knees to pick up her things that were now some freaking how on the damn floor. A heavily breathing figure suddenly appeared behind Jennifer as she set her bag back onto the gym bench, she straighten her back up some and was about to get off of the ground. When a hand slapped over her mouth with a white cloth in the hand as well, Jennifer gripped at the hand that was covering her mouth, trying to pull it away with her vampire strength, but for some reason the person holding the white cloth against her mouth was ten times stronger than her, she muffed screamed into the person's hand, making the person grip onto her hair and pull her head up to look into their eyes.

The last thing, Jenny saw. Was a pair of dark red eyes.

And then it was nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **\- A Little Whiles Later - With Chloe. -**

* * *

Chloe Keaner pushed up her glasses, that were falling down to her nose as she walked towards her locker, holding onto her books and backpack, while wearing an over slightly sized pink rain coat-slash-jacket that her mother made her wear for today, since it had been raining for the past week and she didn't want her daughter to supposedly to catch a "cold". Sometimes, she kind of hated the clothing that her mother picks out for her. And sometimes, she wonders why her mother dresses her in sweaters and turtle-necks, or just long clothing period. _It's probably because you are the baby of the family and she doesn't want you to end up like Jennifer_ , she thought to herself, sighing out, as she held onto her books tighter. Chloe continued to walk towards her locker, minding her own business, until. Some girl -aka- one of the Cheerleaders on the team walked right by youngest Keaner, and smacked her arm right down onto her books, which sent the books in her had flying onto the floor.

"Watch your step, there geek." She hissed at the girl, who mumbled out an "I'm sorry," and bent down up her school books. The Cheerleader scoffed and flipped her hair as she placed her foot onto one of Chloe's school books, looking down at the younger girl who stared up at her. The older girl just smirked, removing her foot from on top of Chloe's book. "And also, that jacket makes you look pregnant fat," she added, giggling to herself as she walked away, making sure her butt move side to side as she walked away. Chloe looked at the Cheerleader walking away and then at her book. With a heavy sigh, she picked up the book and stared at the front cover of her math book, how in the world was she going to explain the "Seven and a half" shoeprint on the front cover her book. She continued to grab her books and place them on top of each other, she reached out to grab one of the books that fell onto the ground farther away from the other books, when someone walked up to the book and picked it up. The person looked at the book before handing it to Chloe.

"Thanks," Chloe thanked the person, placing the last book on top of the others and stood up from the ground. The person picked up the books and handed them to the girl with glasses.

"It's no problem there, sweetie." He told her, waving his hand with a smile on his face, showing off his perfect straight and white teeth, Chloe felt her cheeks flush at hearing what he called her, but then she shook her head and began to walk away from the stranger. She didn't think, that the guy was going to follow her. "What is your name and why was that girl acting like a major bitch to you?" He asked, following behind her.

"My name's Chloe, and she is a cheerleader- the "major bitch" thing comes with the title. And because I am lower then her and a geek, so she can get away with bullying," she answered.

"Well, nice to meet you Chloe- I'm Dracua and girls that act like that back in my old hometown normally got their necks bitten off," Dracua said, Chloe stopped and raised an eyebrow at the choice of words the guy-slash-Dracua used.

"Bit? What do you mean by that?" Chloe looked at him questioningly, only Jennifer and her friend Sarah used words like that. Whenever they talked about people that used to tease and bully them when they were younger.

"Oh, I meant they got their _butts_ bitten off by their parents." Dracua corrected himself. Chloe nodded her head slowly.

"Right," she said, before continuing to walk away and with Dracua still following behind her. Why was he so stuck on her, the completely nerdy girl with no friends and the not-so-perfect eye sight and hair? When he could go after other girls, like that cheerleader, or Sarah, Erica or even her own flesh and blood sister.

"So where are you off to? The mall? Because if you are, I would love to take you out," Dracua spoke, what, really? Did he really just say that or was she imagining it? And seriously? IS that all this guy thinks girls do? Go to the mall and get their hair and nails done? Although it would be nice to do that once in a while. But still.

"No, with that comment, you'll never get to take me out, because that's not what all of us girls do all of the time, I'm off to my house to study." Chloe snapped, walking faster leaving Dracua behind her standing there with a smirk on his face now.

Dracua stood there for a bit, until one of his members walked up and trailed her hand down his arm, getting her master's attention. She stared at him, smiling lightly. "What makes her so different than the rest of us? She's basically in the same shoes as the rest of us were," she pointed out, twisting and curling Dracua's hair with her fingers lightly. He stared at her, thinking to himself.

"She's in the same shoes, but something about her is different and I'm going to find out what it is after I offer her the deal," he told her, before walking away from her. The girl crossed her arms and stared at her master as he walked away. What could Dracua sense about Chloe, then her and the others couldn't sense? Well, whatever it was they were sure going to find out soon when Chloe took the deal, Dracua was going to offer her.

* * *

 **\- Later After School With Amanda. -**

* * *

Amanda was fumbling around with her bag as she searched for the car keys, she had dropped into her bag earlier and now it was lost inside her bag full of books and other random things. "Damn it, keys where in the hell are you?" Amanda cursed quietly, continuing to push the books and other things around in her bag, until she heard her keys moving and finally pulled them out of the bag and smiled happily.

"Hey, sis." Luke greeted, appearing next to his sister, smiling all happily and widely.

"Hey, yourself. So how was school for you?"

"Great, except that I'm having these cravings- is it normal to um crave a real breathing horse."

"I guess it is, I wouldn't really know," Amanda shrugged, she really wouldn't, since she had no weird cravings, mood swings -okay maybe she had mood swings but it's supposed to happen at her age- or any of the signs of the change, because it kind of happened so suddenly. Her eyes changed at Jesse's party, she growled and whatnot- then went home went to sleep and woke up butt naked with leaves in her hair and dirt on her feet.

"Oh, right- we all thought since you weren't showing any signs of the change, we figured that you wouldn't change so- I should shut up," Luke closed his mouth after seeing the look his sister was giving him. The Halliwell siblings turned down the next corner, when suddenly Amanda held out her arm, stopping her brother from going any farther. Luke looked at his sister in confusion, wondering why in the world she was stopping him, from going anywhere, but then he followed her eyes to what she was staring at, and that was when he noticed two men standing at the end of the hall dressed in black jackets, jeans and maroon tee-shirts.

They looked like body-guards, they were not from the Werewolf Council, so they had to be from the Vampire Council. "They look like they're waiting for someone, and I think that someone is either me or Benny- and I'll find out, just take the keys just in case," Amanda told her brother, handing over the car keys to him. And began to walk towards the two men.

"But, but,- but, Amanda! I don't have a learner's permit!" Luke whispered-slash-shouted to his sister, Amanda crossed her arms and took a quick look at her brother, before looking away and back at the two men. The two guards stared at the hybrid, as she stopped in front of them staring at them and they stared back at her.

"Look, if you're from- the Vampy Council or the Were-y Council. I'm not joining so you can shoo," she waved her hand. One of the guards raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you Amanda Halliwell?" the one on the right asked, she gave them a look.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Amanda said questioningly. The two looked at each other, before nodding their heads together, they took both of Amanda's arms and began to lead her out of the school, with Amanda struggling to get out of their grip. "Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me," the hybrid tried to pull away from the grip of the two men. But to no use, for some reason the two men were slightly stronger than her. Amanda asked the two men where they were taking her and they just replied with a "To the Council". And no name of the street or building, they were taking her to.

Well, where ever the hell they were going. As soon as Amanda got there, she was going to have a little chat with the whatever-Council it was about forcefully pulling people out of school against their will.

* * *

 **\- At The New Vampire Council Building, With Benny And Gabe. -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View.**

As it would turn out, I wasn't the only one that had gotten a letter from the Vampire Council. Gabe had gotten one as well. Because I was now a full vampire and Gabe because he was never really a official member. And after all of the shit they are putting me and Ethan through, I was about ready to tell them that they could take these letters and shove them straight up their asses. I parked my car across the street from the entrance-slash-gate of the new Vampire Council Building, it was named "The Old Bennett Mansion", built in Eighteen-Ninety-nine, it was owned by the rich Bennett family, before they moved out of Whitechapel in Nineteen-Twelve. And now it was just a old building, apart of Whitechapel's history, perfect for the Council, since nobody even peaks around the mansion anymore.

Both Gabe and I exited my car, and then flashed across the street to the gate of the Vampire Council. Yeah, I know we could've walked, but vampire speeding gets us there quicker. I stared at the gate for a minute, before somebody flashed up to the gate and the person hissed at the both of us, trying to scare us which didn't work. And it was a male guard -I have never seen this guy before-, he had his fangs out and his eyes were bright yellow. His eyes bore into my eyes and Gabe's. Either he was new or was heavily on guard because of the whole Stern and Lucifractor thing that happened two weeks ago. "What's your business here, half-pints?" The guard asked through his fangs with his hand on the gate.

"We're here to see Anastasia," Gabe answered, holding up his letter and I held up my letter, showing the guard why we were here. The guard stared for a few more seconds before opening the gate and stepping to the side, so he could let us in, I rolled up my letter and walked inside first, Gabe followed behind me, we walked towards the building, listening to the guard closing the gate behind us before he flashed off in vampire speed.

"I think that Mason Lodge was bigger than this place," I looked at the Mansion, walking up the steps. Both buildings were around the same age, but it seemed to me that the Mason Lodge was bigger, but I could be wrong about this place though. Gabe shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to the building and let me inside first, I tucked my hands into my pockets and while my brother closed the door behind him. We began to walk down the long hallways, okay. So the inside was bigger then the inside of Mason Lodge, it did not look like that on the outside though. There was a lot of members walking in and out of some of the rooms holding books and whatnot, it was quite clear that they were still moving stuff around and getting everything set into place.

None of them even paid attention to us, since they were busy with unpacking all of the books, for the Council's library and gah, the other important crap for the Council. Eventually Gabe and I found the Council chambers doors, and how could we tell this? Well, because it had two guards both female, standing at the doors, with their backs straighten, their chins-slash-heads up in the air and their hands together in front of them, two large "V"s on the doors and there was voices talking loud enough for us to hear that it was Anastasia's, Grant's and somebody else's voice that I knew very well. But couldn't place who it was since they were talking lower then Grant and Anastasia were. It sounded like they were talking about disappearances all over Canada, something about a breakout. And something else about, it sounds-slash-seems to be happening or starting again. What was starting or happening again? And disappearances? With Jesse like flying around out there now, he could be behind it.

Since he did it once before, he could totally do it again, you know?

I was so caught up on listening to what was going on inside, Gabe had grown tired of waiting on me and had all ready pushed open the doors to the Council chambers, I jerked lightly, as I watched my brother walk into the chambers, I rushed in behind him, taking in how the chamber looked. The chamber looked the same as the old one, but this one was slightly bigger. It was still dimly lit in there, with some torches lit in there as well. Grant, Anastasia and the third person stopped talking, as soon as Gabe and me entered the chambers.

My eyes settled on the figures in the middle of the chambers, at the desk. Grant, Anastasia and the third person was. Oh you have got to be kidding me! "What in the hell are you doing, here?" I snarled, pointing my finger at the third person, who was in fact, Jesse Black, my ex-evil vampire boyfriend. Who was standing in the Vampire Council and not in some place in the world like I hope he'd be.

Jesse gave a chuckle and opened his mouth to give a smartass reply, before Anastasia slapped him in the stomach hard and held her chin up. "He's working, because he's now an official member." Anastasia answered calmly, did I just hear this crap right? Jesse is an official member of the Vampire Council?! Mr. Jesse Black, who likes to work alone, is now working with the people that banished him?

"What? You're joking right? After everything he has done? Trying to raise his followers, showing the people of this town that vampires are real, but they believed that it was stupid messed up 3D glasses, but then he again almost exposed our secret for the second time which you banished him for!" Gabe exlclaimed raising his vice some.

"No, we aren't joking, after he helped you two and your friends dealing with the Lucifractor and Stern, we decided because he helped the Vampire Council, that he should be given a second chance and that is all he's going to get, if he betrays the Council, in anyway, we will see to his punishment," Anastasia explained, holding out her hands.

"Jesse shouldn't have been given a second chance, after everything he has done?! You are that willing to give him a second chance?! God, you all must be so damn stupid." I sighed out, rubbing my face.

"Benny, maybe you should calm down a bit," Jesse told me, I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He really thinks that I'm going to forgive and like forget and believe he's the good guy now. He's so wrong about that, because I know the real Jesse Black.

"I'm not listening to a word that comes out of your mouth, okay? You helped me and my friends just once, all right? We aren't going to be best buds and forget the fact that you are the one who screwed up my life and all of my friends' lives, so just-" I trailed off, I couldn't find the words to say right now, 'cause I'm so pissed off I didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Gabe looked at me and then at the Council. "You all just gave us another reason not to join the Council, a big huge reason, so you can take these letters, the membership and shove them both up where the sun doesn't shine," he threw his letter onto the ground, I let my letter fall out of my hand and onto the floor of the chambers as well. Gabe began to walk towards the doors and I followed right behind him, we were about to exit, when someone finally broke their silence.

"It doesn't work like that, you basically have to go through a meeting before you can make up your mind on if you should join us or not," Grant broke his silence, making me and Gabe turn around and face Anastasia and Grant and you-know-who once more.

"Well, it looks like we found another way of rejecting your stupid little offers without having to go through the damn meeting crap," I smarted off, before storming out of the Council chambers down the hallway towards the front doors, with Gabe following right behind me.

Meanwhile, back in the Council chambers, Grant, Anastasia and Jesse stared at the door to the chambers, after Benny and Gabe stormed out of the chambers and the doors. Jesse chuckled lightly, getting looks from two of the older Council members. He rubbed his nose with his hand and then crossed his arms, still chuckling to himself. "Benny took it better than I thought he would, I was thinking that he would attack and try to kill me, for once I was wrong." Jesse admitted, cracking a smile. Anastasia rolled her eyes while Grant sighed out.

"Just stop talking, please. Jesse," Anastasia told the vampire, before she turned to Grant.

"What're we going to do about these disappearances? They match the disappearances from three hundred years ago," the pre-teen vampire reminded Grant, of the disappearances that happened over three hundred years ago. That led to the battle and the imprisonment of He-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"Anastasia, I have already said, that these disappearances could just be the same as the ones from three hundred years ago, it happens all of the time no need to worry about it." Grant pointed out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I do need to worry about this, Grant, I have a feeling that I just can't shake it, so I'm sending two of my best guards to check up on how things are doing at the prison," Anastasia stated, pushing Grant's hand off her shoulder, before walking out of the chambers to grab her two best guards.

"She's right, you know?" Jesse agreed, Grant looked over at him, giving Jesse a small glare, who threw up his arms with a wide smile and then walked out of the room to began his job as one of the trainers for the newbie vampires. Grant stared at the ground, breathing out heavily. Sometimes he wondered why in the world did Darren put Anastasia as the Headmaster of the Whitechapel Vampire Council.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile With Amanda -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View.**

Amanda glared at the two guards leading her down the darken hallway, of the Whitechapel Vampire Council, -or- so Amanda thought it was them that sent out these guards to personally bring her here and put her through some type of long ass meeting, before forcing her to join their Council. After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the end of the hallway where two larges doors sat, with some weird looking wood work on them. And what looked like an weird looking "H" on both of the doors. Amanda tilted her head to the side in confusion, last time she remembered, the Vampire Council did not have "H"'s on their chambers' doors. But maybe this was something that just came with the old building and they just had not changed the doors yet. The two guards opened the doors and then pushed Amanda inside the completely darkroom, then closed the doors behind her.

Hey! Hey, wait a minute!" Amanda shouted, jerking back around and tried to open the doors, but the door-handles did not move, Amanda continued to try to open the doors but to no use. She growled, hitting her fist and then kicking the door angrily. "Assholes, throw me into a dark ass room, where I can't even see my own hand in front of my face," she grumbled to herself, turning away from the doors and started to move her hands around to feel for anything as she walked straight forwards in the chambers or room. She moved her hands around feeling for something to grab onto, or something. But didn't find what she was looking for, she muttered to herself, before reaching the middle of the chambers. That was when torches all around the room suddenly lit up with fire, bringing light into the chambers, Amanda blinked her eyes to get used to the light in the chambers now, her eyes looked around the room taking in the detail, it actually looked like nothing the Vampire Council would have, the coloring of the walls and flooring was not their choice of style. And then Amanda's eyes settled on the huge "H" in a weird looking circle, that was hanging above a desk, okay this was totally not the Vampire Council, like she thought it was.

"Ah, Miss Halliwell, we're very pleased to finally meet you at last." A male's voice said suddenly, then Amanda looked down at the desk and she noticed that there was people sitting at the desk. Actually why did she not notice that in the first place? There was a male with dirty blonde-ish hair, in the middle (he had to be the leader), then there was a female next to him, she had long dark brown hair -all most- black and blue eyes -or Amanda thought the girl had them- and on the other side next to the guy was another girl but this one had long blonde hair and blue eyes as well.

"Um, not to be rude or anything who the hell are you guys and why am I here?" Amanda asked crossing her arms looking at the three people, the male chuckled and smiled.

"Well, the girl to my left is Nadia. The girl to my right is Aurora and I am Klaus." The man/Klaus answered the question.

"And you're here at the _Hybrid Council_ , where all of us hybrids have a home at," the girl/Nadia added, Amanda looked at them in confusion. The Hybrid Council? So that was what the "H" hanging above them and on the large doors to the chambers stood for.

"The Hybrid Council? Okay, I didn't think that there was a lot out there like me." Amanda admitted looking down at her feet.

"Actually there's not a lot like you, Amanda. Vampire-Werewolf hybrids are rare, there's only two in this whole town, you and Klaus over here, but he's a born vampire and a bitten werewolf, I had to add that in." Aurora said, leaning forward in her seat.

"Miss Halliwell, this Council is for just for us hybrids. All hybrid types are welcomed and supported here," Klaus told the girl, who made a face and went to open her mouth to ask a question.

"Yes, Aurora and I are hybrids as well, I'm a Earth Priestess and Witch hybrid, I'm over four hundred years old my powers made me immortal. Aurora is a Vampire/Werecat hybrid, she's also immortal and around hundred years old," Nadia answered the question before Amanda could even ask it.

"Nadia is also a mind reader, it comes with the Witch side." The blonde hybrid smiled sweetly at the teenager.

"And what about your guards, and oh. By the way, you should really tell them to stop being so rough with the 'guests', jerking them around all over the place and giving them bruises with their strength, is something you probably do not want," she pointed out rubbing on her arms.

"All of our guards are were-hybrids, Werewolf/Werecat hybrid, Werewolf/Werecoyote. Werecat/Werecoyote, you can name it, and of course we'll tell our guards that," Klaus folded his hands together.

"I just remembered, you fully didn't ask my question which was "Why am I here"? And I really mean it, why am I here?" Amanda questioned again, after remembering what she said not even a few minutes ago.

"The truth is, we want you to join our Council, because we see how the Werewolf and Vampire Councils treat hybrids. And we don't want that for you or any other hybrid, so we asked our guards to bring you here and we could offer you a spot on our Council." Aurora explained, gaining a nod from Nadia. Amanda's mouth dropped open slightly, they actually wanted her to join their Council? And they would actually be okay if she rejected the offer, (unlike the Vampire Council who would threaten to drain the blood of her family if she didn't join) or unlike [the Werewolf Council, who would basically kill you -if they wanted to- if you didn't join the Council or would use other forcible things on you, if you rejected the offer].

"If you don't wish to join, we do understand why. Miss Halliwell."

Biting on her bottom lip, Amanda thought over the offer. She really could not give them an answer right now, because she was torn in between rejecting the offer and accepting it, she was going to need some time before she could give them the right answer. "I think that, I'm going to need sometime to think over your offer," she answered truthfully, Klaus, Nadia and Aurora nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, take all of the time you need, and you can leave now," Klaus waved his hand and the two large doors opened up behind Amanda, who turned and looked behind her at the now open doors. _Nice power_ , she thought to herself, turning around and headed back towards the large open doors, when Amanda was half way out of the room. Her stomach ached and than began to cramp, she groaned putting her hand on her stomach, this was like fourth time her stomach has done this and drinking a pint of blood all ways seemed to help it.

Well, she was going to drink a pint, when she got home. With that thought, she walked out of the chambers and down the hallway.

* * *

 **\- Short Time Later, At Ethan's House. -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View.**

I was laying across Ethan's bed, looking up at the ceiling bored-ly, while Ethan; my geeky-adorable boyfriend was too busy typing-slash-searching Dracua's hometown on his computer, and basically was not finding anything, I noticed that Ethan was not searching on _Google search_ , but he was searching on _Bing_? Nobody even uses that search box anymore, at least I do not use it. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from giggling, because a superhero used _Bing_ \- in a movie, and I am not saying which one it was either. "Okay, Bing is not working for me, so I'll just have to use Google search," Ethan sighed, as he clicked off of Bing and clicked on Google search. I watched as he typed in "Transylvana Canada" and hit the enter button.

A long list of answers to Ethan's questions came up on the screen, a second later, and they all said that there was no such town called "Transylvana" in Canada and somehow it listed "Transylvania" along with those answers, okay that was weird, but Google does have an answer for everything and I do mean everything. Ethan decided to type up "Cities in Canada" into the search box and then again hit enter. He clicked on one of the sites and looked through all of the listings of the cities in Canada and there was no such thing as a small town-city named "Transylvana".

"So, Dracua lied about where he transferred from, why did he do that?" I asked, leaning on my elbow.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know about that, B," he answered. I sat there and let my thoughts wander, trying to think of something, if Transylvania came up with the Google result of "Transylvana Canada", does that mean...? Dracua had transferred from Transylvania and just made up the town? And if that was true, then why did he do that? None of this was making any sense, none of it was. And there was this feeling in my gut that the answers were right in front of us and we just weren't seeing it right now.

A short knock came upon Ethan's door, causing my boyfriend to quickly close out his computer and turn around in his desk chair just as Ross walked in the room. "Hey son, and Benny, I'm not interrupting anything?" Ross said questioningly looking in between me and Ethan, Ethan shook his head at the same time I did.

"No. Benny and I were just talking about some stuff," Ethan told his Dad. Ross nodded his head with a small grin on his face.

"Great, because I have something to ask you, Benny. Are you able to babysit on Wednesday? 'Cause Sam and I are going out to dinner with Amanda's parents, and we want you and Erica both to babysit but if you aren't able to babysit, we totally understand," Ross explained. I smiled and nodded my head. I really wanted to be back at my babysitting job.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to babysit on Wednesday," I grinned, sitting up on Ethan's bed. Ross smiled happily at my answer.

"That's good, I'll go tell Samantha and Ethan, can you call Erica and tell her?" he asked moving to the open door.

"I will. Dad," Ethan nodded his head. Ross smiled and walked out of Ethan's room, closing the door behind him. I smiled to myself, as Ethan turned off his computer and came over to me and sat on the bed (after I moved over, giving him some room to sit down). "I swear. This Dracua thing is going to kill me," Ethan breathed rubbing his face. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed the side of his head.

"Don't let it, okay?" I stared down at him, Ethan didn't say anything instead he just leaned up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Something's on your mind, I can tell Benny-bear." My boyfriend used my nickname he had for me. Ethan had the right to know that Jesse was now working for the Vampire Council, after all he and Brandon were the ones to bring him out of banishment so he could help us with destroying-slash-fighting Stern.

"Well earlier today, after lunch remember I went to my locker to grab the books? Jenny and Sarah found me and they gave me a letter that same letter, they gave to Erica when she came back a few months ago- it also turns out that Jeremy gave Gabe one as well. So we went there together to reject their offers or whatever they like to call them- when we got there we saw something we never thought we'd see, Jesse's working with the Council now, they figured since we were all able to trust him then they'd be able to, so Anastasia gave him a second chance! It pissed Gabe and I off, we told them that Jesse shouldn't have been given a second chance after all he has done and whatnot then we threw down the letters, telling them that we were rejecting them and then we both stormed out," I explained.

"I just can't believe Anastasia let Jesse join the Council that easily, she must be losing her mind." Ethan said. I smiled softly at what he said then and I kissed him on the lips again.

"I love you, E," I whispered. I wanted to get my mind off of this whole damn Jesse thing and just focus on my boyfriend and our relationship.

"And I love you too, Benny," Ethan whispered back, cupping my face with his hands and bringing me down into a deep passionate kiss. I moved back onto the bed some more, and Ethan took that as his chance and gently pushed me down until my back met my boyfriend's bed. Ethan leaned over me (our lips were still locked together, though) my hand went right to his hair and I curled my fingers into his soft brown hair, tugging on it slightly, gaining a small groan from Ethan, his right hand moved from my face to my waist. Where he began to slowly push up my shirt I shivered lightly as his hand stopped pushing my shirt up until it was up to my chest and he started to run his fingers up and down my chest. I let my hands travel to the front of Ethan's pants, I fumbled around with his belt, before undoing it and taking it off of my boyfriend, then I began to unzip his pants.

I'm going to leave it at that, alright? Let's just say, that I'm going to have a lot of fun tonight.

* * *

 **\- Across Town, At The Movie-Theater With Jeremy And Sarah. -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View.**

Jeremy sat at the counter as he watched his changer/friend run around the movie theater with a clipboard in her hand and a headset on, pointing out- no _yelling_ out the things that needed to be done to the other Duskers that were helping with the fan-screening of Dusk V Hairy Moon, Sarah was having to do it, since Mandy decided to not show up, which pissed the girl off to no end and she grumbled to herself about biting off Mandy's head if she showed her face around her. So, where he was now, basically bored out of his mind watching everyone get their popcorn, candy, sodas and whatnot and head to the theater to watch their movie.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A SMALL PAPER CUT, ALLIE, YOU ARE GONNA CONTINUE TO PUT UP THE POSTERS!" she screamed into her headset, Jeremy put his finger in his ear to check his hearing to make sure it wasn't messed up from hearing the scream of his friend.

"Hey, Sare, next time if you wanna break my eardrum. Scream louder!" Jeremy exclaimed, getting Sarah to lookover at him and give him a glare, before turning back to her work. They were actually trying to get a bite to eat, when Flo called up in a panic (and freaking out) about Mandy not showing up, so the both of them were slightly cranky because they were both hungry.

 _"Don't scream at me, Sarah, I'm doing the best that I can_! _"_ Theresa's voice yelled through the headset and the vampire just barked out another command. And Jenny was no where to be found, she simply just disappeared from school. Only her things were found in the locker room, everybody was just thinking that she walked out of school, ditching the rest of her classes. But who in their right mind, would ditch school without their clothes? That was the part that didn't make any sense. "Seriously? None of you have your act together here, and by this rate, we won't even be ready for the fan-screening!" Sarah shouted, throwing her arms up into the air. Jeremy rolled her eyes, then why have a fan-screening on a Wednesday? It doesn't give you enough time to set up a whole fan-screening.

He rolled his eyes again and looked at the doors to the theater entrance, where people were passing by in numbers holding random shopping bags. And after a few more passed, and that's when Jeremy's eyes widen at what he saw. His cousin, Jenny was standing there with her hand on her hip, but she looked different, black clothing, long black finger nails, what looked like black highlights underneath her hair and a belly button ring? She stood there for a moment, before Jeremy closed his eyes then opened them. "What the hell?" he asked himself, staring at the now empty spot. Wasn't she just there? Or was the hunger for blood making his eyes play tricks on him?

"Jerem, Jeremy! Are you even listening to me?!" Sarah snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him shake his head and look at her. "I was talking to you and you weren't answering me, what the frick where you staring at?" she stared at him, with her arms crossed.

"I though- I thought that I just saw Jenny, standing across the street," Jeremy answered pointing to where Jenny was standing, the brown haired vampire looked at where he was pointing and just scoffed.

"I think the bloodlust is getting to your brain there, Jeremy. I guess that I can take a small break from this crazy crap stuff so we can grab a bite," she took off her headset and put it onto the counter. The female vampire pulled her friend up and over towards the door, saying "Come on," Jeremy let his friend drag him out of the theater and onto the streets of Whitechapel, to search for their blood-meal. Both of them normally had the same taste in blood, because well, Sarah did create him after all. So they always drank from the same person.

"What about her?" Jeremy pointed to a girl as she walked past them, the brown haired vampire shook her head.

"No, her blood isn't any good, did you smell her breath? She ate something that was really greasy, I don't want zits on this face," she complained, patting her zit-clear face.

"Jesus, stop being so picky, please. I just want to eat," he groaned, she was so picky with blood it wasn't even funny, Erica had warned him about that, but he just waved it off. Damn it, he really should've listened to his cousin's girlfriend. Sarah went to reply, when her eyes landed on a female figure that was at the end of the street. Her eyes stared at the figure, before she realized who it was, and then began to walk fast towards the female before she walked slowly out of sight.

"Sare, where are you going?! Sare!" Jeremy shouted, running after her, the said girl headed down the street and to the next sidewalk, where she saw her friend looking back at her before waking into the dark alleyway. And seeing that nobody was on this street, she decided to use her vampire-speed to get across the street quickly. Jeremy reached the end of the street and stopped there just in time to see his friend enter the dark alley, what in the hell was she chasing after? Did she Jenny? Or something else?

She called out Jenny's name quietly, walking slowly down the dark alley, why would Jen come down this dark alley? She hated places like this. She jerked when she heard some trash cans fall down and she turned to where they had fallen and hissed, showing her fangs and yellow eyes, only to see that it was just a black cat, it meowed and purred softly, looking up at the vampire. "Get out of here," she shooed at the cat who gave another meow before running past her, she rolled her eyes. "I must be seeing things," Sarah said, with her back turned towards the dark alley. As she said this, something reached out from the shadows of the dark alley, and grabbed the brown haired vampire who let out a loudish scream, before another figure covered her mouth and made her look into the red eyes of the other mysterious figure she felt slightly fizzy and her mind cloud over before passing out into the figure's arms.

"Take him, I'll take of her," the figure hissed to his follower, before flying up into the air with the brown haired vampire in his arms.

"Sare!?" Jeremy's voice yelled out as he ran down the dark alley, looking for the vampiress. The follower held back in the shadows as Jeremy came closer to where he was hiding. He continued to call out his friend's name looking around the alley, not seeing his friend anywhere in the alley. He looked at the ground, checking for ashes, because by that scream he hoped that his friend didn't run into like a hunter or something and had gotten herself staked. Luckily for him, he didn't find any ashes on the ground, so that was a good sign. But he still didn't find any signs of his friend or a struggle.

"What the-" Jeremy's question got cut off, when he felt a sudden and hard blow to the back of his head, sending him onto the wet ground. The blow to the back of his head actually knocked Jeremy unconscious, because the person hit him with so much force. He let out a small groan, and the figure smiled, showing off their fangs as they picked up Jeremy's unconscious body, making sure they had a good grip on his body. Before they took off flying through the sky holding onto Jeremy's body. Just one more step and their master's plan would finally be completed.

* * *

 **\- Sometime Later -**

* * *

Loud rock music sounded through out an abandon building, as someone walked towards the door where the music was coming from. She slipped off her jacket as she opened the door and marched right in, she tossed down the jacket, passing a few followers who were laughing at some joke. The girl simply rolled her eyes and continue to walk towards what she had her eyes set on.

A large throne sat at in the middle towards the back of the room. Where there was some darkness in the room, and there sat a figure in the throne chair, wearing a cloak with a hood hanging down in his face, to hide what he looks like.

The girl walked passed a few male followers playing pool with a female follower, who seemed to be winning the game, she then came to a stop in front of the throne and then kneeled down on her knees before the figure, bowing her head to him.

"My child, please stand, you have any news?" The figure asked as the girl stood up and nodded her head.

"Yes, I did master. _Anastasia_ has sent out her two best guards to check up on something's at the Council prison and you know what I mean by that," she answered and the figure chuckled, nodding his head.

"I do, my young Quinn, but Anastasia's going to be too late when she finds out that I'm out of that prison and completing my plans while she sits in her comfortable council chair and sends her little guards to do all of the damn work, makes me sick sometimes," He growled at the end, tightening his hand up into a fist, showing off his long un-humanly nails and slightly grey-ish skin.

"Master, when will we complete the final step in your plan? Soon, I hope before the guards get back, so your plans won't be ruined by the Council again." Quinn said.

"Tomorrow night, Quinn, tomorrow night, I will finally completed my army and I will take over this town and then soon after, the world," Master told her, straightening out his hand and looking at his nails and skin.

"Then nobody stands in the way of your plans, Master," Quinn grinned happily, but the smile disappeared from her face as Master let out what sounded like a growl.

"Actually, the only ones that could stand in my way is a small a group of supernatural teenagers. But since they've no idea what my powers are, nor do they know who I am, it'll be too late before they find out what I am," Master explained a smile appearing on his face even though the vampire in front of him couldn't see it. Since the young vampire couldn't come up with a reply for her master's statement, so instead she nodded her head and asked if he needed anything. "I'm find right now, Quinn go check up on our new followers, I'm pretty sure two of them are very hungry," he stated gaining a nod from the girl who then bowed before exiting the room.

The master sat there, with his hand now under his chin, looking off as he was thinking about how Wednesday night would go down, and he knew it'd go down perfectly.

Or so, he thought it'd.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day, At Whitechapel High. -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View.**

Right now, I was walking down the hallway, talking with Brandon about my thoughts on what Dracua was hiding or what he could be. And I knew that I wasn't going to find out anymore on the Internet about Dracua 'cause let's face it. Everything about that guy was like a huge lie, so I knew what I had to do now. And I really didn't have to tell Brandon about what 'else' happened last night, because a: you could smell Benny's scent on me and b: everybody knows basically when Benny and I have sex. 'Cause it's always written on our faces and whatnot. So yeah.

"You're basically saying that you're wanting the both of us to "accidently" bump into Dracua and see if we get a vision from him?" Brandon asked pointing his finger around. Yeah, that's what I knew what to do next, if we got a vision from him that meant Dracua was something supernatural and if we didn't get a vision from him. It just meant, he was just a huge ass liar.

"Yep, since I couldn't get much information on him. I thought seeing if we get a vision from him was the next best thing we could do," I confirmed with a nod of my head.

"Yeah, our visions are like history/the future on TV and in the books but instead it's playing through our minds and eyes." Brandon pointed out straightening his backpack that was resting on his shoulder.

"Basically, we just need to make sure that, we get some good information. But the way our visions work- we're most likely to get the most crappiest info," I told my brother truthfully. Brandon nodded in agreement, with our visions never could be controlled, they just show us whatever they want to show us, and with our powers growing there's no telling what the hell, our Seer side will do, show us a vision or throw us into the vision or into Dracua's mind or all three.

"Hey, E, Bran, what're you two talking about?" Erica questioned appearing next to us with Rory right beside her.

"Is it about space monkeys?" Rory said throwing his arm around Erica's shoulders.

"Rory, this is serious business and no it's not about space monkeys," Brandon rolled his eyes slightly annoyed.

"Never is about space monkeys." Rory mumbled, pouting his lips, Erica cooed at him before pinching his cheek.

"Don't worry, R-money, one day it'll be about space monkeys," she said to her boyfriend reassuringly, before turning her attention to us.

"We're talking about Dracua, last night I Google searched his hometown, turns out there is no such thing as "Transylvana Canada" but what did come up was "Transylvania". Which kind of confused me, why'd Dracua lie about where he came from unless he had something to hide. So later, when Brandon and I see Dracua, we're gonna bump into him and see if we get a vision," I explained to the two vampires.

"If Dracua comes from Transylvania, than maybe he lied about where he came from. Probably 'cause he didn't want people to think he was a vampire!" Rory suggested, for once, Rory could be right about that. Since he was pale like a vampire, had the Jesse vibes, wore black and his name oddly similar to a huge big bad vampire's name. And, hell for all we could know, he was a vampire! We wouldn't know until Brandon and I got a vision from him. We turned down the next hall and came towards the Principal's office where, a woman dressed in a blue business suit stood, talking to some of the students dressed in (you know) jock jackets. She had short blonde hair, and looked to be in her mid -or- late thirties. I wondered why she was here. Wait a second, Amanda and Erica mentioned that we had a new Vice Principal and she was starting yesterday, so maybe this was our new Vice Principal. We walked up just as the jocks left, and the woman turned to us with a grin on her face.

"Oh, hello there, I'm Ms. Fitzgerald, your new Vice Principal and who are you four?" she greeted kindly, turning her body towards us.

"I'm Ethan Morgan, this is my brother Brandon," I pointed to Brandon who gave Vice Principal Fitzgerald a small wave.

"And these are our friends, Erica Jones and Rory Keaner," Brandon pointed to Rory and Erica, who both smiled and greeted with a small "Hi".

"It's nice to meet you all, and I'm very sure we'll get to know each other in these next few months." She said and we just nodded our heads. Because it's kind of weird talking to the Vice Principal of the school and we didn't know her.

"Before I forget, (she turns and grabs a box from behind the door) I believe these belong to you and your friends," we looked at the items in the box and sure enough. All of the things in the box were our stuff that Stern had taken from us.

"Why are you giving us back our stuff? I thought you were supposed to keep it until the end of the school year." Erica wondered, as Brandon took the box from Ms. Fitzgerald.

"Well, that was the old Vice Principal's rule, not my rule and I don't see the need to keep these stuff in the office. It's just toys and whatnot," she simply shrugged.

"Yeah, whatnot." I trailed off, smiling lightly.

"Um- we gotta go to class, it was nice meeting you Ms. Fitzgerald," Brandon told her grabbing onto my arm and pulling me away from her. Erica and Rory said "bye" before following behind us, leaving Vice Principal Fitzgerald standing there at the entrance of the Principal's office. "This is going to be a doozy," Vice Principal Fitzgerald said before heading back into her office.

"Brandon, why did you do that?" I asked my twin as soon as we were away from the Principal's office.

"I wanted to get away from that awkwardness and something just didn't seem right about her," Brandon answered. I raised my eyebrows in confusion as to what he meant by that.

"What just didn't seem right about her?" I stared at him, as he tried to come up with the right words to use.

"I don't know, there was just some uneasy feeling coming from her and I just didn't like it." he stated honestly.

"Heh, Brandon. You're starting to sound kinda like your brother's boyfriend." Erica said, I gave her a small glare, which made her mumble out a quiet "I'm sorry", even though it was so quiet, I still heard it. God bless vampire-super-hearing.

"Brandon, don't sweat about it, it's probably just 'cause we don't know her yet. And from the looks of it, she's nothing like Stern." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I agree with you E-dog," Rory agreed, Brandon just looked at me and then Rory. He sighed out, before saying "I guess you're right" and then decided to change the subject to something else. And the something else was about our parents' date night with Amanda's parents on Wednesday and Benny's epic return to his babysitting job. We were on that subject until we reached Amanda's locker, where she was standing going through her locker.

"Hey, Aman," Erica greeted and than frowned when our friend didn't give a reply, she just grabbed her Math book and closed the door. She turned around to face us and that's when I saw how pale my friend looked.

"You doing okay? You don't look so hot," Brandon told her, after taking in how pale she looked.

"I'm fine, and I'm just tired that's all," Amanda said snappy before letting out a low groan.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're turning into a zombie again," I pointed out as we began to walk again.

"You weren't bitten by a zombie!? Right Amanda?!" Rory exclaimed, reaching over to grab her arm when she slapped it and glared at him.

"Jesus, Rory! No I wasn't bitten by a zombie, and stop yelling, you're making yourself look stupid. And once again _I'm fine_!" she hissed glaring at us, for a minute there I thought, I heard Amanda's voice deepen some.

"Geez, what crawled up your backside this morning?" Erica asked her, just getting another glare from Amanda before she started walking ahead of us.

"Alright, what's up with Amanda?" Benny's voice questioned. As he and Gabe both appeared from out of nowhere.

"We've no idea, she's been acting funny lately," Brandon told my boyfriend.

"I might've an idea, she's been complaining about her stomach giving her trouble after since she regained her powers, and I kinda noticed that she hasn't been eating a lot of food as much as she used to lately," I said, Amanda had only told me about her "problems" and not any of our friends.

"Ethan, have you tried to get her to go see Grandma?" Gabe threw his arm on Brandon's shoulder.

"Yes, I've tried, but she keeps saying "it's just 'cause I haven't gotten used to my powers being back". But I don't believe her, something's going on inside her body and we all know Amanda, she won't do something until she has to or we've to drag her there," I answered with a sigh at the end. I remember one time, Amanda had came down with a killer cold and she gave everybody hell about going to the doctor until her parents used Erica and I in their plan to get her to see the doctor, Amanda thought we were going out for ice cream and well, let's just say it ended with Amanda throwing like a whole bunch of cursing words at us and her parents. And I almost forgot, she was fourteen when she did that. Yes, really. She was fourteen. And we're gonna go back on the topic now.

"Huh, it sounds like she's hungry and I mean blood-hungry, but she should be drinking blood, unless," Benny trailed off, looking rather thoughtful. "Unless what?" We all stared at Benny, waiting for what he had to say.

"Unless, her body is either rejecting or burning through the blood as soon as she drinks it. If her body's burning through it, she's having to drink more and more until her body just needs it all of the time. But I don't know how it's possible which is why we've to get her to my grandma to make sure," he explained.

Easier said than done, Benny. Just right after he said that, a loud crash came from the next hall. We looked at each other in confusion before rushing to the next hall. And there we found the cause of the loud crash, it turned out to be Amanda, who was on the floor with her things around her, her book and bag laying on the floor as well. There was nobody around her, which I thanked God for, 'cause we didn't need people to see what was going on.

Amanda put her hands on her stomach, groaning slightly loud. She looked and sounded like she was in a lot of pain. But from what?" Amanda!? You alright?" Erica called out running up to her, she bent down onto the floor and placed her hands on Amanda's shoulders while, Rory and Gabe got onto their knees next to Amanda.

"Air, ugh, I don't feel so good," Amanda managed to get out. Before blood slowly made it's way from Amanda's nose down to her lip. My eyes widened as Amanda's eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp into Erica's arms. The blonde girl exclaimed Amanda's name as she tried to wake her up by shaking her, but to no use.

"Take her to Grandma! She needs to be checked out like right now." Benny told the two blonde vampires, who nodded their heads. Erica picked up Amanda's things and put them back into her bag while Rory took Amanda's body into his arms and stood up. The two vampires looked back at us, as they hurried down the hall and towards the entrance doors of the school.

Benny, Gabe, Brandon and I watched them disappear from our sights, Brandon let out a light sigh. "Should we go with them? Or..?" he asked looking at us. I shook my head "no."

"No, it could take almost all day to find out what's wrong with Amanda. She's in good hands and Erica will keep us updated," I explained, Amanda was in Grandma Weir's hands and we know Erica would keep us updated on what was going on with her. "And we still have to find out what the hell's up with Dracua," I supplied crossing my arms.

"Yeah," Benny muttered nodding his head in agreement. Just be alright, Amanda. You know how much I worry about my friends.

* * *

 **-A Bit Later, At Whitechapel High. -**

* * *

 **Brandon's Point Of View.**

A bit later, we still haven't ran into Dracua. And it was kinda annoying me, yesterday this guy was basically all over the place and now he's nowhere to be found, and either was his little group. And, Jenny, Sarah and Jeremy. But Gabe, Ethan and I weren't really worried about them, they're known for disappearing sometimes. But Benny was kind of worried, 'cause you know. Last time his friends disappeared for a few days, they came back as full vampires. And then they tried to keep Jesse take over the town which ended in Atticus's death and Benny and Sarah's friendship took a badish turn, because of their differences, (you know vampire differences and whatnot). So... "It's almost the end of school, where in the hell is he?" I banged my head against the locker while Ethan closed his locker door and looked at me.

"Probably somewhere busy, we just have to look for him and don't bang your head against the locker," Ethan told me, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever, Mom," I said, rubbing on my arm. I stared at some of the Dusk posters for the screening and then at some of the girls walking by wearing the Dusk tee-shirts, did a Dusker fan meeting let out or something? More and more girls wearing Dusk tee-shirts flooded through the halls and they were followed by a few of our other classmates (who were wearing black clothing and had been seen with Dracua yesterday). Since when were they Duskers?

And right at the end of all of the Dusker fangirls and the teens dressed in black was Dracua, he had his hands tucked into his pockets and he looked really full of himself. "There he is, come on." Ethan grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him. "Hey, hey, Dracua!" he called out, making Dracua turn and raise an eyebrow as we joined up with him.

"Oh, hey- Ethan and Brandon? Right?" Dracua asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, it is, and I just wondered where you disappeared today, since you weren't in any of the classes."

"That, yeah. I disappeared to help the Dusk fan club with their final touches on their fan-screening."

"You were? I thought that was Sarah's job," I stated. Okay that was slightly strange. Why'd she put him in charge?

"It is, she just put me in charge. 'Cause she couldn't make it today," Dracua told us, stopping in the middle of the hall and crossed his arms. "So, what's your real reason for talking to me?"

"Uh-" I opened my mouth to speak when Ethan slapped his hand on my chest (using a bit of his vampire strength, dammit that hard) and took what looked like class papers from his backpack.

"This, since I'm like the number one student in my class, the teachers trust me to give the homework to the students that couldn't make it," Ethan grinned holding out the papers. Dracua made an "ah" noise and went to grab the papers from my brother. But last minute, Ethan "accidentally" let the papers slip out of his hand and onto the floor. "Oh, damn it. I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes, here let me."

"No, let me," Dracua bent down and began to pick up the papers, Ethan motioned with his hand to his shoulder.

I nodded my head and on the fast count of three we placed our hands onto his shoulders. We both gasped lightly, our eyes clouded over white and we were thrown into a vision.

 **Brandon And Ethan's Vision.  
**  
 **Flash**

Luckily for us, it just thrown us into a vision and not into Dracua's mind.

The image that take place before us, was a setting in ancient Egypt, it showed us a man with his back turned looking out onto his Kingdom.

And we just felt all of the lust for more power flowing through this man. And something about him just seemed familiar.

 **Flash**

Now the man was kneeling in front of an statue of _Anubis_ , he muttered words in what sounded like an ancient Egyptian language. And it sounded like he was offering a deal to the God. He touched the statue before standing up and walking out of the room. The eyes on the Anubis statue began to glow a bright red, and whispers and mutters filled the room.

Anubis had accepted the deal.

 **Flash**

A bat flew towards us in the vision, it's eyes were a dark glowing red. That just stared into your soul. Then it showed us a human with like four sets of fangs in their mouth and then to their eyes being same color as the bat's eyes.

And they gave off a loud in-vampire hiss.

 **Flash**

Blood, all we saw next was blood. The army of vampires, feeding on the blood of the living. The man feeding off of the females, blood running down his chin as he pulled away from the female's neck as he licked his lips of the blood.

 **Flash**

Now the man watched from far away as his Kingdom was burnt to the ground by the other armies. We felt the anger flowing from him now. He was going to rebuild his army and his Kingdom to be better and stronger.

 **Flash**

The man now kneeled before a group of three men and one girl. And we realized that the girl was _Anastasia_. And one of the men to be _Grant_ , and they all looked pretty serious about this. He was chained up and the chains were being held by vampires dressed in eighteen hundred's clothing.

 _"Dracula," Grant began, making the man -Dracula- looked up at them (but still his face was hid by the fact there wasn't much light in the room). "For your crimes against your kind, and human kind, we've decided that you will spend all time in the Council prison, you'll never be able to see the light of day ever again."_

As he was being dragged away by the vampires, he screamed out. _"I'LL BE BACK, YOUR LITTLE PRISON CAN'T HOLD THE PERSON THAT CREATED YOU ALL! AND WHEN I COME BACK I'LL BE TWICE AS POWERFUL AND NONE OF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!"_

His laughter ringed throughout the vision as it ended.

 **Flash**

 **End of Vision.**

Ethan and I gasped and pulled our hands away from Dracua's shoulder. My brother stared at his hand while I stared at mine. That vision was a little off, but it gave us some clues on what to look for, next. "You two alright?" Dracua asked after he got back up with the papers in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, just a little um- dizzy that's all," Ethan answered with a light chuckle.

"Okay, take it easy and oh thanks for the homework," he called out as he walked away from us.

I let out a breath that I had been holding in for while (it's really easy to do that when you're a vampire). Ethan stood by my side watching Dracua before he disappeared down the next hall. "So did we get what we needed from the vision?" I looked at my brother who nodded his head.

"Yep and if I'm right about what Dracua is, we're gonna need to check out Grandma's books to make sure," Ethan said, looking at me. I had to agree with Ethan on this one, we needed to make sure Dracua is really who we think he is. Before jumping into making battle plans.

And if Dracua really is what we think he is. Than we were in some deep crap.

* * *

 **\- With Chloe, A Little While Later. -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View.**

Chloe held her books to her chest as she walked down the sidewalk from school towards her house. She thanked God that it had stopped raining right before she left or else she'd be completely soaked by now. So far today has been almost good day, 'cause nobody decided to pick with her today and she was late to one of her classes and almost got detention, but since she was a good student her teacher let her off with a warning, and she also gained a few snickers from her classmates.

That was really embarrassing. Now she had to go home to her goofy older-by-a-year brother and her worried-pissed off parents, ('cause Jenny didn't come home from school yesterday and it was just the same as last time and they were pissed at the fact she was going back down that road again). And she really wasn't looking forward to going home. _If I had actual friends, I could go to their house to get away but since I don't have any_ , she thought, sighing out loud. And as she sighed out, the noise of a car pulling up beside her sounded out. Chloe took a quick look of the car beside her, it looked like a brand new car, year 2012 and the color was black, she went back to looking forwards, she didn't want to be seen by who was driving the car. But it seemed like luck wasn't on her side today, 'cause whoever was driving rolled down the passenger side window, she turned her head and saw a face that she remembered from yesterday. "Ugh, it's you again," Chloe rolled her eyes while Dracua let out a chuckle.

"Yea, it's me again, how're you today?" he asked, driving along side her slowly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Fine, why do you ask?" she asked back looking at him. And she found it weird that he was wearing sunglasses when it's cloudy out. "I was just asking," he answered as he continued to follow along side her, until they reached about a mile away from school.

"Okay- why in the _Sam_ heck are you following me for?" Chloe turned to him, holding out her arms.

Dracua put his car into park and turned in his seat to look at the younger girl. "Making sure you get home safely, 'cause you don't know how many weirdo's are out there," he told her truthfully. Chloe scoffed and chuckled lightly.

"Actually. I know how many weirdo's are out there and I've taken this way before, I'll be fine."

"But, today could be different. You never know, and it's also supposed to rain again. I don't want you getting caught out in it,"Dracua stated. Chloe raised her eyebrows up in confusion. "And why do you care so much? You don't even know me," Chloe put all of her books in one arm and put her hand on her hip.

"I know that I don't know you, but I wanna get to know you. So I'm gonna offer you a ride and if you reject it, than I'll leave you alone, I give you my word," he looked at her and she looked down at her feet thinking about it. Thunder rumbled in the back ground and lightning lit the sky, showing that it was going to start raining again soon. Chloe took a look behind her at the darken clouds in the sky before looking back at the guy in the car and sighed out, she would never make it home before it rained.

"Fine," Chloe gave in, a huge grin broke out on Dracua's face as he reached over and opened the passenger door for her. Chloe dropped down into the seat and closed the door, which the slightly older guy locked while he took his car out of park and into drive then drove off.

"Where do you live?"

"Um, about ten minutes from school and about two streets over from that street "Orchard Park"."

"Ah, I know where that is. It's um- "Church Street" right?" Dracua stared at her to make sure he was right, Chloe nodded her head and said "Yeah, that's right." On the way to Chloe's house, they talked about random things, about their families (where Chloe learned Dracua had two parents and no siblings) she told him about her siblings and he just listened to what she had to say about that. Then they got on the topic of what they liked and whatnot, and Chloe had to admit that Dracua was a pretty good (and very charming guy, now that she got to know him a bit). She also had to admit that Dracua was actually her type.

"We're here," he announced after they pulled up to Chloe's house and he put his car into park. "Yep, thanks for the ride Dracua," she thanked him, smiling a little. "Anytime, Chloe," he sent her a smile, which she giggled and made a move to get out of the car when Dracua put his hand on her leg to stop her. "So, uh. Chloe what are you doin' tomorrow night? Because if you aren't doing anything, I'd like to take you out," he said charmingly. Chloe let out a small snort.

"Nothing, just staying home. And I've to say no to a date 'cause I still don't know you all that well an-" Chloe's words were cut off by Dracua leaning in and staring deeply into her eyes. "Chloe. Please. Go. Out. With. Me. Tomorrow. Night." His voice was slightly deeper then it was before, Chloe felt like she was losing control of her mind and actions, and she didn't know why though. "Where at..?" she found herself asking in a dazed voice. Dracua put his hand on her neck and smiled when she shivered lightly.

"At the movie theater. Nine o'clock on the dot, I've something planned very special for tomorrow night and I want you to be apart of it. So, wear that hair of yours up to show off that pretty little neck," he answered. Chloe nodded her head (everything was now completely out of her control) his smile widened and he leaned in, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Dracua unlocked the passenger door and Chloe exited the car. As soon as she did that he closed the door and took off at a high rate of speed down the street. The younger girl watched the car speeded down the road, a smile appeared on her face as her eyes flashed from her normal color to red. She looked away and began to walk towards her house with one thing on her mind; Dracua.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile At Benny And Gabe's House -**

* * *

 **Gabe's Point Of View.**

As soon as Benny, Ethan, Brandon and I arrived back at my house. Ethan and Brandon rushed off to Grandma's magical room to check up on what they saw in the vision from Dracua while Benny and I headed to the living room where Rory and Erica were with a still passed out Amanda on our couch.

"Any news?" Benny asked the two blondes, they sighed and shook their heads.

"No, Grandma was waiting on you guys to get here and Amanda to wake up so she could tell us all the news." Rory replied.

"Did E and Bran find out anything else on Dracua?" Erica turned to us from her spot in one of our chairs.

"Yeah, they got a vision and are checking out their theory right now," I answered pointing behind me, towards the hall where my boyfriend and Ethan were.

"What's their theory?," Rory (this time) asked us, both of us just shrugged our shoulders and said "Don't know". 'Cause they didn't tell us what they saw, just that they had gotten a vision from Dracua and we needed to head straight back here so they could check up on their theory. A few minutes passed before we heard a soft groan come from the figure on the couch, Benny put his fists onto the back of the couch while I just stood there with my arms crossed, a few more groans came from Amanda before her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "Why am I at Benny and Gabe's house?" Amanda questioned sitting up on the couch, looking at us, than it hit her. "No- you didn't bring Grandma Weir into this? Did you?!" she exclaimed all wild eyed.

"We had to, Amanda. You had blood dripping from your nose, then your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you passed out. You had us worried sick, so we brought you here to see her. Which is what you should've done in the first place," Erica told her, giving her a look.

"I didn't go see her because there wasn't anything wrong with me! Just a few stomach pains," Amanda waved it off, when we heard the sounds of footsteps and Grandma appeared in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

"It's more then just a few stomach pains, Amanda. Something very being is wrong with you, and about time you got here, where're Ethan and Brandon?" Grandma asked and Benny just mouthed "down the hall checking up on something".

"Just tell me what's wrong with me already," she said just wanting to get through with this already.

"Well, I ran a few magical tests on you and one came up with the full answer as to what was the cause of your stomach pains, nose bleeds and the hunger, Amanda you're going to take this really, really hard but you're-" Grandma was cut off by Ethan and Brandon entering the room with book in Ethan's hands.

"We found out what Dracu- oh, oops," Brandon chuckled nervously, seeing that he and Ethan spoke up right as Grandma was talking to us about what was going on with Amanda. "Uh, this can wait. Grandma Weir. So um go right back to what you were saying," Ethan tells Grandma, who stared at them before looking back at Amanda, letting out a light sigh.

"Amanda, your vampire side and werewolf side are both dying," Grandma said, wait, what?! How is that even possible?!

"What?! How's that even possible?!" she screamed.

"Calm down, let me explain, the Lucifractor had no effect on you when you held it because it hadn't sucked up enough vampire energy yet, but when it sent out that small field for some reason it sucked out almost all of your vampire side's energy, but left just a bit for it to live on so it decided to suck your werewolf side's energy but since you're ninety percent vampire and only ten percent, your vampire side didn't have much energy to suck. And 'cause of that, both sides of you're dying, the cramps are your body's way of fighting off something, the stronger craving for blood's caused by your vampire side trying to live off of blood, but it's not enough to heal you from dying. And the nose bleed was caused by your body rejecting the blood. We've to give you more blood to keep you alive until we find " _the Blood of Elders_ "," Grandma explained, we all looked at her, as if we weren't already trying to progress all of this, but I think Grandma just completely lost us at "Blood of Elders" part.

"What in the hell is the _Blood of Elders_?" Amanda asked with a growl, I think Grandma forgot to add the part in where Amanda has a hard time trying to control her vamp and wolf sides.

"Short answer? You need the blood from an elder werewolf and an elder vampire, in order for your sides to live. They just called it the _Blood of Elders_ for some reason. And once you get the blood from the elders and transfer it into your body your sides will basically become one, fifty percent vampire and fifty percent werewolf."

"That's great, Amanda, you're gonna be fine!" Rory chirped happily, making Amanda roll her eyes at him.

"I'll go to the Vampire Council and see if they'll give some blood, and you can call your brother to see if he can get some blood from one of the elder werewolves on his council." Erica said, nodding her head looking at Amanda and Grandma.

Grandma shook her head "no." Now what was it? "I'm afraid you won't find what you need from the Vampire Council, the Whitechapel Vampire Council's members are only five hundred to three years old. You need Vampire blood from one that's at least a thousand years old." she said.

So in other words, Amanda's screwed, right? "I'm so screwed," Amanda breathed out letting her head fall onto the couch. And again, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"I'll just have to go talk to one of my old friends who's with the Council in Ireland to see if they've a member that'll give some blood, I'll be back in a bit." And with that, Grandma left the room to go call her friend. Leaving us in silence, thinking about what we were just told. Jeez this was a lot to take in.

"Amanda, we're sorry about what's happening to you," Ethan tells her, Benny nods his head in agreement while Erica put her hand on Amanda's shoulder, rubbing lightly with her hand.

"It's fine guys, honestly it's my fault. If I wasn't so hardheaded I probably would've gone to see Grandma and caught this sooner before it got this bad. I want to get my mind off of this, so Ethan, Brandon what did you guys find out?" Amanda changed the subject, going to what Ethan and Brandon found out about Dracua.

Well, Brandon and I got a vision from Dracua which showed us some weird information, what we saw in the vision was completely like the lesson Miss Henderson taught us yesterday, and it got Brandon and I to thinking about Dracua could be. And so we came back here to check up on our theory to have it conformed, here just take a look at this book," Ethan handed over the book, Erica took it and read the title. " _Tales of The Immortal Dracula._ "

"Look at the picture on page thirty," Brandon said, Erica listened to him and flipped to page thirty.

"Whoa, that's freaky," she commented, Amanda asked her why was that, Erica showed her the picture on the page, the blue eyed girl took the book and agreed with Erica.

"What's freaky?" Benny asks this time, Amanda hands him the book Benny looks over the picture and I look at the picture over his I see what's freaky, the guy in the picture looks strangely almost like Dracua. But the guy in the picture had shorter hair and looked slightly older than Dracua. Air flew through my hair as Rory appeared near us and got a good look at the guy in the picture.

"Wow! He looks almost like Dracua! You know, maybe he's family to him!" Rory suggested, I heard Ethan sigh out. He's most likely pissed that nobody is getting the big picture here.

"Are you guys getting it? The same appearance, why the vision Ethan and I got from him matches what's in this book and what Miss Henderson was teaching about Dracula, why the most popular kids in school are hanging out with a new guy, it all points to what we're dealing with here and you guys don't even see it!" Brandon exclaimed, getting all us to look at them.

"We're basically dealing with our biggest monster ever here," Ethan stated with a gulp. Was he about to say what I'm thinking he's gonna say? My brother stared at his boyfriend with a look upon his face. He must be thinking the same thing I am thinking.

"What do you mean by E-baby?" Benny asked. I want to slap my face, but I get that Benny wanted to be sure before he said anything.

"We're dealing with our maker... Dracula," Ethan answered as Benny's eyes and the others' eyes widened.

"You're saying that Dracua is actually the _Dracula_?" Amanda spoke up after some silence. Ethan nodded his head. "Actually makes sense. 'Cause why'd someone like _Missy Lane_ , hang out with someone like Dracua or Dracula, unless she was being tranced," she rambled, running her hand through her hair.

Erica and Ethan stared at her before shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. "So, if Dracua is really Dracula, isn't he supposed to be in prison? And why does he look younger? And why come to Whitechapel of all place?" Benny looked at his boyfriend questioningly.

"Like Miss Henderson said, it was going around that Dracula got out of prison. But I don't think he broke out of prison that long go, and he must've powers to do that, he's the first of our kind, he's probably gain powers over the years and my guess. It's because Whitechapel, weird things happen around here all of the time, it's the perfect place to come here and rise his vampire army once more," Ethan explained.

"Wait, isn't Dracula like over a thousand years old?" Where are you going with this Amanda?

"Yeah, he is actually over three thousand years old. By what Miss Henderson and the book says," Brandon answered.

"Why're you asking?" I crossed my arms with my eyebrow raised.

"Because, if we do have to fight him. I can get his blood! If I can get his blood, I'll live," Amanda squeaked happily, clapping her hands together.

"It all goes on when he decides to make his move. Could be tomorrow or next week, we don't know when it could be." Ethan stated, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"We just have to wait until he makes his move," Benny added. Aw, man. Waiting for something to happen is always the worst part.

* * *

 **\- Somewhere In Transylvania. -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View.**

Thunder boomed outside of an abandon castle. (well to everyone it was an abandon castle) But to some, it wasn't abandon. No, just simply used as a prison to hold the ones that tried to destroy or go against the Council. And normally they liked to keep all of the Councils updated on what was going on at the prison, but reports had stopped coming in about one or two months ago. But that wasn't why Anastasia sent two of her best guards to Transylvania, she sent them there to see if the number one prisoner was still there.

So this is where those two guards found themselves at right now, walking around the castle trying to find any signs of the guards and the other prisoners. There was nobody on the first, second and third floors of the castle. That was until they reached the fourth floor of the castle. There they found all of the doors to the cells broken off at the hinges and some of them laying on the ground, it looked like some sort of tornado went through there and the male guard stopped the other guard before he could go any farther.

"What?" he asked in a whisper, the guard pointed at the floor. He followed his fellow guard's finger and that's when he saw the trail of blood leading from one of the rooms down the hall and up to the final floor of the castle. They followed the trail of blood, past the cells. The both of them looked away at seeing the inside of the cells. The cells were completely torn apart and there was blood all over the place. When they reached the top of the stairs, one of the guards' eyes widened slightly while the other one put his hand over his mouth as they both stared at the scene.

"Oh my god." The slightly younger guard gasped out, staring at all of the dead bodies laid out on the ground so evenly, as if the person who did this was making it look like art. The guard in front of him, carefully stepped around the bodies taking in their wounds, bite marks to the neck, claw marks on the face and chest, it was quite clear that they all put up a fight before they died. He stopped in front of the largest cell where a heavy door laid on the ground broken in half, there was twenty different sets of large chains on the floor that had been ripped out from the wall with a lot of force.

The vampire stared at the cell for a long time before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flip-cell phone. He flipped it open, pressing a few buttons he then put the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring until someone on the other end picked up and asked what did they find. "Tell Anastasia, that the prisoner has escaped." he told the other vampire, breathing out heavily.

Wherever he was at, that whole town would be at stake.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day, Whitechapel High. -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View.**

I was walking down the hall towards the entrance of the school, today was the fan screening of Dusk V, Hairy Moon. And you could totally tell it was, 'cause of all the girls (and some of the guys) walking around school wearing the Dusk tee-shirts, of Rochelle and Jakeward, Rochelle and Collin, etc. Of course I was also nervous about today, because last time we had a fan-screening for Dusk. It ended up in a vampire-human battle. Where a lot of Duskers lost their souls, but got their revenge on Jesse by disembodying him. And Sarah was still a "No" show, today, and so was Jenny and Jeremy (who was last with Sarah before they both of them disappeared). I knew it was normal for them not to show up, but two days in a roll? That just wasn't normal for them (mostly Sarah) not to show up. I was holding out hope that Dracula didn't get a hold of them, but that hope was slowly fading away. My phone buzzed with Ethan's text reply, I went to take it out of my pocket when the doors to the school were opened by a lot of students dressed in dark color clothing, (seriously I think I'm having Deja vu right now because I've seen this before). Then I realized that it was Dracula's group of vampires walking in the school in like slow-motion, I looked in closer and saw Dracula was leading in front with two other vampires at his sides. (Dracula didn't know this, but he was totally being a copy-cat right now and I had to admit that Jesse's group had the slow-motion walk into school more down than they did), I went to turn away before Dracula spotted me, when voice that I knew all too well called out my name.

"Benny!" Sarah's voice called out, I turned back around to come face to face with my friend-ish and Dracula's group and himself.

"Sarah, you're right. And you changed your hair color." I said, looking at her now slightly lighter hair. She chuckled.

"Well, that's not the only thing that's changed about her," Jenny's voice states as she appeared from out behind the group. And she was followed by Jeremy.

"I'm just gonna pass all of the things that changed about you guys later, right now I just want to know where in the hell did you guys disappear off to!" I exclaimed quietly.

"That's not important, Benny, are you coming to the fan-screening tonight? 'Cause it'd be so awesome to have you there," the vampiress told me patting my shoulder.

"The answer's still "No", I'm not into Dusk anymore," I reminded her, she oh'ed and slapped her forehead.

"Oh, right, but still it'd be awesome if you could come, Dracua's planning something huge for it," she supplied, I nodded my head letting my eyes look over at Dracula.

"I'm sure he is." I mumbled, shifting my eyes away from Dracula.

"Well, we should get going, we've a lot of things to do today." Dracula announced, his group agreed with him and began to walk past me.

"See you later, Bens, hope you can make it tonight," Sarah said, walking past me with the group I watched the group walk away and Dracula was slowly following behind them.

"I know what you are, and I know what you are doing." I began as Dracula turned around to face me with a look on his face that was smug for some reason. "And just so you know, my friends and I aren't going to let you get away with it,"I finished. Dracula let out a dark chuckle and walked closer to me.

"Now, listen here, Benny. You, your little friends and your Seer boyfriend won't be able to stop me. I'm twice as powerful then I was all of those years ago and I've learned from my mistakes," Dracula said tightening his grip on my arm.

I hissed quietly from the pain I was feeling. Dracula smirked lightly and jerked me towards him, until our faces were inches apart from each other. "So, I'm going to warn you, stay out of my way and nobody gets hurt. And if you do get in my way, let's just say you don't wanna find out," Dracula told me, his eyes glowing red slightly.

I yanked my arm out of his grip and gave him a glare, before storming off down the hall towards my boyfriend's locker, meanwhile, Dracula watched the young vampire storm off down the hall, his eyes fading back to their normal color, he wasn't going to let teenagers spoil his plans not by a long shot. Finally, I reached Ethan's locker, where I found him, Erica and Amanda (who had a cup of blood in her hand, sipping every now and then) while chatting with them. "Guys, you'll never believe what just happened." I spoke up cutting Amanda off in some mid-rant about the new _Hunger Games_ movie that was coming out soon.

"Must be something important about our maker, Dracula." Amanda said while swallowing the blood she had in her mouth.

"What happened, B?" Ethan questioned, turning his attention to me.

"Well, I was at the entrance, when I saw Dracula walk in with his group of vamps. And they came right up to me, I went to turn away when I heard a voice call out my name. It turns out to be Sarah, she, Jenny and Jeremy have joined Dracula's side," I answered looking at them.

"And the word coming up is "unwillingly" joined him, right?" Erica waved her finger around, I nodded my head.

"Yep, it seems that all of his members in his group didn't join willingly. Or that's the feeling I'm getting from them." I confirmed with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Was there anything else about this talk?" Amanda burped after she asked that, she got looks from her two friends and she excused herself for burping.

"Yeah, Dracula threatened me, about us staying away if we know what's good for us," I snorted, yeah like we were going to stay away.

"Nothing else, B?" Ethan asks, I put on my thinking face to remember what else I heard, Dracula threatening me, seeing how different the others looked and.. holy crap. The Dusk V, Hairy Moon fan-screening and my friend saying Dracula had something huge planned.

Oh my God. Does that mean...? "The Dusk fan-screening, Sarah asked if I was coming to the fan-screening and she made a comment about "Dracua" having something huge planned for the screening," I realized.

"No way, is he planning what I think he's planning to do at that fan-screening?" Erica gasped looking at my boyfriend.

"The book said he wanted to re-rebuild his army, and what better way to do that then at a fan-screening for a movie about vampires that teenage girls and guys are completely obsessed with." Ethan explained, with a pointed look.

Amanda groaned. "Just great, doesn't he know that Jesse already did this?" she held out her arms, before crossing them and drinking from her cup of blood again. Ethan and I stared at her with these looks on our faces that said "Are you serious right now?" Amanda stared back at us continuing to drink from her cup of blood, not even saying a word to us, Ethan just shook his head and turned his head away from her to Erica. I had to admit that Amanda had a point there though. You don't see vampires crashing a Star Wars fan-screening. But then again they basically don't let anyone in if they aren't wearing Star Wars costumes or tee-shirts.

"So, it looks like we're gonna need to be ready for night?" Erica tucked her hands into her pockets, he nodded with a sigh.

"Yep. I'll tell Brandon, Benny will tell Gabe and you guys can tell Rory, sound good?" Ethan suggested the idea.

"Sounds good, Amanda and I'll go do that right now, come on Amans," she agreed tugging on the other girl's arm.

"I don't know why we always get stuck telling your boyfriend the plans," Amanda whined, as Erica started to drag her away from us. "I don't know either, you can ask Ethan about that later." she told her, Amanda whined again, but she went with Erica instead of complaining.

After they walked away from us, I turned to Ethan with a mused look on my face. "So, you never gonna tell them why you always pair them up together?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I'll eventually. Just not right now, I don't wanna give them something else to yell about," Ethan answered fixing his backpack.

"True, let's go find Gabe and Brandon before the bell rings," I replied holding out my hand. Ethan laced his fingers with mine, he used his other hand to shut the locker and we began to walk down the hall to find our brothers to tell them the change of plans.

* * *

 **\- With Amanda And Erica -**

* * *

Later that day, Amanda was talking to Erica about her brother (once again) while the both of the walked down the hall towards the gym. The blonde listened to her friend talk about her brother having crazy mood swings and weird cravings whatnot nodding her head along while watching some people dressed in black clothing. "Yesterday, he was craving live horse. Now today he's craving live cow. So my Mom's having to do a special run to one of the Werewolf food dealers for cow meat." Amanda explained taking a sip from her cup (which still had blood in it).

"I tell ya, my brother's a pain in the ass sometimes," she supplied with a chuckle. Erica just hummed lightly, staring ahead with her arms crossed. The other girl stared at her before waving her hand in front of her face. "Are you even listening to me?" she snapped continuing to wave her hand in front of her friend's face, until Erica grabbed her hand to get her to stop with that.

"I'm _listening to you Aman_ da! I was just watching the gym," Erica stated Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Why're you watching the gym? Nothing's going on in there but gym class," Amanda pointed out, the blonde shook her head.

"No, gym class was canceled today. For both inside and outside. Nobody has any reason to go in there, but I've seen ten different people wearing black clothing walking into the gym."

"Maybe they're just, I don't know hanging out in the gym..? Skipping class? Who knows?"

"I'm going to check it out," the blonde haired girl said, walking towards the gym doors.

"Air, Air, Air! Erica!" Amanda whispered/shouted her name following closely behind her.

Erica stopped at the gym doors and took a look inside through the window. Amanda pushed Erica with her hip, trying to get a good look inside the gym as well. The move almost made Erica lose her footing but she managed to catch herself last minute. She pushed Amanda some with her hip until they were both in a position where they could see in the window.

Both girls' eyes landed on some figures that were standing in the middle of the gym. They all seemed to be talking about something. The blonde put her ear against the door, trying to hear what they were talking about. But all she heard was low mutters of "Plan'll be completed tonight" and "Blood will run through the streets after tonight".

"Damn it, I can't hear much. What do you see?" Erica cursed. Amanda tried to focus her vision on the figures and was able to make out a few of them.

"Alright. Um, I can make out Mandy, Jules Peterson, Tyler Green, Sarah, Jenny, Jeremy, Dracula's there of course and.."

"And..? Amanda you don't just trail off like that," Erica grumbled lifting her head up to look in the room when she saw why Amanda trailed off. Standing right next to Dracula was Chloe, her boyfriend's human little sister.

"She looks completely human to me," Amanda noted. Chloe did look normal, she was dressed in her normal clothing, she still had her glasses on and she had her hair in a ponytail, most likely she was just in a strong trance like the others.

"Well, if we don't stop Dracula she's not going to be human for long. Come on let's go before someone sees us," she pointed out, Amanda nodded her head and moved away from the gym doors. Both girls quickly walked away from the gym doors looking behind them to make sure nobody was watching them. While behind the gym doors a girl stood up and looked out the window watching as Amanda and Erica's figures disappeared down the hall. The girl shook her head and walked away from the doors over to join the group who were waiting on her.

Unknown to the girls, Dracula and his group knew they were there and acted like they didn't know it.

* * *

 **\- Sometime After School -**

* * *

After school, Ethan texted the others to meet us at my house ('cause Grandma wouldn't bug us with a lot of questions like Ethan and Brandon's parents and Amanda's parents would do). For all of us to talk over the plan of "attack" for tonight at the Dusk fan-screening against Dracula. Whatever the plan of attack was going to be, it had to be backed up by a backup plan (like we did last time) just in case Dracula does something we didn't think he was going to do. So right now, I stood by the couch where Amanda, Erica, Rory and Brandon were sitting and Gabe was leaning against the wall (why though, I've no freaking idea). And Ethan was standing up and in front of the others with his hands in his pockets. And we were basically waiting on someone to open their mouth to start with the plan.

"What's the plan..?" Amanda asked picking up her (now) full cup of blood and taking a sip from it. Ethan inhaled and then exhaled.

"Well, the plan's simple, we gather our gear and head to the fan-screening to stop Dracula and hopefully save the fans from being turned into vampires and the members, if we can break the trance. If not, we've to get rid of them," Ethan answered.

"We've to break the trance, because Sarah, Jenny, Jeremy and Chloe are all innocent in this," Erica pointed out and of course we noticed the slightly change in Rory's face when his sisters' names came up. He was worried over his sisters' safety. And pissed at Dracula for doing this, I hoped when we cornered Dracula, he wouldn't try to go at him. 'Cause let's face it, none of us really stood a chance against Dracula.

"If Dracula's trance isn't that strong we should be able to break it like Erica did with Sarah that one time she was tranced by Jesse and Atticus, but we don't know that it can be broken by a hard knock on the head. Since he's older and powerful and not to forget he's our maker," I explained.

"Looks like we're gonna have to try that or Benny could find a spell that gets people out of trances," Amanda said. I made a face, why am I the one having to find spells?

"Why me?" I turned to look at her, she shrugged. "Because you're better at it and last time I found a spell on vampires to make them disappear, I made the spellbook disappear," she reminded, oh yeah she had a point there.

"So all of that's covered, what's plan B? In case plan A fails," Gabe questions looking at Ethan.

"Plan B is Holy Water, I think you know where I'm going from here," Ethan tells him and he nodded his head.

"So we're all in charge of the weapons and you two are in charge of setting up plan B?" Brandon asked, Ethan nodded his head confirming what his brother asked.

Amanda took one huge sip from her cup and placed it down on the coffee table. Before she stood up from the couch, we looked at her. "Well? What're we waiting for? We gotta of work to do!" She announced putting her hands on her hips, acting like she was in charge.

We all stared at her before nodding our heads and getting down to business.

* * *

 **\- Later That Night -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View.**

By the end of the day they had gotten all of their weapons and went home to pack them all up and make sure that they were ready for tonight. And this is where we found Amanda, zipping up a large-long duffle bag which had two blasters, a new sun-saber, her spellbook ('cause you never know) and a vial, for when she gets a hold of Dracula's blood, so she could put the blood in there and get it to Grandma Weir so she could mix it together. She reached for her phone and opened up the text messaging, she typed out a quick message to her friends saying that she was on her way and would be there in about three minutes. Amanda hit the send button and slipped her phone into her pocket, she picked up the duffle bag and threw it on her shoulder and made her way out of her room. Her parents left about ten minutes ago and Luke was playing a new video game (it was a Lego game) with headphones on, so she was in the clear to leave the house without any questions on what she was doing. As she quietly walked down the stairs and towards the front door, she didn't hear someone following behind her just as quietly.

"Where're you going?" Luke asked suddenly making Amanda jump and spin around her heels to face her brother.

"Uh- over to Ethan's house to work on a project," Amanda answered quickly, Luke raised an eyebrow staring at his sister.

"Right... where're you really going?" He asked again, she rolled her eyes, seriously since when was Luke wanting to know where she's going?

"To Ethan's house and if I was going anywhere else, I wouldn't tell you." She replied turning around. He let out a light sigh.

"Well, if you won't tell me. I guess I could tell Mom, but then Ethan would say that you were at his house, so I'd have to make up a very believable lie or tell her that you had that ex boyfriend of yours over that one time all night and about how your scent was mixed with his and let's see what she'd say about that," Luke grinned. Amanda turned around, with the look of "You Wouldn't Dare" written all over her face.

"You wouldn't dare, it'd get you into trouble. You'd get nothing out of this." Amanda pointed out.

"True, but you could tell me where you're going and you'll have to take me with you so I won't tell Mom," he hinted, she shook her head.

"No, no. I'm not doing that Luke. What I'm doing tonight is really a dangerous and serious thing! And you can get hurt, 'cause you haven't come into your powers yet- I don't want that to happen."

I'm not completely useless. Sis, I can help, I have magic. Let me help you alright? And you know I won't shut up until you say "yes"," he reminded. Amanda groaned, he had a point she never really could say "no" to her brother.

"Ugh, fine. You can COME. Just make sure to use your magic and don't get in the way of any teeth. I'll fill you in on what we're dealing with," Amanda said heading towards the door, Luke grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the coat rack and slipped it on his body as his sister began to explain.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile At The Keaner's House -**

* * *

Chloe finished tying her hair into a high ponytail, she smiled to herself before putting her jacket on, Chloe winked at herself then walked over to her bed, where she had pillows shaped up to make it look like she was asleep like she said she was. She had to make up a lie that she wasn't feeling well so she could head up to bed to get some rest. But little did her parents know that she was lying so she could sneak out without basically being noticed. She fixed the sheets and covers to where it covered up the pillows made to look like her.

Chloe turned off her bedside lamp, she reached down and grabbed her backpack, throwing on her shoulders as she headed to the window and opened it. She looked behind her before carefully climbing out the window. Chloe closed the window and then started to climb down. As soon as she was about one foot from the ground, she jumped off and landed right on her feet. She took one look at her house before taking off in a run towards the theater in town.

* * *

 **\- At Ethan And Brandon's House -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View.**

I followed behind Samantha and Ross as they rewalked me through the rules to make sure that I didn't forget them. Brandon, Gabe and Rory were in the living room with Jane who was sitting on the floor watching Dusk one through the musical. All of our gear was on the couch and Mrs. M hadn't questioned it yet. So far in the clear and Ethan was upstairs finishing up something.

"Jane's bedtime is nine thirty, we should be home around eleven and if something goes wrong you've my number, Ross's and the hospital's number," Samantha instructed putting on her coat.

"And no light-sabers thingies," Ross added, I nodded my head.

"Got it, everything's gonna be fine on mine and Erica's watches, no need to worry," I reassured with a smile.

"Make sure to remind Erica when she gets here." She tells me I nodded my head again.

"Alright, honey, it's time to go," Mr. M puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. Bye, Ethan, Jane!" she yelled, Jane shouted back with "Bye, Mom. Love you!" and Ethan shouted "bye" from upstairs. "Too busy with the science project to come down and say goodbye. Oh well," she breathed out turning around to the front door and went to open it, when someone on the other side opened the door.

"Woah! Sorry, Mrs. M, I didn't know you were there," Amanda apologized Samantha and Ross moved away from the door to let her in.

"Oh, it's fine Amanda, but next time knock so we know you're walking through the door." Samantha said. Amanda nodded and walked through the door and I thought it was just her until her brother Luke walked through the door as well.

"I think you guys remember Luke, my brother," She closed the door and Ethan's parents nodded their heads.

"Yes, we do, my. Luke you have grown since the last time we saw you, when was that?" Ross asked.

"Five years ago, sir." Luke answered, Ross muttered a "wow" underneath his breath. _'Well that's what being a werewolf does to you,'_ Amanda thought. Oh god, powers you work now? Damn you, you never, ever work when I want you to.

"Well. We should get going, now we can catch up later, don't want to be late to dinner with your parents. And oh, Amanda, Ethan's upstairs doing the science project, in case you were wondering where he was." Samantha pointed up to the stairs and Amanda nodded her head saying, "thanks Mrs. M." They told all of us "bye" and were out the door and towards their car in seconds. About a minute later I heard the car start up and pull out of the driveway. As soon as I heard that I turned to Amanda with my arms crossed and the look of "Are you serious?" on my face.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say but I had to Benny. Or else he was going to tell my Mom some very important and secret stuff! And besides that, we need all of the help we can get right now. I already filled him in on everything, just let him help," Amanda explained giving me a begging look.

"Ugh- fine he can help. He's gonna be under your watch though, if anything happens to him it's your fault," I sighed and Amanda rolled her eyes at me, I just closed my mouth knowing she got the message.

"So where's Ethan and Erica?" she asked.

"Ethan's upstairs- uh, actually he's getting up from his bed and coming down the stairs in a few seconds and Erica's still at her house, she had something last minute to do," I answered tucking my hands into my pockets as Ethan came down the stairs with a large duffle bag the same size as Amanda's except hers was pink and Ethan's was dark blue.

"Hey, B." Ethan greeted once he was off the stairs, I replied with a "hey back" and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and turned to Amanda and he noticed that Luke was standing beside her. "Let me guess, wanted to know where you were going, you said "I'm not telling you", then he threatened you about telling secrets to your Mom and... in order for him not to tell your Mom. You agreed to bring him along...?"

"Yeah, basically. And I already told him about staying away from the teeth and Benny told him the same thing too." She confirmed.

Ethan nodded his head and went into the living room, we followed behind him. There he put his duffle bag down next to the others' bags, except Gabe's bag, 'cause he was holding onto it tightly for some reason. I had no idea why though. Something inside it must be very important. "So, when your Grandma and Erica get here, we hit the road and should make it there by nine, giving us an hour before the screening begins to set everything up."

"And when we get there we've to go over who's in charge of what area of the movie theater right?" Brandon asked looking at his brother.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Great, the sooner we stop Dracula from turning most of the student body into vampires and get his blood for Amanda the better," Gabe spoke, straightening his bag on his shoulder.

We all agreed with him, and of course that's when the doorbell rang. We looked at the doorway in between the living room and the front entrance. "That must be Erica, I will get it," Brandon walked towards the front door and opened it. I heard him try to say "Hi". Before I heard him let out a grunt and the image of two kids running from the front door to the kitchen yelling slightly about being hungry.

"Harry! Chase! Don't eat the food! Mom already fed you guys earlier!" Erica's voice shouts, as Brandon closed the door and quickly came back to the living room with Erica walking behind him. But before she entered the living room, she stopped and stared harshly at her two brothers in the kitchen, they probably found the cookies on the counter, (Grandma's cookies, she baked them and let me take some over here for Ethan and Brandon's family to enjoy). "Put the cookies, down boys!" she demanded her voice deepening some to her vampire voice (yeah the two knew about the supernatural world, they had found out about it sometime after Erica turned into a vampire). We heard a small reply of "Okay, Erica". And she smiled, before entering the living room.

"Erica, um- excuse my language, but what in the hell are your brothers doing here?!" Amanda cursed quietly, looking at the blonde.

"Well, you see something last minute came up and that was something that came up. The babysitter that always babysits my brothers called in sick, my parents had this huge dinner for my Dad's job, so since I babysit Jane, my parents left me in charge of Harry and Chase."

"Awesome, just super awesome."

"My Grandma can't handle two more kids that are most likely high on sugar right now, she has Jane, Gabriel, Destiny and Graydon to take care of," I pointed out, crossing my arms again.

Unless they're asleep by the time Grandma gets here - it's not likely that'll happen - so she wouldn't have to worry about them," Ethan suggested, well that's what it sounded like to me, a very good suggestion. It seemed to hit Amanda before it hit me, 'cause a huge grin appeared on her face.

"I got it, a sleeping spell! A sleeping spell can put them to sleep and don't worry Erica, it's a normal old sleeping spell it's kinda like sleeping meds but you don't have to take it, just cast it and I actually get to try it out!" Amanda clapped happily.

"No, no, no, no. You're not using a spell on my brothers that you hadn't even tried out yet." Erica denied shaking her head, Amanda pouted and slammed her foot onto Ethan's hard wood floor, clearly upset that she wasn't going to be using the spell.

"You never let me do anything! I just wanna do one spell and you won't let me!"

"I'm not letting you use a spell on my brothers, because one; you never used the spell before and two; 'cause you suck at spells almost all of the time," she tells her, Amanda gasped, looking rather hurt. Before the two girls could start fighting, Gabe quickly chanted out some words in Latin and two light blue sparks shot of his fingertips and towards the kitchen, three seconds later (and right when Amanda was gonna find some harsh words to say to Erica) we heard two thuds from the kitchen. We looked at each other in confusion except Gabe was smirking to himself, we rushed to the kitchen where we found Harry and Chase both passed out cold on the floor. We turned to Gabe who was standing in the dinning room smirking.

"I've used the spell before, when one of the girls couldn't sleep, I know how it works, so let's get them on the couch and go, 'cause Grandma is making her way up the steps," Gabe explained before walking away. Ethan looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

After letting Grandma in and getting Chase and Harry onto the couch, we were ready to go. Gabe and I were by Grandma who wanted a last minute talk with us, while Ethan and the others stood by the front door. "I just want to remind you boys to be careful, Dracula's more powerful then you think, he won't be easy to take down like Jesse was, and remember you must get his blood, so we can help Amanda," Grandma reminded, we nodded our heads.

She pulled us both in for a hug, and we hugged her back just as tightly as she did with us. She kissed both of our cheeks before putting her head on my shoulder. "Benny, just remember. When all other things fail, draining always weakens them," she whispered a riddle, before letting go of us.

I stared at her, she just gave us a small smile before sending us on our way. Leaving me with my thoughts, what the hell did she mean by that?

* * *

 **\- A Little While Later In Benny's Car -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View.**

We were all stuck together in Benny's car, I mean all of us, Benny's car is made for what like four people? And we stuffed eight people into it, and it was feeling like a damn clown car, Benny, Gabe, Brandon and I were stuffed in the front while Amanda, Erica, Rory and Luke tried to fit in the backseat. And the two that were fighting about space was the two siblings. And actually cross "feeling" part out, it was actually a _damn clown car_.

"Damn it, Luke stay in your own damn spot." Amanda hissed pushing her brother with her shoulder. Luke replied back with pushes of his own.

"No. You stay in your spot," Luke hissed back, pushing harder this time, I rolled my eyes trying to pay them no attention.

Benny looked up into the mirror and saw them pushing on each other. "You two stop it, or else you're gonna be walking to the theater if you don't stop fighting right now," he warned them, lowering his voice to sound serious. And it worked, 'cause they stopped pushing on each other and quieted down. I watched my boyfriend smirk to himself as he continued to drive down the street which was unsurprisingly dead, but then again everybody was at the fan-screening of Dusk V. After a few more minutes of silence, Brandon cleared his throat. "So um how're we gonna get in?"

"Just leave it to me, I know a few things about sneaking into movie theaters." Benny answered.

"And you guys will explain the plan when we get there too?" Luke asked, we all nodded our heads. We get it, this was like his first adventure, so yeah he was gonna be asking about every little thing. "Alright good," he mumbled to himself, while we all shook our heads. Luke you got a long way to go before you get used to this stuff.

Soon we arrived at the movie theater, where there was a long line of teenage girls, a few adults, and a few guys outside the movie theater waiting to get inside to watch the Dusk V, movie. Benny put his car into park and we sat there for a second, looking.

"The bouncers look like they belong with Dracula," Erica and Rory stated from the backseat as we focused on the two guys at the front door. Man I tell ya, there's so much Deja Vu about this. We were in this same spot almost two years ago and here we're back in the same spot.

Luke sighed. "We aren't getting through those doors."

Gabe chuckled along with Benny. "Who said we were going through those doors?"

"Oh, I don't like this," the youngest one in the car admitted, as Benny looked behind him and backed the car up, Amanda rubbed her brother's arm in comfort. "Don't worry, Benny, Ethan and the others know what they're doing," she tells him.

"Still doesn't make me feel better."

Amanda didn't reply to him as we pulled into an alleyway beside the movie theater, Benny stopped the car suddenly causing us to jerk forwards some, except Rory since he wasn't wearing a seatbelt so his face slammed into the seat hard. "OW!" he yelped holding his face. "That hurt!"

"That didn't hurt that much, Ror, you're a vampire remember?" I turned to the backseat, where Rory was holding his face.

"I know, but still vampire or not, that hurt like hell." Erica cooed rubbing his face. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Benny took out the car keys and put them into his pocket.

"Alright, it's time to gear up," Benny announces, opening the driver's side door. I slipped out through the driver's door while Gabe and Brandon did the same thing but through the other door, and the others hopped out of the backdoors, slamming them shut. We met at the trunk of the car, where Benny popped it open, to reveal our gear, I picked up my duffle-bag as Amanda picked up hers, Gabe grabbed his backpack, Erica and Rory grabbed two bags with some stakes and water blasters and Brandon grabbed the last bag which had everything else in it. Benny slammed the trunk down and pulled out his keys, hitting the lock button on the keys, he smiled when he heard the doors lock with a single chirp. "Okay, c'mon let's go."

We walked towards the double doors, which were bounded with chains and a lock, just like the last time we were here. "Looks like we aren't getting in this way either," Luke noted, turning to move away, when Amanda grabbed his shoulder, with some of the strength she had left. She shook her head and held her brother in place.

"Allow me to do this," Benny stepped up and with one hard yank, he ripped off the chains and the lock. He turned to us with a smile on his face before dropping it onto the ground. Without another word he opens the door and holds it open for us.

"I can't wait to get my strength, that way I can do stuff like that," Luke said walking through the doors, followed behind Brandon, Gabe, Rory, Erica and I. Then last but not least was Amanda closing the doors quietly behind her.

I took a deep breath in. "Okay, here's the plan. Benny and I will handle "Plan B", and the inside of the theater, Amanda, you and Luke will handle the lobby, Erica and Rory, you two can handle the people trying to make a run for it and kill any vampires that get in your way, got it?" They both nodded their heads, "alright and Gabe and Brandon you guys are in charge of the blind-spots, if we have a vamp in a blind-spot you guys take them out before they hurt us or anyone else."

"Got it, except. If Jenny or Jeremy get in our way, we can't kill them." Erica reminds, I nodded my head in agreement, we know we can get them out of the trance, it's just how do we do that is still in question.

"Okay, let's go get the work done, Amanda, you remember how to get to the lobby without being noticed?" I asked her, she nodded her head.

"Time to kick some major vampire ass guys!" Brandon shouted quietly, and with that we all went our own ways to stop Dracula.

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View.**

I waited outside of the room, where the water system was at while Ethan set up plan B, just in case something was to happen we'd have a backup plan to fall on. And the gut feeling I was having right now, I knew something was to go wrong. I sighed and checked my watch, almost twenty minutes until they let in the fans for the screen and almost twenty minutes until this place becomes a human snack bar and a turning base. And we have to stop that from happening. _'Come on, E, we gotta go start plan A, what's taking so long?'_ I thought to myself, tapping my foot on the ground looking both ways, still no one was coming down this way, probably because they were all in the front making sure everything was ready. I waited a few more minutes, before I heard the door handle start to move, I quickly moved out of the way as my boyfriend came out of the room with the half empty duffle bag on his shoulder. I looked at him with a look on my face. "Is it done?"

"Yeah, now I just have to send out a text message to the others that plan B is ready." Ethan answered. I nodded my head. Ethan whipped out his phone and began to text the others that plan B was ready as we walked towards the theater where the fan-screening'd be taking place. And that's when I heard voices coming from inside the theater. Wanting to find out what was going on, I made my way over to the curtains and opened them slightly, there I saw Dracula, Sarah, Jeremy, Jenny and Mandy on the stage looking at about fifty other guys and girls sitting in the movie theater seats.

"Now tonight's the night, that I. Dracula, your leader will finally finish what I started so many years ago." Dracula began, and his members cheered, he held up his hand. "Quiet down, let me continue. Now after tonight, we'll finally have enough members to take over this town. And then the whole world." And they cheered once again, I sighed out quietly. Jenny ran her hand down Dracula's arm staring at him flirtingly. He moved away from her and looked at his members once more. "In just a few short minutes those doors will open, the fans will flood in, excepting to get their full Dusker dreams, which we'll give them!" I think everyone's Dusker dream is to meet Dirk, not to be turned into a vampire. "Now, go get into your positions! We've guests to greet."

With that, they all got up and went to do as they were told, as soon as they were out of his sight. Dracula turned to Jenny, he grabbed her roughly by her arm and opened his mouth to say something when a yell of "Dracua!" He let go of her arm and turned to the voice. Chloe came up running, with a huge smile on her face. He smiled at her as she threw herself into his arms, I frowned at why she did that, I didn't get to see or hear much more I felt a hand on my shoulder, I let out a small gasp before being pulled away from the curtains, just as Dracula turned to look at them, just seeing them move from the air, he stared at the curtains for a second before returning his attention back to Chloe.

When Ethan thought everything was clear. He took his hand off of my mouth. "Jeez, that was a close one," he muttered. I shook my head in agreement, that was a close one. "Did you hear anything interesting?"

"No, nothing different then what else we were hearing before. Just that Chloe's here and now that I see it, he really has taken a huge liking towards her and I don't know why."

"Maybe, he sees something in her, maybe he thinks she's gonna be a great queen when he takes over the world."

"Maybe," I trailed off, turning my head to see that Ethan still had his phone in his hand. "Did you send the text yet?"

"Not yet, I noticed you peeking at Dracula and his group. So I came over to see if I could hear them too, and well you know how that went," he answered.

(For some reason), I blushed lightly and waved my hand for him to continue with the text, Ethan smiled and finished texting the others and hit the send button.

"And now, we wait."

* * *

 **\- With Gabe & Brandon -**

* * *

Gabe and Brandon made their way up to the projection booth, where two vampires were at messing around with the projector, trying to make sure that they had everything hooked up for the fan-screening. Gabe looked up through the small window and saw the two vampires basically trying to figure out how a film projector worked. He scoffed at their stupid-ness and unzipped his backpack and brought out a small crossbow. He hooked in one arrow and then held up his hand. Brandon took out the dagger that Ethan let him have just this once, and held it at the ready, he nodded his head at his boyfriend, Gabe counted down from three to one and then he threw open the door (which was unlocked, 'cause man these vamps were so dumb). The two vampires could only turn around and hiss at them, their fangs out and eyes glowing yellow.

Gabe aimed his small crossbow at the vampire who was messing with the projector and fired, the arrow hit the vampire in the chest, he let out a painful hiss before turning into ash, the other vampire hissed hiss and went to charge them, Brandon acted quickly and threw the dagger at the vamp and it hit him right in the chest, the vampire let out a light-painful scream before disappearing in a bright-ish light. "Whoa," the shorter breathed out, amazed at what he just saw, ('cause he had never seen it before). "Remind me to thank your Grandma for giving Ethan these daggers," he told Gabe who smiled and closed the door.

"You can handle the projector, while I set up my slightly bigger crossbow," Gabe said moving over to one of the windows and began to set up his crossbow. Brandon nodded and started to set up the projector. As they did this, Gabe's phone beeped.

He took it out and checked it, "Ethan just texted me. Plan B's ready."

"Great, now we just have to wait for hell to break loose."

* * *

 **\- Amanda & Luke -**

* * *

A few minutes later, Amanda and Luke stood in the line for popcorn, behind three fangirls talking about who Rochelle was going to choose, two were die-hard Collin/Rochelle shippers and while the other one was a die-hard Jakeward/Rochelle shipper and they were fighting about which ship was the endgame. Which was pissing Amanda off, 'cause one if these damn girls read the books, then they'd know that Collin/Rochelle's ship was endgame! And two they were holding up the damn line!

"Hey, hey. Fangirls, could you PLEASE move, okay? Some of us want to be alive by the time you're done talking." Amanda glared at them, they turned to her and tried to gave her a glare, but that didn't work, so they just grabbed their large popcorn, three large sodas and candy and left the line heading towards the now packed movie theater. "Ugh I hated it when people just sit there and talk."

"But did you've to be mean to them? Couldn't you've just asked them nicely?" Luke asked.

Amanda looked at him. "You can't, or else they won't take you seriously."

"Well, I guess you have a point there." She smiled at him and turned to the candy counter person, only to see that the person waiting on them was none other than her old crush's sister; Della.

"Oh, hey. Della, how's it goin'?" she asked awkwardly, she really hadn't talked to Daniel or Della since the whole demon animals thing.

Della cleared her throat and placed a smile on her face. "It's been fine, Amanda, so... can I get you guys anything?"

"Uh- yeah, a large bucket of popcorn with extra salt and ex-extra butter, and a large cola," Amanda told her, Della nodded her head and turned to her brother.

"A another thing of butter and some red hot's candy," he supplied. Della raised an eyebrow at ask of another thing of butter, but shrugged it off and went to load them up on the popcorn, candy and cola. As she did that Amanda's cell beeped and she took it out of her pocket.

 ** _From Ethan,_**

 _ **Plan B is set, be on the ready.**_

Amanda showed the text to her brother who nodded his head, she slipped her phone back into her pocket, they both looked at the theater where Dusk V was at, and watched as the last two people walked down the hall and disappeared from their sight. The two eyed the three vampires standing guard outside the theater, who eyed them back, before they turned around and faced Della.

* * *

 **\- Benny & Ethan -**

* * *

Ethan had made his way to the back of the theater, while I stayed in the front near the screen and stage, where Dracula and the others were at, I heard mutters from behind and beside me, people talking about what'll happen in this film, geez. If you read the books then you know what'll happen. That's like the number one rule in the fanboys-girls' book.  
Few more minutes of mutters of stupid-fake spoilers, around me, the theater's lights cut off and everybody got quiet, and so it begins now. Suddenly a spotlight appeared down on the stage, where Sarah stood smiling to herself, as she opened her mouth to speak. "Welcome Duskers! To the fan-screening of Dusk V Hairy Moon, I know you're all dying to see what we've in store for you tonight, well, let's just say it starts with a bite."

"But before we can begin with the movie, let's get to the door prize first," Jenny added from beside her holding a small bag, oh boy. I'm having strange flashbacks right now, seriously. Dracula's kinda ripping off of Jesse right now, but he's using the fan-screening to get more vampires for his army and not for souls to use to bring his flock back from the dead. Jenny dug around in the bag and pulled out a piece of paper ad handed it to Sarah who opened it. "And we have a winner. Can _Canna O'Reilly_ come up onto the stage?" she asked, a girl with blonde-red hair stood up wearing a Collin/Rochelle shirt, and a happy smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I actually won?" Canna gasped in surprised, she asked herself a few times before rushing up to the stage, everyone in the theater clapped for her, as she walked up the stairs. She stopped in front of the spotlight, Jenny and Sarah moved out of the way and let Dracula come forwards.

I knew where this was going, I just did. "What do I get?" she asked looking around. Dracula smiled, and I thought for a second I saw his teeth change. "What do you get? You get what you and the other Duskers have always wanted; This." Dracula smirked as he let his fangs slip out, he let out a loud hiss before he quickly and harshly bit the girl on the neck. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a low whimper of pain. I watched the scene play out in front of me, while everyone else thought it was just some show like they did last year and the year before. (except that one year it wasn't a show, it was actually real). The girl went limp in his arms and he let out of her, letting the girl fall onto the ground as he smiled happily and wiped his mouth of the blood. The fans gasped and smiled, before they started to clap their hands. Dracula looked over at Jeremy who had his arm around his cousin, who was smiling at him. "One down and like over two hundred more to go."

And just as he said this to Jeremy, Ethan shouted out the same words as he did the last time he did this. "Fire!" Dracula's head snapped over to my boyfriend's voice who repeated the word "Fire" over and over again, some Duskers quickly got up and started to leave, (since they remembered what happened last time) while some Duskers just sat there and asked "Really, again?" Dracula cursed underneath his breath as he stared at the Duskers who were trying to leave, and at the moment that's when his eyes changed color to a dark red and his fingernails grew long, as he shouted in Latin and in a deep demonic voice. " _Filios,_ _Impetum_!" At his command, I watched in horror as all of his members eye color's changed to their yellow vampire eyes, their fangs came out and they jumped off of the stage and into the crowd, which sent them all screaming, I shot up and took out a stake I had hiding behind my back, as a girl vampire jumped in front of me, hissing at me while showing off her bloody fangs, I hissed back at her before using my vampire speed to stab her in the chest, she went down into ashes quickly and I heard someone let out a scream I turned just in time to see a female vampire biting on other girl, I acted quickly and threw the stake at the vamp's back and it hit it's target, the vampire went down in ashes as the girl held onto her bloody neck. Before she went down, I hope that was 'cause of the blood lost.

I turned my attention over to Ethan, to see how he was doing, and he was doing pretty awesome, fighting off three vampires at the same time using his fledgling strength and speed against them, I just hoped that the others were doing a good job too.

* * *

 **\- Amanda & Luke -**

* * *

A vampire hissed at Amanda, but then was smacked in the face with a sun-saber, the vampire hissed in pain as his skin healed from the burn, Amanda managed to keep a few vampires at bay with her sun-saber and throwing popcorn at them, while her brother struggled shot a few with his water-blaster. "Well this is sure fun!" Luke shouted over the screams of the Duskers, Amanda nodded in agreement, swinging her sun-saber and hitting another vampire in the stomach with it. And then Luke shot holy water at the vampire, finally taking the vamp down.

"Yeah, it sure is fun!" she agreed, swinging her sun-saber, and of course Della had taken it upon her face to hide behind the counter, since she was scared out of her mind and had no idea what was going on. So they were having to make sure that no vamps tried to harm her behind that counter. The two continued to fight off the vampires from left and right, while Della watched from behind the counter. She accidentally let out a scream when one vampire sucker punched Luke in the stomach and Amanda pulled out one of the garlic bombs stuck it into the vampire's neck.

And because of her letting out a scream, one of the vampires noticed her hiding behind counter, he hissed and jumped over the side of the counter landing on his knees, Della turned and screamed when she saw him, she fell on her butt and started to crawl backwards until she hit the wall, the vampire grinned wickedly and made his way towards her, she screamed again and started to throw popcorn that was laying on the ground, but it did nothing to the vampire, he smiled, showing off his bloody teeth/fangs and some of the blood dripped from his mouth down his chin. Della tried to find something to hold the vampire off, but found nothing, she tried to kick at the vampire but he held down her legs and moved in even closer. Della whimpered and let a few tears roll down her cheeks as the vampire leaned into her face and sniffed her, his grin widen as he licked her neck and he let out a small growl before sticking his face in her neck, getting ready to bite down when, "Hey! Leave the girl alone!" a voice shouted, and in a snap Della felt the vampire being yanked off of her, she looked up to see Luke dragging the vampire over the counter.

"You don't touch or bite girls like that," Luke tells the guy, before punching him hard in the stomach and then he shot some of the holy water into the vampire's face making him let out a yell of pain as his face burned from the holy water, Amanda took over in destroying the vampire while Luke turned to look at Della. "You alright?"

She nodded her head, slightly out of breath. "Yeah, you, you saved me!" Luke shrugged his shoulders, Della grinned and suddenly grabbed Luke by his shirt and planted her lips on his, Amanda finished off with the last vampire before turning around and seeing her brother kissing Della.

"Luke, Luke! Bro come on, we gotta take care of some other business!" Amanda tapped on his shoulder, few seconds later Della let him go, as he took deep breaths in, "Keep that water blaster, shoot anything with bloody fangs!" she shouted to the blonde as she pulled her brother along with her.

* * *

\- **Back Inside The Theater -**

* * *

I grunted as I fought off a vampire on top of me, who snarling and trying to bite me, blood dripped from her chin as she snapped her jaws and tried to claw me with her long inhuman fingernails, I punched her in her side with my vampire strength but that didn't eve seem to work, actually all I think it did was piss her off even more. She snarled at me once again (see this is what happens when you turn your attention to see how your boyfriend's ding and you end up getting attacked by a tranced vampire.)

Somehow she began to overpower me, and tried to get closer to my neck, I managed to keep her from doing so by pushing away her face with my hand, she hissed against my hand, letting blood drip from her mouth and it went onto my hand. Ugh talk about major gross moment. I continued to struggle with her until I gained some strength and pushed her head up as far as I could and in the same moment, I watched as an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the vampire right in the side of her head, the arrow went straight through, killing her on the spot, I threw her dead body off of mine just as she turned into ash.

I used the seats to help myself stand up, and I looked around, until my eyes landed at the projection booth, where Gabe and Brandon were at, and sure enough I saw my brother at his crossbow, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I gave him a thumbs up back, shaking my head smiling.

Meanwhile, Erica was pinned by her throat against the wall and also by a much bigger/slightly stronger vampire, she turned her back for a second to kill off another vampire, and this one ambushes her from out of nowhere, knocking her weapon out of her hand, so she was weaponless against this vampire. And she had lost Rory somewhere in the crowd, so she hoped that he was doing better then her right now. She tried to pull his arm away from her throat but, he was stronger then her at the moment, _Ugh damn it, that's what I get for not drinking blood earlier today_! she thought, thank God, she didn't need to breath or else she'd be passed out on the ground right now.

"You know you're such a pretty thing, it's such a shame I have to kill you, Dracula'd love to have you on his side and I'd love to nail you in some other ways," he said, showing off his long and bloody fangs. (geez did every vampire bit someone before they picked a fight with 'em?)

"You've no chance there, bud, I'm taken. And I'd never be with someone like you," Erica rasped, gripping on his forearm tightly, he pressed harder on her neck and leaned his head. Erica moved her head around and again tried to push him off of her, still to no use.

Just then, there was a loud yell from behind the vampire and suddenly someone jumped onto the guy's back, knocking him away from Erica, who rubbed her throat and picked up the stake that had been knocked out of her hand earlier, as she heard her boyfriend's voice shout out, "Don't you touch my girlfriend! You asshole!" she looked over to see her boyfriend holding onto the vamp by his neck, who was trying to throw him off, but her boyfriend was hanging on with all of his strength.

"Hey, ass-face," she said, making him look up, "It looks like I'm the who's gonna be nailing you," she finished before throwing the stake at his chest. Rory did a back flip off of him just as the stake hit the vamp in the chest and he went down into ash.

"Nice, comment, babe." he smiled, she giggled and blushed.

And meanwhile with Ethan, Ethan had just finished stabbing a vampire with his dagger, when Jeremy flashed up in front of him, Ethan jerked towards him, holding his dagger in front of the tranced vampire. Who stared at it, with a raised eyebrow.

"Jeremy, listen to me, you're in a trance, you need to fight off whatever Dracula's putting into your head," Ethan told him.

Jeremy laughed, "Fight off what? I'm in no trance, and Dracula isn't putting nothing into my head, this is all on my own. I mean don't you want to live in the open? Without fear of being killed 'cause your different, don't you want the Council's annoying rules out of your way? With Dracula, we can do all of those things. Just think Ethan, with the vampy council gone. You wouldn't have to worry about the Council trying to break you and Benny up."

"As nice as that'd be. With Dracula ruling, in a few years all of the humans will be gone we'll all die of hunger, and I know that you guys don't want that."

"No, we don't, but Dracula will come up with something to keep that from happening, so Ethan, either you're against us or you're with us, which is it?"

Ethan tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face, wasn't the answer already clear? He just killed like ten vampires and all of his friends were killing them too. Either Jeremy just didn't notice or he was stupid. "No, I'm against you."

"Well, then I'm gonna have to kill you Ethan," he stated, letting his fangs drop. "Such a shame though, you'd have been perfect to Dracula's cause."

Jeremy went to attack Ethan, who braced himself, ready to fight back when a huge pink beam came out of nowhere and hit Jeremy in the chest, the force of the pink beam was so strong it knocked Jeremy unconscious and made him fly a few feet away and landed right on his back. Ethan looked around him to see who did that.

That's when he saw Amanda and Luke standing by the entryway of the theater, still holding out their arms as the pink glow on the hands faded away, Ethan looked at them for a second and nodded his head. Amanda nodded her head back at him. With that, Ethan took off towards the stage.

Dracula watched as all of his vampires began to fall more and more against the group of teens, everything he had worked so hard for, falling so quickly before his eyes. Just like the two times before, except the last time he had stayed behind and ended up getting imprisonment for it. This time, he wasn't sticking around for that to happen again. "Come on, Chloe, we're leaving." He announced, grabbing onto her arm and dragging her to the back exit. As he was dragging her to the back exit, Chloe heard her name being yelled from behind her, she snapped her head towards the voices, and saw her brother and his girlfriend fighting their way towards her, she stared at them as they continued to shout her name, the shouting of her name echoed in her mind as her eyes flickered from dark red to her normal eye color. Chloe shook her head and looked at Dracula. "Hey let go of my arm!"

"Oh, I should've known you'd break out of the trance easier than the others, should've put a stronger one on you," Dracula grumbled to himself, "but no matter, you're still coming with me." he said pulling on her twice as hard. I had finished staking a vampire in the chest, when I heard Chloe's voice yelling at Dracula to let go of her, and then calling out for Rory and Erica, to come and save her, from Dracula, I turned just in time to see Dracula dragging her behind the screen where the second back exit was at. Which led up to the roof of the movie theater. Oh damn it, he's bringing her up to the roof for a reason. And of course, I knew what that reason was. So, I made a run for it, I ran (and jumping over seats too) through the still-half-ass crowded theater (with screaming fans) and made it to the back, only to see Chloe being pulled out the exit door. I made my move to break for the door when a blurred figure zoomed in front of me, blocking me from going for the exit. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall at a fast rate of speed, I whined as my head at the wall and an arm was pinned against my throat to hold me there, as I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with Sarah.

"Damn, Bens. Why're you always such a party pooper?" Sarah hissed through her fangs, staring down at me. "Even now as a full vampire, you're still ruining everything!"

"I'm a party pooper, 'cause you and the others are tranced and Dracula isn't the good guy here, Sare, he's the bad guy, he's going to destroy the world if we don't stop him." I told her, she pressed her arm harder on my throat.

"No, Benny, you're so wrong there. He's not going to destroy the world, actually he's basically going to save it from those son of bitches at the vampire council."

"He isn't, he's going to destroy the world, just like he wanted to do all of those years ago and you know that deep down inside of you."

"Just shut up! He doesn't want to do that, he saved me and the others from the brainwashing of the Council. Although I wish he could save you and the others, but I'm afraid it's too late to save you guys from it, so I'm gonna have to kill you."

I moved my hand to the front of me and balled it up. "Well, I'm not afraid that it's not too late to save you, Sarah. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I apologized, Sarah looked at me in confusion. Without another thought, I punched her hard in the stomach, she stumbled back some, taking her arm away from my throat to hold her stomach. She recovered quickly and went to punch me, I grabbed onto her arm and twisted it around her back.

"You've gotten better at this," she stated, I didn't answer as I threw her as hard as I could through the air, she did a few twist in the air before doing a sorta _Black-Widow/Natasha_ landing on the ground. Sarah flipped her hair out of her face and hissed lowly at me. "But not that _better_." She stood up and charged at me, and began to throw punches at me. I blocked them all with my arms and managed to land a punch to her side with my super-strength (and I think I broke a few of her ribs with that punch) while I punched her in the side, Sarah saw her chance and punched me in the face, that jerked me back some. I rubbed my face as I locked eyes with Sarah who was grinning, holding onto her side.

And of course I took this as my chance, I rushed towards her (using some of my vamp speed) and pinned her onto the ground with my hand wrapped around her throat to keep her there, Sarah tried to claw at my hand, to get it off of her throat, but I just held on tighter. She moved underneath my grip, I rubbed her forehead as I looked down at her. "I'm sorry Sarah, but this is going to hurt you a lot more then it's going to hurt me." With that I picked Sarah's head by her throat and slammed it into the ground. Sarah lost unconsciousness after her head was slammed into the ground, I looked over her head to make sure nothing was bleeding, before letting go of her throat, note: Hard knocks to the head always knocks people out of strong trances. I sighed and stood up, I took Sarah's arms and pulled her towards the exit. "It was for the best, you know?"

Erica grunted as she was slammed against the wall, by Jenny who had jumped her and Rory and had almost easily taken out her boyfriend, so now she was trying to deal with her and well Erica wasn't making it easy. But she was slowly losing the fight against Jen.

"Stop fighting, Erica. It isn't going to make a difference! I'm still going to beat you," Jenny teased, twisting Erica's arm behind her back, Erica yelped in pain as she twisted her arm as hard as she could.

"It might make a difference! I know you're still there underneath that strong trance, Dracula's put you under and you've to fight it!" Erica gritted out, Jenny bent her arm even more and she gasped in slight pain.

"No, this isn't a trance, Erica, darling. No, this is the real me, the real me that does and takes what she wants!"

"It isn't! Maybe the part about doing what you want and taking what you want. But all of the other things isn't you!"

Jenny rolled her eyes instead of replying, twisting Erica's arm almost to the point of breaking it. And she'd have broken her arm if, Erica hadn't thought about those self-defense classes her and Amanda took the summer before they started high school. She thought quickly and slammed her foot down hard onto Jenny's foot, she owed loudly, and that's when Erica threw her head back and it connected with Jenny's head, she stumbled back some. Erica held onto her arm as (whatever damage Jenny did to it) healed, and she took a look at Jenny, who stared at her, her eyes glowing yellow with anger.

Erica whined, as she thought about what she was going do to knock her out of the trance. "Sorry, Jen, this is going to hurt a lot." she tells her, Jenny raised her eyebrows, just as Erica lifted up her left leg and _whack_! Hit Jenny hard on the side of the head with her leg. She watched as Jenny held onto the side of her head, clearly in some pain from the hit. Words in her head echoed, as her eyes flickered from blue to dark red. For a second before she fully broke out of the trance. "Erica? What's going on?! Why am I in the theater?! And why does my head hurt?" she asks, holding onto her head.

"Well, it's a long story, all I've to say is that, Dracua's really Dracula, he tranced you and the others and he's taken your sister up to the roof and now we gotta get there before something bad happens to her!" Erica answered, going over to her boyfriend and picking him up.

She let out what sounded like a snarl as she tightened her hands into fists. "He's taken my sister?! Okay, maker of us or not. He's gonna get his ass kicked! C'mon." Erica while holding onto her boyfriend followed behind Jenny as they went towards the back of the theater.

I had quickly set Sarah against the wall outside next to the stairs leading up to the roof, just as Ethan came around the corner with Amanda and Luke right behind him dragging an unconscious Jeremy with them, I moved out of the way to let them through the door. "Where're the others?" I asked my boyfriend, who shrugged his shoulders looking behind him.

"Don't know, Erica and Rory shouldn't be too far behind, Gabe and Brandon. I've no idea," Ethan replied, looking behind him. Great, by the time everyone gets back here. Dracula's probably gonna be gone by then! I thought to myself, while I sighed out, just then Jenny came walking around the corner, looking mad as hell. Oh crap, she's under the trance! I'm thinking she's going to attack. But instead she walks right past us and towards the door. And right behind her was Erica holding onto Rory, who was half-out of it.

"Short answer, she knocked him out and I knocked her out of the trance, she's pissed about her sister and the trance, I guess." she answers, walking passed us. Ethan looked at me, and I just looked back at him, before we both rushed over to the exit, Ethan was fumbling around with his jacket pocket and pulled out a lighter once we were safely at the exit door, I stared at him. Our brothers weren't here yet, but hopefully that meant they were somewhere out in front of the building, we were hoping that they were. Ethan opened the lighter and flicked it on and was just about to throw it... when.

"Wait!" Brandon's voice shouted, our heads turned towards his voice to see him and Gabe running towards us. I moved out of the way as they ran through the exit door. "Were you serious going to start plan B with us still in the theater?" he asked, as Ethan looked up ceiling.

"Well, no, I wasn't going to start it, I knew that if I flicked this on and you actually heard it. You guys would run faster and look, you did." Ethan grinned, Brandon rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out (him and Jane both do that). Ethan stared at the lighter then he threw it up into the air. We watched as the lighter barely hit the sprinkler system, and just like that holy water run through the pipes and flowed out through the sprinklers all in the theater. I grabbed the handle on the door to close it, as I did that. Drops of holy water fell onto my hand, burning it some, I hissed and slammed the door shut, as soon as I slammed the door shut, loud screams of pain sounded out from the rest of Dracula's little vampires.

Looks like we got rid of them. Now we just have to deal with Dracula.

Suddenly a scream came from the top of the roof, our heads snapped up there, before we realized that the scream came from; Chloe. "Chloe!" we all shouted running up the stairs.

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View**

As soon as everyone ran up the stairs, they looked around on the roof for Dracula and Chloe, Jenny shouted her sister's name while her brother looked around nervously for their sister (after he had heard her scream and had knocked himself out of whatever state he was in), after a few seconds of looking around, Brandon spotted something towards the end of the roof, what looked like two figures. "Over there!" he shouted, pointing towards the two figures. Jenny and Rory looked to where he was pointing and saw what looked like their sister, trying to break free of Dracula's strong hold.

"Chloe!" they yelled, breaking away from the group and towards them. The others noticed this and took off after them except Benny and Gabe, who looked at each other before nodding their heads and taking off the other way on top of the building. As they ran up to Dracula and Chloe, Amanda and Ethan were the first ones to notice that something was off, Ethan held out his hand while Amanda whispered, "stop," and the others stopped in their tracks, just then. Dracula began to make weird noises as he threw his head back and he moved around as his hair started to fall out until he was bald and then his skin changed color to a dark grey, his ears became slightly pointed like a bat's and his sorta longish fingernails became very long pointy and very inhumanly. Their eyes widened, before wings shot out of Dracula's back ripping his shirt and jacket in the process. And then Dracula spun around to face them, Erica let out a small scream when they saw the true form of Dracula.

Dracula stood there, staring at them all angrily. Holding a shaking-scared Chloe, as Ethan, Brandon and the others took in his form, from his ears, to his nails, to his wings and to his face. Which was slightly in the form of a bat's face. He growled at them.

"Give it up, Dracula, you're out numbered here. Let Chloe go and give yourself up," Amanda told him, leaning on her brother since the blood in her body was burning through quickly. Dracula let out a deep demonic laugh.

" _Never_ , it doesn't matter that I'm out numbered. I'm ten times stronger then you all are, my _filios_."

"We aren't your children and all together we're just as strong as you are." Ethan said, making him laugh again.

"Keep telling yourselves that, _filios_."

Jenny and Rory stepped up, glaring at him with their fangs out. "You let our sister go or else."

He raised an eyebrow at them. "Or else... what? You'll attack me? Go right ahead. I'll make you watch her turn and then I'll destroy you." Jenny let out a low snarl and went to walk towards him, when Dracula quickly brought Chloe up in front of him and held her head to the side, showing off her neck as he held her in place. "Uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want your sister to become a blood-crazy vampire." She took in what he said and took a few steps back and Dracula smiled wickedly. "I can't believe you think that I wouldn't do this," with that he stuck his fangs into Chloe's neck. She let out a painful scream as Dracula ejected vemon into her system. Then drank her blood harshly. Loud angrily snarls came from Jenny and Rory, before they charged at him. Dracula acted quickly and threw Chloe a few feet away, but not before he clawed a deep gash into her right side, her head hit the ground, hard. Hard enough to knock her out of consciousness. Jenny reached Dracula first and tried to punch him, but he dodged the punch and grabbed Jenny by her throat and lifted her into the air, and then threw her into Rory, which knocked them both back a couple feet. Luke let out a growl and threw Amanda's arm off of his shoulder, before he charged at Dracula. "Luke, no!" she shouted. But her shout fell on deaf's ears as her brother tried to fight off Dracula, who just easily blocked all of his attack moves before he backhanded him, really hard making him fly through the air and hit the wall right next to a door that led somewhere back inside the building.

" _Sordida Lupus_!" he hissed in Latin, glaring at Luke, Amanda was growling lowly and her eyes were glowing neon blue, as she stared at Dracula, before hissing at him. Dracula turned to her and let out a low cackle as to how she looked. Amanda ran at him, yelling as she did so. She threw a punch at his head then ducked as he tried to throw one at her, she threw another punch at his head before slamming her fist against his side, Amanda owed as she pulled her hand away. Her hand nearly broke 'cause of Dracula's ribs were harder than a rock. He chuckled and backhanded her in the face, that made her stumble some, he walked towards her as Amanda backed up, she threw a right hook at him. Dracula threw a hard hit to her side, (it broke a few of her ribs, which weren't healing right 'cause she was weak) that made Amanda let out rasping noises, he smirked and kicked her in the abdomen and that final hit sent her to the ground. He stood over her as she held onto her stomach. "You're such a sorry excuse for a _ibrida_ , you'll be happy when I kill you," Amanda tried to crawl backwards, as Dracula raised his hand was about to slash her, when a garlic bomb hit him in the back, he roared slightly as his skin burned from the garlic bomb, he reached around and torn it out from his back, he whipped around to see who threw it and saw Erica about ready to throw another one, when he held up his hand high while making a fist, Erica rose in the air and had her hands around her throat, than started to make choking sounds. As he walked towards her. "Goody-good vampires like you make me sick," he stopped in front of her tightening his fist, causing Erica to choke more. "Never using your powers and being a disgrace to the rest of us. After I take over, you'll all fall along with the humans."

"Let her go, Dracula!" Ethan shouted, Dracula turned his head to see Brandon and Ethan standing there, Brandon had a water blaster in his hands and Ethan had his dagger in his hand, they both had their fangs out and were glaring dangerously at him.

He chuckled at them. "And what're you two gonna do? Blast me with holy water? Try to stab me with a magical dagger? Just try it, it won't work."

Brandon and Ethan looked at each other, (they had nothing else to do, their boyfriends had disappeared to somewhere, they had a plan, both of them thought.) Ethan nodded, giving the go ahead for Brandon to pull the trigger. Brandon aimed it at him and went to pull the trigger while Ethan held out his dagger ready to attack, Dracula simply rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wrist, the water blaster flew out of Brandon's hands and the dagger flew out of Ethan's hand and landed a few feet away from him. Then he held his hand out and the boys felt themselves being forced onto their knees on the ground.

"You've to love these powers," Dracula grinned. "And after I kill you two, I'll kill all of your friends and your boyfriends. Save them for last, 'cause I want to see the look in their eyes I murder everyone they care about. And they can start watching now," with that he kept his left hand on Erica and walked closer to Ethan and Brandon and raised his hand. When an arrow flew from somewhere and went right through Dracula's right hand, he roared in pain, taking his hand away from Brandon and Ethan, they sighed out feeling Dracula's powers fade off of them. Just then another arrow shot through Dracula's left hand, making him roar again and let go of the choking hold he had on Erica. Who fell onto her knees, gasping, another arrow hit Dracula in the left side of his gut and he roared louder this time. And tried to yank the arrow out, only for him to burn his hand. He stared at it. "What kind of arrow is this?!" he asked loudly, before suddenly a figure fell from the sky and onto Dracula's back.

Ethan looked up to see Dracula trying to fight off the figure, but it was kinda hard to do when he had three arrows in his body. He looked a bit closer, to see that the figure was wearing a familiar brown striped jacket. And it only took Ethan a second to realize that the person attacking Dracula was Benny. And wherever Gabe was, he must've been the one to fire the arrows into Dracula to keep him from killing their boyfriends and Erica. Dracula continued to try to throw Benny off him, but Benny had the upper hand in the fight. Since he was on his back and Dracula couldn't move that much to throw him off. The others watched on as Benny threw his head back to reveal that he had his fangs out and his eyes were glowing their vampire color. They had no idea what his plan was, but they were about to find out.

Benny had thought of the words his Grandma had used earlier, by saying 'draining always weakens them'. It had taken him awhile to figure it out, but when he did, he realized the only way to weaken Dracula was by draining some of his blood from him. So that was his plan. He managed to get Dracula's head to the side to reveal his neck, where he opened his mouth wide before he sank his fangs into Dracula's neck. Dracula let out a scream as Benny started to suck his blood, trying to weaken him. The older vampire tried to grab at Benny once more and almost gotten a hold of him, if Gabe hadn't fired another arrow at him, which hit Dracula in the left shoulder, he snarled in pain/anger, as Benny continued to suck his blood, but not drinking it (he didn't know what it'd do to him) so it began to leak from Benny's mouth down onto Dracula's shoulder. It took a few minutes before, Dracula started to feel slightly lightheaded and was starting to not fight as much, until he started to fall limp, that's when Benny took his face away from his neck and threw him to the ground, he landed on the ground with a loud thump, and Benny went over to Amanda's duffle bag and pulled out the small vial she had packed, and walked over to Dracula. He bent down, holding the vial to his shoulder. Benny pinched the wound, making blood drip into the vial, until it was half full. He put the top back on and handed it off to Amanda who had limped her way over to the others. A hand wrapped around Benny's ankle, he looked over his shoulder to see Dracula slowly returning to his human form, looking at them all with weak eyes.

"You've no idea, what's to come, you've no idea of what evil's you'll face. You've no idea what you're going up against," he tells them in a quiet voice. "Be on the guard, they're closer than you think."

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Vampy-asshole-liar," Amanda snarled before kicking Dracula in the head, knocking him out completely. And getting looks from Ethan, Benny and Erica. She shrugged. "What? Someone needed to shut his ass up, and I got to be the lucky one."

Erica suddenly remembered that Rory and Jenny hadn't joined them and that Chloe had been. Oh no. "Chloe," she whispered walking over to where the girl had been thrown earlier. The others followed her and stopped right behind her to see her staring at her boyfriend and his sister who were holding Chloe as her body jerked, for some reason.

"We gotta get her to the hospital, something's seriously wrong, her body's jerking, her wounds aren't healing and I think she's not taking the vemon," Jenny stated worriedly, her brother nodded in agreement, before Chloe started to jerk faster then she was before.

"Get her, to the hospital, we'll handle Dracula, go now." Ethan commanded, they nodded their heads, Rory got a good hold on Chloe, before they took off into the air towards the hospital. He turned towards them. "And now we gotta get Dracula to the Vampire Council."

And as if on cue, Amanda groaned and nearly fell onto the ground if Gabe hadn't zoomed out of hiding and caught her before she fell. "I think you and Benny should take her and Luke back to the house, so Grandma can heal him and get Amanda all fixed up with the blood."

"But what about Dracula?"

"We can handle him, bro. You need to get Amanda back to the house and now," Brandon told his brother, Ethan looked at Dracula and than at Amanda, and sighed out, nodding his head.

"Give her to me, Benny and I'll get her there," he said, taking Amanda's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder as Benny went over to Luke and helped him up. "And you guys make sure he gets to the Council, so his ass can get fried again by them, got it?"

They nodded their heads and with that, Benny and Ethan led them both down the stairs and towards Benny's car, so they could get back to Ethan's house. Gabe, Brandon and Erica turned around and walked towards Dracula and started to move him carefully ('cause of the arrows in his body) while Erica stared off where her boyfriend and his sister had flew away with their baby sister in their arms towards the hospital. And all that was on her mind; was that she hoped Chloe'd be okay. (and the same for her friend as well).

* * *

 **\- At Ethan's House -**

* * *

Evelyn paced back and forth in the living room, as Jane kept her focus on watching Dusk I (again) and Erica's brothers slept soundly on the couch, (and her great-grandchildren slept soundly upstairs in their beds as well, letting out soft coos and grunts through the baby monitor every now and then). And while they were all fine, she was worried about her grandsons, their boyfriends and their friends. She knew they'd be fine, but she just couldn't stop the worry feeling washing over her. "They should've been here by now," she muttered, looking at the clock. She continued to pace, until the front door flew open and Ethan came in supporting Amanda on his shoulder (who was starting to look pale again) and Benny followed in supporting Luke. "We got the blood, hurry mix it together, she's getting weaker by the minutes," Ethan said, as Amanda weakly handed her the vial of blood before being led over to the armchair, Evelyn quickly got to work on mixing the bloods together while Benny sat Luke on the couch next to Erica's brothers.

"Lift up her jacket sleeve," she instructed, Ethan did as he was told and rolled up her sleeve. "Alright, try to get her vein in her arm to appear." Again, Ethan did as he was told.

"Aright, done."

"Okay, Ethan I need you to inject all of the blood in the needle into Amanda's vein."

Ethan took the needle from her with the blood mixed in side (which was glowing bright red) and stared at it for a second before he positioned the needle at her vein and pushed it into the vein, Amanda whined slightly at feeling the needle going into her vein, Ethan pushed the end of the needle and watched as the blood disappeared from the needle and into his friend's vein. After he finished with the needle, Amanda took a quick look at her arm before her head fell back and her eyes closed.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Benny asked, Evelyn nodded with a smile on her face.

"She's fine, her body's putting her to sleep while the blood of elders starts to work its magic," she replied as she looked at the girl before turning her attention to Ethan and Benny. "Now, what happened? Where's Gabe, the others and Dracula?"

"We managed to stop his little gang of vampires, we almost didn't take down Dracula if Gabe hadn't brought along his hunter gear and you hadn't told me that little riddle, Amanda and Luke got a little banged up in the process. But we didn't make it in time to stop him from biting Chloe," Benny answered.

Evelyn stared at them eyes wide, "Is she going to be alright? Did she turn?"

"We don't know, her body was like rejecting the vemon, she was jerking and her wounds weren't healing like they should've been, but Jenny and Rory took her to the hospital, so we should be hearing something soon, from them or Amanda's Mom since she's a nurse."

"And Dracula's probably being brought into the Council as we speak, by Erica, Brandon and Gabe. And then they're probably coming home and Erica's probably gonna go to the hospital." Ethan added.

"Good; on the stopping Dracula part, but bad and weird; that Chloe was bitten and is reacting to the vemon the way she is. It's weird, it should've turned her unless he did get enough vemon into her body or she's rejecting it somehow, which never happens, it could be something else though. I'm just not sure what."

Benny crossed his arms. "So what do we do about her? Watch over here and see if she turns into a vampire or not?"

"Why not?" Ethan piped up. "It sounds like a good idea, keep an eye on her just in case."

"I agree, we don't know how Dracula's vemon is different than the others' for all we know this is the reaction to being turned by his vemon," Evelyn agreed, "just for the next few days, if nothing happens then I'll have to run tests to see what's going on, until that time. We'll watch her." They nodded their heads and turned their eyes onto Amanda who was still in process of changing to a full blooded hybrid. They were going to have a rough couple days on their hands with all of this going on.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day, Whitechapel Memorial Hospital -**

* * *

After not hearing anything for a couple hours, Rory called them to say that Chloe had to have surgery on the huge gash in her side, she had a lot of stitches (about thirty or forty of them) just to close the gash, which in Rory's words it still looked completely horrible. And he had also told them to come down and check her out, he warned them to be very careful, 'cause Amanda's Mom was on duty and his parents were both in and out of her room every ten minutes, but they had gone home to change their clothes so this was the time to go check on her. And so this is where Ethan found himself with a still (slightly weak) Amanda who had awoken a few hours earlier. Ethan and Amanda exited out of the elevator and walked towards Chloe's room where was near the nurse's station and a small waiting area in the middle (which was completely dead), they were about to walk pass the nurse's station when one of the nurses turned around and they dropped to the ground on their hands and knees, the nurse -aka- Hannah (Amanda's Mom) had a clipboard in her hands and was looking at the records, closely. She put the clipboard under her arm and was about ready to walk around the corner of the nurse's station, when. "Hey, Hannah! Can you help me out with these test results?!" One of nurses in the back called out.

Hannah sighed and put the clipboard down. "Sure, Lila," she called back, heading towards the back. Amanda and Ethan breathed out as soon as she was out of hearing range, Ethan looked at Amanda before crawling his way towards Chloe's room with Amanda right behind him.

Ethan quietly opened the door and crawled inside the room, he pressed his back against the wall and waited for Amanda, who did like some ninja flip into the room, making loud noises as she did so. Ethan rolled his eyes and gave her a look. Amanda shrugged and leaned over to close the door, but she accidently pushed the door hard and before she could catch it, it slammed shut. And it made a loud sound, which Ethan slap his face and shake his head. Amanda looked at him and gave a weak smile. "Oops?"

He shook his head and stood up from the floor, he walked over to Chloe's bed, while Amanda stood in front of the bed and looked at the clipboard. "It says the wounds were caused from an animal attack, my Mom ruled it, most likely a bear attack," she read.

"Well that's good as long as it keeps everyone off our backs," Ethan said, moving the blanket off of Chloe and moved her nightgown up some to reveal a huge bandage covering most of her side (there was some blood trying to show through the bandage as well). He looked at Amanda who was now standing by him, she nodded towards him to do it, Ethan took a deep breath and pulled back the bandages. Only to reveal nasty red (slightly bloody) stitches, and the wound wasn't healed.

"Ugh, well. That's nasty, just like a few hours ago, still not healing," Amanda stated.

"Yeah, it's still not right though," Ethan pointed out. He didn't tell Amanda about the theory of Dracula's vemon being different then theirs, but something in his gut was just telling him that the theory wasn't right and that something else was going on.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, before Amanda spoke up. "If the vemon didn't take, E... then, what the hell is she?"

Ethan breathed out, "I honestly don't know Amanda, I just don't know."

* * *

 **\- Later, In The Meadows -**

* * *

Later that day, found Benny and Ethan laying out in the meadows after a very stressful day at Whitechapel High with all of the news reporters outside questioning everyone about the weird-strange attacks at the fan-screening, but Principal Hicks and Vice Principal Fitzgerald covered it as just some very crazy fans taking the whole Dusker thing seriously and attacking some of their fellow Duskers and also told the news reporters that they were going to get to the bottom of whoever were behind the attacks. And of course they got asked a lot of questions before the vice principal had to step in and get them into school safely. So yeah it had been a stressful day.

But during this stressful day, Ethan had been thinking more about something that's been on his mind a lot lately, and well he had an answer for the question someone had asked him a few weeks ago. Ethan sat up and looked down at Benny, who opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What's up, E-baby?" he asked leaning up on his elbows.

Ethan sighed, "I've been thinking a lot today," he starts off, "about you know. The question you asked me a few weeks ago," Benny perked up at hearing this and sat up to look at his boyfriend. "And I've made up my mind about it.." Benny took a deep breath and looked into his boyfriend's dark brown eyes. "Go ahead, baby say it," he told his boyfriend. Ethan smiled at him.

"My answer is..." he trailed off, (making like that moment from a season or movie at the end and you've to wait for the next movie/season to find out what happens next). Benny continued to stare at his boyfriend before he opened his mouth. "Yes."

Benny's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Did he just say... Yes? Or were his hearing playing tricks on him? He sure as hell hoped that he did say yes. "Did you... you just say yes? Did you say yes? Or is my hearing playing tricks on me? Or are you pranking me right now?"

"Benny, I did say yes," Ethan chuckled. "So no, your hearing isn't playing a trick on you nor am I pranking you, I said ' _Yes_ ' Benny to your question. Yes I'll become your husband in the future."

No words could say how happy Benny was right now, but an action could show Ethan. So he stood up and pulled Ethan up from the ground, he placed his hands on both sides of Ethan's face and pulled him in for a kiss, Ethan groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Benny's waist pulling him closer (if it was even possible) Benny bit on his lip before licking it asking for entrance. Which Ethan gave him, they French kissed for a few minutes before pulling away and resting their foreheads against each others.

"I love you, Ethan Morgan," Benny whispered.

"I love you too, Benny Weir," Ethan whispered back with a smile on his face, before reconnecting their lips together. Nothing was going to get in their way now, nothing supernatural or just normal old drama, because they weren't going to let it.

* * *

 **\- At The Council -**

* * *

Anastasia walked down hall of empty cells, with two guards right behind her as they walked towards their number one prisoner who was being held in their biggest and toughest cell in their Council building. She smirked as they arrived at the cell where Dracula laid, chained to the wall with special chains laced with a very powerful potion made for weakening the oldest and powerful vampires, and due to that potion, his wounds from the arrows and the bite mark from Benny hadn't healed. He opened his eyes and weakly looked at the girl who smiled widely showing her fangs. "Hello Dracula, I hope you're comfortable in this nice cell. 'Cause where you're going, it won't be as nice."

"You never changed, Annie," he chuckled, before turning serious. "Are you ever going to tell them about the others before them? Ever going to tell them about the fate that's going to await them?"

She growled lowly at her nickname, but then straighten up and glared at him. "No, 'cause they're gone. Dracula, they've nothing to worry about except for all of the other rouge supernatural's in this town."

He laughed weakly. "Sure, Annie, keep allowing yourself to believe that lie, but they aren't gone, no, they're back and right underneath your nose. Add in the fact that they're all more powerful then their past-selves and that two of them are somehow family to them. It's only a matter of time before they claim their rightful status as Protectors of Whitechapel, they'll kill them and take their powers like they tried do to that last group."

"Just shut up, Jesse destroyed most of their members years ago before he took over. And the rest were left powerless and took off in hiding, and died of old age."

"Or as you were led to believe, Annie. They'll do the same thing to them as they did to the last group, but this time it won't fail. 'Cause they're different then they were. You can't keep the same thing from happening to them by keeping the secrets, you'll have to tell them." Anastasia looked at the two guards before nodding her head, they nodded and began to walk away. She looked at Dracula one last time, "I'll never have to, because they're all dead. What happened to those kids was done by hunters so get over it and stop trying to say they're alive." And with that she began to walk away.

"Be in denial all you want to be, Anastasia. But we both know that I'm right! I see it all remember?! But fine! Don't believe me, and don't come crying to me when the town's being taken over and all of your little supernatural pets are dead. 'Cause I won't help you!" Dracula shouted, before crackling some as she looked down the hall and then told the guards to close the door. She took in what, Dracula had said and shook her head in denial. No, they were all dead by now, and their bloodlines shouldn't have gained their powers, since Jesse drained them so long ago. No, they couldn't have done those kidnappings of that group not that many years ago, no what happened to them was just looked rather close to what they did in the past. It was done by hunters as they were told.

But, no there was no need to tell this group of teenagers about it. Since the hunters (that they were told who did it) were long gone, since they were the ones to take care of them. So there was also no need to worry about it happening again, because this group can take care of themselves, unlike the others. And as long as she kept quiet (and kept Dracula quiet as well) nothing bad would happen to them, right? With one final sigh, she walked away from the cell part of the Council and towards her office.

As long as this was all kept a secret, they wouldn't end up dead like all of the others before them.

* * *

 _ **Copyrighted** ©_

 **THE LONGEST CHAPTER, I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR GUYS! *clears throat* So, that was the first episode of the new season. Kinda long and boring wasn't it? Well to me it seemed like it, since the first episode's always used to be the start up to the other episodes that're to come. Now if some parts sucked, I'm sorry for that, I promise that it'll get better in the later episodes! - And now, how do you think Amanda's gonna deal with being a full blooded hybrid, the hybrid council's offer and her brother at the same time? What about Gabe, will he bring up some more of his hunter past or not, now that he's using his old hunting weapons? What about Chloe?! What's going on with her? And what about Benny and Ethan?! Will they tell anyone, or keep it a secret? And what're the secrets Anastasia's keeping from the gang? You'll find out soon!** **Oh yes, Dracula's command and saying of "Children" in Latin came from Google Translate, so I hope that they are right.**

 **This chapter would've been up sooner, if hadn't been for getting stuck on some parts, changing the writing style, the Fanfiction glitch and bad weather plus lightning making the power go out from 4 a.m. to 2 p.m. But other then that, it's all good. A** **nd I've been thinking, and I'm gonna change the title of the next episode. To "Gabe Hunted" for some reasons. And soon as I publish this, I'm gonna work on You Hurt Me's sequel, and I have one question to as you guys, do you want me to write with my old writing style or this one?** **Oh, what do you think Chloe is? Is she a vampire or something else supernatural? If you've a guess, don't be shy! Leave it in the review! And if you want to (use the word hashtag with the answer!). Whoever gets the answer right, will get a shout out in the episode when Chloe's powers will be revealed!**

 **And I threw in as much Bethan as I could! I hope it was enough to give you guys Bethan feels. And oh before I forget, what do you think about the three new characters I added in? Casen, Ms. Fitzgerald and Miss Henderson? I wouldn't trust them just yet. For all you know they're the bad guys! They very well could be.**

 **I hope this chapter/episode was good for you guys, I worked very hard on it. So... I have nothing else to say, but I hope you guys stay tune for the next episode, 'cause I've a very good plan/plot for it!**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, do whatever. :)**

 **So guys, until the next update/publish story...**

 **~Bethan Forever**


	2. Benny Hunted

**Hey guys! Guess who's back with the brand new second chapter/episode of My Babysitter's A Vampire Season Three? Yep it's yours truly! So we are back with more new MBAV adventures! Actually I should say MUCH more darker MBAV adventures! Because it's season three, everything we've known for the past two seasons and movie is going to change in this season, with new characters, villains and other things, etc. So like I said before expect everything to be darker in season three of this season, (the reasons why the episode title changed, will be explained in a little bit) - Oh God, before I forget, the Different Way series has officially turned three years old on the first of January! Can you believe it? This series is three years old? I can't even believe it! I just can't. Alright, enough of me being excited! Also, I decided not to put the summary for this episode in for a reason. It kinda had some spoilers in it. I really wanna keep stuff a secret soo yeah.**

 **Gabe: Anddd we're back with another chapter/episode of the series! And this is gonna be a huge one for all of us characters, you guys will just have to find out for yourselves how big it's gonna be. And also, before I forget, it's time for the 'check-out this story' shout out. You guys should really check out _One Love, A Dozen Greetings_ , by TiredOfBeingNice, it's really awesome. _A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues_ , the sequel to the first story, both by MBAV fan66, _Night Shifter_ , by fersuremaybefersurenot98, they're all awesome.**

 **Brandon: And don't forget to check out, (if you haven't already) _The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster,_ also by MBAV fan66, _The Eight Pages_ , also by fersuremaybefersurenot98. And there's just too many to name off right now, but we'll think of more later!**

 **Erica: Moving on from that, as Gabe said before this is gonna be a huge chapter/episode for all of us, but also like he said before, we can't reveal anything to you guys! Like anything, we are being secretive because Bethan doesn't want us to spoil anything sooo.**

 **Rory: I am missing!**

 **Me: Oh, for the love of God, *sighs and smacks my face*.**

 **Jenny: Rory, you damn fool...**

 **Chloe: Don't call him a fool, Jen, he's probably just excited that's all and forgot that we aren't supposed to spoil anything.**

 **Gabe: Or he is just exclaiming the point that he is missing in this episode... but... *trails off and just shrugs his shoulders*.**

 **Me: With Rory, guys anything is possible at this point, *shrugs* alright guys, so we can further along here, who wants to do the disclaimer for this story?!**

 **Brandon: See everybody? Ethan and I have been rubbing off on Bethan, here...**

 **Me: *snorts* Heh, and again moving on, who wants to do it?**

 **Amanda: Since I have stayed quiet, throughout all of this I'll be doing it. Aright so, in no way does our beloved Bethan Forever here owns My Babysitter's A Vampire nor any of the characters from it as well... (let's just say she would make weird/pervy things happen if she did) but however, Bethan Forever does own, all of her ideas, the plot of the episodes, all of her sub-plots, and all of us OCs as well. And duh, we already know if she did own this show and its characters, Bethan would be together.**

 **IN NO WAY DO I OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW, I JUST OWN MY OCS, THE EPISODES/PLOTS AND ALL OF THE SUB-PLOTS, THIS TAKES PLACE IN AU OF THE SERIES, JUST SO YOU KNOW.**

 **TiredOfBeingNice: Oh yes, I'll be using this new style of writing from here on out! It makes everything a little easier when you have a huge chapter to write out, and yeah, the commas and periods were a bit confusing, but they're thrown out now and it's this style of writing chapters now. Yep! Ethan totally just said "yes"! - You are welcome for the shout-out. - Really is going to be a heck of a year! - Well, you (and the others) are gonna find out! Just stay tuned! And I hope you enjoy the new chapter/episode!**

 **MBAV fan66: As long as you're alright, I thought for a second I was gonna have to poke your screen to make sure you were alright. Yeah it really was, I never thought I'd go over twenty thousand years. But when I did, I couldn't believe it. It's fine, I'm completely understand. - Hehe, yep, the siblings of our heroes're officially apart of the cast now! And along with the other characters as well. - Yeah, I was trying to figure out who the main villain in the first episode was gonna be and I thought about the title and boom Dracula popped into my head, and I wanted to make how he turned into what he is different then the others and I was watching the Mummy and that's when it hit me to make it in the ancient Egypt. Haha, yep that's exactly what the Council's afraid of, oh and don't worry, you didn't! I have already seen all of the Underworld movies. - Those're very good guesses! Chloe could totally be an abominable snow person or a banshee! It'll be a few more chapters before you can see if your guesses are right, but watch out for the hints I'll be dropping! :) - Yeah. She does know about something (so does the Council) and it really ISN'T good for the gang. 'Cause EVIL... and this mystery plot'll be shown a little bit throughout season three, I can't spoil too much, you just have to wait for the finale of season three to see it. - Well here's the next chapter and you're welcome for the shout-out! :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter/episode!**

 **Babya: Aw, thanks! Here's your update, sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Missingstar: Well, you're about to see what happens next! Enjoy!**

 **Alright, so, I'm still deciding on Casen's face-claim and I'm stuck on this one actor, I think he'd be perfect for the part of _Casen Nicholson_ , but I wanna know what you guys think about him, and all I can say who he is, that he plays in the show that everyone calls the "werewolf/darker version" of MBAV, so I guess you guys know who I'm talking about and I also changed Luke's face-claim to "Mitchell Hope" 'cause after watching the Disney movie, he was the PERFECT Luke Halliwell for me. So yeah..**

 **Also, I totally never really got around to pointing out how old the characters are... So, here we go, Ethan, Brandon, are sixteen/fifteen(and half), Gabe and Benny are fifteen, Amanda is fifteen(then she'd be sixteen towards the end of the season), Erica is sixteen/fifteen, Rory is fifteen(but really is fourteen), Chloe is fourteen, and so is Luke, Jen's seventeen/eighteen, Sarah's seventeen, Jeremy is eighteen, Jane is eleven/ten.** **So, I will be getting to their birth months in the next chapter author's note. Or hopefully I will be... And if I do get into their birth months in the next chapter/episode author's note! So yes, their birth months and signs will be revealed in the next chapter!** **  
**

 **Alright! So I should stop talking now and let you guys read the new episode/chapter! Okay, so without further ado... here is "Benny Hunted"! Enjoy lovelies! (small p.s. Gabriel, Destiny and Graydon will make an appearance in this episode and there will be a lot of mention of blood, just putting that out there.)**

 **They say we are what we are. -**

 **~Bethan Forever**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Benny Hunted**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View - The Woods**

The woods in Whitechapel were as quiet as they could be, besides the sounds of crickets chirping and the owls in the trees hooting, it was completely quiet. Until the noises of someone running and breathing heavily sounded out throughout the woods, as a foot splashed through a rain puddle, suddenly the person running stopped, taking a few deep breaths in (even though they didn't even need to breath, they still stopped to take a few deep breaths). The person looked ahead of himself, he was hoping that he had lost who was chasing him, he ran ten times faster than them but yet somehow they still managed to catch up to him. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was just hunting in the woods for animals to drink from when suddenly an arrow came out from nowhere and hit the tree right where his head would've been if he hadn't see that chipmunk trying to go up the tree, and if he hadn't bent down to the ground to feed on the dead chipmunk, he would have been dead.

And after he had noticed that arrow, he had seen figures running towards him and shouting words at each other, all he heard was "vampire!" and "kill him!" before he had taken off in a fast run deeper into the forest, with the pack of people following right behind him.

"Aright, c'mon, you can do it, just a little ways more to go and you'll be home free," he whispered to himself, looking back once again, only to see the flashlights shine through the trees and slightly in his eyes as four figures appeared out of the darkness and spotted him standing there.

"There he is!" One of the figures shouted, as he backed up and took off in a run again. "Shoot him!"

He ran as fast as he could away from those figures, he was unable to use his vampire speed, due to the fact he hadn't drank enough blood from the small animals of the forest, so he was on the weak side and was saving his little bit of strength for when he got to the edge of the forest, so he could fly off into the air and get away from these people that were so set on killing him, for some odd fricking reason.

"Shoot him, damn it! _Shoot him now_!" A female's voice commanded in a deep -almost inhuman- voice and also sounding like she was fighting the urge to growl loudly at the male who was taking his sweet ass time, aiming at the vampire running away.

"I can't, I don't have a clear shot!" A male's voice told her, he took a quick look behind him not even like three or five feet away from him was the group of people that had been chasing him for a while now, standing there with weapons in their hands and the oldest looking male of the group was holding a crossbow which was being aimed at him, but from what he heard the guy couldn't get a clear shot at him.

He tried to pick up his speed, as the female of the group growled and yanked the crossbow from him and aimed it at the vampire running away from the group. "Fine I will do it myself! You're so damn useless!" She quickly took her aim at the vampire, and smirked as she fired the arrow, which flew through the air and towards the vampire. He screamed out in pain and lost his footing as something pierced through his shoulder (since he had his back turned he didn't see that it was an arrow that had hit him in the shoulder) he fell onto the ground, his hand going towards the wound, when he finally got a good look at what had pierced him in the shoulder, an arrow was half sticking through his shoulder, he grasped at the wound which was trying to heal around the arrow.

"Roll over, you sick piece of shit," a voice hissed kicking him hard in the side with inhuman strength, he gasped from the pain as the kick sent him onto his side. The flashlights shined in his eyes and he had to blink a few times to see the people standing above him.

He finally got a look at them, there was only one female in the group and the rest were males. They looked like from the ages of forty to at least sixteen years old, about two of them had brown hair, one had blonde hair, other had red hair and the female had jet black hair, (and she was the scariest looking one of the group). "Wh-, who- who are you?" he questioned them, as a weird feeling washed over him. "Why're you doing this? And what the hell did you do to me?"

A smirk appeared on the girl's face, as she bent down to his level, pulling out the arrow as painfully and slowly as she possible could. The vampire let out small yell as the arrow was finally pulled out, he grasped at his shoulder again while the girl grinned wickedly at the arrow, then at the boy. "Save the questions for later, _vampire_ , you and your _blood-sucking vampire_ friends will find out who we're soon enough, for now..." she trailed off, standing up and she flicked her head up at one of the other hunters, who nodded at her command. "Have a nice little nap."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, as the oldest hunter raised the end of his weapon and knocked it into the side of the teen's head and before his whole world went black for the teen, he heard what sounded like a loud screeching noise sounded out then there was nothing.

* * *

 **\- A Little While Later, At The Whitechapel Memorial Hospital -**

* * *

 **Still Nobody's Point Of View**

Amanda let out a loud yawn, stretching out her slightly stiff muscles, before rubbing her eyes and grabbing her phone out of her pocket to check the time. She was only supposed to be here for about twenty to thirty minutes, while Rory went out to hunt for some food and that had been a little over two hours ago and he still wasn't back. But she wasn't worried, she means, it's _Rory_ \- she's talking about here, that blond goofball always disappears for random hours on end without calling or texting, so she wasn't worried. She was pissed though, because she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital so she could go home and get some sleep. That was the only downside about being a full bloodied hybrid, is that she needed sleep again, she did miss sleeping, but it's just that Amanda forgotten how much sleeping could be a pain in the ass if you don't get enough of it and wake up all pissed off in the morning.

"Ugh, damn it Rory, it's almost freakin' midnight, if you aren't here by that time, I'm leaving. I don't care how much Ethan and you bitch at me," Amanda grumbled to herself, slipping her phone back into her pocket, putting her _Mockingjay_ book back into her shoulder bag, then took out _Chamber of Secrets_ and then took out two dollar bills from her bag. If she was going to be driving home, she didn't want to be falling asleep at the wheel.

She got up from the chair, leaving her things there since there was a nurse at the nurse's station, (and her Mom was working tonight and was making her rounds and she was also not happy with her daughter staying here not going home to get some rest) she walked passed the nurse's station and rounded a corner, where the vending machines were at. The hybrid went up to the soda machine and inserted the two dollars of her money into the vending machine and punched in the numbers for the soda she wanted and started to tap her foot onto the ground while waiting on the machine to spit out her soda.

But just as the machine grabbed her soda, it completely froze on her. "What?! No, no, no, no! Damn it, you piece of crap machine!" she exclaimed quietly kicking the machine and trying to punch the numbers to get it to do something. But it did nothing. Amanda growled kicking the machine hard again, letting her anger take over, she grabbed onto the machine with all of her strength yanked the machine from the wall and threw it onto the ground, then punched through the glass window on the machine and grabbed the soda, she wanted.

Amanda shook her head staring at the now very broken vending machine then she turned her attention to her hand, her eyes widened as her nails changed from claws back to her normal nails, she took another look at the vending machine before running around the corner and back towards the nurse's station when she came face-to-face with her mother, who didn't look too happy about her daughter still being at the hospital during this time of night. Well... time to try to keep the _Mama-bear_ calm... Amanda thought to herself, taking a deep breath, calming herself of any anger, she felt at the moment, so she could talk to her mother calmly, but somewhere deep inside of her, she knew that this was going to be sort of a yelling match, she just knew it.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile In The Whitechapel Woods -**

* * *

A girl in her late teens shivered lightly, tugging on her jacket as she walked through the Whitechapel woods. She and a few of her friends decided to go walking through the woods, trying to find this animal that has been behind the recent attacks in Whitechapel. But about five minutes of being in the woods, her friends ditched her(they weren't _actually_ looking for this animal behind the attacks, they thought this would be the perfect prank to play on their friend by ditching her in the woods alone, cold and scared) leaving her alone in the woods, not knowing where she was going and no way of getting home.

She let out a snort, she really had shitty friends if they actually thought this was a funny joke. She shivered again and took out her phone to see if she had any bars, she had a feeling that she didn't and of course she was right, no bars, but she had 6G though. Ugh, unless she could call some with 6G, then it was really useless at this moment right now.

 _May as well keep walking until you get to the end of the woods, Dina_ , she thought, tucking her hands into her pockets, heading deeper into the woods. _Or until something bad happens to you, or you get frozen to death or whatever... let's just hope it's the first one._ The girl -Dina- continued to walk deeper through the woods, for seemed like hours, [but it was actually for about twenty minutes] until she heard a twig snap from behind her, she whipped her head around to look behind her, all she saw was the outer lines of the trees and the darkness of night around her. Nothing else around her, exhaling she turned back around and continued to walk.

Until a few minutes later when again a twig snapped behind her, but this time it sounded much louder and _closer_ to her, she stopped in her tracks, breathing heavily, she whipped around to face the darkness of the Whitechapel woods once more. "Hello?! Is anyone there?!" She shouted, maybe her friends decided to round back to her and just sneak up on her, to scare living day lights out of her. She could only hope that it was her friends, snapping those twigs behind her. "Guys if this is your way of trying to prank and scare me. It's _so_ not working!" _It kind of is, but I'm not admitting that_...

As Dina stared into the darkness ahead of her, something /or/ _someone_ was watching the girl from the darkness, bearing its sharp pointy row of teeth, holding out its long skinny arm with its hand out as well, showing off the inhumanness of its whole arm as it moved closer to the girl, who noticed something moving around the dark.

"You better come out, now or else I'm telling everyone about that time all of you guys spray painted _Hicks_ ' car!"

The thing let out what sounded like a snarl before stepping out of the darkness of the woods and into the light of the moon revealing itself to Dina, who's eyes widened in horror taking in the appearance of the creature in front of her as its cloudy white eyes bore into Dina's.

Dina stumbled backwards, as the thing held out its arms and opened its mouth, to let out a loud screech before leaping out at the girl, who screamed loudly in fear, before whipping around to face forwards and then she ran for it. The thing let out screech before leaping after the young woman. The creature landed at the spot where Dina was standing and let out another loud screech, before taking more fast leaps to catch up with Dina. She ran through the thick and deep woods, she had no idea where she was going still, but as long as she got away from the thing that was chasing after her. And she knew that the thing was still chasing after her, because it continued to let out screeches, that just kept getting closer and closer to her. And she was running out of breath, but she couldn't stop, if she did then that thing would catch and do God knows what to her.

The thing stopped by a tree for a second taking in Dina as she ran away from it (it seemed to be thinking about what it's next move would be, before) it decided and than made a large leap that expanded its whole long body. And this time the thing finally caught its target.

Dina screamed as the creature grabbed onto her legs, causing her to fall hard onto the ground, Dina tried to crawl on the ground but the thing held onto her leg and ankle tightly keeping her from crawling away, she tried to kick her way free, but whatever this thing was, had a unnatural strong grip on her, it flipped her over onto her back and leaned above her, she tried to hit the creature with her fists. But to no use.

The thing stared down at her with its cloudy eyes, Dina bit on her lip, closing her eyes as the thing ran its long sharp fingernail down her neck to her chest, drawing blood. It brought its finger to its mouth and licked the blood from its fingernail, it seemed to be tasting her blood.

"Please, please let me go," she tried her hardest not to sob, she knew deep down that her plea wouldn't stop this thing from whatever it wanted to do with her, but she just had to try. "Please just let me go..." tears began to roll down her cheeks as the creature got right in her face, it stared at her before letting out a screech before raising up its arm. "No please, don't!" Dina screamed as the creature's arm came down onto her stomach.

Throughout the forest Dina's screams were heard for only a few seconds before dying out, then was followed behind a loud screech. Before there was nothing but complete silence.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile, During The Attack At The Woods, Back at The Hospital -**

* * *

During this, Chloe had woken in her hospital bed, feeling like complete crap and like she hadn't taken a bath/shower in months, (actually it had been days not months, but it felt like it though...) she stretched, her face frowned in pain as she felt her stitches pull some. She hated when her stitches pulled it hurt like hell sometimes and [other times, she couldn't feel it because the pain medicine helped with the pain, but they were easing her off of them, because she was supposed to go home in another day or two...]

Chloe looked at the wires she was hooked up to and then began to disconnect them from her body carefully, she didn't want to alert the nurses that she was getting out of bed so she could take a damn shower. And not a wash up bath like the nurses have been doing ever since she got into this damn place. She whined, standing up from the bed, her stitches pulling again, she placed her hand on her side slipping on the house slippers her Dad had brought over for her to wear. She held onto the bed and other things in the room, her muscles were stiff and sore, so she was walking like Frankenstein a bit at the moment. As the bathroom door closed, she headed to shower, pulling back the white curtains, she leaned down some, whining a bit while setting up the water to the right temperature then stepped back from the shower some, kicking off her slippers and reaching around to the back where her gown was tied at and started to undo the gown.

The gown fell onto the floor and Chloe got into the shower, closing the curtain behind her, the water fell onto her as she bent down to grab the soap to wash herself up with. While in the middle of cleaning up, what sounded like whispering voices were heard throughout the room. The youngest Keaner, stopped with the soaping, her eyebrows raised in confusion, were there people in her hospital room? And if so, then why were they whispering? Wondering what was going on, Chloe pulled back the shower curtain some and called out. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello, is somebody there? Mrs. Halliwell, is that you? Hello?" After getting no answer again, sighing out as she let go of the curtain and went back to washing off. "I _must_ be going crazy, I swear I'm hearing voices, it must be the pain medicine..." she murmured to herself. She put the soap back down and then leaned her head back with her eyes closed, enjoying the nice relaxing moment without any nurses and doctors poking at her, every damn second.

And while Chloe was enjoying the relaxing moment (the first one she has had in these past few days), the water falling from the shower head began to build up in the tub, Chloe hadn't noticed it because she had her eyes closed, then suddenly the water in the tub turned into what looked a lot like blood, as blood started to bleed through the bandage on her stitching until blood starts to run from the wound on her side down her leg and into the blood water, where it looked like leafs were now floating in the bloody water, Chloe opened her eyes as she felt the water building up around her ankles. She looked down at her feet and the (now) clear and -leaf- free water. A scoff left her lips as she bent down rolling her eyes and fixed the shower to where the water would drain out, "Stupid me, I forgot to open up the drain in the tub," she shook her head and washed off the rest of the soap before bending down to grab the shampoo bottle. She squeezed the bottle then put it back down and started to shampoo her hair, she hummed along to a song that had randomly popped in her head, not playing attention to anything at the moment.

Than as Chloe hummed the song louder, a long inhumanly arm appeared out of nowhere and was dangerously close to Chloe's head and back, it was still for a few seconds before raising itself up getting ready to claw down on Chloe (or so it seemed like it was going to) when the said girl whipped her head down to wash the shampoo out of her hair as the long arm came down. Her head whipped around to look behind her, after feeling a gust of air coming in behind her, only to see nothing there, (the arm that was unknown to her had disappeared just as fast as it had appeared) she rolled her eyes, -what is it with her today? Jumping at every little thing?- and finished up with her shower, before stepping out of the shower.

After wrapping herself in a towel and grabbing another to dry her wet hair, she went over to the sink, putting the towel on the counter she opened up a bag her parents brought over, taking out a brush, she started to brush out her hair, finishing with the sides and the back, Chloe leaned her head down and flipped her hair over, so she could brush it out better in the back.

As she did this, a shadow rose up from the tub, the shadow stood there for a second before raising their arm and pulling the curtain so they could step out of the shower, as they did, (the angle only shows) their feet, their boots were wet and had dirt on the bottom, so they left behind muddy footprints as they walked towards Chloe, blood dripped onto the floor as they walked. It seemed to be coming from a wound somewhere on the upper half of their body. They reached Chloe and stood behind her.

Chloe threw her brush onto the counter and grabbed the towel running it through her hair again before flipping her head back, she smiled into the mirror and put the brush back into the bag. Just then Chloe heard the whispering voices again and a cold chill flowed throughout the bathroom, a feeling of fear washed over Chloe, as she slowly turned around and gripped onto the countertop coming face-to-face with something.

The figure that stood before Chloe was a female who looked around nineteen, she wore a grey beanie, a red-ish jacket, black leather pants and a tee-shirt with a weird looking symbol on it, with black ankle boots, Chloe pressed herself against the sink her eyes falling to the girl's stomach, where a huge hole laid, her shirt was ripped in that one spot and it also looked like her stomach had been impaled by something. The girl looked at the young blonde before opening her mouth, and when she did open her mouth, instead of words coming out, blood flowed from her mouth along with blood from the wound in her stomach, went all down her shirt and onto the floor, Chloe gripped the countertop harder as she opened her own mouth.

And as soon as she opened her mouth, a blood curdling loud inhuman scream left her mouth.

Meanwhile, Amanda was angrily packing up her things while Hannah was trying to talk to her (much more calmer this time, but her daughter wasn't listening to her), "Amanda, sweeti-" she was cut off by a loud _blood curdling_ scream coming from Chloe's hospital room, which was followed by a loud crash.

Amanda and Hannah looked at each other, before Amanda took off in dash to Chloe's room, with her Mom and another nurse behind her, she slammed open the door to Chloe's hospital room, "Chloe!?" she shouted, looking around the room before her eyes settled on the bed, where all of the wires that had been hooked up to Chloe, were now laying on the bed, Amanda looked ahead of her and she saw the bathroom door was slightly open she rushed to it while her Mom and the nurse appeared into the room. The hybrid pushed open the door to the bathroom (making it hit the wall in the bathroom loudly) to find that there water all over the floor, along with a towel, house slippers and the hospital gown that Chloe had been wearing earlier, "Chloe?! Where are you?!" Amanda yelled, walking towards the shower curtain -which was now closed- and pulled it back, only seeing water dripping from the shower head.

"Celia, go call the police, tell them that they need to get here quickly, we have a missing patient who has no clothing and might be reacting to the pain killers different then we thought she would, go now!" the older woman ordered the younger nurse who nodded her head and hurried off to the nurse's station to call the police.

A gust of cold wind blew through the bathroom, drawing Amanda's attention to the window, where the glass had been broken and there was small drops of blood on the sill (and by the smell of it, confirmed that it was Chloe's blood), the hybrid ran over to it, stepping on some broken pieces of glass, Amanda stuck her head out of the window, looking around. "Chloe!" she screamed out, her voice echoing out throughout the cold weather night and she got no answer from the girl.

Why did stuff like this always happen whenever she was on watch guard?

* * *

 **\- At Ethan and Brandon's House -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View**

I awoke with a light gasp, sitting right up in my bed, I was breathing heavily and my heart rate was up from the flashback dream or _nightmare_ that I just had, unlike the other dreams I've had the past few weeks, had been great-nice, [except that one I had of Galen using the vampire-killing-ball...] this one was a bit more scarier then that one, this dream had some weird looking creature in it, and by weird I mean like _really weird_ and this is coming from a guy who's seen some pretty weird crap... but this thing looked weird, I only saw bits and pieces of the creature from my past self's visions of it, the thing's skin was all tightened in to the point where it's bones were sticking out of the skin, it's eyes were cloudy white, it had the most inhuman arms and hands and the teeth, -Jesus, the freakin' teeth on that thing- they were pointy and so long, the teeth looked like they were straight out of a horror movie- and the nightmare ended with that thing leaping out to attack my fiancée. ' _Holy shit, where's Benny_!?' A voice in my head exclaimed, a feeling of panic shot through me, looking around for my fiancée. But than remembering where he was at, I turned to my side, letting out a relief breath at seeing my fiancée fast asleep on his right side facing me, looking beautiful and peaceful as ever, his hair wild as could be, his cheeks were flushed and the hickey's and bite marks on his neck were fully purple and red. ' _God, he's so wonderful and beautiful, it should be a freaking crime..._ ' I ran my hand down his cheek, causing him to squirm and snuggle more into the blankets and pillow, I grinned softly at him, letting out a sigh, before looking away and straightening up my body some, why in the hell did I forget that Benny was spending the night here after he was done babysitting Jane? (oh right it was that damn nightmare that I had...) After having a nightmare like that, can make you forget the littlest things.

Sighing out, I looked over at my clock to check the time, which was **Twelve Forty-Three, A.M.** , in the morning, ugh, damn flashback dreams/nightmares, you know it always takes me about twenty to forty minutes to fall back asleep... they just want to screw up my sleeping patterns didn't they?

I waited a few more minutes, making sure I was calm and relaxed enough to fall back asleep easier, I laid back down and Benny (in his sleep) moved closer to me, until he was cuddling against me, I smiled and buried my face into his hair, sighing at the feeling I was getting, cuddling with my Benny-bear always relaxes. It always does.

And just as I was about to fall back asleep, a loud ear-piercing scream caused me to jerk and sit straight up, in alarm and Benny who had also been awoken by the scream, was now sitting up on his elbow looking around with his fangs out, clearly thinking that the scream came from inside the house, but it didn't all of the human heart beats in the house were calm and steady, telling us that they were sound asleep.

So the scream didn't come from inside the house, which meant it came from outside... and it also sounded like a female scream and one I think that I've heard before. Not too long ago, maybe a few weeks ago? I can't really remember.

"Who in the hell was that screaming?" Benny questioned quietly, holding the blankets close to his chest, looking at me with his confused green eyes.

"I don't know if I can be sure, Benny... but it sounded like..." I trailed off. No, it couldn't be her, she was in the hospital. Unless something happened at the hospital, but than I'd have gotten a text saying something happened, but then again something might not have happened, who knows?

"It sounded like who screaming, E?"

"It sounded like Chloe screaming..." We than looked at each other, with looks on our faces. Well it looked like we weren't going to be getting that much sleep tonight.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day, Ethan and Brandon's House -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

After a night of almost no sleep and not getting any calls from, Amanda, Erica and (surprisingly and strangely) Rory, we were sitting at Ethan's kitchen-bar, I was drinking from my cup of blood while Ethan was eating breakfast and drinking fake blood mixed in with orange juice, Ethan's parents had already left for work, taking Jane with them, so they could drop her off early at school. So it was just Ethan and I, by ourselves, _alone_. And by that I mean, whenever Ethan and I were alone together, we just could never keep our hands off of each other... but everyone already knew that... sooo. Sometime, during my thoughts Ethan had finished with his breakfast and decided to be sneaky, and began to kiss, nip, bite at my neck with his fangs, he was basically trying to mark me or turn me on and then leave me hanging for the rest of the day. He's been doing this, ever since I turned into a full vampire and started to let him top... because I don't know what could happen with me being top... there was a reason why full vampires and fledglings weren't supposed to be together and I really don't want to find out what it is, if it's about full vampires going crazy during um -private times- using their full strength and speed. And it nearly or kills the fledgling during it, then I see why they past the law.

So I rather have Ethan top, then me nearly or killing him during our _-um-_ private times together. And also the another reason why he teases me a _lot_ ; is because I used to tease him a lot, before letting him top. And this is his way of getting back at me... and well, let's just say... I didn't mind it.

I bit my lip, gripping onto my cup of blood, as Ethan bit into my neck, his fangs breaking through the skin, sucking some of my blood, I muffled a moan of pleasure, when he did that, I felt him smirk against my neck, sucking harder, this went on for a few minutes, until Ethan pulled away, licking his lips and fangs as the bite mark on my neck healed, I looked over at him and smiled, he smiled back and went in for a kiss.

But I stopped him and held up my cup filled with blood. "Ethan, babe, I have blood breath and I don't want you to lose your control over your bloodlust, when you smell my breath.."

"For one, you _know_ that I don't care and two, I have very strong control over my bloodlust, remember?" Ethan raised a eyebrow, I nodded my head, yeah I remembered that, it's just that I still sometimes fear that he might lose control... but this is Ethan, he has the most control than anyone I know. But still there's always that little feeling of fear that he might.

We stared at each other for a second, before Ethan leaned in and locked our lips together in a passionate kiss, I managed to put down my cup of blood and wrap my arms around Ethan's neck, before he made the kiss much more heated. The kiss lasted for about a minute, before it was cut short by the sound of someone ringing the doorbell and then knocking harshly on the front door, Ethan groaned in annoyance, pulling away from me. "I wonder what _supernatural_ problem it is this time."

He pushed out his chair and walked out of the kitchen, to the front door to answer it, I finished off my cup of blood and headed into the living room just as Amanda and Erica marched inside the house, pushing Ethan to the side and walked into the living room.

"Have you guys seen the news yet?" Erica asked, grabbing the remote off of the table.

"Uh, no...? If that's why you guys came over here just to tell us to watch the news, you could've just texted us," Ethan told them, walking into the living room after shutting the door.

"Oh, believe me, we would've but there's more to tell you guys than just the news," Amanda replied, before looking over at Erica, telling her silently to turn on the TV, she nodded and clicked on the TV. "Now just watch.."

Erica turned it onto the news channel and turned up the sound. As a news reporter popped up onto the screen, the scene behind her, was a wooded area, most likely the Whitechapel woods, then I noticed that there was police cars, men and crime scene tape on the trees. What the hell happened there?

" _This is Carrie Harris, reporting live here, at the Whitechapel woods, where for the past few days, there have been strange attacks on the people of Whitechapel have been taking place. But as if last night, the strange and almost harmless attacks, turned bloody last night, after a group of college students discovered the body of their fellow friend, now just the cause of the victim's death has been released -which will be revealed on the five o'clock news program- but not the name -which will also be released on the five o'clock program when we get the name of the victim-, and that this case matches a lot of similar unexplained attacks and deaths all over, from Ohio, Minnesota, Washington, to Ottawa, Alberta, Toronto and now Whitechapel, police are working hard on this case and the others too, connecting all of the ties... now if you have any useful information, we urge you to call the police and tell them... reporting from the Whitechapel woods, this is Carrie Harris, from channel two news_ ," the reporter signed off, the camera going back to the man in the news station. Erica turned down the TV and turned to us.

"Before we get to that, what else did you have to tell us...?" I asked, hearing what happened to that girl on the news, I needed to hear what else happened before we get onto that topic.

Amanda crossed her arms, looking between me and Ethan. "Chloe's missing..."

"What?!" Both Ethan and I shouted loudly, making the girls whine slightly, because of the super-hearing.

Ethan stared at Amanda, his eyes wide. "How did this happen and why didn't you text me?"

"I don't know how it happened, one minute everything was fine with her, I guess, with my Mom and I not so much. Then the next minute there was this loud scream and a crash, we ran into the room, where we found water all over the floor and the bathroom window was broken, I don't know how in the world she managed to jump out of a window and not break a single bone in her body, I mean it's a long way down from her window to the ground and-" the hybrid rambled a bit, but stopped when she saw Ethan and Erica both staring at her. And realized she didn't answer why she didn't text Ethan. "Sorry and the reason why I didn't text you is 'cause my Mom was watching over me to make sure I got some rest and then my Dad got the call about that girl on the news, so you kind of know the rest..."

"And that's not really all, Rory's missing too, I've been trying to get a hold of him since last night, he hasn't replied to any of my texts or called me back. Or any of his parents' calls, it's worrying me and I don't think Rory knows about Chloe," Erica supplied with a worried expression on her face.

"Well, that's Rory, he's known for disappearing like that," Ethan said, running his hand through his hair.

"But he goes hunting in the same woods as where all of the attacks and recent murder took place, I'm thinking something bad happened to him, E.."

My boyfriend let out a sigh, I knew that he was worried about Rory and whatever the hell was going on now. And he is really trying not to let it show and also trying to figure out another reason why the blond butterball couldn't be answering to the texts and calls. But he really couldn't find the reason. "That doesn't mean whatever's going on has anything to do with Rory not returning texts or calls, if he doesn't pop up by the end of the day, then we'll worry about it..."

"Okay fine..." the blonde trailed off, staring into Ethan's eyes and he did the same, I could tell that they were basically talking through their eyes or were somehow talking through their minds. With Ethan's seer powers (and Brandon's too) growing like crazy, I really don't know what powers they already had or just now gained.

They stared at each other for about four minutes then they switched their stare onto me, I stared back at them, I think in someway they were telling me something through my mind and I knew where they were going with this, I nodded my head and the three of us turned to Amanda who was messing around with her phone and not really paying attention to us.

That was until she looked up from her phone after feeling our eyes on her, Amanda looked at us confusedly before it clicked. "Oh, great, I know where this is going. You guys want me to "get" information from my Dad about theses cases don't you?"

"We didn't say that," Ethan pointed out with a look on his face, Amanda rolled her eyes with a scoff, she already knew what we were hinting at by the way we stared at her.

"You don't have to, I saw the way you guys stared at me and I also know when you guys want something."

"Can you get your hands on your Dad's case files? Does he always bring them back home or just sometimes?" I asked, normally it was hard to get a hold of case files, they were always locked up somewhere. But sometimes, they leave them out in the open or the people working on the cases sometimes brings them home.

"Sometimes he does and I can try to, we'll just have to see, I'll check after school and let you guys know," Amanda replied, tucking her phone back into her pocket.

Ethan nodded his head, "Alright, okay," then he suddenly remembered something. "Oh shit, that reminds me we got school and if we don't go now we're gonna be late," and he rushed off back to the kitchen to grab his backpack where he left it.

After Ethan came back from the kitchen with his backpack, we headed to my car while Amanda and Erica went to hers, now all we had to do was wait for Gabe and Brandon. And who only knows how long that could take.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile At Benny and Gabe's House -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View**

Around the same time, at the Weir house, Evelyn was sitting in her chair, knitting while watching the news, Brandon was in the upstairs bathroom, getting ready for school and Gabe was walking back and forth in the living room, trying to get baby Graydon to go back to sleep but so far nothing was working. "Honey, try singing to him, that always works," Evelyn suggested, her hand going up to her hearing-aid to turn it up.

Graydon let out a loud squeal and squirmed around in his arms, Gabe let out a light sigh as he turned to his grandmother. "I have tried it all Grandma even the singing, he just doesn't want to go to sleep, for some reason," he responded, rubbing his son's back gently.

"Then try slightly warm milk with bit of one of my herbs, it always helped Benny relax," she told him, he breathed out in relief, the one thing he hasn't tried yet was warm milk with a little bit of one of his grandmother's herbs, why didn't he think about that idea?

"Thanks, grandma for the suggestion, I will totally try it," Gabe thanked her, looking down at his son. Who stared at him with his big hazel eyes, he grinned down at him as Brandon walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, baby," he greeted kissing Gabe on the cheek, then their son's head. "Any luck with getting him to go back to sleep?"

"Not really, but grandma gave me a good suggestion, can you go into the kitchen, make a bottle with warm milk and with a little bit of one of grandma's herbs, she says it always helped with Benny," he answered his boyfriend who nodded.

"Alright, I'll go do that, be back in a second," with that he left the living room and to the kitchen, to make Graydon a bottle.

Just as Brandon left the room, the news channel announced that there was breaking news coming from one of their reporters at the Whitechapel woods and changed it to the reporter that was here covering the story. Evelyn had stopped knitting and turned up the TV some more, just as the reporter - Carrie Harris - popped up onto the screen and began to talk.

Gabe's blood ran cold as soon as he heard that the attacks that were happening in Whitechapel were seemingly harmless, until it turned bloody and someone ended up murdered, it reminded him of what happened in the past, but no, it couldn't be them... Just couldn't be... they were far away from here (or so he thought).

Then the reporter announced that the attacks and (so far one) murder in Whitechapel matched the unsolved attacks and murders in other big cities, from Ohio, Minnesota, Washington, to Ottawa, Alberta, Toronto and now (finally) _Whitechapel_ , he thought it over and his breath hitched, as he remembered. He was there in Ohio when those attacks first began with his adoptive family, he thought they had killed the creature behind the attacks and two murders there, but then when they went to Washington it started up again, he figured it was a copy-cat, but the supernatural creatures he talked to around Washington said the same thing, "none of them could kill people like the ways those were killed in Ohio and Washington", and he started to believe that they killed the wrong creature, of course his adoptive family denied that.

It wasn't until they went to Minnesota, Gabe realized something was up with his adoptive family, the attacks and murders began again, so he was sent out with Crystal -Erwin's eldest- to ask some people if they possibly had any ideas about this thing that was behind all of the attacks and murders and whenever they said "they had no idea what it could be", Crystal got rough and hard with them, she'd slam them against the wall and demand they tell the truth, they kept to what they were saying and of course she didn't like that, when he tried to pull her away she threw him off of her and continued with her rough ways, until it either ended up in her punching the crap out of the innocent people or him having to forcefully drag her away from them, then his adoptive father would bring in some creatures that didn't have any clue to what was going on and would just put them through a hell lot of pain for no reason (he knew that now) and he didn't know what happened to the creatures after that (but he did have an idea) and the last thing happened before he ran away from them, was the way Crystal and Ava acted the night he ran off. They had " _supposedly_ " killed the monster behind the attacks and murders again, and they were on their way back to their current home at the time, when Ava and Crystal started to make comments on how much of a hunter he was, and etc., until they told him that tomorrow night, he'd become officially like them when the moon was at it's highest peak. Which confused him a lot, he thought that he was officially like them and he had to ask them that, they just giggled and smiled weirdly at him, telling him that he'd become like them and he'd love the power that came with whatever it was they were talking about. And he didn't like the weird feeling he got from them, and something in his gut, mind and heart was telling him that he needed to run from them or else he wasn't going to get out of this. And he listened to his gut, mind and heart and got out of the hunter live that night, after they had gone to sleep, Gabe grabbed all of his clothes, weapons and about twenty thousand in cash, before he headed out into the night, not really sure where he was heading.

He ended up in Ottawa, for a little while, living off of the money he had, until sometime during the summer there on one of the rainy days, he ran into a Seer on the streets, who was making a living using her gift to tell the others of their future, she saw something in him and told him to sit down- when he did, she grabbed his hand and her eyes clouded over white - after what seemed like forever in her time but was only a few seconds in reality, when the Seer came out of the vision, she told him about what she had seen and he of course was shocked to learn that his 'real' family was in Canada, she told him that he had two parents that were alive but she couldn't see where they were, she just knew that they were alive, he also had a grandmother and a twin brother. She also told him of his magical powers and also said that he'd become something powerful and would be immortal (she left it at that) he asked her of the name of the town where his family lived all she could give him was the letter 'W', that's all he had to work with. And before he left the Seer, she told him of the dangers ahead for him, but it'd all be worth it at the end of the day, with his family, his lover and friends by his side it'd be, and he took her word for it. And he left Ottawa, with finding his 'real' family on his mind. And it took him awhile to find them, but he did end up finding them (and everyone already knows the story after that).

Just now he was worried about if they followed him or not, because of those attacks and murders happening in those cities he has been in or lives in now... it just worried him. Gabe snapped out of his daze, when he heard his grandmother talking to him about that poor girl who was attacked and killed last night. "Oh yeah, it's such a shame, really is.." he said, trying to hide the worry in his voice from his grandma.

But Evelyn noticed the stain in her grandson's voice and raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Gabriel, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, grandma, just thinking about stuff."

She eyed him, for a second. Before turning back to her knitting, Gabe sighed silently, thanking God that she didn't question him any further.

Brandon came back from the kitchen with the baby bottle in hand and gave it to his boyfriend. "Here you go, baby, one warm milk bottle with a bit little of herbs inside."

"Thanks, honey, I'm gonna head upstairs and feed him, so I can burp and put him down right afterwards," Gabe told him, before walking out of the living room and up the stairs, leaving behind his confused boyfriend and Grandma.

The two looked at Gabe as he ran up the stairs with Graydon in his arms, Brandon turned his attention to the elder and crossed his arms. "What just happened? Why is Gabe acting so weird?"

"I don't know what happened, everything was fine up until the news showed that story of that poor girl who was killed last night, then he dazed off and then started acting weird," Evelyn answered, putting her knitting down in her lap.

"Maybe it brought up some bad memories when he was a hunter or something like that," Brandon suggests, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Maybe, - you could talk to him about it, seeing he tells you and the others more about he's feeling or what's on his mind..."

"I guess that I could, do that. I just wonder what's on his mind to get him like all worked up like that," he trailed off looking up at the ceiling.

Gabe had rushed into his children's bedroom and was now walking back and forth in the room with Graydon in his arms, who was drinking from his bottle, completely relaxed now. He looked at his daughters in their cribs, fast asleep and then at his son.

 _If they did come to Whitechapel just to take me back, I won't go down without a fight, I'll fight to my dying breath to keep you babies, your Daddy, uncles and aunts, all safe._

* * *

 **\- A Bit Later, At WC High -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View**

We walked through the front doors of Whitechapel high, with just about twenty minutes to grab our things for Miss Daniels' class [she was actually teaching us today], we were running a few minutes behind because one; Brandon and Gabe took a few more minutes then a normally do and two; Benny's car has been acting up lately, it almost didn't want to start up, so messing around with the car and waiting on our brothers made us run a little bit behind, but whatever we've had worst. And now we were filling Gabe and Brandon in on what has been happening within the past few hours. "So wait, she just jumped out of a hospital window that's like ten feet from the ground?" Brandon asked, just making sure he had heard that right and he probably also couldn't believe that Chloe jumped out of a window, without hurting herself from the fall.

Amanda nodded her head, confirming it. "Yeah, she somehow managed to jump from a window/room ten feet from the ground and not break any bones in her body, to need any medical attention, she's either something supernatural or a cheerleader..."

"I doubt that she is a cheerleader, but she's gotta be something totally supernatural," Gabe stated, finally speaking up after being really quiet during the whole car ride.

"And there's another thing is that; Rory's missing too, I haven't been able to get in contact with him since last night," Erica added looking at long list of unanswered text messages to her boyfriend, I know that she's worried about him, I'm worried too, but we can't really do anything until at least more time passed by.

"He's known for disappearing, you know that," Benny reminds her, turning to face us while walking backwards, I cracked a smile at him doing that.

"Yeah, yeah, I know he is, but I'm really worried this time, I've a bad feeling about what's going on with everything at the moment."

"Well, if you're really worried maybe you should, talk to his parents, or Jen or Sarah, or Jeremy, to see if they've heard from them," Brandon suggested, she rolled her eyes and looked at him as we came to a stop.

"I have done that, his parents haven't heard from him either, I can't call Jen because her parents took away her phone and aren't letting her out of the house for two weeks, so they're having someone picking up her homework and bringing it to her, same with Sarah and Jeremy, I don't have his number, but I think I remember Rory saying he was grounded too... so I guess that I'm kind of out of luck here..."

"You could also try tracking the GPS on his phone," Gabe and Benny pointed out in unison, making Amanda raise her eyebrows at the both of them, and mutter something along the lines of "even Melissa and I never spoke unison, and if we did, we probably wouldn't have done it as much as you two do".

"We were gonna try that later, but there's a fifty percent chance that his phone has died, there's a ten percent chance it's turned off. The last percent chance that it's still on, but we won't know until I can get into Rory's phone," I told them, all of them nodded their heads.

"The odds are never in our favor sometimes," Amanda remarked, tugging on Erica's arm, "Come on, Air, we gotta grab our books, see you guys in Miss Daniels' class." With that the hybrid pulled the blonde vampire down the right hallway towards their lockers.

"And there goes Amanda quoting _the Hunger Games_ again," Gabe sighed, shaking his head, with a little smile on his face as Brandon laced their fingers together. I had chuckle at that, yeah, Amanda has been doing that here a lot lately, [also to add, she hopes it follows the movie, if it doesn't, we don't know what she's gonna do] since the movie is coming up and she's been reading the books, so it makes total sense for her to do that. I mean we do that all of the time, I'm pretty sure we are gonna be doing that whenever they make a sequel to either Star Wars or Jurassic Park, or one of those other movies we love ever so much to death.

Brandon looked over at me. "Hey, bro. We're gonna head to our lockers to grab our stuff too, we'll see you in a few minutes," I nodded my head and watched them head down the left hallway, where their lockers were at and then I turned to Benny.

"Lead the way, you kind sir," Benny grinned cheekily, I rolled my eyes and let out a playful scoff, before grabbing his hand and led him towards our lockers.

Unknown to them, they were being watched (from a little bit too far away and arrived to late to see Brandon and Gabe leaving) as they arrived at their lockers and began to get their stuff ready for today.

"Did you notice that Gabe was being like really quiet on the way here?" Benny questions, as he put his school books into his satchel.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that. Why are you asking, babe?" I answered, turning my body towards him. Gabe has always been a little - I don't know - is secretive? Is that the word for this? Like I already said, I don't know.

Benny shrugged, "I don't know, really, I'm just a little worried that's all."

"Baby, I know you're worried. I know, but maybe he's tired or something."

"Maybe, but I'm still worried though, E..." I moved towards him and placed my hands on his arms, pulling him close to me. "I could say that 'you don't have to worry' but I'm not going to. It's your right to worry, you are his brother, his family member, you have to. And if he doesn't tell you or Grandma things, you could always ask Brandon, maybe he tells him things. He doesn't tell you.."

"I always could do that. You're right, Ethan... you always are. Well, _sometimes_ you are." I rolled my eyes at him playfully again. Before he added, "Geez, what'd I do without you?"

"Hmm," I hummed, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I don't know... the only thing that comes to mind is..."

"Jesse." We both said at the same time, I made a face while Benny shivered at the thought of being with _Jesse_ , ugh... I still don't know how the Vampire Council can trust him, I still can't really, even though I trusted him to help with Stern, I still don't trust him _completely_.

"Ugh, let's not talk about him, please?" Benny groaned, I nodded my head and Benny changes the subject, "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled at him - before leaning up some and Benny met me half way, sealing our lips with a kiss- and while they were kissing, a head peeked around the corner to look at the couple as they made out. Their eyes darkened in anger, as their hand curled into a fist at their side, before whipping their head back and rested it against the wall, as they tried to control their anger by taking deep breaths in and out.

Soon, soon, they'd be able to take back what was supposed to be theirs.

* * *

 **\- With Amanda And Erica, In Mr. Wyatt's Classroom -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View**

Amanda was leaning on her elbow which was rested on her desk as she wrote down meaningless notes (meaningless now, but probably not later) since Mr. Wyatt make pull a last minute test or pop quiz and she needed to be ready for that, in between listening to Mr. Wyatt and taking notes of what he was saying, she looked over at Erica every now and than, the said girl was too busy, taking glances at her phone to make sure Rory hadn't replied to any of her text messages. Whatever was going on with this whole Rory thing had Erica really, _really_ worried, she wasn't even paying attention in her classes! It was so unlike her not to pay attention in class - and back on topic, she also found herself staring at the back of Casen's head - _Not in that **way**_! - she mental notes to herself, just that he reminded her of someone and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, just yet and it was driving her freaking crazy.

"Psst! Psst, Amanda, yo. Halliwell," she snapped out of her daze when she heard a voice whispering her name, she found herself staring right at Casen who had turned around in seat to face her.

"Oh, hey... Casen," Amanda whispered back in a greeting voice, straightening up in her seat. "Whatcha, need from me?"

He held up a broken pencil, one he had been writing with. "I need a pencil, I kind of broke mine..."

She fought to not roll her eyes and let out a chuckle, as she just nodded her head and dug in her bag, she pulled out a newer pencil and handed it to him. "Here you go..."

"Thanks," he thanked her, turning back around in his seat.

"You are welcome," with that she went back to writing down notes, until she felt a rolled up piece of paper hit her in the back of the head, she turned a little sideways in her chair to see Erica giving her a look that really only said one thing and she knew what that look meant whenever Erica had it on her face.

" _Oh my god, what did he want, Amanda_?" Erica mouthed-questions, " _Was he flirting with you_?!" the hybrid rolled her eyes at the blonde vampire, why did Erica always think that, whenever a guy [mostly Casen] talked to her, she always thought they were flirting with her and it was starting to get really old.

" _Ugh, no he wasn't_ ," Amanda replied, with another roll of her eyes.

" _Well okay, he wasn't 'flirting' with you. But you still hadn't answered my first question, what did he want from you_?"

" _Jesus, you're starting to sound like Rory, with the questions left and right_ ," she mouthed, making Erica smile at that but then frown and mouth a offended ' _hey_!' she snorted lightly before continuing. " _He just asked me for a pencil, Air, not that big of a deal_."

" _That's all? Just a freakin' pencil he asked you for? Are you telling me the whole truth_?"

" _Yes! Now can we please focus on the class? I don't want Mr. Wyatt to see us mouth-talking_!"

But it was already too late, Mr. Wyatt had the feeling that something was going on behind his back and turned around just in time to see the two girls finishing up what they were talking about, he crossed his arms and cleared his throat, making everyone turn their attention onto the two girls, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Some snickered at them while some rolled their eyes. "Um, Miss Halliwell, Miss Jones, are you paying attention to what I am teaching to the class?" he asked them.

"Um, yes we are. Mr. Wyatt," Erica answered quickly, Amanda nodded in agreement, he stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, if you were, then you two don't mind coming up to the blackboard here and write out, what I was just talking about?"

Erica and Amanda looked at each other, giving each other a look of unsureness, before turning back to their teacher and nodded their heads. "Sure, we don't mind," Amanda told him, Mr. Wyatt smiled and stepped to the side, to let the girls come up to the blackboard. Both of them stood up from their chairs and walked up to the blackboard, Erica started to write on the blackboard, she may have acted like she wasn't listening/paying attention, but she kind of was, while checking out her unanswered text messages and Amanda, well she was trying to remember, she heard it all, even wrote notes on some of it. It was all in her head, but for some reason, she couldn't remember any of it for the life of her. And it was starting to piss her off. She never used to be like this, this only started after she became a full bloodied hybrid, but Grandma Weir said it was normal, it was just her wolf being awoken after a long time and was basically learning how to control itself again - so until the full moon, she was going to be having problems with her anger and trying not to shift in front of people.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself over getting angry at the littlest thing, raising her arm up she started to write on the board, not noticing that something was up with her hands- well _her nails_ actually, Erica was the one to notice it as her friend wrote on the board, her eyes widen at seeing her nails. "Amanda, Aman _da_!" Erica whispered lowly, to here nobody could hear her whispering to Amanda, she looked over at her friend annoyingly.

"What?!" she asked/whispered back harshly, still not noticing her fingernails.

The blonde looked at her fingernails. "Your nails, Amanda, your nails."

Confused as to what Erica meant by that, so Amanda looked at her nails and let out a gasp, dropping the chalk onto the ground, staring at her nails - Her nails which were always painted and naturally long - they were now her werewolf nails- _or claws_ actually (that's another thing she hated about being a newly turned hybrid, having no control over her powers, or did she already mention that?) she stared at them for a second before rushing out of the class room. But not before one of her classmates stole a glance at her werewolf claws as she rushed out of the room.

"Amanda! Amanda!" Erica called out, dropping her chalk onto the floor and hurrying after her best friend.

Amanda ran out into the hallway and rested her back against wall, taking deep breaths and running her hand through her hair, keeping her head down as she heard the door open and close. And the sound of her best friend's voice speaking to her.

"Aman, hey, you alright?"

A sigh came from her. "I really don't know, Erica... it's just that I hate this," she admitted, looking up. "It didn't feel this way when I got bit, I felt like I was in control just like I was with my wolf before. But now, I'm not in control anymore, of my wolf, my powers and urges."

Erica chuckled a little bit, causing her friend to glare at her. "Amanda it's completely normal, it is.. you're fifty-fifty now- your vampire side gotta get used to a few things again and you gotta reconnect with your wolf side, when the full moon's at its highest. And once you gain control again you'll be fine, just like Grandma said."

"I know that, Erica... but still I _hate_ this, my claws coming out when I don't want them to- getting angry over the littlest thing! Did I tell you that I yanked a vending machine from the wall, threw it onto the ground and punched out the glass? All for a freaking soda, a soda!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking a little bit

"No, you didn't. But I did the same thing, point is Amanda at one point we sometimes lose control. It's apart of who we are and we can't change it."

The classroom door opened again and Mr. Wyatt popped his head out the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Everything's okay, Mr. Wyatt, I just had to get some air, I was getting a little hot and thought I was going to faint," Amanda explained, which wasn't a complete lie since she was feeling a little hot and needed to get some fresh air to calm down, so she wouldn't try to change into a werevamp in the middle of freaking class.

"Oh, okay, just rejoin us whenever, Miss Halliwell," he told her, she nodded her head, he closed the classroom door again.

"Just trust me, okay? You'll be fine, now you ready to go back to class?"

She nodded her head, "I guess so, and I'm sorry if I act whiney, it's just like my wolf's feelings are all over the place.."

"It's okay, Amanda like I said before- I understand, now come on..." Erica locked her arm with Amanda's arm. "We got the rest of class to go through."

"Ugh, the rest of class, maybe I should've fainted, just so I wouldn't have to go to all of my other classes, today," she stated, as Erica dragged her back into the classroom.

* * *

 **\- Later At Lunchtime -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

Ahh, finally, lunchtime has freaking arrived! I'm so damn happy, for one; I was freaking hungry as hell. I was craving - _no_ \- _needing_ some food in my stomach now and pizza Wednesday is sounding really, really awesome right now and the second reason was- actually I had no second reason.. so la-da, on that part. Although I'm still pissed that my car keeps trying to break down on me, even after I've taken it to have it looked at or repaired [if it needed to be] and they said nothing was wrong with it. And well, there was something wrong with my car [either they were just to stupid to find anything wrong with it or it was the age of the car] but who knows? All I know is that, if the car breaks down for good, I won't be able to get another one for a while - because I don't have enough money (babysitting doesn't pay that much money, but I still love the job) to pay for a new car and I didn't want Grandma to pay for it. So I will be crap out of luck when something does happen to my car. And now we were going through the lunch line, with Ethan by my side of course, basically watching in amusement as I grabbed large slices of different types of pizza [even though it's not as good as _Angelo_ 's pizza is, it's still damn freaking pizza] - and once we were at the cashier, I grabbed three cookies and added them to my lunch tray and bill.

"That will be three-fifty," the cashier told us, after adding up the cost of both Ethan and I's lunch. She looked at us, as Ethan brought out his wallet. (we pay for each other's lunches everyday, one day I pay for lunch and the next day Ethan pays for it.. and then we repeat it again)

"Here you go, three-fifty," Ethan handed her the money and she typed in the amount, as we lifted up our trays and walked out of the lunch line and into the other room. And that's when Ethan looked at my tray, smiling and chuckling softly to himself.

I stared at my boyfriend confusedly. "What? What are you chuckling and smiling at?"

"You, of course, you look so adorable, bouncing around all excitedly about getting pizza and cookies," Ethan answered, I blushed at that, man I was acting like a five year old little child again, wasn't I? "Don't be embarrassed, you weren't letting your excitement show to others, only me.." My cheeks reddened even more - _if that's even possible_ \- as I lowered my head and let out a giggle. Ethan just smiled again and led us towards an empty table where we sat down next to each other and began to eat.

"So did you talk to Brandon earlier?" My boyfriend asks me as I took a bite out of one of my slices of pizza. I nodded my head, chewing on the piece of pizza.

"Yeah," I swallowed the food in my mouth. "He told me that Gabe hasn't told him anything lately about his past or anything else... but get this, he also said that Gabe started acting like he is right now, after hearing about that girl on the news- and the cities that the other attacks had taken place at as well. So what I am thinking is; what if somehow, something or someone from Gabe's past is connected with these attacks and murders? And are here in Whitechapel to find him?"

Ethan nodded. "I've to agree on your theory babe, but I guess we have to wait, until either Gabe conforms your theory is right or _something_ does it for us..."

I sighed and took another bite out of my pizza, Ethan was right about it, he completely was. We had to wait it out, either until Gabe tells us the truth or something happens, that always ' _seems_ ' to drags us into supernatural trouble and something always ends up happening to either me, Ethan or Erica, somehow. We went back to eating our lunch, when Brandon and Gabe did decided to join us at our table, we both noticed that Gabe seemed a little on edge and kind of looked like he was about yell/snap at someone who asks him the wrong question, I'd hate to be that person who gets on that side, today.

"Hey, how're you guys doing?" Brandon questioned, unwrapping his sandwich that he had picked up from his lunch tray.

"We're doing fine, how're you bro?" Ethan questions back, taking a sip from his bottle of something, I don't remember what it is, all I can say it's red and kind of looked like blood, but wasn't.

"Doing just fine, except asking me questions, that I really don't feel like answering," Gabe gritted through his teeth, I stared at him with my eyebrows down in like an eyebrow frown at hearing my brother's words.

"Gabe, babe, I already told you I was sorry for asking you those questions," Brandon apologizes again, sounding sorry and worried.

He rolled his eyes. "I know you did, I forgive you too, but although I'm still mad and in a bad mood, I just don't feel like talking about that kind of stuff."

Me and Ethan looked at each other, it looked like Brandon had gotten on that side of Gabe today and were in the middle of making up right now, and well we already know that those two can't stay mad at each other for more then about two to three hours, like they are like Ethan and I, they just can't stand being mad at or away from one another - it's a soulmate thing - so we decided to change the subject. Ethan took notice that Gabe didn't have any food with him. Just a bottle of Orange juice, "Gabe, why didn't you get any lunch?"

"Oh, I wasn't all that hungry, so I just decided to grab a bottle of Orange juice," Gabe shrugged, twisting the top off and taking a sip of his drink, "No biggie, if I get hungry, I will eat a snack later."

I chuckled. "Gabe, you're sounding like Rory, but at least we know you're talking about food and not little animals." And I actually got a snicker from him, while drinking his orange juice.

"Please don't mention Rory, right now. Because worried Ann is right behind me," Amanda asked us to do, as she dropped her tray onto the table and sat down, slipping her bag off her shoulder and put it next to her, as Erica appeared holding a tray and her phone in her hand.

"Erica, Erica," Ethan and Brandon tried getting her attention by saying her name, but she had her eyes glued to her phone, as she took her seat next to Amanda. "Hello, Erica? We're talking to you..." they tried again talking to her again, but still no answer.

"Yo, Jones," I waved my hand in front of her face and phone, causing her to jerk and look away from her phone, to look at us.

"What do you guys want?" she stared us, confusedly. She looked like an owl. "What do you guys want?" she repeats.

"Well, we were trying to get your attention, which we have now, so.." Ethan trailed off, looking at his best friend, who sighed and put her phone down, rubbing her forehead.

"Ugh, sorry guys, I'm just so freaking worried about Rory, I mean who doesn't answer twenty calls or almost a hundred text messages?" Erica breathed out, she was seriously stressed out by Rory not responding to her texts and calls, and I had to admit it... but lunch without Rory was kind of boring without him being here, with his either sometimes dead lunch (and almost all of the time) alive lunch.

"It really is weird, that Rory hasn't replied to any of your texts or calls," Gabe agreed, sipping his orange juice and then putting it back down. "But honestly we can't do anything until we haven't heard from him at least for another couple of hours..."

Erica nodded her head, taking her lunch off of her tray, not saying anything else about her boyfriend. Okay, now I'm starting to get a bit more worried for that blond vampire. He should be answering those texts and calls with his unstop babbling, but he isn't- and it was worrying all of us, even though some of us didn't show it.

Ethan bit on his bottom lip as he turned to Amanda. "So earlier today, I heard you um- had an episode in class today..."

Amanda sent a glare over at Erica, before sighing out. "Yeah, I did have an episode in class, but I've it under control so, no more almost turns in front of people."

"Amanda, you know you won't have it under control until the moon is at its highest peek, so until Friday, you'll be dealing with this until then," I told her, exactly what Grandma told her, when she first started to randomly change in front of people whenever she got pissed off or whatever.

"Yes, yes, I know alright? I'm trying my best, okay?" she said, her eyes burning into me as they glowed blue. And there goes her

"Dude, your eyes..." Brandon points to her eyes and Amanda turned to him, her eyes still glowing neon blue, as they burned into my boyfriend's twin.

"What about them, Branie?" Her voice was slightly deep as she asked him that question. I hate it whenever I hear that deep voice, it reminds me of how we get whenever we get hungry for blood, or whenever someone does a trance to somebody. Gabe let his eyes flash from his normal green to his vampire yellow, silently telling her that her eyes were glowing neon blue. She grabbed a small mirror from her bag (she has lots of random things in her bag) and looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that her eyes were glowing. She gasps lightly, closing the mirror and puts it back into her bag, before closing her eyes for about a minute and then opens them again. "Normal blue again?" We -as in Ethan, Brandon and I- nodded our heads. She smiled and sighs out. "Sorry, for bitching, sometimes I think my wolf is bipolar or something with my feelings..."

"It's okay, Amanda. Just the urges are different this time around, you know that, since you forgot what it was like to have wolf urges, when you became ten percent werewolf and ninety percent vampire. So now that you're fifty percent on each side, you're gonna have to get used to them again," Ethan explained, we had to remind her this sometimes, 'cause she seemed to forget or it never got through that hard head of hers.

She groaned, taking her stuff off of her tray, nodding her head, I had a feeling she wasn't listening to us, again. And if she was listening to us- then it wouldn't be the first time she has acted like she wasn't listening to us when actually she was listening to us, and oh my god. I realized that I just said she like six times and listening four times, and that I really need to stop talking right now. And after that, we all started to eat our lunches together - minus Gabe, who continued to drink his orange juice until he was almost finished with it - until we noticed Gabe had stopped drinking his orange juice and was looking around the room for something - or - _someone_ and was also moving around in his seat some.

"Gabe? You alright?" I asked my brother, who jumped a little bit and turned to him. "You look like you are uncomfortable," he did looked like he had to go to the bathroom really badly, but I actually didn't think that was it, I think it's something else. But I couldn't find out or else my ass would get jumped by Gabe.

"I just really need to _pee_ like really bad," he answered, Amanda was about to take another bite out of her burger when Gabe said that, she heard it and stopped to look at her burger with a disgusted look on her face before putting her burger back on her tray and pushed it away from her, mumbling that she wasn't hungry anymore after hearing that comment. "I'm gonna head off to the bathroom, having babies puts a lot of pressure on your bladder," Gabe chuckled, getting up from his seat and hurrying off to the restroom.

As Gabe left the room, the girls turned to us and ask at the same time. "What's going on with Gabe?"

"We don't know, what is going on with him. Ever since that news report on that murder appeared on the news this morning, he has been acting like this," Brandon said with a sigh, "I'm so worried about him, I don't want him keeping things bottled up inside until he just can't take it anymore and breaks down... or worse..."

"Brandon, don't worry. We'll figure out what's going on, it's what we do," Erica assured him, rubbing his arm, before turning to Ethan and I. "You guys have any idea what could be going on?"

"Well, I do, but I will let Ethan tell you..." I was going to let him take over, this time.

"Benny's theory is that; what happened with that girl in the woods last night, her murder and the attacks, might've something to do with Gabe's past- something or someone from his past might've found him... or at least he is thinking it or whatever might've found him, here... if it or they did, there's no telling what the hell he is thinking about doing," Ethan explained, this was one of our top problems on our list. Next to a missing Rory, (and Chloe) and a murder, that has supernatural written all over. With all of the shit we go through, I wonder how in the world we've normal lives sometimes.

"Let's hope that's what is going on," both girls let out sighs, hoping that's what was wrong with my brother. Honest to Zeus... I hope it was too.

Once again unknown to the small group, they were being watched again, but this time the person watching them had someone else with them, their eyes sent glares to the group of teens around the one they had their eyes set on, the one sitting next to the boy with the puppy dog looking face. They looked at each other with matching looks. As the word _"soon"_ whispered in their heads.

* * *

 **\- In Miss Henderson's Mythology Class -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View**

I sat in Miss Henderson's mythology class, next to Benny, who was telling me about these supposed new kids that had started today, and had asked if I had seen them in any of my classes. I replied with a "no", I haven't seen any new students, unless I didn't see them in class, or they just weren't any in of my classes, which is weird... normally new people always start out in my class. And it kind of worried me about these new kids, last time we got a new student he turned out to be the first freaking vampire in history, aka Dracula, which also reminds me... I didn't know what happened to the asshole, I just hoped that the Vampire Council handled it differently this time, then they did the last time. "I just wonder how many times, can she be late? I mean it's always the students being late never the teachers," Amanda rambled on my left, I muffled a laugh as Benny turned over to her.

"Hey, I said that last time, Miss Henderson was late, you can't say it after someone has already said it," Benny whispered to her, oh great, here we go again.

"It doesn't matter, Benny, you can't copyright words."

"I know but still, I said it _first_ though."

"I said it second, so deal with it," she smiled, Benny stared at her with his mouth slightly open, before flipping her off. She sees him doing that and acts to be hurt by it, before the both of them started to snicker lightly. This is their friendship, bickering, flipping each other off and whatnot, but like you already didn't know that.

"Looks like Gabe and Brandon aren't fighting anymore," Erica's voice states from behind me, I looked behind me, and next to Erica's right, there was my brother and Benny's brother, they were talking quietly to themselves and holding hands, I think I was the only one that had seen them holding hands.

"Well, that's good. I really didn't need a pouty Brandon later, at home when I'm doing homework," I said, flipping through my notebook to find a blank spot to write my notes down in and added. "That and I just don't like them fighting."

Benny nodded in agreement, "I do to, 'cause Gabe's always moody and upset when they do fight. It gets him so stressed out that he starts to break down whenever the kids start to cry."

"But at least they're in the final stages of making up, or else we'd have to lock them in the closet for little bit and we totally didn't want to do that," Amanda pointed out and we nodded, why didn't we want to do that, was because the closet we used smelt like shoes and not the good kind of smelling shoes.

Just then, as the last warning bell rang for the other students to head to class right now, Miss Henderson appeared from the corner, in a little bit of a fast pace with her briefcase in hand, she rushed into the classroom, closing the door behind her, she headed over to her desk and took off her jacket. "Sorry, class, I had a bit of car trouble this morning, just I didn't get fixed until a little while ago - so go ahead and turn to page..."

"Three-Hundred and ninety-four," Amanda remarked in a hushed voice, trying to keep from laughing out loud by biting on her lip, I rolled my eyes at her. She has waited along time to quote that saying from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_.

"One-Hundred and thirty, to what we'll be studying today and oh, we'll be learning two myths this week, so tomorrow we'll be learning another myth, and on Friday, we'll be doing a test, I thought I'd give you all a heads up," Miss Henderson continued on with what she was saying as she wrote on the blackboard, some students groaned at the mention of us learning two myths and then being tested on them, I snorted at hearing the groans that cam from the students as they flipped to the page.

" _Hunters_?" I asked to myself, quietly. Okay I was slightly confused, I looked at the number on the page to make sure that I hadn't went over the page or was missing it. I wasn't, and again just to make sure, I looked up to see that Miss Henderson had written it on the board.

Benny was the first one to raise his hand up, to ask a question, she turned around and nodded her head, giving him the go a head to ask away. "Miss Henderson, I'm a little confused, how're Hunters, a myth? I mean they do exist.."

"Well, Mr. Weir, I was just about to get to that. It's true that hunters do exist, but there is a myth behind them that they aren't as good as everyone thinks they are- and that they were killed/destroyed for a lot of reasons, which I am about to get to," she answered. And here we go. She moved over to her desk and sat on the top of it, crossing her legs and putting her hands on them as well, as she cleared her throat and began to explain. "About two hundred years ago, a group of people that had discovered the supernatural world by accident and to these people they thought the world of the supernatural unnatural and didn't like it one bit, so they took it upon themselves to hunt down these creatures and destroy them, naturally they caught the attention of those who wanted to hunt the supernatural, and of course _the unwanted_ attention of the elders in the supernatural community."

One word comes to mind, as Miss Henderson mentioned "supernatural community" _t_ _he_ _Councils_. "Of course since there wasn't any leaders in the hunters community at that time, so the supernatural community, made them go by rules that they had made for them, it was called the Hunter's Code and if the any of the hunters broke that code, the hunters would become the hunted, so for awhile, they followed the rules, only hunting the ones who went out of line, all three communities, humans, hunters and supernaturals got along perfectly... until." Stupid damn hunters, didn't they know any better not to like double cross and break the rules which were set by the Councils for them? Stupid, stupid, and did I mention... stupid? "Until the hunters grew tired of following the rules which were set by the supernaturals, they lusted for the power of being rule free and basically to be in control of everything, even though the supernaturals had better views on how the world should be all of them living among the humans, hiding in secret, the hunters had different views, they thought like some other supernaturals before had thought, humans should live in fear of them and that supernaturals should be destroyed or imprisoned, the facts weren't never that clear on what they thought. Just that the lust for power and control drove them all to the breaking point."

To the breaking point which they shall never return from! - I always wanted to say it like that. "One night, they took the oldest of the elders children and killed them. And the next morning the elders awoke to discover their oldest children's bodies all bloody and the words written out in their blood next to their bodies the words, said "the rules are broken, come and fight us" and they knew who it was that had done this crime against them and declared that the hunters were to hunted down and destroy every last one of them." Miss Henderson took a small breath and continued, yeah, unstop talking, I think that I would need to take a breather too. "The hunters knew what they were getting into, they just didn't know what they were going up against. Meanwhile they had some numbers in strength and members/followers that was about it for them and as for the supernaturals had it all, in members/followers, strength, skills, you name it. When the battle came, the hunters were outnumbered and out skilled and were easily killed by the supernaturals- by the time the battle was over, almost all of the hunters were dead- before the remaining hunters ran off to save themselves, they vowed to have their revenge on the supernaturals and that they'd be back one day, stronger then they were."

And with that she finished, of course as soon as she finished what she was telling us, Brandon raises his hand up this time, she looks over at him. "You have a question, Mr. Morgan?"

Brandon nodded, putting his hand down. "Yes, I do. Um, whatever actually happened after the hunters went into hiding?"

"Nobody really knows, what happened to them actually, but there've been lots of theories and myths about it. Some say, that they just dropped off the face of the Earth, letting their kind die off, because a lot of them choose being supernatural over being a hunter and others believe that they try to hunt down supernaturals in secret, while plotting their revenge and trying to find a way to become stronger then the supernaturals, but since these are just theories and myths... none of them have been ever confirmed," Miss Henderson explained, standing up from her desk and crossing her arms.

"Miss Henderson, I have a question too... 'if' the hunters were actually still around, would they tell their children about the past of the hunters and the plot of revenge and finding ways to become stronger? And what'd happen if they took in a child and never told her/him about their past but raised them in the ways of the old hunters' rules?" Erica asks, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, I kind of wanna know what happens there too," I supplied, Miss Henderson smiled at the both of us.

"Well, I do know a bit about what you are both asking for, so I will answer your question. Yes they would tell their children about it. Because if something were to happen to them, they'd want them to continue what the first line of hunters started... And well, all I could say is that I hope that the child they took in would figure it out on their own, before they officially made him apart of the hunter community. Or else, once the adoptive child is officially apart of their side, there's no getting out. They never tell them about the past of Hunters until they've officially joined their side, so they couldn't leave. Because they're bonded to the group," she answered. "But to the ones that were able to get away from the hunters. They _never_ , _ever_ , get out of the hunter life... it follows them wherever they go..." Her eyes seemed to go to the second role of students behind us, as she said this, Benny and I turned our heads around to look behind us, to see Gabe had his head resting on his arm, trying to look as comfortable as possible, as Miss Henderson stared at that role for another second, before clearing her throat. "Alright, so moving on... does anyone else have any questions?" she asks, looking around the classroom, she got no answer. "Okay, so if you read the page you're on right now, you will learn more of the hunter's history and some true-funish facts about them.." she turned away from the class and to the board.

We all focused on the page we were on, as Miss Henderson went on about the hunter's history and that tomorrow's myth will be a little bit more darker then this one, Benny and I turned our attention to Gabe, who was now staring at his book, trying to seem focus on it.. but it wasn't working, we could see right through him, this was a really touchy subject for him. Even though we didn't know the whole truth, we knew deep down that whatever happened with Gabe and his hunter family, matched what Miss Henderson explained. Although, we really wouldn't know until Gabe decides to come clean and tells us what happened... but again until that time comes, we'd have to wait... like we said before... just adding that in.

* * *

 **\- A Little While Later, Mrs. Fine's Classroom -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

A little while later, Ethan was waking me to my next class of the day, it was my second class without Ethan, I only had two classes without him. And as much as I didn't like it, I just had to deal with it, and normally I'd have this class with Rory, but you know that story. He's still "missing-in-action". So let's just say that this class might be a little boring, although Mrs. Fine might be happy that Rory isn't in her class today. I really didn't think she was going to love the book report he was going to turn in about one of the romantic books of all time (I forgot the title though), and he basically made up a whole bunch of "fake" facts, about aliens and other Sci-Fi, facts, to which she would get very annoyed and end up giving him a D, (so she wouldn't have to put up with him in summer school) but I'm pretty sure that when we graduate, she was going to miss the blond goof ball. "You gonna come over later tonight?" Ethan asked me, as we stopped outside Mrs. Fine's classroom, I raised my eyebrow. "So we can study, you know for our Italian class and for Mr. G's class, too..."

"Well, yeah of course. Who else is gonna help me learn Italian?" I chuckled, I had transferred to Italian class, because I didn't like the class, or the teacher or of the students. So I decided to switch classes, and Italian class just so happened to have an opening and I took it.

" _V_ _ostro prestante fidanzato_ , who else," Ethan replied, I giggled at hearing him talking in Italian, when I found out that Ethan could speak Italian... I _begged_ him to speak Italian to me. And begged and begged him to speak Italian, until I nearly drove him crazy and he finally, finally talked to me in Italian and let's just say I've been hooked ever since. I found it really, really _sexy_ and it also works because Ethan's half Italian, (because of his Dad's side of the family).

"God, I love it when you speak Italian to me," I told him, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss, I groaned as his hands slide down my sides and than I let out a loud gasp when he grabbed my ass, but then it turned into a moan. Damn it, his kisses, they make me feel all weak, we probably would've continued to make out if it wasn't for the first warning bell to ring. We groaned, pulling from each other. "Damn, class warning bells..."

"Ugh, yeah, they suck. But I really do have to go to class, I got a test to pass and keep an watchful eye on Amanda," he sighed out, I grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I will see you later, okay babe?"

Ethan nodded his head. "And I will see you later, _mio amore_." A shiver went down my spine as he said that, damn it. Sometimes, I hated the feeling he gives me, but then I remember that I couldn't ever possibly hate it, because I love that feeling then I ever thought possible.

As he was walking away from me, I called out. "I love you!"

"I know, and I love you too!" He called back, disappearing out of my sight, I smiled to myself before turning around and heading into the classroom. Where, Mrs. Fine was writing down something on the board as I entered the classroom, she turned around with a book in her hand, she smiled and nodded her head towards me, I just nodded and went to my seat, as the second warning bell rang.

Mrs. Fine turned around and placed her book down. "Now class, today, we'll doing a pop quiz," all of us let out groans at hearing there was going to be a pop quiz, ugh. I hate pop quizzes- I hate them with a burning passion! She looked at all of us. "Now don't groan or else I'll give out another pop quiz tomorrow and Friday, if none of you watch it.. You'll be turning in your book reports today and on Friday I'll hand them back you to all graded-" as she said this, a girl with light brown hair, about three inches shorter then me, walked into class making everyone look up at her.

"Um, hi..? Is this Mrs. Fine's class?" She asked, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Yes, this is. I'm Mrs. Fine and you are..?" Mrs. Fine replied, staring at the girl.

"Oh right! I'm Avalon Night, I'm new.."

"And almost late, Miss Night. Take you seat next to Mr. Weir over there," she pointed the empty seat, (where Dracula sat during a few of his days here at Whitechapel), she -Avalon- nodded her head and headed over to the empty seat next to me. And sat next to me.

"Hi," she greeted me, I nodded my head with a "hey" back. "What's your name? I like to be on a first name basis..."

I looked up at Mrs. Fine who was explaining something about a book and too busy writing on the board to notice anything going on behind her, so I decided to greet her. "My name is Benny, and I already know your name, since you announced to the whole class..."

Avalon chucked lightly. "Heh, yeah...I did... So where did you get the name "Benny" from anyways?"

My eyebrows raised up in confusion, I was rather taken back by this question, normally new students ask why Mrs. Fine just acted like she did. Or whatever other questions they ask. But this question was about me (not about class) it was kind of weird and very personal. "Um, my Mom named me Benjamin and wanted to call me Benny for short. So that's where it came from..." I answered, uncomfortable about the question - but I decided to answer it so the girl could leave me alone.

She nodded her head, "So no other reason...?"

And I already have a strange feeling about this girl and I wasn't going to tell this girl anything really personal about myself. "Nope, no another reason," I replied. She looked like she was about to open her mouth again, when Mrs. Fine slapped the pop quiz onto our desks, saving me from this girl's very personal questions. I let out a sigh and leaned back into my chair, staring the pop quiz. Did I ever mention how much I hated pop quizzes? Oh, I already did? Or I didn't? Well everyone already knows or doesn't the reason why I hate them, 'cause you never, ever really pass them and they're just fricking pointless to have them... but teachers, they thought very differently about that. I leaned forwards, picking up my pencil, I began to write on the pop quiz, while thinking off to myself about something's.

Avalon looked over at Benny, with a strange look in her eyes as she stared at the young teen, while the words _"soon_ _"_ replayed in her head, she sighed and tried to focus on the pop quiz in front of her. This _soon_ just couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **\- After School -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View**

Erica groaned in annoyance, as Amanda pulled her along with her towards the doors that led to the field where the soccer games were normally held at, for some reason Amanda felt like tagging her along, even though Erica had stated earlier that day, she needed to go right home after school. Because both Chase and Harry had came down with two different flu viruses and they were basically giving them back and forth to each other and her parents were going out to another dinner thing and it was a must thing to go to even though they wanted to stay home and help their sons get over their sickness, but this was what their jobs demanded. So Erica offered her help to them, and she was kind of running late to take care of them - as long as she was back home before four-thirty - she should be fine. "Why are you taking me with you?" she asked her friend as soon as they were outside, heading to the field.

"To make sure, that I don't try to turn or anything," Amanda answered, continuing to pull her friend with her.

"Why did Luke want you to meet him on the field exactly for again?" She wasn't there at their lockers, when Luke -Amanda's little brother- popped up and told her he had something to show her and to meet him on the field. And Amanda had told her, it's just that she had already forgotten what Amanda had said exactly... it must've been all of the stress of her sick brothers and her boyfriend and his sister both disappearing within like hours of each other.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said before he exactly didn't tell me, all he said was 'I have got something to show you, but I can't show you right now, after school, meet me at the field. You'll see'."

She nodded, an "oh" escaping her lips, while they walked to up to the field, where they saw a bunch of guys out on the field, not playing soccer but another sport. "What the hell? He wanted to show you this?" she looked at her friend and then at the guys playing... what was this called again? Lacrosse?

"I don't know, but I do _have a strong feeling about what he wanted to show me_ ," Amanda's voice deepened as she said this, she let go of her grip on Erica and like to a beat of a drum, she marched over to the sidelines as one of the players slammed into another and threw the ball at the goalie and the net.

Erica followed behind her friend as she marched up to the coach. "Now I see why she brought me along with her," she murmured to herself, because she was the only one who could keep the hybrid at bay to make sure that she couldn't rip anybody apart.

Amanda tapped on the coach's shoulder who was in the middle of yelling at the players practicing, when he turned to her annoyed, yelling "what?!" before realizing it was just a girl there and not one of his players, who was running late for practice, Amanda let out an 'ow' as she pulled on her ears, trying to stop the ringing in her ears.

"Oh, sorry about that, who are you?" He went right to asking who she was.

"First thank you, I might've hearing damage now. And second; I'm Amanda, I'm looking for my brother, _Luke_ ," she tells him, crossing her arms.

"You're Halliwell's sister?" he asked again, she nodded her head, confirming it. "Your brother is a good player, really good... too good for someone who just started out a few days ago..."

She followed his eyes to one of the players with the number "Seven" on his back with the name "Halliwell" on the back as well. "Yeah, that's the thing about him, he's a hell of a lot different then most people... And if you don't mind, I need to have a small _chat_ with him, right now," Amanda said, turning to yell out her brother's name.

But the Coach grabbed her by her arm. "I'm sorry, but he's practicing right now and he really doesn't need to be bothered right no-" he cut himself off when he saw the glaring daggers look, Amanda was giving him, he held up his hands and turned away, muttering something about 'if we lose on game day, it's not my fault'.

"Luke, Luke! Get over here right now!" Amanda shouted, getting all of the players' attentions. Erica popped up next to her friend who didn't even notice her, as Luke looked around at his teammates who were looking like they were trying their best not to snicker at him. "Lucas Charles Halliwell, get your butt over here now."

Luke knew better than ignore his full name being called out, so he jogged over to his sister and took off his helmet with a huge excited-happy grin on his baby face. "Hey, sis, whatcha think?"

"Oh, what do I think? Let me tell you what I think," Amanda grabbed her brother's arm roughly and pulled him away from the sidelines, her fingers were digging into his skin, she whipped him in front of her, letting go of his arm. Luke hissed from the pain, rubbing his arm. "Are you completely stupid?!" she smacked him upside the head.

"Alright, first thing, OW! And second I'm not stupid," Luke answered her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, yes you are, you joined the Lacrosse team, Luke. The freaking Lacrosse team!"

"Okay, so? What's the big damn deal?" He shrugged, not seeing why his sister was making a big deal out of this.

" _What's the big deal_? Um, gee I don't know, the fact you haven't gone through your first change yet, you can barely control yourself and you've random mood swings! You're a changing werewolf that can be angered by the littlest thing! And this sport makes people on the team all fired up! You might change if you get pissed off and haven't gotten control over everything yet. Have you even thought this through?"

"Yes, Amanda. I have thought this through. I know what I'm doing here," the young werewolf told her her, suddenly feeling angry towards his sister, for thinking he was stupid, pulling him around and smacking him on the head.

"But clearly you really haven't thought it through, Luke.." Amanda said, before realizing she was getting angry and then sighed out, trying to calm herself. "I don't mean to sound like a bitch- Luke, but I'm your sister and I'm only looking out what's best for you, I'm supposed to watch over you and help you through the change."

"You don't have to watch over me, Amanda. I'm a freaking teenager for God's sake! So stop treating me like a baby and let me do what I wanna do, alright?!" Luke yelled at her. Now letting his anger get the best of him, he put his helmet back on. "I am going back onto the field, to practice for my game; _this Friday_ and you can't talk me out of playing... I can handle it on my own." With that he glared at his sister, his eyes flashing yellow as he did soon, before running off back onto the field to practice.

"Stupid ass wolf emotions," she grumbled rubbing her face, due to their wolf emotions, they weren't able to have a disagreement lately without their wolf emotions getting in the way, either leaving them pissed off or upset to where they almost broke down in tears.

"Amanda, Amanda, you okay?" Erica asked popping up next to her friend, who jumped at her sudden appearance and put her hand on her heart, to make sure she didn't have a heart attack. "Sorry about scaring you... but are you okay, really?"

She looked out onto the field at her brother, then back at her friend. A smile appearing on her face. "Yeah. I'm fine, totally!" she replies, trying to be cheery about it, the blonde gave her look that basically said 'I know you're lying'. "Maybe not 'totally fine', just a small disagreement but everything's fine."

"You promise?"

"Promise," the hybrid nodded, locking her arm with Erica's. "Now, let's go, so I won't have to stick around to see my brother make a moron of himself..." Erica rolled her eyes as Amanda pulled her along for the third time that day. She couldn't wait until Friday, because after that, Amanda would have control over her urges and wolf again. Well, hopefully she would.

* * *

 **\- That Night, Benny And Gabe's House -**

* * *

 **Still Nobody's Point Of View**

Benny walked into his house, later that night, looking tired, his hair was a mess and he had a lightly large bite/hickey on his neck from Ethan, who decided to bite and suck on his neck whenever he got the answer right as a reward. It was kind of hard to focus, but he was able to get all of the answers right and it helped that his boyfriend was really freakishly smart. And after about a few hours of studying and a make out session later, his grandma had called saying she was about to head out with some girlfriends and dinner was in the oven, she added in a 'p.s.' before hanging up it was that Gabe was trying to get the girls to go to sleep, but they just wouldn't, Benny remembered that Destiny and Gabriel were teething, so their gums were hurting, you think that vampire healing with help with the pain... but no, that was one of the things that it didn't help with. So they were going to the old parenting ways, using the numbing stuff but that only worked for so long and it had a nasty taste to it, so they were using some stuff that is way better than that numbing stuff and it's home cooked, she told him that he was going to have to make some because they were out and she didn't have the time to make it - so after the call ended, Benny told Ethan he had to leave to go help out Gabe with the girls, he looked slightly upset, but he understood and let him go back home. But not before, he gave him a quick make out session, messing up his hair and then let him go. A small cry from upstairs broke him away from his thoughts, he closed the door behind him, locking it and then headed up the stairs, as soon as he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Gabe's bedroom door was open and so was the girls and Graydon's bedroom door. Another cry came from the room followed by his brother's voice, trying to calm one of the girls into going to sleep. Benny sighed lightly and walked towards the room and leaned against the doorway as Gabe bounced a red-faced Gabriel, with small tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, you need help?" Benny asked his brother, who turned to him and a look of relief washed over his face.

"Oh, yes, I need you to hold Gabriel, while I go fix the numbing gums potion, okay? Thanks you're the best, bro," Gabe rushed out, giving Gabriel to Benny before quickly rushing down stairs to fix the potion.

Benny looked Gabriel who had quieted down and was whimpering softly now that she was in his arms Benny kind of wondered if she was making it seem like she was more in pain then she actually was, he started to bounce her in his arms. "Were you trying to get attention, there Gabs?" he looked down at her, she looked back up at him, her dark brown eyes were shining, just like Ethan and Brandon's eyes. She gave her uncle a toothless smile and cooed. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for, but I'll take it..." She gave another coo and snuggled into his chest, Benny smiled at her and rubbed her small back, one day he hoped that he and Ethan would get to have one of their own, but he really didn't know if they could have a baby with this whole vampire thing. But they weren't going try to have a baby until they were at least out of high school. He started to hum, while bouncing her, basically trying to keep her as calm as possible until Gabe could come back with the numbing potion and also trying to keep her from waking up Graydon and Destiny were both fast asleep in their own cribs right now, so somehow Gabe had gotten Destiny to calm down enough to fall asleep, sometime in between Grandma leaving and him getting home, either he had sang her a song - which she loves to be sang to - or Gabe had used the same sleeping spell he's used on the girls before and Erica's brothers. Benny didn't know which one though.

A few minutes later, Gabe appeared with a bottle and a small potion bottle as well. "Alright, here we go," he breathed out, putting the bottle filled with milk and walked over with the small potion bottle in his hand. Benny moved Gabriel around some as his brother opened the potion and stick his finger inside the bottle making sure he got some of the numbing gums potion on his finger. "Gabriel, open your mouth, sweetie, I need to rub the potion on your gums."

Gabriel shook her head, bouncing in Benny's arms, keeping her mouth shut. "Come on, Gabs, we gotta numb your gums," Benny told her, she giggled and shook her head "no", again. Gabe sighed, trying again to get her to open her mouth (she may take the looks from Brandon's side, but she sure as hell gets the hardheadedness from Gabe's side) after another failed try, Benny decided it was time to bring out the tickle monster. He held onto her with one arm and hand, then used the other one to tickle his niece's side, she giggled and squirmed in his arms, revealing her gums as she laughed. Gabe took this as his chance and rubbed the numbing potion on her gums.

"Ahh, there you go," Gabe said, smiling at the end before reaching over and grabbing a bottle, Benny readjusted Gabriel in his arms and took the bottle from Gabe and held up to Gabriel, who grabbed onto the bottle and shoved it into her mouth.

As Gabriel drank from her bottle, Gabe began to clean up the bedroom a bit, while Benny watched on, the questions of his brother's actions today and the urge to ask him about them were on the tip of hos tongue, although he was afraid that he was going to get his head bitten off just like Brandon did today, but there was a chance that he wasn't going to with Gabriel in his arms and the other two babies sleeping in their cribs. So it was better now to ask then later.

"So um, I see you and Brandon made up," Benny noted, looking at his brother's neck, where he noticed a hickey and a bite mark were fully there, that must've happened when they got back here. And also, where the hell did Brandon go?

Gabe's hand slapped on the spot where the hickey and bite marks were at and giggled nervously, "I thought you weren't going to notice those. Heh, yeah we kind of did, earlier when we got home and the kids were asleep and Grandma was off messing around somewhere either in the kitchen or her magic room.. we had some time alone, so we made up."

"Ah, great, good. Actually- I hate it when you two fight and especially when we don't know what you're fighting about," he pointed out. "And also reminds me, what were you two fighting about? I mean I do have an idea what you two were fighting about, just need you to say it."

A sigh escaped his mouth and he turned to face Benny. "We were fighting over, me keeping things from him and wondering why I was acting so weirdly about the girl on the news and if it had anything to do with my past... but we got past it and made up..."

"Did what happen with that girl have something to do with your past, Gabe? And now that you think about it, you never ever really told us about your past before..."

Gabe looked down at his feet, he should've known that _this_ would come up, none of the understood that it just wasn't time to tell them about his past."Benny, God, I know where this is going. And I really don't feel like talking about it and also it just isn't the right time to tell you guys. Alright? Just not right now, Benny..."

He nodded, clearing hearing the strange tone in Gabe's voice that he hadn't heard before. "Okay, we won't talk about it now, but we'll later, right?"

"When the time is right, then yes we will talk about it, now can you burp Gabriel and put her in her crib please?" he asked his brother, to do for him.

"Sure," Benny sighed out lightly, as Gabe turned around to continue with cleaning up his children's bedroom, he took the now empty bottle from Gabriel, picked up one of the burping/spit up blankets, placing it on his shoulder, he lifted Gabriel on his shoulder and started to pat her back gently, until Gabriel burped loudly and nuzzled into her uncle, as he smiled and laid her down in her crib and pulled her blanket over her body. As Benny laid Gabriel down in her crib, two different figures across the street, hidden in the darkness of the night, watched him through the window as he did so, their breath was heavy as the scene of Benny cooing down to his niece (actually they didn't know that it was his niece, they thought she was his...), they both let out a snarl, as they did so, their teeth changed from a normal set to a pointy set of teeth, their eyes clouded over white and their skin began to tighten up as they stared up at the moon and opened their mouths, to let out two loud screeches.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day, WC High -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View**

Amanda, Benny and I walked into Whitechapel High, Benny and I were shaking off the rain water that had fallen on us as we ran from Amanda's car [she had to pick us up, because Benny's car decided to crap out again, so I called her and calmed Benny down at the same time, basically trying to keep him from beating the shit out of his car, I didn't know if it was the full-vampire urges or he was just pissed off about his car] Gabe and Brandon had taken off before Benny and I woke up -in different houses and beds- something about early blood-drive happening and they went off to get free blood bags. "Man, I wish that I could've used my super-speed to keep from getting wet, but of course there had to be people outside," Amanda grumbled, taking off her beanie which was soaking wet. She was in a bit of a mood, with tomorrow night being the full moon and her and Luke were still in the fighting stage.

"Wouldn't have worked, you'd slip on the wet-ground mid run, fall and end up hurting yourself and getting even more wet. Trust me, I know..." Benny told her, and it looked like to me that he was thinking back to a time when he actually did what he just told Amanda about.

I whined at remembering that today. "Don't remind me of that day, if it wasn't for vampire healing you'd have been hurt much worst.."

Amanda frowned. "Where in the hell was I when this happened?" she questioned, throwing out her hands. "I always miss stuff..."

We didn't answer her, as we walked towards the group of jocks, standing by their lockers. We noticed Luke was leaning against the lockers talking to his Lacrosse teammates as we passed, he stopped talking and looked at Amanda, with hateful look on his face, she stared back with the same look on her face, until we walked away from the group of jocks.

"Damn, those were some hateful stares, you guys still fighting?" Benny asked her, he only knew that they just had a fight yesterday, so Benny didn't know that they were still in the fighting stage.

"Yeah, last night's dinner was filled with nothing but awkward silence, he just doesn't understand that at any moment he could snap, change and seriously injure or even _kill_ someone and the big game is tomorrow night! The night he changes for the first time, he doesn't care and he's pissed off that I don't support this and don't want him to through with it and I'm pissed, 'cause, 'cause I..." Amanda breathed out, sounding like she was coming close to crying.

"You're only trying to protect him and keep him and others from getting hurt," Benny finished for her, Amanda nodded her head, wiping her eyes as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"That's what I'm trying to do- but it came out all wrong our wolves got pissed and you see what happened."

"We saw it, just a few minutes ago, Amanda. But don't worry- you two can't stay mad at each other for long, one; 'cause you're Mama-wolf and he's baby wolf and two; it's the first full moon thing, by tomorrow everything will be back to normal-ish, the 'ish' part because your brother will finally transform and you'll basically complete your hybrid status," I explained, Benny nodded in agreement as she stared at us.

"I'm hoping for that, but somewhere deep inside of me, it feels like it's not going to be okay," she admitted, I opened my mouth to reply but Benny slapped his hand over my mouth and shook his head, silently telling me just to keep my mouth shut.

"Let's go find the others, Amanda, see what's up with the Rory thing?" Benny suggested, raising his eyebrow up and grabbing onto my hand. He was suggesting this that way Amanda wouldn't have to talk about Luke and changing into a wolf and hybrid tomorrow night.

She agreed and we headed off to find the others to get an update on what was going on with Rory. But as soon as we turned the corner where the Principal's office was at, there was two police officers and two detectives talking with Vice Principal Fitzgerald, and we quickly realized that one of the detectives was _Patricia Marin_ \- the same detective that had talked to us just a few months ago, about the disappearance of Tad McGilli's. Vice Principal Fitzgerald looked our way as she talked to them, before looking away and than turning back to look at us, she stopped talking and pointed towards us, the detectives turned our way and nodded their heads, and of course that's when they walked towards us, shit, this couldn't be good.

"Mr. Morgan, Mr. Weir and Miss Halliwell, this is Detective Marin and Detective Gregson, they're here to ask you a few questions about your friend Mr. Keaner," Ms. Fitzgerald said, pointing to the detectives.

"I hope none of you mind, us asking you questions, or else we'll leave and we can meet up at the police station for the questions," Patricia smiled, I didn't like how she smiled and apparently Benny didn't either, because I felt his grip tighten on my hand.

"They might mind but, I don't... I will go ahead and answer your questions so you can find Rory and let us get on with school," Amanda friend replied, crossing her arms. "Where do you want to do this at?"

"Uh- right this way Miss Halliwell," Detective Gregson cleared his throat, he led the way to the empty classroom, with Amanda and Patricia following right behind him as soon as the door closed Ms. Fitzgerald turned to us.

"If you need anything or need me to get rid of them, I will be in my office," she told us, unsure on what to say, we nodded our heads, she turned on her heels and headed back to her office.

Benny and I looked at each other before rushing over to the classroom where Amanda and the detectives were in, my boyfriend pressed his ear against the door to hear what questions they were asking our friend and to hear what her replies were to the questions. I stood back as Benny listened through the door. "Do you hear what they are saying?" he nodded his head and shushed me by putting his finger up to his lips, I looked him with my hands on my hips. I know he's shushing me for a good reason, but he also knows that I don't like being shushed and for him shushing me, I won't be giving him sex for just a bit and tease him until he just can't take it anymore.

Just than I heard somebody running up to our position, I was getting ready to tell whoever it was off, when I heard the voices of Brandon, Erica and Gabe. "Ethan, Benny! There you are, we've been looking for you guys," Gabe said, as he, Brandon and Erica came up to us in a hurry. "That detective Marin is here and she's looking for you two and Amanda."

"Shush, be quiet, I'm trying to listen here," Benny hissed quietly, pressing his ear more against the door.

"Why does Benny have his ear pressed against the door?" Brandon asked pointing to him with a confused expression on his face.

"Benny's listening in on the detectives talking to Amanda, so we already kind of knew she was here," I answered crossing my arms. "So did they already talk to you guys?"

Erica crossed her arms now. "Just me, because girlfriend of the missing person, always gets asked. Although they only asked me the normal questions, Amanda, however could be a completely different story, since she was the last person to see Rory before he disappeared."

I opened my mouth to reply, when Benny gasped lightly but loud enough for us to hear. "She just didn't say that!"

We all turned over to Benny, our eyebrows raised in confusion. "What?"

He didn't turn his head to look at us, as he answered. "Detective _Marin_ in there just asked Amanda these questions that had nothing to do with Rory's case, at all!"

"What the hell did, she say to her?" Erica growled, I guess that she meant to either ask or demand, but it just came out as a growl.

"Everything, she just mentioned all of the old supernatural cases, we worked on in the past, everything from Jesse and the Dusker thing, to this new murder case and Rory's disappearance. She accused Amanda (and us) of being behind all of the disappearances within the past year and Rory's too, she said he must've gotten tired of our wicked and unnatural ways and was going to tell everyone what we had been up to- when you found out and decided to get rid of him," he repeated some of what he heard.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in shock, how in the hell did she know half of this stuff?! Even Amanda's Dad didn't know almost of that, and he's a cop! "What else did she say?" I asked, now I am beginning wonder what else this Patricia knows about and why she knows so much about it.

"That other detective stopped her from talking saying "this isn't what we are here for, Patricia, you're gonna get yourself in a lot of trouble for accusing this girl and her friends, they've done nothing wrong, you're way out of line here", and that's when I tuned out to talk to you guys," Benny answered, pressing his ear against the door more this time.

"I can't even believe that bitch would say that shit, how does she even know about some of the shit we fought?!" Gabe cursed, his voice raising just a bit. Benny shushed him again.

"Who care how on how she found out about this... The problem is that she know something is up with us, and might be watching our every move," Brandon and I stated, (and there goes the unison thing again) even though it's against the rules, that detectives and cops aren't supposed to follow people around that aren't involved with any of the cases. Amanda would say the same thing. Because if they did do that, then they'd get in a hell lot of trouble and probably get fired.

"Way to go, Amanda!" Benny exclaimed clearly happy for my best friend, Amanda must've told that bitch off. "She just told her off!" I must be a thought or mind-reader or something. I watched his eyes widen and he backed away from the door quickly, nearing falling on his ass, as the door open and a very pissed off-angry Amanda stormed out of the classroom and past us, heading towards her locker that wasn't too far from here.

The male detective came out of the classroom behind her and looked at us. "We won't be asking you anymore questions and I will make sure that my partner doesn't bug you all, I'm sorry for the things she has said."

"Uh, thanks...? I guess," Gabe thanked him, making a confused face like Benny does. Detective Gregson smiled and walked out of the classroom and not too far behind was Patricia, her eyes settled on us, I could see the anger and pain in her eyes as she stared at us.

She leaned in close to us, glaring daggers into us now, as she whispered. "I'm watching you all and when I see you doing something _unnatural_ \- by God, I will make sure that everyone knows and you won't want to know what happens to you all after the truth comes out, because it won't be _very pretty_." Did she just threaten me? And my friends and loved-ones? I think she did so.

I growled lowly at her, for threatening everyone that I love and care about. I felt the urge to attack her, but I couldn't do that. I had much more control than that. Detective Gregson probably had somehow heard the threat or he had seen the way she was staring at us and didn't like it one bit.

He stepped up towards her and grabbed her arm. "Patricia, stop this now. Or else I'll have to report to the boss about this and you don't want that right?" Patricia turned her glare onto him before yanking her arm out of his grip, then stormed down the hallway towards the front entrance. "Again, I'm sorry for her," he apologized again before taking off after his partner.

A hand brushed against my arm, knocking me out of my trance, I turned my head to see Benny holding onto my arm, basically trying to calm me with his touch which did work. "E, babe. You okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I am fine. She just hit a sore spot."

"If she doesn't watch it, I'm going to bite her head off," Erica spoke through her fangs. We looked over at her and then just shook our heads.

"We better find Amanda and make sure she isn't trying to change on us... We'll talk later about what to do with Detective Patricia," I said, getting nods of agreement from all of them. And we walked off to find Amanda to make sure that she hadn't tried to change on us.

And while they took off to find their friend, Vice Principal Fitzgerald stepped out of the office with her clipboard in her hand, she stared at the students disappearing down the hall before looking at the classroom where the detectives were interviewing some of the students, she clicked her tongue - seeing how that detective getting ahead of herself by accusing her students of being involved in some of the weird cases - was going to screw up her plans. If she caught them doing something out of the normal. "That just won't do, we'll have to do something about that Patricia Marin," she murmured to herself, shaking her head. She turned back on her heels and headed to her office. While another figure appeared from at the end of the hallway, not hearing the words the Vice Principal had said, but she had heard everything that detective had said to that girl and the threat she made towards Ethan. The woman didn't like it, she didn't like it one freaking bit, she thought she had it all planned out, but she didn't need that detective coming in and trying to expose those kids, she had to figure out a way to either scare her off or something. And she needed to figure it out fast before Patricia tried anything to harm or expose the kids.

"She won't get away with what she has planned for you guys, she won't. As long as I am around," she promised, rubbing her wrist where she had a bracelet covering a tattoo moved as she rubbed it, and revealing a tattoo of what looked like two half's of a moon on each side and a circle in the middle, with small writing within the circle - the bracelet slid down on the tattoo before the writing could be shown.

The woman pulled down her sleeve, looking around her before walking off down the hall.

* * *

 **\- Little While Later -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

We were once again back in Miss Henderson's class, who once again was running a bit late. But we were getting used to it by now, it's basically her teacher-thing, all teachers have things, Mr. G is known for being pretty laid back and teaching pretty boring stuff, Mrs. Fine is known for pop quizzes and being kind of a 'meanie' to some students. Miss Daniels' teacher-thing is that she LIKES to get sick so she won't have to teach us. And so Miss Henderson's teacher thing was that she ran a little late to class sometimes. And right now to pass the time while waiting on class to begin, Amanda was telling us what she said to Detective Marin. "And then what did you say?" Erica was trying her hardest not to crackle at Amanda's retelling the words that she had said.

"Then I called her a fake-nosed bitch for accusing my friends and I of things we haven't even been involved in and if she tried to threaten or accuse me or my friends again, I'd have her ass fired in three seconds flat," Amanda quoted with a smug grin at the end.

Gabe let out a laugh, but covered it up with a cough than a serious expression washed over his face. "She totally had that coming to her, after what she said. But Amanda could you really have her fired?"

"Yeah, could you? She threatened Ethan," I pointed out. Ethan is still getting pissed off at that threat she made towards him. Or - I should say all of us. I couldn't blame him for it. He did handle it very well, it could've gone a different way if Ethan lost control over his fledgling urges.

"Correction, she threatened all of _us_ ," my fiancé corrected, I looked over at him and gave him a look, saying "don't you freaking correct me, right now".

She nodded. "Yep, sure can. Because my Dad is friends with like the head D.A, although it'll take sometime. But it can be done."

"Good, the sooner, the better, she's off of our backs," Brandon said, tapping his pencil on his notebook.

I nod in agreement, as the sound of heels hitting the floor rang in my ears. I whined lightly, my hearing from time to time was sensitive and today. It decided to be sensitive. "God, I hate my super-hearing sometimes," I sighed rubbing my ears.

Just as I said that, Miss Henderson came running around the corner and she basically _flew_ into the damn classroom, closing the door behind her, shrugging off her jacket and putting down her briefcase. "Sorry I'm late again, my car decided to break down," she tells us, throwing her jacket onto the back of her chair, before grabbing the piece of chalk and began to write on the board. "Class, please turn to page two hundred and four." We [the class] did as we were told, opening our books and flipping them to the page. What we were studying today, sparked my interest, a myth that I'll most likely like.

"Miss Henderson, we're learning about... _Wendigos_? What're those?" A confused teenage girl asked, not really knowing what they were.

"Seriously?" Amanda snorted at that girl. " _You_ honestly have no idea what Wendigos are?" She knows what Wendigos are, after all they're like a Native American legend. The girl blinked her eyes confusedly, reminding us of an owl. Amanda scoffed, rolling her eyes and muttering. "Cheerleaders."

"What're Wendigos? Well, Miss Clarke. Wendigos are myths and legends in all cultures, the name _"Wendigo"_ is a Cree Indian word, it basically means _"evil that devours"_ that'd have been the name for it, but I guess they thought the name-name was better than the meaning. So they stuck with "Wendigo"," Miss Henderson began. "How the Wendigo came to be? There are a few theories, some say it was a curse placed upon others, who had turned to cannibalism, to remind them of what they have done to another being. Others say Wendigos have been around for as long as vampires, werewolves and all other sort of creatures- they're evil spirits, searching for hosts, they search for hosts that had turned to eating flesh for their survival, as soon as they find their host, they possessed them, making a normal weak human being stronger, faster and hungry for the taste of human flesh. It went on for hundreds of years, until the Wendigos made the mistake that would steal their fate, they killed one of the elder werewolves during the full moon -I will get to that point in a bit- they knew what they did since Hosts are in full control of themselves all of the time, but the lust of power and hunger has driven them crazy and they still you know, to the werewolf.. when the others found out they were madder then the actual Mad Hatter, they demanded the heads of the Wendigos - the vampires and other creatures agreed with the werewolves. And the Wendigos that were once hunters became the hunted. They hunted the Wendigos down until there wasn't any left, destroying the hosts and the spirits, so the spirits couldn't move on and find another host."

I didn't know that much, I just knew from what I researched on Google a few years back, I only did that because I was playing a video game had Wendigos as the villains in the game and it got my interest, so I started to Google on them and I had almost completely forgotten about them until this brought up my memories of it. Miss Henderson turned around and wrote _"weaknesses"_ under the word _"Wendigo"_. And she wrote _"fire"_ underneath it. "The only weakness to the Wendigos, is fire. Discovered by the supernaturals while hunting the Wendigos, this is the only thing that works next to cutting off their heads, but than again that would kill anyone." Ethan wrote that down in his notebook and so did I. As Miss Henderson wrote out, _"full moons"_ and underlined it. "Wendigos also transform on the three stages of the full moon, the weakest point of the moon, the second strongest and finally the _strongest_ and most _strongest/highest_ point of the moon, the night when their lust for flesh is at it's strongest."

And then she wrote _"How To Become A Wendigo"_ \- "There are two ways to become a Wendigo, one is eating flesh of another being, and getting possessed by the spirit, but the second one is; you can get infected by the blood of a Wendigo, if a Wendigo scratches someone and then bleeds on the wound, it infects the person's bloodstream spreading the Wendigo's blood throughout the body until the full moon when the transformation is completed, they're just as in control as full bloodied Wendigos are, but they're mutts basically.." She went back to write out another line. _"Appearance"_ \- "Appearances of the Wendigo are different in lot of theories. Some say it looks like a demonic deer, others say they kind of look like werewolves from time to time. And very few and even _Wikipedia_ said, that the appearance is different then those others, what they say is that the skin of the host is tightened so much that it reveals their bones, their hands are normal but is much longer, their nails become sharp claws, their eyes are a milky white and their teeth are very long, pointy and strong. Which means sense if they're going to be biting into flesh..."

She continued to talk about the Wendigo, while we all took our notes on what she was saying about them, at the corner of my eye, I could see Gabe trying to take notes on the Wendigo lesson, he was struggling with this. My mind couldn't help but to come up with the idea that a Wendigo was somehow tied in with his past... - but still honestly, I didn't know. And I wouldn't know until Gabe tells me. Who knows when that's going to be. But with the way our lives are, my gut feeling was telling me it was going to be soon and will most likely be under some very dangerous, bad and supernatural situation, I just knew it.

* * *

 **\- With Benny And Ethan, In The Library -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View**

A bit later in the day, Benny and Ethan found themselves in the library, looking over their Italian books. Their Italian test was tomorrow and Benny still had to learn about fourteen more words in Italian, but with the way he's been going through all of the other translations, Ethan wasn't really worried about his fiancée not passing his test. And it looked like at this rate Benny wasn't going to have any problems passing the test, the fledgling flipped his book onto the next page and looked up at his fiancée. "You ready for the next one?" he asks him, Benny nodded his head, making him smile. " _Costruzione_."

" _Costruzione_ ," Benny repeated in Italian. "Which is translation for... _building_? I'm hoping that it is."

Ethan nodded with a smile. "Yep it does mean building, B-baby."

The teen whooped silently, happy that he got it right. "Yes, whoop, whoop, I'm ready for the next one and can I ask why I'm getting all of the easy ones though?"

"Well, _mio amore_ , you're getting all of the easy ones is because you're a new transfer to the class and you haven't caught up on all of the harder translations, so you're getting the beginner's translations. And here is your next one. _Streghe_." he explained while switching over to his notebook and wrote down stuff for their test.

"Oh, and _Streghe_ is translation for 'witches'." He answered, putting his arms on the table, watching his fiancé write on his notebook. "I talked to Gabe, last night, I asked him if the fight between him and Brandon was about his past."

Ethan looked up at him. "You did? What did Gabe say?"

"He said the fight was about his past, but he didn't go any further then that. And when I asked him if he could tell me about his past. I caught him at the right time, so it didn't end in a fight. But he still didn't tell me anything- he just said that "he'll tell us when the time is right" whenever that will be."

"With our lives, there's no telling," Ethan snickered, Benny chuckled as well nodding his head in agreement, basically they all knew by now that's how their lives worked since they discovered the supernatural world and also became apart of it.

"Heh, yeah. That's true," Benny sighed, searching over his books that were on the table (some were his own and some were the Library's) before realizing that he had forgotten to grab one of the books, he needed to take notes on. "Shit, I forgot to grab the book I needed to take notes on for Mr. G's class, you don't mind if I fly off to find it for a few minutes?"

"Nope, as long as you're back, so we can finish going over those Italian lessons."

"I will," he leaned across the table and gave his boyfriend/fiancé a peck on the lips [and just as he did that, someone peeked their head around a corner just in time to see Benny lean in and kiss the brown haired boy, they gritted their teeth and grabbed onto the book that they were holding] "Be back in about five."

With that, he stood up from his chair and headed off to the area where he'd most likely find the book he was looking for, still unknown to him, the person that had seen the kiss between him and Ethan, was following closely but carefully him... Benny looked through the shelves of books, searching for the book. He couldn't remember the title and the author of the book, all he could remember was the cover and color of the book. "Well I should've said twenty minute instead of five, this could take awhile," he breathed out, rubbing his head, looking up at the tall shelf. His eyes scanned over all of the books- a smile spread across his face when he found the book he was looking for, right at the freaking top of the shelf. "Shit," he cursed quietly, why did it have to be at the top of the shelf? He wasn't going to ask someone to get the ladder and grab it for him... so that only left one thing. He turned to his left side and then to his right to make sure that nobody was around, there wasn't anyone, so Benny began to float up into the air, (one of the perks being a full vampire and one of the perks Benny loved) he continued to float up until he reached where the book was. "Thought you could find from me, huh? Well- you just couldn't." Benny grabbed the book and started to float back down.

And as he did this, someone peeked around the corner of one of the shelves in time to see Benny floating back onto the ground, a low growl escaped their lips, making Benny snap his head to the growl - the person whipped their head back quickly, so 'Benny' couldn't see them watching him - the spellmaster stared at the spot where he thought he had heard a growl but found nothing was there. So he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the book. Just than a girl who appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen, appeared from the corner holding books close to her chest and had a list in her hand, she looked rather confused until she saw Benny and a smile made it's way onto her face. "Um- excuse me?" She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Benny turned to her with the book in his hands, "Uh, hi?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me here. I'm looking for this book," she held up the list so Benny could see it. "And I just can't seem to find it anywhere, since I'm new and all... so can you help me?"

"Sure, let me see the list again," he said, she happily handed over the list and he stared at the list. "You're lucky, the book you're looking for; is actually right-" he walked over to where he saw the book last and grinned widely, picking up the book. "Here- there you go."

She smiled, taking the book from him. "Oh, thank you. You are like a huge lifesaver, um- what's your name?"

"It's Benny."

"Benny... I'm Cryal."

"Well, _Cryal_. You're welcome," Benny told her, putting his book underneath his arm. "And also, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get back to my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay, again thanks for the help, Benny," Cryal thanked him again for his help, he smiled and waved 'bye' before heading back to his table where Ethan greeted warmly, by giving him a slow-passionate kiss and while Cryal watched them from not to far away with a strange expression placed on her face. Her grip on the book she was holding was so tight that the book could snap in half at any moment. She whipped around, unable to bare the sight anymore, she marched away, with the words of what had been said to earlier replaying in her mind.

* * *

 **\- With Luke After School -**

* * *

Luke was watching Lacrosse practice from the sidelines, the Coach insisted that he stay out for the rest of practice because one of the other players was pissing him off, saying things along the lies of ' that he needs his sister to feed him and make all of his choices for him' etc. And he just continued to say all of that until Luke just _snapped_ \- he completely back-flipped the guy onto the ground hard, then he grabbed him by his shirt and slammed his head onto the ground and that's when it got broken up by the coach and other player, so the guy ended up going to the nurse's office to make sure there wasn't any really bad damage to his back and head while Luke got benched. _At least I just got benched from practice and not game night,_ he thought to himself as he angrily took off his gloves. Sometimes he hated being a werewolf, all of the mood swings, cravings and such was too much to bare. He didn't know how his sister and brother could handle it so well and right now he could really use their help. But he was in the middle of a fight with Amanda and Josh was too busy partying, to basically give a flying duck about him. He could always ask his Dad, since he was older and had also went through the change, but he was busy with cases... so he had nobody really. He groaned, rubbing his face, he was getting a headache with all of this thinking. "Why couldn't I be normal, like Melissa was?" Even if he was normal somehow he'd get dragged into the supernatural world since Amanda was a hybrid and supernatural trouble seems to follow his sister around (he really didn't mind getting into the fights with the creatures though). He sat there for awhile, thinking to himself about a lot of things, so he didn't notice that a girl had sat down next to him, until he heard her let out a heavy breath.

"So, what's the reason as to why you're sitting out of practice for?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the field.

"U-h, um, yeah... I got into a fight with a teammate so, I'm having to sit out this practice," Luke answered unsure as to why this girl was sitting here and talking to him.

She nods her head, still not taking her eyes off of the players. "I figured so.."

"Um - if you don't mind me asking what're you doing here? I mean you aren't supposed to be on this bench, or else you'll get thrown off the field by the Coach."

"I am here to watch this - practice - if that's what you'd call it. 'Cause I felt like it, and I decided to sit here, because "the Coach" is too busy yellin' and getting red faced at the players. So I know he won't bother me - and is he always like that?" she laughed softly at the end, seeing Coach Stoll yelling at the players, his face getting red and veins in his neck were poking out.

"He has always been like that," he replied with his own small laugh now.

"We agreed on something, so there's a start. How about another one?" she held out her hand for Luke to shake. "Avalon Night, new to WC High."

Luke stared at her hand before taking it. "Lucas "Luke" Halliwell and not-new to Whitechapel High."

Avalon smiled lightly, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Luke."

"And now that we know each other's names, Avalon, are you coming to the game tomorrow night? It'll be like your best chance to become a social butterfly at Whitechapel."

"I wasn't too sure about going..." Avalon trailed off. "But as long as you're going to be in the game. I guess that I'll come. You are going to be in the game right?"

"That's the plan," Luke grinned at her, making Avalon smile and giggle. The two continued to talk on the bench about random things, while a older girl watched their talk from a tree about thirty feet away from the field, her arms crossed and a happy-ish look on her face. If plan A failed, then at least they had a plan B and C.

* * *

 **\- A Few Hours Later, At The Weir House -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

I sat at the dinning room table, trying to study for my tests that, I had tomorrow. So I was _trying_ to focus on studying for them. The key word here is "trying". Grandma was out for a book club meeting with her girlfriends, Gabe was putting the kids to bed. And two of them went to sleep without any problem, as for the last baby, not so much [it wasn't Gabriel] this time - but it was Graydon, no matter what Gabe tried, he just continued to cry. Gabe just didn't know why his son kept crying. I had a feeling that maybe Graydon was crying because he was hungry. And that he was most likely hungry for milk and not blood. "Hush, hush, Graydon, please stop crying," Gabe tried to soothe him, but again Graydon continued to wail. I let out a sigh and put my bookmark in my book. As my brother turned to me. "Benny, I have tried everything- he won't stop crying..."

"Maybe he's hungry for milk or he has stomach ache," I suggested of what could be wrong with my nephew.

"I tried the milk along with the blood, the only thing I haven't tried is the stomach medicine. He probably does have a stomach ache," he replied, heading into the dinning room. "Do you mind holding Graydon - while I grab the medicine?"

I shook my head, of course I didn't mind holding my nephew, Gabe already knew that. "No, I don't mind."

Gabe smiled and mouthed a 'thanks', as he handed Graydon over to me, who had little tears rolling down his face and was now breathing heavily, because of the crying he did. He leaned down and kissed him on the head. "I'll right back," with that he disappeared off into the kitchen.

I looked down at him and rubbed his stomach, gently. "I know the feeling, I used to get stomach aches all of the time, it sucks, but we're gonna fix you up," my nephew looked up at me with his lips pouted, I just grinned and continued to rub his stomach, until I heard a loud exclaim of "shit!" come from the kitchen.

He came back from the kitchen with an empty bottle of the stomach medicine. "We've a slight problem, we're out of the medicine, we need and one of us has to go to the store and get some more."

"I'll do it, I know where the store is. So I'll go," I said, standing up from the chair, handing Graydon back over to Gabe. I picked up my jacket from where I had it on the table and slipped it on, I zipped it up. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, continue to rub his stomach until I'm back - and before I go, do we need anything else?"

"Probably milk, since the kids drank it all," Gabe replied, I nodded my head, picking up my keys and my phone as well. Because who goes anywhere without their phone these days?

"Okay, milk and stomach medicine," I repeated what was needed. "Alright, see you in a few minutes."

"See you later, bro." And with that I headed out of the house and out to my car. Which as soon as I got outside, it began to rain, Jesus, really? Rain as much as I love you, you can be a real pain the ass sometimes. Now I've to drive extra carefully, I didn't want to wreck my car.

* * *

 **\- Few Minutes Later -**

* * *

About almost thirty minutes later, sometime after I had arrived at the store to grab the medicine and milk, I exited out of the store and ran to my car, putting the milk into the backseat and quickly pocketed the medicine into my jacket before hopping into the car, I pulled back the hoodie of my jacket, shaking my head and then ran my fingers through it, making sure the rain hadn't went through my hoodie. After finding out it hadn't, I let out a sigh, taking my keys out of my pocket and stuck it into the ignition, then I tried to turn the car on, but it didn't turn on, I groaned. "Please, come on, turn on," trying again to turn the car on, still didn't. "Come on! You piece of crap- turn on!" I yelled at the car before trying again to turn on the car and this time it seemed to work. Because the car turned on, causing me to smile happily and whoop. "Thank you," I whispered, putting the car into gear and backed it out of the parking spot, than drove out of the parking lot and onto the road, I decided to take the short-cut home through the back road [that had the woods -the same woods where around the murder and attacks took place at- around it] the reason why I was taking the short cut was because the woods led into the private park that was near where I lived, and the road around the park led to the neighborhoods. And it shaved off about ten minutes, I was already running behind on the time I was supposed to be back with the milk and my nephew's stomach medicine. 'Cause there was only one line opened at the store and it had a long line behind it and so forth.

I kept the radio turned down as I drove on the empty road leading towards the park and the neighborhoods. I wanted to keep my focus on the road, because you never know when a deer or what other type of animal could jump out in front of you and you have to move your car out of the way to keep from hitting it and almost all of the time end up wrecking your car. Suddenly, my phone let out a loud _beep!_ Followed shortly by another loud _beep_! I knew from the first _beep_ , that it was a text message, I knew one was from Gabe, I just didn't know if the second one was from Gabe too or was from Ethan, well I was about to find out. I kept one hand on the wheel while reaching for my phone which was in my pocket. (And as he reached for his phone, the view focuses on the window, as something ran beside the car in the woods at inhuman speed, it's cloudy white eyes completely focused on the car and the person in the car. As it continued to keep up with him by using it's speed and inhumanly long skinny legs to do so).

The first text message I opened up was from Gabe. And it said. " _D_ _ude, where are you? Graydon still needs the stomach medicine, even though I think his stomach isn't hurting that bad anymore... but still he needs it... Text me back soon, alright?"_

I looked quickly at the road, making nothing was in it. Before texting him back quickly. " _On my way back - sorry, there was only one line open and it was long... - But I'll be home in a few minutes, don't worry bro."_ I sent the text then checked on the next one; from Ethan, no surprise there. I chuckled, tapping it, I began to read it. " _Hey, babe, I hope that studying for you is going easy... I really hope that it is, sorry if I'm bugging you... just wanted to see how you were doin' baby... Love you."  
_  
I grinned at the text he sent me, god I love him, shaking my head, giggling lightly. My fingers quickly typed out a reply. " _Y_ _ou aren't bugging me, E. Studying is going easy, I'm about to get cracking on the books again- I had to rush to the store to grab some medicine for Graydon, nothing big... just a small stomach ache, nothing stomach medicine can't cure... Oh and love you too."_

I then hit the send button and pocketed my phone once more, turning my full attention back on the road. Not really paying attention to the woods next to mext on the driver's side. Until the thing that had been running beside the car not even a few minutes ago had disappeared, but then reappeared in sight, as it charged right for my car, at a high rate of speed. I didn't notice anything until it was too late to notice, the creature rammed its whole body right into the driver's side door, hard enough to sent it sliding across the wet road.

"Shit!" I shouted, jerking the steering wheel around, trying to keep control of my car. But the creature slammed into the rear-end of the car, causing the car to slide more out of control until the creature rammed into the car again, but this time with much more force, causing it to flip onto it's side, I screamed out as it did that, the car continued to roll onto each of it's sides roughly, my head jerked around before it banged into the window, knocking me out, as the car flipped one more time, before landing on the roof of the car. The creature stared at the wreckage it had just caused, it was also unbothered that the person in the car might be hurt, because it already knew the person in the car was inhuman, just like them. The creature walked towards the wrecked car, stepping on the broken glass in the road, not even paying attention to the pain it could cause later, it clicked it's long pointy teeth as it got close to the car.

I let out a groan, as I opened my eyes slowly, coming to as my vampire healing got to work on healing the injuries that the accident had caused to my body. I blinked my eyes, realizing that my car was now laying on the roof and that I was upside down, after something intentionally rammed into my car, causing me to wreck the car. Then it hit me. That this thing could still be outside, waiting on me to wake up. So it could do whatever it wanted to do to me, well I wasn't going to let that happen. I started to look around my car, looking for a way out, the front windshield was cracked and the roof had caved in some by the windshield making it a bit impossible to break the window and crawl out, crawling out the back windshield was completely impossible, because the roof in the back was completely caved in, all of the two of the windows were cracked while two of the others were broken, but I couldn't get to them, [like I mentioned earlier the back seat's roof had caved in]- so my only choice was to break the driver's side window and crawl out.

"Okay, okay, let's do this Benny," I told myself getting ready to unbuckle my seatbelt, when I looked in my side-mirror which somehow remained undamaged by the flips the car took and my eyes widened in horror. In the mirror was a view of long inhumanly legs, the skin was so tight to the bone, that he thought that the bones were going to break through the skin; whatever that thing was if the legs of it looked like that. There's no telling how the rest of it looked and I _really_ didn't want to find out. I tried to unbuckle his seatbelt, but the seatbelt decided to jam on me After a few more tries, I growled in anger and ripped the seatbelt from the wall on the car with my strength and I fell onto the roof of my car, hitting my head again. "OW, shit- that hurt," I whined rubbing my head as I moved around to get in position to kick the window out. I moved my leg back a bit and with a swift kick, the window broke- giving me a way to escape the wrecked car- and I was about to crawl out of the car and run to go find help [and escape that creature] but as it seemed fate wasn't on my side for that plan.

The creature stalked up to the car just as I had kicked out the window, it stared at the busted out window before letting out a loud growl and stuck it's entire long arm through the busted window searching for it's target inside the car before grabbing onto what they thought was a leg and started to pull it towards the window. I was startled by the sudden grab on my leg by the long arm, I screamed loudly and kicked at the thing that had a hold of my leg. The creature growled loudly and pulled on my leg harder, I again kicked at it harder this time and was able to get the hand off of my leg for a second and that's when I got a good look at the hand/arm that belonged to the creature and as soon as I saw that hand I remembered it from the dream I had a few days ago - in the dream I was back again, in the old days of Whitechapel /or/ _Black's Church_ , it was nighttime in the dream and I was running away from something, I didn't know what though, I ran through alleys and used my speed to get away, from the creature. But somehow it wasn't enough to get away from the creature, it continued to catch up to me, letting out loud inhuman screeches, I continued to run and run, trying to escape, until the thing leaped out at my grabbing ahold of my leg, bringing me down onto the ground, dream-past me, turned over just in time to see the same hand reaching out for me- I was snapped out of my daze when the hand grabbed onto my leg again and started to pull on my leg harder this time.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed at the creature, kicking hard at the hand, making it bend backwards and the creature let out a loud screech, at it's wrist bending back then it let out a growl before reaching inside the car with both hands grabbing onto both of my legs, using all of its strength trying to pull me out. But I held the seat with my strength. I wasn't going down without a fight, I managed to kick my feet at the creature and used my free hand to beat and scratch at the arms. "Let go of me!" I screamed again, this time I dug his fingernails deep into the tightened skin of the creature and scratched a long gash into the arm. It screeched again at it's skin being torn some by the strength of my scratch, now it was even more angry and pissed off, it continued to pull on me and I continued to fight back, until the seat began to break from the floorboard, from my strength and the unknown creature's. Now I realized that I was about to lose this battle with this creature- and if I lost this battle there was no telling what could possibly happen (like I said before) and now I was hoping that someone had taken this road and could drive by at any moment and see my car wrecked and hopefully scare away the creature. And not even two seconds later, it seemed that my hopes had been answered. Because headlights belonging to a car, shined down upon the wrecked sight and the creature as well, the creature stopped pulling on my legs and it's head snapped towards the headlights as a car slowly came around the corner.

I could barely see the headlights, but I could see _them_ and this was the chance to get help, so I opened my mouth and screamed. "Help! Help me!"

It growled in anger, as the car drove closer, the teenage girl in the car driving towards the scene was too busy looking at her cell phone, giggling at a text message her new boyfriend had sent her when she looked up and saw a wrecked car on the wrong side of the road and what looked like something standing in the middle of the road, she gasped and slammed on the brakes, jerking forward as she came to a stop. She looked up at the thing as it screeched loudly at her before it leapt off into the woods. She stared at that spot where the thing just freaking _leapt_ out of the road and into the woods. How in the hell, did it just do that?! She was snapped from the trance when she heard me screaming out for help. She took off her seatbelt and flew open her car door, with her phone in her hand, she ran over to the wrecked car.

"Help, help me please!" I shouted again for help, still holding onto the seat, not realizing that the creature had leaped off and that the car had stopped and the girl was now standing outside of his car.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" The girl questioned me, worriedly as she typed in the number for 9-1-1 on her phone and put it up to her ear.

 _'Thank God, someone's here_.' I thought, before opening my mouth. "Yeah, I'm alright, very okay for someone who just got into a car wreck..." I replied, then quietly whispering. "And got into a fight with some creature that caused the wreck, but other then that fact, completely fine..."

"Okay, thank goodness, I'm calling 9-1-1 right now, you're gonna get some help," the girl tells him, before speaking to the person on the other line. As she talked to the person, I moved my hand, the one I used to scratch the creature with and felt something in my hand confused, I brought my hand up to see that I had blood on my hand, but it wasn't mine, so it must've been the creature's, then I opened my hand and gasped. In my hand was the skin of the creature that had attacked me, I must've used my strength while clawing at the thing and clawed off some of it's skin. Even though I wanted to gag at the sight of this skin, I just held onto it tightly, making sure to keep it hidden before help arrived at the scene. Because this was the only clue to what I, Ethan and his friends were dealing with and I wasn't going to let anyone touch it.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile With Amanda -**

* * *

Amanda dried off her hands with a rag after finishing with the dishes, she had made dinner for her, Luke and her Dad, her Mom was working nights at the hospital this week and Josh, was either out with friends or partying. So it was just them, she thanked God, that one of the Home Ec. lessons actually paid off for once, or else she would've to order take out. After she was finished with drying her hands, she threw the rag to the side and headed out of the kitchen and into the dinning room, where she found her Dad passed out with his case papers spread across the table, she sighed, crossing her arms quietly walking towards him. Her father had been stressing lately about all of his cases and also it seemed that the "Dina Russell" case had brought up some painful memories for him, so Amanda understood what was going through her father's mind right now. She sighed again, grabbing the empty beer bottles off of the table before moving to straighten up the table. "Hey, Dad, just so you know- if Mom was home right now, she'd be kicking you in the ass," she remarked looking at her passed out father, she chuckled and shook her head at what her mother would say right now if she found her husband passed out at the table.

She continued to clean up the table, making sure she put the right papers and crime scene photos in the right places, until she came across the flies on the murders and attacks, Amanda looked around her and then at her father, he was passed out and Luke was still pissed off at her, so he was up in his room -probably watching _YouTube_ or _Netflix_ \- so she was home-free to take pictures of the crime scene stuff. Amanda took out her phone and she held up the photos of the survivors' wounds, all where bloody bites and long gashes on the arms, legs, torso, neck and upper chest. Those were really, really nasty, (now she hates to see the victims' wounds) she took pictures of each survivors' wounds before putting those down and she held up the victims' photos (the ones who didn't make it) and for a girl who used to drink blood half of the time, she found these photos pretty damn _gore-y_. The fatal wounds of the victims were of mostly the stomach being like impaled, their necks being broken and some of their skin was missing and ugh, she wasn't going to mention anything else, 'cause she could barely stomach looking at the photos, let alone explaining the fatal gore-y wounds. Amanda tried not to gag as she took the pictures and then put them to the side. As she was about to slip her phone back into her pocket, another photo caught her eye, she picked it up slowly, looking over the picture carefully. It looked like a piece of _...skin..._? It was slightly bloody and fresh looking, meaning that it had just been ripped off, the paper that came with the photo had the information that stated, the girl had been able to fight off the creature [but not before it killed her girlfriend] and as she fought off the creature she dug her fingernails so hard into the skin of the creature and as she dug her nails down it's arm, she ripped off the skin in the process. _I think I could keep this, I don't think Dad hasn't seen this_ , Amanda thought, staring down at her father, before picking up her bag and put the picture safely in her notebook, then she went back to fixing the files until someone rang the doorbell and then started to knock rapidly on the door, well whoever it was... this something must be really important. "Aright, alright! I am going, keep your boxers/or/ underwear on!" she called out, walking to the front door. She opened the door without even bothering to look through peephole, as soon as she opened the door she came face-to-face with a flushed-worried looking Ethan. "Whoa dude, you look like you just ran fifty miles.."

"No time for jokes, Amanda- this is serious, Benny was in a car wreck," Ethan told her, the worry for his boyfriend was heard heavily in his voice.

"What?! When and how did this happen?!" Amanda exclaimed, her eyes were widened in shock at hearing Benny had been in a car accident.

"I don't know when or how, Gabe didn't tell me that- all he said that Benny was in a car wreck before hanging up, so I need you to drive me to the accident scene, like right now, please Amanda," Ethan answered quickly and also using his puppy dog eyes to get her to say "yes", because his puppy bog eyes _always_ worked. Amanda sighed, heading to grab her bag and then her car keys. "Okay, I'll drive you there, because I'm worried about Benny too and I have something to show you guys." With that she closed the door to her house behind her and led Ethan towards her car, while trying to keep his mind off what could've happened to Benny during the wreck.

* * *

 **\- At The Accident Scene -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

I sat in the back of the ambulance as one of the paramedics checked over me, making sure that I didn't have any bad injuries, while some of the cops talked to the girl who called them, who just happened to Hannah Price [yep the same girl from "The Evil Twins" thing] asking her questions about what she saw, they've already talked to me, all I told them was that something ran out of the woos and rammed into me... and I left it at that. The cops had already called Gabe and Grandma (she was going to try to make it, but there wasn't a strong possibly that she wouldn't make it in time) but Gabe was on his way, with the kids and Brandon, and I knew that he'd tell Ethan, who'd tell Amanda, who would then tell Erica, so safe to say almost all of my friends will be here (except Rory) - and I also had that piece of skin hidden away, to where the paramedics couldn't see it. "You are very lucky, I haven't seen anyone come out of a wreck like yours without a single scratch on them," the female paramedic said, writing on a clipboard. "It's just like you heal as soon as you get an injury or you weren't in the wreck at all."

"Heh, yeah just like I heal quickly," I muttered to myself. If only she really knew.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, just that I'm _really_ lucky for coming out unscratched!" I answered with a light laugh, she chuckled, writing out something else before handing the clipboard to me.

"All I need you to do is sign this and you're free to go, but although I do recommend a follow up with your doctor if you experience any pain, okay?" she suggested, I nodded my head and she handed over a pen. "There you go, I'll be right back, I have to speak with my driver..."

I nodded again, as she hopped off to go talk with the driver of the ambulance, I let out a sigh looking down at the release papers, I clicked the pen and went to write my name, when a green Volkswagen beetle came speeding up the road and came to a screeching halt, I knew right away who the car belonged to, just then two more cars sped around the corner and also came to a halt behind the green car, and I knew who the blue Honda car and the grey Land Rover belonged to as well. The first car's doors opened up and in a hurry came out of the car was Amanda and my fiancé-Ethan, followed by Erica who told whoever was in the backseat to seat there (I had the strong feeling that it was her sick brothers, she had been babysitting for the past couple days) before turning up the heat in the car, and was shortly followed by Brandon and Gabe who were holding three bundles of jackets which I knew were my nieces and nephew. Ethan was the first one to rush towards me, I had to move the clipboard and was just in the nick of time, as Ethan threw himself at me, his hands going up to my face as he pulled me in for a kiss, I groaned a bit, throwing my arms around his waist, kissing my fiancé back just as passionately as he was.

"And there they go sucking each other's faces off again," Amanda's voice said, I just chuckled lightly against Ethan's lips, continuing to kiss him.

Until Ethan pulled away and started to peck every inch of my face with light-small kisses. "Are," kiss. "You," another kiss this time on his lips, lingering for a second there. "Okay? You had me so damn worried!" He left his hands on the sides of my face.

I leaned into his touch, with small hum, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them and locking with Ethan's dark brown worried filled eyes. "I am alright E, I promise that. Remember vampire healing?"

"Yeah, I know, but still-" I cut Ethan off by swiftly kissing him on the lips, shutting him up. This is one of the things we do, Ethan worries a lot and I shut him up with kisses that he just drowns into.

"Ethan, listen to me... _I'm fine_ , no bruises, no scratches, no cuts, nothing major, I'm okay, I am still here and still with you," I told him, looking into his eyes, Ethan stared at my face, before locking our lips once again, I moaned at the pressure in the kiss, this was meant for when we were alone, but I ain't really complaining about it. I pouted a bit as Ethan pulled away and he pecked my nose. "And remember, don't worry, I can handle myself E..."

"I know that, but remember I still have my rights as your boyfriend, lover, best friend and _fiancé_ to worry over you," Ethan reminded me, his thumbs gazing my cheeks lightly. I smiled, shaking my head at him, before looking behind him to see my brother rushing up with Destiny on his hip. A worried expression pasted on his face, before he saw I was perfectly fine, so then a wave of relief washed over his face and body expression

"Oh my God, Benny- you're okay! You had me, Ethan and the others so worried," Gabe breathed out, hiking Destiny on his hip some, as he leaned over and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah," Erica and Brandon both agreed, together as Amanda crossed her arms with her bag on her shoulder.

"Last to know of these things, but I was also worried about you too," she admitted looking at me, I grinned at her, because the face she was making as she said the last to know things part "almost" made me laugh.

"I'm fine, guys. Nothing's broken or damaged, the paramedics were kind of in disbelief that I managed to walk away from an accident like that," I explained, looking at the wrecker hooking up my car which I had already ruled it wrecked beyond repair.

My friends, brother and fiancé followed my eyes to my wrecked car, their eyes settling on my car as their mouths dropped open in shock as they stared at my car. "Oh my god, Benny you were really lucky that you weren't hurt to where your vampire healing couldn't heal you," Erica said, lowering her voice to where the cops and paramedics couldn't hear her.

"Very lucky," I replied, grabbing the clipboard and quickly signing my name on the paper and I put that off to the side, as I remembered what I had in my pocket for Graydon. "Oh shit, I completely forgot about this," I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out the stomach medicine and handed it to Gabe. "Graydon's medicine for his stomach ache... I managed to hold onto it..."

Gabe passed Destiny to Erica, for her to hold his daughter while he caught me off guard with a tight hug, if I wasn't a vampire, he could have sucked the air out of me. "As long as you're okay, Benny, that's all that matters... And we really didn't need the medicine anymore... Graydon ended up passing a lot of gas and fell asleep..."

I just had to laugh out loud at hearing what my nephew did, I really needed that laugh after what happened tonight. "Haha, just like a Weir huh?"

"Er, maybe like a Morgan... sometimes Brandon gets gas-y," he snickered, I snickered as well and of course his boyfriend and my fiancé heard this and were offended about it, because they both shouted out "Hey!"'s causing the girls to chuckle at them.

The paramedic came back for the papers, Gabe took back Destiny from Erica, as I handed them off to the woman who told me. She'd be back in a minute to give me the copies of the papers, just in case I ended having to go to the doctor for any pain, I nodded my head to what she said, and while she was talking to me. Brandon, Ethan and Amanda looked closely at my car and than at the wet road, they seemed to be doing the math in their heads about the accident, even though I was going to bring it up, they kinda beat me to the punch, as the paramedic headed back to the front to get the copies.

"Benny... with the amount of heavy damage to your car, this doesn't look like a hydroplane car accident," Brandon and Ethan pointed out, looking back at me as Amanda continued to look at the road. I sighed, looking around to make sure we weren't going to be bothered while I told them what happened to me.

"That's because it wasn't a hydroplane accident," I began slowly, looking at them, the looks on their faces were telling me to go on. "I was attacked by some creature, it ran me off of the road, I think it wanted me... or something- if Hannah hadn't came around that corner, I think it'd have gotten me..."

"Did you get a good look at the creature, Benny?" Brandon asked me, as the two little bundles in his arms cuddled into him.

"Not it's face," I answered truthfully, I didn't get a look at it's face, just a cracked image of it's bottom half then added. "But I did get a good look at it's skin and hand... it's arm was long and the skin was pulled so tightly against the skin I thought the bones were going to pop out of it, the claws on that thing were so long they could easily pierce through the skin on someone and the skin of that thing, it reminded me of the color of ashes and I can clearly remember how horrible it felt... because," I trailed off shuddering some as I reached into where I had the piece of skin in and pulled it out. "I ripped off a piece of it..."

"Oh my god!" Ethan, Brandon and Erica exclaimed at seeing the piece of skin, Gabe froze at seeing the piece of skin and Amanda's eyes widened in realization staring at the piece of skin, she quickly dug in her purse and pulled out a file.

"I knew that this was going to come in handy," she said, opening up the file and held out a photo. "Anyone realize what this is?"

We all stared at the photo with widened eyes, the image was of a piece of grey skin, that freaking matched the skin that I had ripped off of the creature, same grey ash color, same length of the skin being ripped off, basically same everything. And seeing this piece of skin matching other piece of skin from other attack could only confirm that this creature that had attacked me (the same one my dream as well) was the same creature behind the murders and attacks in the other cities. "Holy crap, they're exactly the same," Erica stated, looking back and forth at the photo and the real deal in my hand.

Amanda nodded, "Yeah they're the same, which means it confirms the theory that the same thing that's been behind the murders and attacks in the other cities and also that it's now in Whitechapel doing the same thing for God knows how long."

"Yeah and the only lead we got on this thing so far; is a piece of skin... but it's a huge start," Brandon said and Ethan nods his head in agreement.

"This is our best lead on what's going on, Amanda and I'll start the research on it tomorrow, hopefully we can find out what this thing is and maybe it'll lead us to Rory, I've a feeling that his disappearance is somehow tied in with this." My fiancé/boyfriend agreed.

I looked over at my brother who had been silent since Amanda showed us that photo, I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Why is he being so quiet? "Gabe, you alright? You're very quiet..." I seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh? What? Yeah I'm alright, just thinking about things," he replied, I stared him for the longest before looking away and remembering that I still had the piece of skin in my hand I gagged.

"Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take this? I really don't want to see or touch it anymore," I begged her, handing over the piece of skin, the hybrid held it with two fingers, making a face.

"Sure, it'll come in handy for the research," she said, putting it into the file and slipping it back into her bag.

I hopped off the back of the ambulance, pulling my jacket down since it rode up some as I hopped off, Ethan wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close to him. "Let's get you home, huh?" he asked, I smiled at him, nodding my head as I cuddled into his side, as he led me to Amanda's bug car. Now what I wanted to do was go home, wash off the reminders of what happened to night and go to sleep. And hope that those damn dreams or sometimes even _nightmares_ don't happen tonight, because dammit I need a good night's sleep once and awhile.

* * *

 **\- Later, At Benny And Gabe's House -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View**

I breathed out heavily, as I laid on my side in Benny's bed. I just couldn't sleep, I think it was because of my worry for Benny, but he's safe and laying right next to me, sound asleep, letting out a few snores here and there and letting out a few moans and moving a little bit too, everybody knows the normal sleeping things and noises. And not um, the sexual dreams noises and things - I sighed rolling onto my back, looking at my sleeping fiancée, a small smile spread across my face while looking at him, I ran my finger down his cheek gently, he moved for a second before settling down again and let out a snore. I chuckled to that and turned my attention to the ceiling, trying to keep myself calm as I closed my eyes and tried to fall into dreamland. And a few more minutes, I would've fallen asleep. But Benny began to move around in his sleep restlessly, I opened my eyes and looked over at him in confusion, wondering if he had to go to the bathroom, but his eyes were sleep closed so I guess he was dreaming about something. He started to make loud noises that sounded like they were very distressed noises to me. "No, no, no! Get away!" Benny shouted suddenly, I rolled over onto my side and leaned up on my elbow as he continued to toss his head and kick his legs, like he was trying to get away from something. Now I know the dream he was having wasn't a good one, it was a bad one. After seeing him stuffer through a few minutes of this probably flashback-nightmare of the past he was having, I finally decided to wake him up.

"Benny, baby, wake up," I touched his arm to shake him awake, and when I touched his arm. I let out a gasp as my eyes turned white and I was sucked into Benny's mind and dream.

 **-Inside Benny's Mind and the Dream**

I stumbled to the side a bit, before catching my balance and looked around me I saw that I was standing in an darken alley in what I knew was back in the days of Jesse's rule over Whitechapel, because all of mine and Benny's dreams-nightmare flashbacks always seemed to take place back then.

 _"Help! Help me!"_ A voice screamed in complete terror, it took me a minute to realize that the voice screaming belonged to _Benny_... Oh shit- _"Get away from me! Someone help!"_

 _"Benny!_ _"_ I shouted, taking off in a run towards my fiancée's voice, he continued to scream for help and I continued to shout his name. Not really remembering that I was inside Benny's mind and dream and most likely dream-Benny didn't know I was there so... A loud screech pierced my ears, making me come to a stop and grab my ears in pain as the screech echoed throughout the alley. And the screech was soon followed by another scream of help from Benny. This time it sounded much closer than it did before. I ran through all of the alley's, listening to Benny's screams until I spun around a corner and came face-to-back with a creature straddling Benny trying to attack him, but Benny was fighting right back with the creature. _"Help! Help me!"_

My mouth opened to shout for that thing to get off of my fiancée but someone else did it for me and also fired a flaming arrow towards the beast missing it by a few inches. The creature whipped it's head around and snarled at me -I thought- but than I heard something behind me and I looked behind me and quickly moved out of the way as I stared at the pissed off face of my past self - his eyes were glowing red in anger, his fangs were out and he held a bow and arrow, which he mumbled something and the arrow caught fire and he took aim at the creature. " _Get the hell away from my fiancée!"_ Past me screamed, my past self's voice deep, threatening and slightly demonic (because that's how all vampires sound when they're hungry or pissed off) the creature screeched loudly at my-past-self, leaning on it's arms before it leapt at my past self, who locked eyes with the creature. _"Say, 'good night' you son of a witch,"_ and with that my past self fired the arrow at the creature which pierced the thing in the area of where the heart was.

It let out a loud painful screech as the arrow hit it in the chest, I watched as the flames engulfed the creature. And that was it, because I was soon thrown out of the dream and Benny's mind with a yell.

 **End of the Dream and out of Benny's Mind.**

I came out of the dream and Benny's mind with a gasp, as Benny awoke with a jump and quiet shout. He held onto the covers tightly, pressing them against his chest as he looked around, breathing heavily. Before his eyes landed on me as I stared at my hand and at him, I shook my head, knocking me out of my trance and asked. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, I had another nightmare and it was about the past and... And it was about.." Benny answered, trailing off as I opened my mouth.

"About a creature that attacks you in the dream and it completely matches the same creature that attacked you earlier tonight," I finished for him. My fiancée stared at me with a look on his face, possibly wondering how I knew about his nightmare.

"How did you know about it?"

"I decided to wake you up when you started to toss and kick your legs, but when I touched you I got sent into your mind and your dream, you can blame my powers growing for me finding out.."

"No, it's fine. Keeps me from repeating what my nightmare was about," Benny breathes out, running a hand through his hand. I grabbed his hand and locked our hands together, using my other hand rub his cheek gently.

"When did the nightmares about this thing start, B?" I question. He'd tell me about when they started, I wasn't going to ask him anymore about the nightmares he had from past events.

"A few days ago, when the attacks started. I didn't think much about it until after tonight, it's totally confirmed to me now, that whatever it is that keeps attacking me in my dreams or _nightmares_ of the past is the creature we're dealing with now," my fiancée explained, sighing. "But- I haven't gotten a good look at the thing or know it's weaknesses, I always seem to wake up or everything gets blurry at that point."

I only knew of the creature's weaknesses and not what it looked like. But I wasn't going to tell Benny right now and keep him awake when we both had big tests tomorrow. "I might've a clue of it's weaknesses, but we'll talk about it later, alright? We need to get some sleep, now cuddle with me.."

Benny nodded his head, letting me lay us down back onto the mattress and he snuggled close to me, as I kissed the top of his head. "I love you, B."

"I love you too," he whispers lowly, closing his eyes. I waited until his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep, so I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me. And I fell asleep, not knowing what tomorrow was gonna bring to me and everyone I cared about.

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile -**

* * *

 **Nobody's Point Of View**

A young girl entered the hideout in the middle of the woods, naked and pissed that she didn't get their target, her leader wouldn't be pleased that she didn't get what they came to Whitechapel for. She grunted, making her way towards the center of the hideout where she knew her sister and leader would be at. Blood dripped onto the floor as she made her way there, from the wound on her forearm which was trying to heal slowly, she slipped on long jacket that was rested on a chair for her to wear when she came back from hunting. The other members looked on as she passed them and they could tell how angry she was by her expression on her face, so they just kept to themselves. She reached the doors leading to the center of the hideout and pushed open the heavy doors, to see her leader and sister standing in the middle of the room, both of them turned towards her as soon as the doors opened. He stared at the girl with raised eyebrows. "You are back, took you long enough. Did you get the boy?" he asked her as she came to a stop in front of him and her sister.

"No, no I didn't get the boy," she grits out, looking down at her bare feet, which were covered in mud.

"What? What did you just say?"

"She just said that she didn't get the boy, fath-" the girl standing next to him start to repeat what her sister had just said, he glared at the girl making her shut up, before turning his attention back onto the other girl.

"What do you mean by "you didn't get the boy"?!" He exclaimed in anger, the eldest girl whined at the loudness of his voice.

"I didn't get him, he put up a fight, but I almost had him if it wasn't for some bitch turning the corner with her car, I'd have had him!"

"Why didn't you kill her and than take our target? Than it'd save us the time with coming up a new plan to get to him," her sister pointed out to her.

"Because if I had killed her, then the car accident I caused to our target's car wouldn't have looked like a hydroplane accident." She replied, glaring at them. "And his boyfriend and friends would've known something supernatural was going on."

"But if you had done that sister, we'd have the boy and we could take off right now! But now we have to plan again and all we have to show for our arrival in _Whitechapel_ is a few attacks, a dead body and a vampire who is almost useless to us and it's thanks to you being stupid!"

"I wasn't being stupid! I was thinking straight! Unlike you'd have been in that situation, sister."

"Girls! Stop acting like immature children! I raised my daughters better than that, didn't I?" The man - the two girls' father - questioned them. He got no answer and raised his voice. " _Didn't I_?!"

They nodded their heads. "Yes you did, father."

He smiled happily. "That's right, I did. Now you two stop fighting about this, you," he looked at his eldest daughter. "Go get cleaned up, you're getting mud and blood everywhere and you; go help her while I try to figure out another plan, go now!" His two daughters quickly hurried out of the room and their father let out a growl of anger, punching the pole that was in the middle of the room/floor and was basically used for torture of their prisoners. Pain spread through his hand as his fist made connect with the hard pole, he cursed and yanked his hand away, holding onto it. The pain reminded him that he wasn't like his daughters. He flicked his hand back and forth to help with the pain in his hand while pacing around the room, trying to figure out a plan that would finally give them their target that they've been searching for the past year and half. He went over everything his daughters told him about the target, where he lived, who he was friends with, some of the classes he was in, who he was dating and whatnot, he was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear the doors open and one of his favorite hunters enter the room.

"Sir, sir? Are you alright?" he asked the pacing man who stopped and turned to him, after finally noticing that he was in the room.

"Yes, I am very alright, Sander. Just trying to come up with a plan to get our target," the man answered, Sander never really knew why his boss was so obsessed with this boy, the boss and his daughters never told him, he had only came into his boss's hunter group about four months ago and had already became one of his best hunters- and also became apart of the supernatural world as well like all of his boss's hunters before him. But still he hadn't really earned their trust just yet to know why this boy was so important to his boss and the boss's daughters.

"Um, sir? May I ask why is this boy so important to you?"

"Why is this boy important to me?" He repeated the question, staring at the younger hunter. "He's important to me, for reasons, he took things and left the group before he could become a official member. I own him, I _own him_ and he thought he could get away from us but he was so wrong... so wrong. And now we're so close to getting him, I'm stopping at nothing to get him back where he belongs; _here,_ fighting and killing the supernatural he should be doing and not loving bloodsuckers, having children that are positively bloodsuckers too and just," he trailed off, growling.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to hit a nerve," Sander apologizes, bowing his head down to his boss.

The man took a calming breath and turned his attention to his bowing hunter, he reached over and patted him on the head. "It's alright, Sander, it's fine. Why don't you go make sure the girls aren't trying to kill each other and than bring them back here, I should've something thought up by than."

"Yes sir, right away sir," he leaned up and sent a smile to his boss before heading out of the room to find his boss's daughters to make sure that they hadn't tried to kill each other. The man was left alone once more, and again he began to pace still trying to figure out the new plan to get their target. This plan would be foolproof unlike the last one and the others before that, they had one last chance to get the boy before Friday night, the night the moon would be at it's highest point and basically the last place he'd be at tomorrow would be... School... A creepily smile spread across his face as he thought of the new plan to get their target. With this new plan he was thinking of, their target wouldn't be able to escape this time. This time, Gabriel wouldn't be able to escape.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day, WC High-**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

I was at my locker, taking out books for my next class, I am pretty sure that I had aced my hard tests today, a huge thanks to Ethan's help. And I had also gotten a few "are you okay's?" from some students that had heard about my car accident - it's a small town, news like this always spreads fast - and I told them that I was A-Okay and that it wasn't as bad as it seemed (even though it was, I just told them that it wasn't- for you know lots of 'reasons') and they left me alone, I just thanked God that the car accident wasn't going to be on the news. Because I didn't need people asking me how I got out of that accident without a scratch, 'cause we totally didn't need that to happen. And also, today it felt like I was being watched even more then I've felt like I was before in these past few days and it seemed whenever I went to look for whoever was staring at me, I found that Avalon or Cryal weren't too far away from me it was weird and I didn't like the feeling these girls were giving me. And I did tell Ethan and Amanda about them this morning on the way to school (Amanda drove us to school, 'cause I no longer owned a car) and that I didn't like the feeling that they were giving off. And Amanda kind of joked that maybe somehow they were behind the attacks and murders, and after that we went silent- because that could most likely be _true_. I mean looked at what happened with Dracula, it could and _would_ happen again [and I had a feeling that it was] Ethan ended up speaking, breaking the silence by saying he would take Brandon with him, to go find either Cryal or Avalon and see if one of them could get a vision from one of the girls. We - Amanda and I - agreed and that was the end there.

I slipped the books into my satchel and as I did so, I felt like someone was watching me from around one of these corners, I slowly looked at each corner, seeing if I was being watched. If I was being watched they did the normal thing and ducked out of sight so I wouldn't see them, I let out a sigh -well whoever they were I'm pretty sure that they were going to reveal themselves soon- I just went back to putting books into my satchel and when I was finished, I closed my locker and went to head towards one of my classes when my cell phone let out a beep. My eyebrows went down in confusion, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't Gabe or Ethan, because they were both in class right one and Brandon was too, so were the girls... so whoever was texting me, must've gotten the wrong number or something. I pulled out my cell phone and swiped my thumb across the screen to see what the text message said.

 _From: Unknown Number_

 _Come to the parking lot ALONE- and don't even think about not coming or else your family will end up paying the price._

What the hell? Did this person just _threaten_ my family? A growl built up in my throat and my hands curled into fists at the thought of someone threatening my family- I knew that they were trying to get me to leave the safety of the school so that way they could get to me. But in _some cases_ \- that never happened, so I was just gonna go out there and hope that the person who sent me the text wouldn't show their ass, because I was going to kick it if they did show up, I marched with my satchel on my shoulder and my cell phone in my pocket towards the entrance of the school.

After (Benny) had marched off, a lone female figure stepped out from the corner with a cell phone in her right hand, evilness twinkled in her brown eyes, a evilly smirk also appeared on her face as she watched the target walk off, her thumb swiping across her screen quickly, telling who was waiting outside; that their target had taken the bait and would be waiting outside, ready for the taking.

I pushed open the entrance doors and walked on the path to the parking lot, the anger and some worry pulsed through my body as I headed to the parking lot, anger for the threat and worry because I was wondering if I was getting myself into some deep shit here and I should've waited to tell Ethan and the others about it when they got out of class, so I wouldn't have to be alone, but it was too late now. I had arrived at the parking lot and stood in the middle of it, waiting for whoever texted me that threat to show up. I began to tap my foot on the ground, with my arms crossed, I looked down at my watch and then around me. "They must be huge wimps or that text was meant for someone else," I muttered to myself, stealing another look at my watch, I've been waiting for like ten minutes here, the odds were leaning more towards the fact they were wimps and weren't coming. A light scoff left my lips, "You know what? Screw it, I ain't waiting here until doomsday- I'm going back to school!" Never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth.

With that I turned around to walk away and back to the front entrance of the school. When I heard the loud sound of screeching tires coming towards me, I only had the time to whip my head around [if I was still human I probably would've gotten whiplash from how fast I whipped my head around] to see a van coming to a harsh stop, and the sliding doors on the van slid opened and three guys came rushing out, towards me, in all black clothing and ski masks covering their faces. [if this doesn't scream; _kidnapping in progress_ , then I don't know what else would] I knew where this was going they were coming after me, well I was going to do the rightful thing here and _run_ back to safety. And that's exactly what I did, I ran for it, I ran right for the school with the three guys right on my tail (I couldn't use my vampire super-speed, because I didn't know what the frick these guys were! So I just used my human speed which I ended up regretting) 'cause one of the guys used super-speed and sped in front of me, causing me to let out a small scream, not expecting it, distracting me just enough for the other two guys to speed up behind me and grab onto me. One guy lifted me up by the waist I opened my mouth to scream, but it was covered by the other guy's hand I struggled against the guy's grip, trying to break free, only to make the three guy grab onto my legs, holding me still I tried to yell through the guy's hand, but it all came out muffled.

"Stop struggling! Or else we will make this much _worst_ for you!" The guy warned, I didn't listen and struggled against their strength, I was even using my vampire strength, but it seemed not to effect them. "Get him into the van! Before someone sees us!"

They carried me to the van, I continued to yell and struggle as they threw me into the van and got in themselves, closing the sliding door behind them, and I heard the guy holding me by my waist screaming at the driver, "Go! Go! Go, now!"

As the driver got the car into gear, I looked down at the guy holding onto my legs, who was trying to grab things from a box while holding onto my legs, I noticed his grip had loosened some, so that gave me a chance to fight and I did. I bit down hard on the guy's hand on my mouth, making him scream and yank his hand away, then I kicked the guy holding my legs in the chest making him slam into the side of the van. "Help! Help me!" I yelled as loud as I could, crawling over to the sliding to open it, when a hand grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards roughly I let out a yelp as a piece of cloth was pressed against my mouth.

"You should've listened to me earlier," the same guy whispered into my ear, I shivered in disgust, struggling against his grip, still trying to yell out, but it was all muffled. Suddenly my body stopped responding to my attempts of getting free, and my eyes got heavy and I was close to passing out as I heard the sound of duck tape being used on something.

Someone leaned over my face as my vision started to turn black, I could make out that it was a girl and she kind of looked similar to someone I knew, she chuckled and gently touched my forehead. "Don't worry, you'll be back home soon."

And that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

 **\- Awhile Later, With Brandon And Ethan -**

* * *

 **Brandon's Point Of View**

Ethan and I were searching for one of the two new girls, this girl named _Avalon_ or the other girl _Cryal_? I think it was- because Benny had a weird feeling coming off of them and my brother promised him that we'd check it out to see if we got a vision from one of them, if we could find them. All we had to go on was what Benny told Ethan what they look like and that was it- and Ethan was also worrying over Benny... for some reason he didn't show up for a few of his classes, I did think it was a little weird for Benny to miss some of his classes, but there's nothing to point to a kidnapping or anything so... "hopefully" he just skipped a few classes- and the key word here is "hopefully". "So we're just gonna search around the school looking for one of these girls?" I questioned my brother as he pushed the door open leading to the next hall.

"Yep, I don't have their class schedules, this is the next best thing," Ethan answered truthfully, walking through the door and he held it open for me so I could walk through.

"You could have gotten their schedules and locker numbers from the Principal's office right?"

"Yeah, but I might've gotten caught while looking for them and I haven't really tested out any of my vampire powers so, I figured doing it the hard way would be better."

I snorted lightly. "Because the hard way is so much funnier."

He nodded in agreement. "It is, now back to searching for one or both of the girls we're looking for."

We trekked through the halls, looking for Avalon and Cryal. (Okay, I'm going to ask, what kinda of a name is _Cryal_ anyways? I know I'd want my kid's name to stick out, but that name really sticks out. And I mean it) we rounded a corner, Ethan must've seen the girl first because he held out his arm and than pushed me backwards until we were back in the hall that we were just at before we turned the corner, he pushed me against the wall and held me there with his arm as he peeked around the corner.

"Dude, what the hell?" I said, giving him a look. Ethan snapped his head towards me and shushed quietly, I frowned in confusion as he turned back and looked around the corner again. "What're you looking at, that was so important that you decided to manhandle me back around the corner?"

Ethan looked away from whoever was around the corner and at me. "I think I just saw I guess who is Cryal, standing at her locker."

I moved his arm and leaned over him to look around the corner, where I spotted a girl with long dark brown hair, she was around - I guess Benny and Gabe's height - (and she matched what Ethan told me, Benny said she looked like) standing at her locker, pulling out all the contents of her locker, while texting on her phone. Okay just because it's a Friday doesn't mean you've to take all of our stuff out of your locker. Something weird was going on- I moved back to my old position. "Well you coulda told me that without manhandling me and that's totally the girl, Benny told you about.."

"I could've, but you might've said something out loud and alert her to the fact we're wanting to get a vision from her," Ethan tells me with a knowing look, "And now that it's confirmed this is the girl is our target, how're we gonna get a vision from her? We aren't carrying papers for "Dracua" like last time..."

"Books, she's carrying books, you know we walk pass her and accidentally kick into her, causing her books to fall onto the floor and we help pick them up and our hands touch, cueing vision time," I explained quietly, because we didn't need Cryal overhearing our plan.

Ethan nodded. "Good plan, I already thought of it, somehow you read my mind. Let's put it into action, 'cause she's about to close her locker and walk away." We looked at each other, then nodded our heads before walking around the corner, towards the girl as we began to talk to each other about unimportant things, because we had to make it look like we were too caught up in our conversation to notice her turning away from her locker, so we could "accidentally" bump into her, causing her books to drop onto the ground, Ethan said something about a random comic-book superhero as we walked passed Cryal who had turned around just in time for Ethan to hit her arm full of books [since her bag was full all of her stuff from her locker] with his shoulder, just hard enough to make all of her books fall onto the ground. We stopped and turned around to face her. Ethan's eyes widened as he faked being shocked that he "accidentally" knocked into someone. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you alright?"

Cryal snarls as she glared at my brother. "Yeah, I was until you decided to be a jackass and knock into me. Making me drop all of my books onto the floor. Thank you for asking!"

"I said I was sorry," Ethan reminded the girl as she bent down to pick up her books, there's our cue. "Here let us help you," we both bent down to help Cryal with her books, we tried to grab one of her books but she looked up and glared at the both of us now.

"I don't need your help!"

"It's called being friendly and we want to help you," I told her, grabbing one of her books and Ethan did the same, we braced ourselves and held out the books for her to grab, knowing she would trigger a vision to the both of us when her hands brushed ours. She stared at us, before reaching out for both books and touched our hands, as she yanked them away from us, but it was enough hand contact to trigger a vision from her both Ethan and I gasped quietly as we were sucked into the vision.

 **Ethan And Brandon's Vision.**

The vision starts off with a view of the full moon, then slowly made it's way down to the ground where we saw this setting took place in the middle of the woods, as soon as the vision got us down to the ground we heard the sounds of grunting and what horribly sounded like flesh being torn off someone.

We got a clear focus on three figures standing in front of something, watching the seen play out. The vision moves past them and focuses on a dead body of a guy in his mid-twenties and a girl with long dark brown her sitting down next to him- doing something to him.

Than she flipped her head up, revealing that it was Cryal (a bit younger Cryal) who had blood all over her face and hands, she looked at the people in front of her and smiled evilly, revealing her sharp long and pointy teeth.

 **Flash**

The vision takes us to where Cryal was now sitting in a chair, with her arm held out, she stared ahead of her, as a guy appeared at her side with a needle in his hand, we watched as he injected the needle into her vein and began to draw blood from her.

 **Flash**

Then we saw a calendar with this month and year on it and three of the days were marked. And all three just so happened to fall on the full moon, the two days that were marked had "X's" on them but the three day that was marked had "TONIGHT" written in the box.

And did we mention that we had already past two of those days and we were on the third day now, the same day on that calendar was on and with the word "TONIGHT" written on it. Friday...

 **Flash**

The next part put a strange feeling in both mine and Ethan's stomachs.

It settled on a picture of either Benny or Gabe, which either one it was. They were smiling happily into the camera without a care in the world.

 **Flash**

This part was the one to scare the living hell out of us.

The thing had it's head turned away from the vision, but we could tell just from the back that it was creepy looking, it had no hair on it's head but it did have grey skin (the same color as the skin Benny ripped off of that creature) and what looked like some parts of the skin had been torn off by something.

And then the creature whipped around, revealing it's face for the first time. And seeing it's face almost made Ethan and I scream in fear of that thing.

It's face had was scars all over it, there was dry blood around it's mouth, the eyes were clouded over white and the teeth were long and pointy, they stuck out just enough to make them noticeable. It stared for a minute, before opening it's mouth and letting out a loud ear piercing screech, before it leapt at something.

 **Flash  
End of Vision.**

We were thrown out of the vision, startled by everything we just saw in the vision. We were basically trying to piece it all together and we were too caught up in trying to figure it out, that we didn't notice Cryal was staring at us weirdly.

"You two morons okay? You are looking spaced out," she commented putting all of her books together and pressed them against her chest, her comment made Ethan and I snap out of our trance and look at her.

Ethan chuckled nervously, "We're fine, we just remembered that we had to be somewhere!" He than pulled me up with him and then helped Cryal up, but she shrugged off his arm after she was up.

"Again, we're sorry for knocking into you," I apologized again, she just rolled her eyes and scoffed. Seriously she really didn't need to be this bitchy to everybody.

"It's fine, whatever. Just watch where you are going from now on, 'cause if you knock into me again I won't be so nice." Cryal glared at us and I swear, I think for a second there her eyes clouded over white before quickly returning to her dark brown color.

Me and Ethan watched as she sent another glare at us before storming down the hallway, we waited until we couldn't hear her storming footsteps anymore before letting out sighs, glancing at each other. And said in unison, "We need to find the others.."

We nodded our heads, sharing another glance with each other, before taking off to find our friends and boyfriends. Not really knowing that we were being watched from around a corner by someone we thought had left.

* * *

 **\- After School, Somewhere in the Woods -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

A young teenage girl (around sixteen) brushed her hand along the weapons on the table, next to her as she took a look at the person tied to the pole in the middle of the room, these weapons were there to make sure that he joined them- to make him forcefully join them if he didn't do it willingly. She hummed lightly, picking up a large knife, she ran her thumb along the side of it, not showing any pain or flitching as the blade cut her thumb, blood runs down the blade and her hand and she licked her hand and sucked on her thumb, cleaning up the blood on her, but left it on the blade of the knife, she walked over to the boy chained to the pole and held the knife underneath his nose, she knew that his super-smell would catch the smell of blood. "Wake-y, wake-y, little vampire..."

I let out a muffled groan, as I opened my eyes slowly, there was blurriness in my vision, so I blinked my eyes a few times to get rid of it. As soon as I did that, I looked around the strange room and my eyes landed on the person in front of me. Avalon? What the hell-? I open my mouth to speak but it came out all muffled.

She chuckled, putting the knife down. "I know you aren't very happy to see me _Gabriel_ \- but we're very happy that we found you."

I frowned deeply at what she just called me. _Gabriel_? No way in hell that she _actually thinks_ that I am Gabe, if she did, then this girl didn't see or know that Gabe had a twin and actually thought I was him.

"Oh that's right, you can't talk... well I will take the tape off as long as you promise not to scream," she said, I just stared at her. If I kept quiet then she'd take off the tape and I would be able to find out who the heck she was and what she wanted to do with Gabe, so I sighed out lightly and nodded my head slowly. A huge grin spread across her face and she reached over, slowly pulling the tape off of my face, trying to keep from hurting me. I took a deep breath after she was finished with the tape. "See? That wasn't so hard, Gabriel."

Man, I already know I'm gonna have a problem with this girl. So I am just gonna try to tell her that I wasn't Gabe, that I was really Benny, and also lie to her that I didn't know who the heck Gabe was, because I didn't know what her intentions are right now. "Look here, whatever your name is; I'm really Benny Weir, I've lived in Whitechapel my whole life! I can prove it, my ID is in my wallet along with other things to prove it, so if you'd let me-"

She scoffed, cutting me off. Clearly she wasn't happy that I was denying to be Gabe, who I actually wasn't. "Stop with this childish act, Gabriel! It's getting old, stop denying who you are and who your family is."

What the frick did she mean by that?! "This isn't a childish act, I'm not this Gabriel you keep saying and I know who my family is; _the Weirs_."

"Damn it, Gabriel! Do I've to remind you? I guess that I do!" She exclaimed loudly, her eyes boring into mine as she got really close to me. "Your name is Gabriel Jason Knight- you're apart of the Hunters of the Knights clan. Your father's Erwin Knight, your mother's the late Jessica Knight, brother to Crystal and Ava Knight, which is me. You left us to escape your destiny which had been given wrongfully to Crystal. But don't tell her I said that- you know what'll happen there." As soon as she said the last name "Knight"- everything clicked to why she thought I was Gabe. Because this is Gabe's adoptive family- the ones he left behind. Or more like run away from- and I can see why he did that, this guys were crazy, only from the little bit I've already seen. "And you're very lucky that Crystal isn't here, or else she'd be wanting to kick your ass for the mess you had gotten yourself into."

Now what the heck was she on about? The mess Gabe had gotten into? She didn't mean, Gabriel, Destiny and Graydon. She better haven't meant them, nobody talks about my nieces and nephew like that. I opened my mouth to reply to her comment, when the two doors (there is three sets of doors in this room. Why the frick is that?) opened, followed by a voice that I had heard before. "Hello, there, sister and brother... having the reunion without father and I here, I see?" She asked, walking into the light some and I finally got a good look at her. She was the girl in the library, the girl who asked me for help and my name. I'm sure now that her coming up to me, was a planned thing and the same with Ava when she first sat down in Mrs. Fine's class- they were stalking me and for who knows how long and they didn't make their move until now.

Ava jumped slightly, not really expecting her sister to be back this late. "No- we aren't Crystal, we were just talking a bit about things... And I thought you weren't supposed to be back this early."

"Well, after I found out we had captured our brother. Staying at school we just went to, so we could find a way to capture him, just seemed very stupid, so I left and came back here," she answered with a smirk, moving closer. She looked like a shark circling it's prey. "So it looks like father's plan did work out after all huh?"

"Of course it did, father's plans always work out, Crystal."

"Not always, Ava," Crystal snorted, walking up to me as Ava rolled her eyes and turned her focus on fixing the weapons on the table. She stared at me for a moment then she brought her hand up to my face, I flinched at her touch and she chuckled lightly and held onto my face. "Aw, Gabriel don't be like that to your sister, it's not nice," her voice deepens a bit and her nails dug into my cheek.

"For the last time like I told your sister, I am not this Gabriel and I am _not_ your brother!"

"He's been like that ever since he woke up, I honestly thought he'd quit doing this after I had gotten my point across, but I guess not," the younger girl sighed out, as her older sister smirked.

"I know a way to remind him, Ava hand me one of the knives. Please..."

"Crystal. No! I'm not letting you stab him or whatever you plan to do!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's just to get him out this stupid lie he's planted himself in and besides he heals just as quick as he gets hurt, so father will never noticed."

"Yes, he will. If he walks in on you, which he could since he's coming here to see Gabriel at any second! So no injuring Gabriel, unless there is a say so," Ava said, leaning against the table of weapons.

Crystal let go of my face and crossed her arms, as she turned to face her sister, glaring- I could already feel the tension building between these two and I had the feeling that a fight was about to break out between them. "I can do what I want, you know that right, Ava? You remember that you're just a mutt and I'm a pureblood that can easily kick your ass?"

"Even though I am _a mutt-_ I am more well-trained than you are. So I could kick your ass," Ava boosted, with a smirk.

A scoff left her lips. "Oh _pleassee_! You just say that to make yourself feel better- that I was chosen for this and you just became the extra weight. We've to drag around everywhere."

"That's about the biggest load of crap, I've heard. You tell yourself that, because you know deep down that father regrets choosing you for this and that you're the biggest mistake, he has ever made." A hurtful look flashed across Crystal's face, as she heard those words. Damn dude...

"Take that back."

"No, I am not."

" _Take it back now you little bitch_!" Crystal's voice deepened a bit with anger and hurt.

Ava smirked. " _N.O. No_." And that's when Crystal and Ava began to throw insults at one other and also got up into each other's faces, basically forgetting that I was here, seeing the whole thing. I really hoped that Gabe didn't listen to this while he was growing up, I looked up at the chains that were holding me to the pole, I gave them a hard pull but they didn't go anywhere and as soon as I did gave it a hard pull- a blue dim color began to flow from the chains. Shit, that means these chains were enchanted by a witch's magic and could only be undone by a witch's magic, which meant I was completely screwed without a witch's magic to break these chains.

The two large doors opened and a voice that I hadn't heard before, followed behind it. "Now what is it this time you two arguing about?" The two froze at the voice and slowly turned towards the door, where a man stood at, I managed to get a good look at him. He stood around five-foot eleven, he looked to be around in his mid-to-late thirties, he had the same color eyes as these two and had short jet black hair, he looked rather unpleased with hearing the shouting match between his children. Crystal and Ava finally found their voices and replied back with a "it's nothing, father". He smiled at the answer and walked towards us. "Now that's the answer I wanted to hear from you girls." They moved out of the way as the man -their father- walked up to me, with this look in his eyes that I couldn't explain, was it silently judging Gabe? Disappointed with him? Angry with him? Or all of the above? Most likely all of the above, he stared at me. "Has he been a problem?"

"Not really, although he keeps on with that fake life of his and insists that he doesn't have any idea who we are and that he isn't Gabriel," Ava answered, with a roll of her eyes, looking at me with a knowing look. Somehow I knew they were going to find out the truth, I just knew it.

What was his name again? Was it Erwin? Yeah that's it, Erwin looked at me and noticed where I was still trying to pull on the chains a bit, he smirked. "Stop, fighting it Gabriel. These chains are enchanted to withstand all types of supernatural strength, so there's no use," he raised his hand and placed it on my cheek.

I jerked my head away from his hand. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Come on, Gabriel. Don't be like that son- we're family."

"No, _we aren't_! How many times do I have to tell you crazy people?! I'm not Gabriel and I've no idea who the hell he is!" I lied, I just needed to keep lying, but they just weren't buying it.

Erwin rolled his eyes. "Fine son, if you're gonna keep this up. Than I've to remind you of the truth," with that he grabbed my left arm.

"Hey, hey! Don't touch me!" I shouted, trying to jerk my arm away from his grip. But to no use- he ignored me, he pulled my jacket some and raised up my sleeve to my shirt (I don't know what he was trying to find but whatever it was, he most likely wasn't gonna find it) the smirk on his face soon dropped as soon as my arm was revealed to him. He gripped my arm even tighter, making me hiss at the pain.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where's the tattoo?" Erwin muttered to himself, but his daughters still overheard him and came up to beside him and noticed the same thing too, my arm was completely bare of the tattoo, they were looking for.

"It should be here, father! Or else he had gotten it removed somehow!" Crystal exclaimed in... fear? I think it was fear I heard in her voice, she was afraid of disappointing her father. That was it. Erwin didn't listen to her as he took notice of my satchel that was resting right beside the pole, he let go of my arm, reaching down, he picked up my satchel and opened it up, he dug around in my satchel, until he pulled out my wallet. Well here it goes, he opened my wallet and came face to face with my ID and driver's license, with my birth-date, age and everything on there.

His eyes flashed with anger, as he thrusted the wallet at his daughter's face. "You stalked and kidnapped the wrong boy! Look!" Crystal took the wallet from her father and looked at the information that confirmed I wasn't the one they were looking for. She began to mutter "no" underneath her breath repeatedly, before looking up at me.

"See? I told you I wasn't this Gabriel, should've listened to me," I told them, smirking a bit as Crystal let out a yell and threw my wallet onto the ground- causing some of my stuff to fall out of my wallet and onto the ground even the picture of Gabe and I- oh shit, no, no, no. Shit not the photo! All of the lies I just told are about to come crushing down around me. Crystal noticed the photo, her eyebrows went down in confusion as she bent down and picked up the photo and her eyes widened in shock. The picture was of Gabe and I smiling and laughing happily, unknown to us that there was a camera on us, we were smiling and laughing at some remark Amanda made to Rory- and Erica unknowingly (at the time) took the photo, we didn't know anything about it until after she left for the summer last year.

She showed the photo to her father and sister, whose eyes also widened in shock at the photo. At the truth that was revealed to them. "We don't have Gabriel, we just have his brother."

Erwin's face twisted in anger, as he glared at his daughter. "Who is completely useless to us!" he shouted, loud enough to hurt my ears- again super-hearing can be such a huge pain in the ass sometimes. Crystal looked down at her feet clearly upset, Ava stood there, with her hands on her hips, seemed to be thinking something over- I knew from her face that she had plans set up behind her sister's back in case she failed and it looked like she was about to tell her father all about it.

"Father, father, he isn't completely useless to us. Not with the plans I have. Father," Ava began, putting her hand on her father's shoulder. "With the plans, I have father, Gabriel will come to us willingly, he'll exchange himself for his brother, his annoying friend and someone else."

I frowned at the use of the words "his annoying friend", who did she mean by tha- oh my God, the only person she could've meant was Rory- which meant they were the ones who kidnapped him. And who was this someone else that she was talking about?

"Alright, fine, I will listen to your plan, Ava. What else do I've to lose at this point?" Erwin sighed, running his hand through his short hair. "But outside and _alone_. Crystal, you stay here and watch the boy." He commanded her to do, before turning around and hurrying out of the room. Ava went to follow him, but was jerked back roughly by her sister.

"What the hell was that?! You had back up plans?!"

Ava smirked, letting out a snort. "Of course I did, sister. Just in case you failed and look you did failed, now this is my perfect chance to show, father that I should've gotten the spirit instead of you. Because look at you, you're such a disappointment to him."

Crystal glared daggers at the back of her sister's head as she skipped out of the room, and as soon as the doors slammed shut- she screamed loudly to where I thought my ear drums were going to burst and bleed, she tugged at her hair, she screamed again. She really needs to stop that or I'm gonna lose my hearing for a while, she panted for breath as she whipped around and glared at me. I don't like the way she's looking at me, she marched up to the table and grabbed a roll of duck tape, she quickly tore off a piece of it and walked up to me. I already knew what she was gonna do with that piece of tape, and there was nothing I could do but yell.

"Hey! Wait minut- mhf!" I managed to get out before she slapped the tape onto my mouth to shut me up. I spoke out against the tape on my mouth, but everything just came out muffled, I watched Crystal head back over to the table and picked up a knife- my eyes widened at how large the knife was, what the hell was she planning on doing with it? She turned around with a smirk on her face, she ran her finger down the blade, drawing blood from her finger. Crystal licked the blood off her finger, as the wound healed, she let out a crackle, stepping closer to me, I pulled on the chains that were holding me, even though I already knew I wasn't getting out of these chains without help. She held up the knife to my face and drag it across my cheek, pressing hard on it, to where it pierced my skin and drew blood.

I turned my head away from her, but she gripped my face roughly and forced me to look right at her. "So, _Benny_ \- until we get what we want back. You and I are gonna have _some fun_ ," her voice was sharp and deep, as she said this. I just closed my eyes and tried to block everything out. There was nothing I could do until they contacted Gabe or Ethan and the others figured out I was missing.

* * *

 **\- Little Bit Later -**

* * *

Luke stood in the locker-room, at his locker, as the other players started to exited the room. Heading out onto the field, getting ready for the big game tonight. Leaving him alone in the locker room with his thoughts- he was trying to decide if he should call Amanda or not. He knew that he needed to apologize for blowing up like he did and he also knew that she was going to apologize too, because that's how they worked. And she did promise to be there for when he first changed (which he could feel the wolf inside him stirring and getting restless)- hopefully he didn't change before Amanda got there or during the game. He strolled through his contact list on his phone and stopped on Amanda's number, his finger about to press the call button, when he heard a voice -sounding a lot like Amanda- calling out his name throughout the room, he turned around and called out in confusion. "Amanda?" The voice called out his name again, softly and gently. He put his phone down on his bag in his locker and closed the door.

"Amanda?" The voice calls his name again, "Amanda? If this is you, this isn't funny," he said, walking to the next roll of lockers- his back was turned to another roll of lockers behind him. Someone stepped out of hiding from that roll of lockers, and made their way to Luke, quietly- their hand gripping tightly on a object. "Amanda?" Luke said again, the person stops behind him and raises the object high into the air- Luke opens his mouth to call out again, when the object slammed down on the back of his head- hard enough to knock him out. Luke fell onto the ground face first, the person slipped the unknown object into their back pocket, then bent over and flipped Luke onto his back, they stared at his face before smiling and taking Luke by the hands and began to drag him away.

And as the person drug him away. Luke's phone in his locker began to buzz and lit up with Amanda's name and contact image -she was trying to get ahold of him- and by the looks of it, he wasn't going to be answering anytime soon.

* * *

 **\- A Bit Later; At Gabe and Benny's House -**

* * *

 **Gabe's Point of View**

We arrived back at my house, our research got pushed back a bit, 'cause Amanda got detention -again- so we had to push it back- now she was nonstop calling Luke. And strangest thing of all was that Benny wasn't with us, normally he's always with us but this time he wasn't. And it was worrying the living hell out of Ethan and I, we both had a bad feeling that something had gone supernaturally wrong (and I was secretly hoping that it wasn't tied in with my past but somehow I knew it'd be). As soon as we walked through the door, Amanda, Ethan and Brandon took off to Grandma's magic room leaving me and Erica at the front door, she gave me a look and I just shrugged, locking the front door and following closely behind the three. Erica and I entered Grandma's magic room just as Ethan was opening up my laptop that was sitting on the table in the room. "Hey, Gabe- you don't mind if I use your laptop right?" Ethan asked me without looking up.

I shrugged. "Sure go ahead."

Ethan muttered a "Thanks," and clicked on Google. Brandon reached into his backpack and brought out a notebook, he put it on the table and opened for Ethan, while Erica and I headed over to them. "So what is it we're looking for again?" Erica retorted as Amanda took out the image of the skin and the actual skin of the creature we were looking for.

"We're looking for the creature that easily matches with this skin and matches with the appearance with the one in my vision."

"Well that's the easiest Google search ever, 'a horrible looking creature with pointy teeth, long body, cloudy white eyes'." I said sarcastically, getting a look from Brandon. I crossed my arms and looked down. "Sorry, for that comment." Ethan didn't pay it any mind, trying to come up with a straight-forward short question for Google.

"Too bad we can't go on the weaknesses, so far it only has one and that's fire. But who's weakness isn't fire?" Amanda lets out a sigh and pulls out her phone again, redialing Luke's number again.

Brandon and Ethan zoned out after hearing that, it was clear to me that they were thinking about something. And it hit them a few seconds later, 'cause they gasped in realization making Erica jump a bit, 'cause it was unexpected, she looked at the twins, "What the hell was that gasp for?!"

"We just thought of something and we might be going out on a limb here- but it just might work," Ethan replied, flipping through his notebook until he landed the page he was looking for, he looked at it once and started to type it out than hit the enter button. "Bingo! Guys I got a hit."

Amanda looked over her shoulder and made a face. "Ew, what the hell is that thing?!"

That caught my attention, Erica and I walked around to Ethan's side of the table, where we saw a horrible face with grey and peeling skin, cloudy white eyes and pointy sharp teeth. "Re-quoting Amanda here- what the hell is that?" I asked.

"That," Brandon and Ethan point at the screen. "Is the thing we saw in our vision that came from Cryal, the same creature from Benny's nightmare and the one that attacked him last night."

"Still really doesn't answer the question, E," Erica told him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"The creature we are dealing with is a Wendigo," Brandon and Ethan answered.

A Wendigo? The same thing Miss Henderson was teaching us about yesterday? "You mean the same creature Miss H's teaching us about?" Ethan nodded his head. "And how did you figure it out?"

"Amanda's help actually," Brandon begins, Amanda looked over at them with a smile on her face at that. "She said that the monster's only weakness was fire- which got reminded Ethan and I that the Wendigo's only weakness was fire so we thought we had nothin' to lose and try research of the Wendigo and it looks like it worked."

Erica nods. "I guess it did."

"Ughh! Damn it Luke, he's still not answering my calls," she groaned putting her phone back into her pocket. "So this is the thing Cryal turns into."

"Yep, if that's even her real name."

"Yeah. With Whitechapel anything is possible."

True, with Whitechapel anything is possible. "Is there anything else about the Wendigo that Miss H didn't teach us?"

Ethan shook his head. "Nope just everything that she told us, their lust for flesh is stronger on the third highest point of the moon which is tonight. So they'll be making whatever move they've planned tonight."

"Well, if they do make their move tonight, we'll be ready for them. With fire and my claws," Amanda joked, holding up her hand. We stared at her with confused faces, she gave us looks. "You know- I'll be changing into a hybrid for the first time tonight? So I'll have claws...?" Again we just stared at her. Amanda rolled her eyes. "Forget it..."

Just then a video chat request popped up on my laptop screen, from an unknown user. I frowned in confusion, how in the hell? Nobody had the info of my video chat, nobody did except Benny, Brandon and the others. They looked at me and then at the screen. "Who in the hell knows your private video chat?" Brandon stared at me with wide brown eyes.

"I don't know, but we're sure as hell gonna find out," I replied, leaning over and hitting the accept button. And as soon as I did that, the screen appeared on a pole in the middle of a large room, but something was chained up to the pole I looked at it closely and realize that the something was.. my brother.

"Oh my God." "Is that?" Amanda and Erica gasped in horror.

"Benny?!" We all exclaimed, off-screen a someone chuckled darkly. It sounded like a chuckle I had heard before so many times. No way it couldn't be her.

A girl walked into the frame and leaned her head down into the camera. Oh no, my past has finally caught up with me. "Hello to you all and, to you, _Gabriel_ \- long time no see."

"Nice to see you too, Crystal," I gritted feeling the anger burning in my veins.

"You know her?!" Ethan pointed, I nodded my head breathing heavily.

"Sadly yes..."

"Aw, don't treat your sister like that Gabie, it isn't nice," she crackled, (I'm pretty sure the others have their mouths open at the news they just heard) I growled lowly at her. "Cut it out- now down to business, we have something you want back and you've something we want back. So I was thinking we could make a trade your love ones... for Gabriel here."

There was a moment of silence, we were actually thinking about this idea. I was- 'cause this bitch and her family were threatening my family and friends and I wasn't going to have any of it. I looked over at Brandon who was shaking his head. "No, we aren't trading Gabe over to you."

Crystal laughed, "I thought you were going to say that- so we got a little back-up just in case." Then the screen split up to a cell, showing us a prisoner.

Erica let out a noise I couldn't even explained as her eyes stared into the laptop screen. "Rory, oh God," her eyes shined with tears- we stared at the screen and saw the prisoner was indeed Rory. Who was knocked out and his face was bloody. Than it splits into another cell- this one was chained up, was half-awake, being poked at with needles and was wearing a lacrosse outfit.

"Oh shit, Luke," Amanda gaped, watching her brother. Her expression changed from shock to anger as Crystal's face popped on the screen again. "Listen here, bitch. You hurt my brother there's going to be hell to pay."

"If Gabe comes over to us willingly, then no harm will come to your love ones. But if Gabe doesn't well... let's just say it won't be pretty for 'em. You've until tonight to decide... the clock's ticking, tick-tock..." Crystal mocked a clock, grinning evilly as she waved 'bye' into the camera before clicking off.

And as soon as she did that, Amanda turned and kicked a wooden chest, Grandma had in the room. "Son of a bitch!"

Ethan, who had been quiet the entire time, looked at me. "Gabe, who the hell was that and why did she say she was your sister?" I stayed quiet- I felt so ashamed, I don't know how to put it in the words. They needed the truth and I wanted to tell them... I just didn't know how or when to tell the guys.

"Gabe, please tell us the truth..." Brandon begged, I hated it when the people I cared for sounded upset or hurt.

I breathed heavily, not looking them in the eye. "That was Crystal Knight- aka my adoptive sister."

"Your adoptive sister? As in apart of your adoptive family of hunters?" Amanda retorted, I nod, confirming it.

"Yea- I never told you guys about how I left 'em - they weren't working like they told me they did. Killing innocents- creatures, [and humans too] I just began to feel weird and afraid of 'em. And we were working cases with this M-O, I didn't even think anything about it until Ava and Crystal began to make comments about how great of a hunter I was and etc... than they told me that killing the monster that was "supposedly" behind everything... I had proven that I was great enough to officially become like "'em" I was confused to what they meant by that. But I knew it was nothing good, with the feeling I got from them. And everything inside me was telling me to run- I listened to it and ran. I took twenty grand and ran for it. I went to all of those cities where the more attacks and murders happened. I didn't think I was ever gonna get away from them until I got to Ottawa, spent some time there before I ran into a seer that changed everything for me. She told me that I had a family here waiting for me and that I'd become immortal and powerful, I left Ottawa with finding this place on my mind- I changed my name made it shorter and gave myself a fake last name... until I got here. And everyday is something new and exciting- I love it here so much, that I totally forgot about them... until recently with bringing out the weapons and whatnot, it just brought back memories... and with this shit goin' on that's why I've been acting weird, thinking they found me... Which they did so," I explained. The heaviness on my chest slowly disappeared, finally getting all of this out in the open.

"Woah- that's a lot to take in," Amanda and Erica comment, rubbing their foreheads.

"I know it is- and now they know I'm here, have people I care about. There's really one thing for me to do..."

"And what's that, babe?" Brandon asks, wondering what I meant by that.

"I'm gonna go to them. And end this once in for all."

"What?! No Gabe, you can't do that!" Amanda exclaimed, "They will break the deal, as soon as they've you back. And they will kill Benny, Rory and Luke!"

"They won't."

"Gabe, listen to Amanda. She's right," Ethan agreed, standing up from his chair and walked over to me. "They'll break the deal when they've you back in their reach. They'll kill Benny, Rory and Luke. That's their plan, if you go by yourself then we lose you and them too. I know you don't want that Gabe."

"You're right, E- I don't," I admitted, looking down at my feet as Ethan placed his hand on my shoulder. "But what're we gonna do? We don't know where they are!"

"Are you forgetting who I am? I can hack into Benny's GPS on his phone, hopefully they hadn't taken his phone. So we can use that to track them. And the rest of the plan... I'll think of more as we go along. First part, we need to get our hands on anything with fire... since fire's the Wendigo's weakness." Ethan told us, giving my shoulder reassuring squeeze.

The girls nodded and started to follow Ethan out of the room, when I spoke up. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner... I understand if you guys are upset with me..." They stopped and looked over at me, before shaking their heads.

"We aren't mad at you, Gabe. We do wish you could've told us, but we understand why you did it. Just remember that you can tell us anything. We're all like family here," Erica reminded me, I smiled a bit and with that they left to grab whatever they could find with fire to use against the Wendigo. And also leaving Brandon and I completely alone.

"So- um, I guess you're either pissed or both upset with me?" I asked him, not making eye contact. I heard him sigh, oh boy... here it comes.

"I should be pissed and upset, but I'm not, because I understand why you did it. You lied to protect us from your adoptive family," Brandon answers with a sigh. "I do wish you still coulda told me, baby."

"I know, I know, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time- but it's been eating me inside the whole time- and I hated lying to my family, my friends and you, I just hated it- but it was right at the time," I babbled. Nearly coming to tears, dammit ever since my pregnancy- my emotions have been all over the place.

Brandon must've noticed this and came up to me, pulling me into his arms and a kiss on the lips, I moaned, my emotions drowning away as I melted into the kiss, Brandon kept one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek, keeping me in the kiss, which lasted a few minutes until we pulled away, he stared into my eyes and gave me, one more lingering kiss on the lips. "And you know that's one of the many things I love about you- you care a lot about things, Gabe- _a lot_. But you gotta promise me that from now on we don't keep secrets from each other, okay?"

I nodded my head. "I promise, I promise."

He smiled, giving me another kiss on the lips. Just as the sound of footsteps coming up to the door, caused us to break apart as Ethan reappeared around the corner and knocked on the door. "Um, Gabe? Amanda was wondering if you had any like cloths in the garage that we could use for flaming arrows for you to shoot.."

Flaming arrows? Well, leave it to Amanda to suggest that, she knows that I couldn't resist anything to do with arrows. "Yeah, I think so, I just need to find 'em. Brandon wanna come with me to find them?"

"Uh- sure, unless you need me here. Ethan."

Ethan shook his head. "Nah, you guys go ahead and go look for the cloths. I gotta get into Benny's GPS.." We nodded our heads, letting Brandon's hand slip into mine, as we made our way out of Grandma's magic room while watching Ethan move to my laptop and begins to type in numbers, I knew he was worried over Benny and the others, 'cause I am too (because it's my fault everyone's in this mess), but Ethan tends to worry himself to death -even though it's impossible- he might just end up being the first vampire in history to worry himself to death. We headed to find the cloths leaving Ethan behind in the magic room.

"Come on... come on... single on the signal," Ethan muttered, looking down at his phone and at the laptop in front of him as the GPS continued to beep trying to close in on where the hideout was at. What was taking so long? He got the signal ten times quicker when it was in the stomach of an gator. He sighed out as it tracked the signal towards the wooded area, okay... at least he was getting closer, he started to tap his foot on the ground, getting slightly impatient. Normally he was really patient but when it came to having people he loved/cared about were in danger, he tended to get impatient. As soon as he started tapping his foot, the tracker on the GSP went faster- making Ethan frown in wonder, why was it doing that? Ethan was too focused on the GSP, he didn't notice that something began to glow in a bright white light behind him. The tracker went faster and faster, almost making Ethan dizzy. Until it suddenly stopped on a spot in the middle of the Whitechapel woods. That has been abandoned for years, so it'd make sense why they built a hideout there. He clicked the GSP tracker off of the laptop but not before making sure he had the info on his phone- he grinned to himself, shutting down the laptop he turned around and saw something that stuck out from all of Evelyn's potions.

A small little bottle, a short ribbon wrapped around the neck of the bottle, with a small card on the ribbon. A weird feeling settled within him, because it was really out of place among the rest of bottles. Letting his thoughts get the best of him, Ethan strode towards the bookshelf and carefully picks up it up, looking at it. The content blueish content of the bottle moved around inside, it did look like something Evelyn'd make but Ethan was sure she hadn't made this, than he takes the card off of the bottle and opens it. Ethan looks at the nicely written words in the card which said; _"Don't question where this came from- just use it when the time's right"_ \- it was pretty simple and straight forward. He'd question where it came from, but he didn't have the time to do that right now. So he just slipped it into his pocket and rushed out of the room to inform the others that he had Benny's GSP signal.

* * *

 **\- A Bit Later; On the Road -**

* * *

 **Ethan's Point Of View**

"So, what's the plan gonna be?" Amanda asked, looking over at me as I drove Gabe's car down the dark wet road leading to the hideout where Gabe's adoptive family should be at. She or the others in the back seat hadn't said a single word the entire ride- until now. I had a small plan forming inside my head after getting all of the stuff we needed. This small plan, I will be getting to in just a minute.

"Yeah, what is the plan? Are we gonna set everything on fire, grab the guys and run?" Erica popped her chin on the back of my seat.

"Nope- that's not the plan, mine's a little bit better and has a less chance of us getting killed- not much less. But a bit more less then that plan," I replied looking down at my phone.

Brandon groans. "Just tell us the plan already."

"Alright, alright.. I will. We sneak into the hideout, we split up, Gabe, you should know where you hide right?" Gabe nods his head, "Erica, Amanda, you two go off together to find Rory and Luke then meet us when we find Benny. And Brandon and I- we're off to find Benny and maybe draw most of their attention to us."

"What, wait- draw attention to you two?" Amanda asked, sounding a little scared by the idea.

"It's fine, Amanda- really it is. If they see Brandon and Ethan heading to their main prisoner, they're gonna flood to that spot. Trust me I know these things," Gabe assured then added. "And they did tend to leave the prisoners with no guards sometimes maybe two."

"Well, besides the drawing attention part 'cause they might not, _buy it_ , it's still a good plan though," Erica said goodheartedly, falling back into her seat.

And we went back to complete silence after that- until I reached the turn-off point where the GSP was leading me to. We looked at each other, before I made the turn onto the road. I drove the car a little ways down the short walking trail before it ended, I stopped the car, making us jerk some forwards. "End of the drive, now time for walking," I announced Amanda let out a groan as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car, I got out behind her shortly followed behind Gabe, Brandon and Erica, I unlocked the trunk and handed the keys back to him, since this is his car after all.

We reached the back of the trunk and Gabe lifted up the trunk, to reveal a large duffle bag and other items laid out on the floorboard. "Damn, Amanda where did you find all of this stuff?" Gabe questioned reaching for the arrows that had been already wrapped up with the cloths.

"Well. When your father is a cop, who likes to keep flares, gas cans, flare guns, you name it socked up at your house, it's not gonna be hard to find all of this stuff," Amanda replied, taking two of the flare guns and handed one to me. I took it from her and slipped it into my waistband. After we were finished with getting our weapons, Gabe closed the trunk and locked the car. Before we set off down the trail. I held onto my phone tightly as I let the GSP lead us up the trail towards where the signal was coming from.

"Is anybody getting the feeling we're being watched?" Amanda asks from beside me, I paid no mind to what she said- until the sound of something snapping came from behind us. "Did you guys hear that? Someone is totally following us.."

"Amanda, it's nothing- nobody is following us. It's probably just an animal, you're being _way too_ jumpy," Brandon tells her, shaking his head. Amanda looks behind us again before jogging back up to the group. We continued to walk until another snapping noise sounded out this time from beside us.

"Told you, I heard something!" Amanda hisses out, we shushed her as the bushes rattled, making her hold up the flare gun and aimed it at the bushes with her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot at whatever came rushing out of the bushes.

"Amans, you can't fire that out here! The woods will go up in flames!" Erica reminded her.

"If that damn Wendigo thing comes leapin' out of those bushes, I'm shootin' the damn thing! I don't care if the woods catch on fire!" The bushes rattled a bit more before setting down. Amanda sighed out dropping her hands down to her sides, but then it rattled again before something hopped out of out of them- causing Amanda to scream (and us to jump at her scream) and aim the flare gun at what hopped out of the bushes.

Sitting on it's butt, looking up at us cutely; was a wild little brown bunny-rabbit. Erica awed at the cute little bunny before slapping at Amanda's hand. "You almost killed a cute-innocent bunny."

"See? I told you it was just an animal," Brandon smiled, happy with himself. Huh, so that's what I look like when I'm happy with myself. How come I haven't noticed that before?

"Erica here, take it, I'm way too jumpy to be holdin' it," Amanda hands over the flare gun, then rubs her face. Which had become really sweaty all of a sudden, and we noticed that her fingernails had become claws too. That's why she was jumpy, her wolf was getting restless and paranoid.

I grabbed Amanda's arm and started to help her along. "Come on, let's find the hideout, before something bad happens to Benny, Rory and Luke or Amanda turns into a hybrid." They nodded and we walked further down the walking trail, Amanda let out a few groans here and there, holding her stomach. She was close to changing, very close. So needless to say that Luke was doing the same too, except he's probably in more pain, since he hasn't changed before.

"We must be gettin' close, the beeping's getting faster," Gabe stated, I nod in agreement, as the beeping continues to beep faster and faster- until it was nothing but just a constant beep. I looked around the area before my eyes settled on a wall at least six foot tall right in front of us.

"I think we found the hideout," Erica comments, staring up at the wall.

"Ya think?" I pocketed my cell phone and walked over to the wall, I pressed on it. "Looks like the only way we've to go is up."

Amanda groaned, "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Okay, E. We know how we're gonna get up there- but what about you? Remember you're just a fledgling," Erica reminded me, I rolled my eyes and turned to them.

"I remembered, I was just gonna get one of you to either throw me over wall or take me with you when you fly over the wall."

"Throwing works with me," Amanda says, grabbing onto the back of my jacket and shirt.

"Amanda, what're you doing?!" I exclaim lightly as she stops for a second to look at me.

"Throwing you just like you said to do."

"Wait- Amanda, I didn't mean you, I meant the others, wait!" I managed to yell, before Amanda picked me up and with all of her strength threw me up into the air and over the wall, I screamed as I flew over the wall- and due to me not being really used to my newer reflexes, I didn't catch myself in time, so I ended up hitting the ground hard, with an 'oof!', a groan and a very loud thud.

"Ethan!" I heard the shout coming from Brandon then three different whooshes- I lifted my head up to see Brandon, Gabe and Erica jumping off of the wall and landing perfectly on the ground. "Bro, you okay?"

I sat up some, whining a bit as my back popped. "Yeah, nothin' vampire healing can't fix."

Amanda's figure appeared over the top of the wall, she looked down before doing a backflip off of the wall and landed on ground, she ran over to us and bent down. "Oh god, Ethan. I'm so sorry- I didn't even mean to throw you _that hard_."

"It's fine, just next time listen to me before you throw me alright?" I suggest, she nods her head. I slowly stand up and move my shoulders around, "Come on, let's find away inside."

After we made it to the back of the building, (after having to stick to the side of the building and trying to be as quiet as possible), we found a medium size window that we had figured led into the basement- we decided to take the chance and shattered the window (which made a slightly loud noise- but wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear) I made sure there wasn't any glass sticking up before I slipped through the window, it was about a four foot drop from the window to the ground. I landed firmly on the floor, my shoes crunching on the small pieces of glasses as I did land. I looked around the basement, there was a bunch of gas cans and chains, I caught a whiff of what was on the chains and almost gagged. Some slipped into the basement behind me and gagged as well.

"What the hell is that smell?!" Gabe exclaimed, covering his nose, as Brandon and the girls slipped through and gagged at the smell as well.

"Jesus, it smells like rotten flesh!" Brandon whispered harshly.

Then it dawned on me that it was the actual smell of rotting flesh. "Oh, god it's actual rotten flesh."

"Okay, ew, ew, ew! Let's get out of here before I vomit! I can't handle this smell anymore," Amanda whimpered bouncing a bit on her feet, pinching her nose together, to keep from smelling.

"Me either, but we gotta be quiet. Okay? We don't know who's outside, and don't breath," I said, slowly walking deeper into the basement. With the others following behind me, we carefully shined our flashlights over the gas cans, trying to block out the smell of flesh as we continued to make our way through.

"Why're there so many gas cans?" Brandon said questioningly, looking at Gabe.

"'Cause they want to get rid of any proof that they were here," he replied. "They don't liked to be linked or followed to anything they've done, I tried to do the same, but they somehow kept finding me.." Brandon noticed his distress, so he locked their hands together and nuzzled his neck, to keep him calm.

My heart ached for a moment as I thought about Benny- the worry for him is just tearing me apart inside, I breathed out, calming myself before continuing on, until we reached the door, I signaled Brandon, Gabe and the girls to turn off their flashlights. So our lights wouldn't shine from underneath the door, I quietly walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it and I heard two guards on the other side talking.

 _"Why do we've to stand guard here again?"_

 _"Because Erwin said to, while they went to check on the noise outside, they're makin' sure that those teenagers aren't trying to break in.."_ I looked behind me, but all I could see was darkness. I had no idea where anybody was, so I just called out to the darkness. "There's two guards at the door." And as soon as I said that, someone moved around in the dark and accidently bumped into a gas can, the can fell onto it's side, making a loud noise as it crashed, gas spilling out onto the floor. The noise was loud enough to get the attention of the two guards outside. 'Cause one asked what was that. And the other one didn't know and suggested that they check it out and that's when I heard the rattle of keys. I whipped around. "Shit, hide!" Everyone moved quickly in the dark, I hid by the side of the door, where I felt someone else hiding beside me. I had no idea who it was though.

We braced ourselves, as the door opened and a guy walked into the room followed shortly and hastily by another guy. "Nobody's here, Simon," he said, as 'Simon' shined a flashlight on the knocked over gas can. "Somebody's been here," Simon stated, just than the sound of someone growling deeply and panting began, the guy shined his light on where it was coming from- when he did, I saw Amanda at the corner of my eye, she was snarling at the guy, her claws were out and her eyes were a neon blue, then it happened in a flash. She jumped onto the guy and began to attack him, the guy screamed and tried to throw her off of him as she slashed at him with her claws.

"Simon!" The other guy shouted, trying to grab a weapon from his side, that's all it took for me. I jumped onto his back and started to punch and hit at him. He yelled, trying to throw me off of him, but I held on tighter- landing punches and scratching anywhere I could. I did this until the guy nearly threw me off but I growled and grabbed onto tightly to his neck. And did something- I didn't even knew I had the heart to do- I snapped the guy's neck. He fell onto the floor with me on top of him. Dead. I hopped off of the guy, breathing heavily as I stared down at the guy's dead body. I just killed someone with my actual bare hands. I mean, yeah I staked vampires, but I hadn't really killed anyone with my bare hands. And I knew it wouldn't be the last. I must've been to caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear Amanda throwing the other guy onto the ground after she was done with him and come over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Ethan dude, you alright?" She asked me, shaking me out of my daze. I looked around at her and the others before nodding my head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I answered, turning on my heels and headed to the open door, I poked my head around the corner of the door and looked down each hallway and saw everything was clear, so I waved my hand, giving the "all clear" signal and the others rushed out of the basement, I closed and locked the door behind us and joined up with my friends in the middle. "Okay, there're three ways to go, up the stairs, down that hallway and this one," I pointed at them. "So we need to split up and take a hallway and stairs."

"Amanda and I will take this hallway," Erica said, pointing to the hallway behind me.

Brandon nodded. "So, me and Ethan will take the stairs."

"And that just leaves..." I trailed off, looking at Gabe. Who was all by himself and there was one hallway left.

"Me- I'll take the hallway behind me, I'll look for an overhead- so I can help from above," Gabe tells us. I nodded my head, that was a good plan. 'Cause if Gabe gets caught then all of this was for nothing.

"Be safe, to all three of you," I told them, the girls nodded and ran off down the hall, I watched their figures disappear and I turned my head to see Gabe head off down the hall, but Brandon grabbed onto his arm and held him back. I knew this was their little moment, so I turned my head away.. but I still could hear what they were saying.

"Hey, remember what Ethan said; 'be safe' alright? I don't wanna lose you," he said, Jesus I could just feel the love around them. (I'm sure if Benny was here, we probably be having the same moment right now).

"Don't worry, you won't lose me, okay? I gotta come back to you and the kids," Gabe reassured him, grabbing Brandon's hand and holding onto it tightly, staring into his lover's eyes.

Brandon sighed, "I know, I just can't help it. If I lost you, I just don't know what I'd do," he moved a hand up to his cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against Gabe's cheek.

"You won't, I promise... I love you," Gabe says, and I glance over my shoulder to see Brandon leaning up and kissing Gabe gently and lovingly on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled away from each other, staring into their eyes, then Brandon let go of Gabe's arm and Gabe stared at him one last time before heading off down the hallway.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, making him jerk. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, perfectly okay, let's head upstairs," Brandon answers, I nodded my head and we made our way up the stairs, hoping that we find Benny up there.

* * *

 **\- Gabe -**

* * *

Gabe trekked his way around the hideout, and so far he's been ducking a few hunters that were roaming around and he hasn't found no holding cells on his side, now he was searching for a way up into the overhead, which he knows isn't downstairs in the basement (that'd be a very stupid place to put an overhead)- so he heads up the stairs, drawing the dagger from his back pocket, he needed to be ready for anything. Gabe turns through corners and corners until he reached towards the middle of the hideout (or at least it looked like the middle of the place), he saw the outline of the overhead, a smile appeared on his face and he walked carefully towards it. He almost made it there, if it hadn't been for the two hunters that appeared out of nowhere, they almost spotted him if he hadn't ducked behind the wall and hid himself from their view as they began to talk. "Have you heard from Simon and Zander, yet?" One of them asked, the other one shook his head. Before replying "No", the guy sighed out. "They should've reported in, by now. We can't bother Crystal, Ava and Erwin- we've to check on this ourselves, you go check their post- alright? I'll check in with the others." The guy commanded, he was sure that the other one was nodding his head before he heard the footsteps of the other one walking off and the one sent to check on those two started walking towards him.

He held up the dagger, bracing himself against the wall, as the footsteps grew louder until the guy was right next to him, so he made his move. He placed his hand on the guy's shoulder, startling the guy, Gabe then hooked his arm around the guy's neck and dragged him to back to that little corner he was hiding in, he placed his hand over the guy's mouth as he struggled against his grip, Gabe pressed his back against the wall, holding onto the guy tightly, "I'm sorry for this," he muttered to himself, as he pressed his arm against the guy's throat harder. Before he jerked his arm with along with the guy's neck roughly to the side, a loud cracking noise sounded out as the guy stopped struggling and went limp in his arms, Gabe slowly placed the guy on the ground, leaning him against the wall. He moved the guy's legs around and closed his eyes. "Again sorry for this, but you chose this life for yourself.."

Gabe then stood up with his bag on his shoulder, he ran towards where the overhead was at. He listened in around him, to make sure that he wasn't going to be walked in on. He took a deep breath and flew up onto the overhead, landing perfectly on the ground, he looked at the two ways he could go, and he took on the one on the left, (because of the feeling he had coming from that way) and 'cause he smelt Benny's scent coming from that way, he stayed ducking down as he moved along the way, hoping that Ethan and Brandon would be there by the time he gets there.

* * *

 **\- Erica -**

* * *

Erica pressed herself against the wall as two more hunters walked down another hall, she quietly tip-toed around the corner and took off in a hurry down it, her and Amanda split up when they came to two different hallways and Rory's scent was coming from one hall and Luke's was coming from another. So they decided to split up, and this is where she found herself now, tracking Rory's scent. The smell of blood, sweat and a bit of fear was mixed in with his scent (smelling blood and the fear added more to her worry), she continued on the path of Rory's scent, until it hit her at full force when she rounded another corner where at the end there was two hunters standing outside a cell door. A scream came from inside the cell, which clearly belonged to her boyfriend, who sounded like he was in pain. After hearing the pained scream- something inside her, _snapped_ \- her hands balled up into fists, her fangs slipped out, her eyes flash to bright yellow, she let out a loud snarl/hiss and ran at the two hunters in super-speed.

The hunters barely had anytime to react as the girl charged in and began to attack 'em- she grabbed one by the arm and punched him in the face, the other one tried to attack her from behind, but she managed to kick him in the face sending him onto the ground, than she kneed the hunter she was holding in the stomach, making him groan in pain and then she tossed him into the wall. His head hit the wall hard, making a loud _thud_ \- as he hit. She grinned at her work but than her face hardened when she heard the other hunter get up and call out a loud-ish, "Hey!" she whipped around to find him holding out a large knife-looking sword, he smiled evilly as she held up her fists and stood in attack position, he then made his move but she blocked it by kicking at his chest, causing him to stumble backwards, then she kicked the knife out of his hand and swung around to delivered the final hit that finally knocked him onto the ground.

With the hunter finally down. She went over to him and kicked his head -because you never could so sure- she then turned her attention to the locked cell door, another loud snarl escaped her throat. She marched up to the door and used all of his vamp-strength to kick the door open. The door flew off of it's hinges, and she stormed in, she only saw the outline of her boyfriend's body, hanging from chains in the middle of the room before everything just became a blur, the hunters that were torturing Rory had turned towards her after the door flew off, they growled and their eyes flashed to a gold color before they charged at her- but she had more of the upper hand than they did. The attacks they tried to throw at her, she just blocked them all. And came back with even stronger attacks, she drew blood, she slammed them into walls, threw punches, knocked out a few of their teeth before snapping their necks (something she wouldn't have done before- but she really wasn't in her right of mind and these guys were _monsters_ so), a loud groan escaped Rory's lips and that snapped Erica out of her daze, she shook her head and stared down at her hands, which had some blood on them, she took a quick look at the dead bodies of the three hunters laying around her. She brought her hand up to her mouth, as she stared at them- she wanted to feel bad about doing this- but she couldn't find it in her to be- these hunters were evil. And she was a good guy that fights the battle against evil (and sometimes you've to kill evil) so that's what she had to do, and really couldn't feel bad about doing it.

She rushed up to her boyfriend and took his face into her slightly bloody hands, "Oh, God Rory- what did they do to you?" she asked quietly, looking over the bruises and marks that hadn't healed, she remembered that he hadn't eaten in a few days and was really weak, so that's why he wasn't healing. He needed blood to help him heal, but she didn't have any on her and the only blood, she really had was running through her veins. And she wasn't too sure about giving Rory her blood, sure- Benny and Ethan did it, they said it helped bloodlust, made them heal faster and was really bonding-pleasurable for them. But she didn't want Rory or herself to get a high for each other's blood, but this was the only thing that could help him heal faster. So she decided to go with the idea of giving her blood to him. She raised her wrist up to her mouth, pulling down her jacket sleeve, she bit into the vein in her wrist, blood drew from the bite quickly and she brought her wrist up to Rory's mouth and held it there. "Come on, Rory! Wake up!" she exclaimed lightly, shoving her bleeding wrist against his lips. The second her blood touched his lips, Rory's eyes snap opened and he latched onto her wrist, sucking her blood which caught her off guard for a second and she almost let out a moan of pleasure, at the feeling. But she bit back the urge and just ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair as his wound's began to heal, she knew he was gonna be okay.

* * *

 **\- Amanda -**

* * *

Amanda was panting as she made her way to Luke's scent, holding her side in pain (although she wasn't in that much pain, because of already going through the change- but still she was in pain) but probably not as much pain as Luke was in right now with it being his first time and all. Okay, now she made it sound like something else completely. She made a face of slight pain as the wolf in her was basically _clawing_ at her insides to get out, she had to keep it in until she found Luke, she had to. She continued to hold her side as she trekked her way to her brother, until she heard the most painful blood curling _**scream**_. And she immediately knew who that scream belonged to, Amanda forgot about the wolf in her being slightly in pain from being held in and took off in super-speed towards the scream- soon she came to a door that was different than the rest of the other doors, it was much thicker looking, she knew why (how else would you try to keep a person changing into a werewolf inside?) well it isn't going to, another pained scream came from her brother followed by happy laughter coming from someone who was _enjoying_ Luke's pain, that angered Amanda even more, if that was even possible, she let out a loud growl and rammed her shoulder hard into the door, it shook some and she gave it another ram with her shoulder. It shook some more and she continued to ram it with her shoulder until it finally gave away and she stormed inside, two hunters immediately charged at her, one tried to throw a punch but Amanda sped-dodge the attack and quickly put her hands on his face and snapped his neck, then threw him to the floor, just in time to punch the other hunter that tried to hit her and used her claws to slash down the hunter's face and neck, blood flew onto the walls as her claws slashed through the skin.

She watched the hunter fell onto the floor, blood leaking from the wound onto the floor, then she rushed over to her brother, who was hanging in the middle of the room from chains, sweating from head to toe, his face was twisted in pain, he was shaking and he was letting out pants of pain. "Oh, god, Luke," she rasped, gripping onto the chains and yanking them from the walls, she caught her brother before he hit the floor, Amanda slowly lowered them both to the floor, holding onto her brother tightly. "Luke, Luke- open your eyes please."

"Amanda?" His voice was weak and low, Amanda smiled weakly at hearing her brother's voice.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here- Luke, I'm here."

"God- everything hurts and on fire," Luke told her, whining.

"Luke you've to let it go. Change, I'm here now- it's okay now let it go."

He shook his head. "No- I can't. It hurts and I just can't do it-"

"You can do it, Luke. I know you can. Alright? I am _here_ you can do it. Just stop fighting it and let go," Amanda took his hand into hers. "I believe in you that you can Luke." Something in Luke snapped after hearing his sister say that she believed in him that he could do this. Because he gripped harder onto Amanda's hand, closed his eyes and tried to calm his shaking body. He began to breath more heavily and his grip tightened on her hand even more. Amanda rubbed his head as Luke let out a scream, arching his back, his bones popping as they set themselves to begin the change, his eyes shot open, they were yellow, the color of his wolf's eyes. She smiled lightly but then turned serious again as he closed them and let out another scream of pain, as his arms and hands slowly morphed.

The view changes from them to the hallway, as Luke continued to scream in pain until it became a loud roar of a werewolf.

* * *

 **\- Ethan & Brandon -**

* * *

Brandon and I made our way throughout the hideout, somehow we managed not to run into any of the hunters. I guess our "little" loud entrance made them all run outside to make sure we weren't out there (that was the plan a little bit. Just not me getting thrown over and landing on the ground, hard to create the loud noise, but hey, never works out how you plan it sometimes). But we knew that wasn't going to last very long, at least until we got to where they were holding Benny at, 'cause they'd probably flow in by the numbers by the time we got Benny back. And hopefully if everything has gone as planned then Erica, Rory, Amanda, Luke and Gabe would be there by the time all of the hunters get to us. And the key word here is "hopefully" everything has gone as planned. 'Cause like I said before nothing almost never goes as you planned it. I took another whiff of the air around me, I had to stop and do this every few minutes- 'cause Benny's scent kept getting covered up by the god-awful smell of death, flesh and evil, but I found eventually Benny's sweet scent underneath it and every time I found it again, it smelt stronger and closer, which meant Benny had to be very near by.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling, all of a sudden," Brandon whispered to me, as we rounded another corner.

I shrugged my shoulders, breathing in deeply. "'Cause we're getting closer to Benny and we know something bad always happens right after we get there?" Taking another hallway, Benny's scent hit me full on- he was definitely down this hall.

"Okay, he's most definitely down here, just where is the question." Brandon said after catching Benny's scent.

"Must be at the end of the hall, that's where it's the strongest and the source," I stated, looking up along the walls when something caught my eyes and at the corner of them I could see Brandon about to walk forwards, but I shot out my arm, making him stop.

"What?"

"Look up, left corner," I told him. Brandon did as I told him to do, and his eyes locked on the camera in the corner of the hall, we were out of it's view, but we wouldn't be for long. Yes walking in front of the camera was apart of the plan, so we'd draw them to us, but we had to wait for one of the others to gave the go-a-head to march pass the camera, draw them to our attention and wait for them (and the others) to get there. And we'll have a big fight.

"Enchanted camera?"

I nodded my head. "Yep, we can't active our plan too early. We just gotta wait for the signal." And as if on cue, Brandon's phone beeped, signaling a text had been sent to him. He took it out of his pocket and read the text. "It's from Gabe, he's giving us the go-a-head. He's already set up and inside." I nodded again, "Alright let's go ahead and put our plan into action."

We looked at each other, before we marched down the hall and pass the camera, making sure we were known to it and whoever was watching it from the camera room. We headed up to the large doors, where Benny was at and tried the door knob ('cause you never know), no luck there, they had it locked. Brandon and I looked at each other, before nodding. We positioned our bodies against the door, then we rammed it with our entire strength put together, it shook and we gave it another ram, that's all it took for the doors to gave way. They flew open, some of the woodwork went flying from the doors and landed on the floor. We walked right inside, with our gear (forgot to mention) and I scanned the room, my eyes landed upon my fiancée who was chained to a pole in the middle of the room, his head was down as if he was sleeping. I couldn't make out much more because the happiness in my chest just swell up as his name left my lips. "Benny."

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile -**

* * *

Crystal and a few hunters had just came back from investigating a loud noise that came from outside, they thought it was those teens trying to pull an recuse attempt, so they went out to catch them, only to find nothing. Leaving Crystal disappointed and angry. Because one; she really wanted to catch them, so they could finally have Gabe back and two; the spirit inside her was just begging to get out and rip through flesh. So she was just pissed period. And she probably would've taken out on things in the camera room, but her sister and father were there. She couldn't do that, so instead she placed a hard look on her face as she entered the room with the hunters right behind her. And her sister was the first one to ask. "Was it them?" She could just hear the smugness in her voice.

"No, it wasn't. Nobody was even there," she replied. A snort came from Ava as the words left her mouth.

"About right, after you wasted everyone's time by looking for something that wasn't there to begin with. You coulda been doing something else important," Ava shakes her head. "Such a disappointment."

Erwin sensed there was about to be another fight between his daughters, decided to change the subject. "Crystal, I need you to go down to the basement post, our hunters haven't reported back and it seems one of our other hunters just disappeared going down there."

"Are you sure you want to have her do it? So far she hasn't been able to a single task without it failing horribly," Ava remarked, smirking at Crystal- who snarled and tried to lunge at her sister, but was held back by a few hunters. "Aw, did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut up!" she growled at her, teeth trying to morph into her pointy set of teeth. Ava put on her best fake hurt face, placing her hand on her heart, trying to act like she was hurt by the comment.

"Girls, stop it. _Now_! You're both acting like children, again! It's getting old. You two need to grow up and start acting like adults, I'm sick and tired of this same old shit!" Erwin exclaimed, running his hands roughly through his short hair, he had enough with his daughters acting like this. He was just about ready to rip his hair out.

"Um sir?" Sander spoke up, not breaking away from the camera screen, "You might want to see this," something in Sander's voice told Erwin that he should, so he moved away from his daughters and over to Sander.

"What is it?" He questions the hunter, who rewinds the camera back to a few seconds ago. Showing Erwin the image of Ethan and Brandon walking past the camera, like they hadn't even seen it. He chuckled, covering his mouth. He knew that they'd try to recuse them, he just didn't think they'd be that damn stupid just to walk right in front of cameras. Another chuckle escaped him as he turned around to face his hunters and daughters. "Crystal, this is your last chance to prove to me that you're worthy of being a hunter."

Crystal nodded. "I won't fail you father," she tells him before giving the command to all of the other hunters, to join her to take down the vampires and take back Gabe. And as they were living the room. Erwin turned to Ava.

"Go with her, I don't need anything happening to Gabe. Alright, sweetie?" he asked her to do, Ava shook her head with a reply of "yes father", and then bounced over to join her sister as Erwin stayed behind, if they failed. Then he'd need to be ready to bolt.

* * *

 **\- Brandon & Ethan -**

* * *

"Benny," I breathed out, seeing my fiancée hanging from the pole in the middle of the room. Everything inside me was screaming to run to him. Hug him, kiss him all over, never let him go and that's exactly what I was gonna do. Even though it'd be kinda hard, I'd still try to do it. I ran towards my fiancée, as soon as I reached him, I ran my hands up and down his arms, before settling on his face, which I gently shook. "Benny, Benny, baby wake up please, please." I begged him, I waited a second, before Benny gasped loudly, opening his green eyes which stared right into mine.

"Ethan?" He asked, sounding tired as he blinked a few times.

I shook my head. "Yeah babe, it's me, it's me." I cupped his face, planting kisses all over his face, before kissing him hard on the lips, Benny groaned lightly as I nipped at his bottom lip, then pulled away. "Come on, we gotta get you out of here." I reached up and tried to break the chains, but they wouldn't break, instead they just glowed a dark blue color, telling me that they were enchanted by magic.

"E, it's no use I already tried it. They're enchanted by a witch's magic. You need to get out of here, leave me, it's trap to get you guys to bring Gabe here," he whispered, I cut him off by another swift kiss on the lips.

"Shh, I'm not leaving you, ever again. I know it's a trap- but we got it covered. We're gonna kick these guys' asses."

"Which might not happen unless you get Benny unchained over there," Brandon spoke up, closing the doors we had broken, behind him. I kinda forgot about Brandon, oops. That happens when you're reunited with your fiancée- who you thought you'd never see again.

"Working on it," I replied, still trying to pull on the chains. Damn to the witch who put hers or his magic on these chains, I growled in anger, nothing was working. But than I suddenly remembered that small bottle I had in my pocket, with the card telling me when to use it. I wondered if it'd work on these chains, only to find out. I quickly took out the bottle, popping off the cap, I held over the chains, letting a few drops fall out and onto the chains. As soon as the contents of the potion bottle dripped onto the chains, the blue dim glow changed from that color to a bright green before disappearing completely. I shoved the bottle back into my pocket and gave one hard yank on the chains, they broke off easily, I tossed them onto the floor and caught Benny just in time as he fell forwards, I wrapped my arm around his waist and threw his arm on my shoulder. "B? Babe, you okay?"

Benny nodded. "Yeah, just a little weak, Crystal took blood from me for something she was doing I blacked out after that. But I'll be fine, E."

I wanted to say something else, but Brandon cut me off. "Come on, we gotta get out of here, before they sho-" reminder, we were just saying this. So in case they were listening they wouldn't really know our real plan. And it was a good thing too, 'cause Brandon got cut off by the another set of doors flying open, slamming into the walls with a loud bag, causing us to whip around towards those doors. Just in time to see Crystal, Ava and fifteen hunters stormed into the room.

Brandon jumped in front of Benny and I, his eyes were glowing yellow, I'm pretty sure his fangs were out, as he stood protectively in front of us. I tightened my hold on Benny's waist, keeping him close to me as possible. I growled loudly and deeply, at the bitch who was trying to rip our lives apart, Crystal smirked, taking little steps towards us until both Brandon and I snarled at her, making her stop and chuckle. "Oh, Brandie, Ethie, I don't bite. I just wanna talk..."

We growled at the use of the nicknames, only Benny is allowed to call me "Ethie" and maybe sometimes Erica or Amanda when they wanna joke with me. "Don't call us _that._ You might not bite, but _we do and hard_."

Crystal was about to make a remark, when Ava bumped her shoulder into her, hard as she came up beside her sister. "We wanna make a deal with you, same one from earlier. Alright? Just listen, we trade you, Benny, Luke and _Rory_ \- for Gabe, it's just that simple- we let you go and you'll never, ever hear from us again."

"Like I said before- ain't happening! Gabe would rather die then go back with you," Brandon hissed, his voice deepening.

"That can be arranged," Crystal growled back, her voice deepening as well, her fingernails morphed into long inhumanly ones. Upon the slightly hidden overhead, Gabe was bent down on his knees, dipping his clothed arrows in gas, to make his flaming arrows while watching the scene take place below him. He could feel his blood boiling in anger, but he had to keep it together in order to keep the plan in check. He finished with the arrows, he carefully places one in his bow and aimed it at one of the hunters behind Ava and Crystal, all he had to do was wait for the others then all hell's gonna break loose.

"You aren't touchin' Gabe or any of my friends or family. We'll fight you," Benny grunted, his eyes flashing to his blue vamp ones.

The hunters all laughed at us. "Oh really? There's seventeen of us and only three of you, your friends aren't here to save you. You don't stand a chance against us," Crystal noted, her head up high.

Damn it- Amanda, Erica. You two should've been here by now, I guess we could try to make do without you guys for now, Benny straightens his body up in my hold, I took this as a sign to release my grip off of him, which I did. Benny stood up straight, his fangs extended out as he stared dangerously at the hunters, I let my fangs extend, taking Benny's hand into mine. Ready for the fight that was about to begin. When suddenly two loud roars or growls sounded throughout the hideout, making the hunters' eyes widen in shock and confusion and made us smile. Looks like Amanda and Luke made up and are about to come in and kick some ass.

"What the hell was that?!" One of the hunters exclaimed, I opened my mouth to reply, when two blurry figures sped out of nowhere, whipping everyone's hair back as they came to a stop in front of us. We finally looked at them- and it was Erica and Rory, they both were glaring at the hunters and hissing quietly underneath their breath. They were pissed just like the rest of us.

"How did you get free?!" Crystal shouted, looking at Rory.

Erica smirked. "Maybe you should've better guards."

"Yeah! You should!" Rory agreed loudly, making us face-plant a bit. Oh, Rory, how we've missed you.

"This is what you're gonna fight us with? Heh, don't be surprised when your blood is all over the floor."

"We're more powerful than you think and there's more of us," Benny tells the hunter, and like on cue, the same roars sounded out again but much closer this time. We turned around to the third and final set of doors, just in time to see them fly off of their hinges. And there stood, what looked like Amanda and Luke, but they were completely different looking. Amanda still had her neon blue eyes, but her face held wolf features, (easiest way to explain, she looked like the wolves from her TV show), her hands were curled at her sides, ready to claw at anyone and her werewolf-vampire teeth were fully in now, making her look even more alike a hybrid. And Luke, he was full on werewolf, yellow eyes, figure, the hair, everything- except he wasn't the size of the other wolves, he was around Amanda's old wolf's size.

"Oh look, the little _puppies_ have come to play," Crystal teased, making the two snap their jaws at her. She laughed, "Doesn't matter we'll still win! Because you know what I am," her eyes flashed white and she smiled, revealing her teeth were now long and pointy. If mine and Brandon's vision didn't already confirm what she was, this sure would've. Crystal is the creature behind the murders and attacks. She's the Wendigo. "It's going to be a pleasure killin' you all." Damn it- Gabe this is your chance, take the shot.

Upon the overhead, Gabe had his aim set on one of the hunters, in the back. He had been focused on the way the hunter was acting, breathing heavily, tightening his hands into fists and letting out soft growls he could hear coming from the guy, with his hearing. Gabe pulled back on his bow, keeping his aim steady on the hunter, he sucked in a breath and mumbled in Latin underneath his breath, as he let go of the pressure on the bow and the arrow shot through the air, right before it hit the hunter, it caught on fire and hit the hunter right in the stomach, he immediately was covered in flames, he screamed loudly, trying to put out the flames, the other hunters jumped away from him as he screamed again but it turned into a screeching wail as the flames began to burn his skin and he fell onto the floor, tossing and screeching, trying to put the flames, then the screeching and tossing stopped, as he went limp. Crystal glared down at the body of the hunter, she let out a loud screech that matched the same screech Brandon, Benny and I've heard. She whipped around her head around, her eyes completely white now, her skin began to tighten. "Destroy them!" Few hunters took out weapons as the other ones snarled inhumanly, baring their large teeth at us. Well, looks like they've been experimenting with the creatures they were bringing in. "You should've taken the deal, 'cause now you're gonna pay," Crystal screeched loudly at the end, she held out her arms, her clothes ripping as her body expanding and started to grow longer and taller. Her skin turned that ash grey and her hair fell out. Her face morphed and took the familiar face from our vision and Benny's dream. The face of the Wendigo, she screeched again, we'd have whined, but we were basically to high on kicking ass to do that. Ava changed into (a mutt version of the Wendigo), with werewolf facial features, yellow eyes, claws, all of that. Crystal let out another screech and we knew that was it. The hunters, Ava and Crystal rushed at us and the fight began.

We held our ground as the first wave of hunters came at us. They were human so it'd be easy to take them out. One hunter ran at me with some type of whip in his hands, he yelled as he whipped the whip at me. But I easily dodged the whip and landed a punch right in his face, he stumbles back a bit, wiping the blood off his lip, he growls and whips at me again I held up my forearm to block the hit, the whip wrapped around my forearm, making the hunter smirk as he tried to drag me forward, only for me to grab ahold of and yank the guy to me, I elbowed him in the face, making blood fly from his broken nose, then I kneed him in the gut he doubled over and I used my elbow again but harder this time on his back, I heard a loud cracking noise and he fell onto the ground, not moving. I tossed the whip to the side and rushed into the fight. Amanda snapped her jaws at a hunter before slashing down his chest with her claws and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room and into a wall. Luke roared loudly, clawing a hunter's face which whipped to the side as blood flew from the wound, one of the hunters with a dagger ran towards him, yelling out. Luke whipped around and grabbed the guy by the throat, lifting him up into the air, he dropped the dagger and tried to pull Luke's hand off of his throat, Luke only tightened his grip on his throat, his claws digging into his neck, tearing into his flesh some- before he threw the hunter across the room and into a wall (like sister, like brother) he looked over his shoulder to see Amanda smiling at him, he smiled back at her. And they went back to kicking ass.

Erica ducked under quickly, dodging another swing by a hunter with a knife, she whips up and swung her fist, connecting with his face, he stumbles some and she swung her leg this time and kicked him in the side of his head, hard enough to knock him out. "Erica!" Rory shouts, she turned around to see her boyfriend trying to fight off one of those mutts. "Help!" She growled and sped at the thing, she leapt onto it's back and started to wail on it. The mutt swung it's body around, trying to throw her off. But she held on tight, she was able to wrap her hands around it's neck and snap it to the side, breaking it. She hopped off before it fell onto the ground, she and Rory looked at each other, loud growls came from both sides, they looked to see two more mutts rushing towards them, they nod at one other, Rory took Erica by the arm and tossed her up, he caught her by her leg and arm, the two mutts closed in on them and Rory spun around in vamp-speed, lifting his girlfriend up just in time for her to kick out her legs to hit the mutts in the face a few times, and they fell onto the ground, Rory tossed Erica up into the air as he came to a stop, looking up at his girlfriend who did a few turns in the air before landing back in Rory's arms. "Thanks," he tells her. She smiled. "You're welcome- let's kick some more mutt ass."

Brandon's head jerks to the side, as a whip slashes him across the face, he glared at the hunter who smirked, whipping his whip again, the slash on his face quickly healed. "There's a lot more where that came from vampy," the hunter commented, whipping the whip again, only for it to be grabbed by Benny, who yanked it away from the hunter and threw it to the side. He looked at Benny, then at Brandon who smirks, showing off his fangs before running at him, he barely had time to react as Brandon sucker punched him in the face, his head jerked to the side, accidentally biting down on his tongue. He spits out the blood, and tries to throw a punch at Brandon, who dodged it and threw his fist right into his nose- breaking it on contact, blood poured from his broken nose, he held onto it, trying to stop the bleeding and continue with the fight, but with his focus on his nose, he couldn't fight back as much. Brandon threw another punch to his face, then he kicked out his legs from underneath him, sending him falling onto the ground, his head banged against the floor, making him groan in pain, as Brandon got on top of him and started to punch him repeatedly in the face, and also slamming his head onto the floor as well. He know he was taking his anger out on this guy, even though he shouldn't be the one he's nearly beating to death- but he's apart of the ones that threatened 'em. So- he raised his fist to bring another punch down on him. But he took a good look at his face, seeing it was bloody and bruised, he spitted up more blood, closing his eyes, as Brandon lowered his fist, standing up from the guy's body. He stood there for a second, before he heard the roar coming up from behind him. He whipped around just in time to see an arrow pierce the mutt's back (that was charging at him) and the arrow lit up the mutt in flames, it tried to put out the flames, but failed. As soon as it fell onto the ground, Brandon looked up to see Gabe, lowering his bow, they stared at each other before going back to what they were doing.

Ava and Crystal watched from the sidelines as their hunters began to grow lesser and lesser, Crystal screeched in anger as another mutt was shot with a flaming arrow, her head snap to where it came from and with her based on movement vision, saw a figure shooting arrows from the overhead, she could get there easily, she screeches again and leaps from where she was, onto the sidewall. She used her long arms and legs to crawl along the wall towards the overhead. Gabe continued to shoot arrows left and right at the mutts, he almost missed the Wendigo crawling along the wall at the corner of his vision, he quickly moved his bow over to Crystal, took his aim at her, mumbled in Latin, before letting go of the bow, the arrow shot right at her, but Crystal leapt out of the way last minute, the arrow bounced off the wall and landed on the floor, she looks down at the arrow than at Gabe, she screeches loudly at him and crawls faster towards him. Gabe takes out another arrow and does what he did before again. And again she dodges the arrow, moving quicker now, Gabe realizes that he's gonna be screwed if Crystal gets up here with him - Benny slammed a mutt's head into the ground. When he heard the screech, he threw the mutt down and turned around sharply to see Crystal crawling along the walls, heading towards Gabe. He knew he had to act quickly, or else. He leapt from his spot across the room, to the other side. He used a bit of his flight to make it, and landed right on Crystal's back. "You aren't going anywhere near him!" He shouted, grunting as he grabbed onto her arms and forcefully yanked them off of the wall, she lets out a screech as they both went falling onto the floor, Benny landed, hard with a grunt. Crystal landed right on her face, it only took her a second to recover and look to her side, her lips turned into a sneer, as she slowly stood up. Time to get rid of this brat once and for all.

Luke held onto a mutt, as he impaled his claws into it's stomach, it let out a painful yell as he did this. Amanda broke the neck of the mutt, she was fighting, she watched it fall onto the floor, breathing heavily, looking at her brother who pulled his hand out of the mutt's stomach and tossed it away. She walked over to him just as a roar came from a few feet away, they snapped their heads over to where it came from- to see a mutt twice the size of other mutts, they only guessed that it was Ava- they roared back at her, Amanda curling her hands to where her claws showed, Ava growled before rushing at the two. She tried to swing at Luke, but he countered the attack and swung his claw at her, successfully scratching her face, Amanda kneed her in the side and used her hand to claw the other side of her face. Ava managed to punch Luke in the face, causing him to stumble back, Amanda snarled and began to hit at her more, the mutt was able to block the first few attacks, but Amanda was able to slash her claws across her face and chest, she swung her fists at her face, each hit connecting with it's target every-time. By this time Luke had joined back in and they both threw punches, slashes and kicks at Ava. Who wasn't able to get any hits in, he landed a slash to her arm as Amanda clocked her in the face- and delivered a kick to her stomach which sent her flying back, she slams hard on the ground, actually breaking it as she hit. She stares at her wounds and then at the siblings before she hopped up and ran off in super-speed.

"After her!" Amanda yelled in a deep voice. And she and Luke ran off after the mutt, to make sure she doesn't get away.

Benny groaned, as the bones in his back healed from the hard fall, he took when he brought down Crystal. _Oh shit, where the hell is that witch_?! His eyes shot open, to see Crystal leaning over him with her long skinny arm, reaching for his throat, he immediately reacted, punching her face. Making Crystal screech loudly and grab onto Benny's neck tightly, lifting him up high into the air, she screeched and moved her other hand towards his stomach, ready to impale his stomach with it.

I broke the last mutt's neck and tossed him to the floor- when a loud screech sounds out, I whipped around to see Benny being held by his neck high up into the air by a Wendigo Crystal, who was about ready to impale Benny's stomach with her hand, I remembered that I had the flare gun Amanda had given to me earlier, well I only had one flare, so I hoped that I'd hit her with it, I took it out quickly and aimed it at her, and shouted out. "Hey, Crystal!" Her head whipped towards me, as I held up the flare gun with my finger on the trigger. "Let go of him now or else I make you into nothin' with your weakness," I smirked as her eyes widened even more, as she realized what I had was a flare gun. She screeched, tossing Benny clearly across the room until he slammed against the wall hard enough to leave a hole in it.

She glared at me with her cloudy white eyes, I kept the flare gun up- as she screeched. And ran towards me, I pulled the trigger on the flare gun and the flare shot out of the flare gun, straight at her, Crystal saw the flare coming towards her, she used her long legs to leap up into the air. High enough to where the flare went flying fast underneath her body until it hit the wall about five feet behind her. She looked me right in the eyes as she held out her arms, screeching.

"Oh shit!" I tossed the empty flare gun and braced myself as Crystal's Wendigo body form collided into mine, bringing us both down to the ground, I grunted as my back hit the floor. I held up my arms, as Crystal, who was leaning above me, began to use her long claws to try to slash at me, I used my arms to block the attempts at the slashing's, I managed to punch Crystal in the rib cage, only for it to have no effect on her. Shit, I'm screwed unless I get another flare gun.

Benny opened his eyes slowly, as he saw three blurry figures running over to him and a outline of what looked like Crystal on top of someone, he moaned softly, hearing his name being called out by Brandon...? "Benny, Benny, man, wake up," Brandon tells him. Benny blinks a few times before his vision settles and he can clearly see Rory, Erica and Brandon's faces now.

"Dude, you okay?" Rory asked him.

"Yeah, I think so.." Benny answered, rubbing his head, when he noticed that Ethan wasn't with them. "Where's Ethan?"

"Fighting with the monster," Rory said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. His eyes widened and he shot up from the ground and pushed pass them to see Ethan struggling with Crystal.

"Someone get me the flare gun!" I shouted while struggling with the Wendigo Crystal. Benny searched around and found the flare gun I had tossed on the floor, he scrambled towards the flare gun and grabbed it, he quickly took look inside it and saw there wasn't a flare in the gun.

"It's empty!" Benny shouted back to me, throwing the empty flare gun away in anger.

I grunted as I blocked another slash from Crystal's claws, I called out to him. "Erica, she has the other one!"

The curse of "shit!" came from the girl behind him, then he turned around just in time for Brandon to grab the flare gun from the blonde and yell. "Catch!" he tossed the gun to Benny who caught it and quickly took aim at Crystal, he came close to pulling the trigger- when he thought about how Crystal could easily dodge the flare -again- and they wouldn't have anything else with fire to kill her with, unless Gabe still had like one arrow left with a cloth tip, they'd be out of luck. But not if he gave the flare gun to Ethan, since he had more of a chance of killing her- Benny took his finger off of the trigger and he slid the gun across the floor towards Ethan.

"Benny, what are you doing?" The blonde girl hissed.

"I know what I'm doing," he replied, as the flare gun came to a stop about a foot away from his fiancé's arm length. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, sliding towards me, I was able to make out that it was another flare gun. Thank God, I reached over and tried to grab it, but I couldn't reach it, 'cause it was out of my arm's length. I held off Crystal with one hand, still trying to reach the flare gun with my other. Shit- if she doesn't let up on me some, I won't be able to grab it.

Meanwhile with Amanda and Luke, they were searching for Ava who had ran off, like a chicken she was or she was planning something. They were both sniffing for the girl, but her scent was everywhere- so it was hard to place her. They came to two different halls, and Ava's scent lingered down both. Amanda looked at her brother and nods her head to the hall in front of him to go down. He snorts out an answer and shakes his head, "no".

"Luke, go! I'll be fine," she commanded in a deep throaty voice. He looks at her again, torn in between going on his own and leaving his sister or not. Luke lets out what sounded like a sigh before walking down the hall, Amanda told him to go down. And she headed down the other one.

Amanda panted softly, keeping her claws at the ready as she walked down the hall, listening in with her super-hearing, a pair of eyes watched her, hidden away somewhere, Amanda continued down the hall, turning her head often whenever she thought she heard a noise or what sounded like breathing- until she reached the end of the hall and that's when Ava busted out from nowhere and attacked her, Amanda manages to slash at Ava with her claws- but Ava swung her arm, smacking her across the face. The hybrid was knocked off balance and the mutt Wendigo grabbed Amanda by her hair and slammed her face into the wall. She let out a loud whine (by accident) as Ava pinned her by her throat against the wall.

Luke reached the end of his hall when his sensitive hearing picked up a loud pained whine, he immediately recognized who it came from; _Amanda,_ he growled deeply before running off to find his sister.

Ava tightened her grip on Amanda's neck, causing the hybrid to choke. "I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you that if you do win -and that will be by a long shot- Gabe will never join back with you, he rather die then do that," she chuckled-rasped out, the mutt Wendigo growled, drawing her other hand back, ready to hit. "You know it's true, deep down in that cold heart of yours, you know it's true." Her white-yellowish eyes flashed to hurt and than back to anger, as she made her move to strike, something moved behind her and the next thing Amanda knew, a hairy, clawed hand pierced right through her stomach, blood spattered a bit on Amanda's face, as Ava let out a loud roar/wail of pain which rocked the building and she let go of Amanda in the process, who rubbed her neck and smirked while Ava looked down at the wound in her stomach then back at Amanda.

" _Never, ever_ mess with a hybrid's brother or friends, bitch," she hissed, raising her claws and slash across Ava's throat. Blood flowed from the slash on her throat, the clawed hand retracted out of the hole in her stomach and the girl's body fell onto the floor. Amanda breathed out heavily, looking down at her body and than at Luke, he was staring at his hand, which had blood on it now, she leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her, she smiled at him lightly- just than a loud screech or wail sounded out throughout the hideout, the two looked at each other, knowing where it came from. So they took off in a run back to the room where their friends were at.

Just before- I was still struggling with Crystal, while trying to still reach for the flare gun with no such luck. I punched Crystal's face, her head twisted to the side, before it snapped back to glare at me, she screeched and basically bitch slapped me. I groaned from the sting of the slap, she lifted her upper body up and held up her long arm, her long inhumanly nails curled down ready to impale my stomach.

When a dying pained roar or wail, pierced throughout the place, everyone in the room (except for Crystal and I) frowned in confusion at the sound and the Wendigo's head whipped towards the open doors, where somewhere down the hall the roar/wail came from, something changed in her cloudy white eyes and her facial expression- went from anger to fear and sadness, as she realized that the sound came from her sister. She opened her mouth and let out a screech that translated to "AVA!" To which she got no reply to.

Crystal had stopped her attacks on me and was distracted, I was finally able to move. I reached over with a grunt and grabbed the flare gun, I set it up and held it at Crystal's stomach and had my finger on the trigger. "Go back to hell, where you belong!" I shouted at her, she managed to only look at me before I pulled the trigger and kicked her off of my body. Just as the flare shot out of the gun and hit her in the stomach. And within a matter of seconds she was covered in flames- I crawled away from her burning self as she screeched, trying to put out the fire that was covering her body. She clawed at her skin, still screeching in pain.

I couldn't look away from Crystal's burning form, my emotions running high- as I watched the scene, I was too busy that I didn't notice Benny coming over to me, his eyes focused on the same thing I was. He helped me onto my feet, I wrapped my arm his waist, pulling him close to me as we backed away from Crystal, who was trying to walk towards. The flames finally burned through her skin and she gave a last wail before she collapsed onto the floor, the fire on her body crackling as she laid still. Benny breathed out, laying his head onto my shoulder, I rested my cheek against his head.

"Is she... dead?" Rory asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she is," Brandon confirmed, with a sigh at the end, sounding very thankful that this was all over with.

"You okay, babe, you took some hard fall and a throw across the room into a wall," I stated, running my fingers along Benny's cheek.

"I'm okay, E. Nothing vamp-healing can't fix," Benny told me burying his face deeper into my shoulder.

I sighed out in relief. "I'm happy that you and everyone else are okay." I pecked the side of my fiancée's head and felt him smile softly into my shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Amanda exclaimed, we turned our heads to see Amanda and Luke standing in the second doorway (the one they had busted through - okay didn't they like disappear out the door, Crystal, Ava and their hunters came through?- I'm not even gonna get started on that) "Looks like we missed some good stuff."

"Maybe just a bit, nothing big. Just finishing off a pretty tough-ass monster," Erica shrugged. I could see Amanda rolling her eyes playfully, before realizing that there was one person that wasn't here, and apparently my brother noticed too.

"Hey, where's Gabe?" Brandon questioned, looking up into the overhead where his boyfriend was supposed to be. But he wasn't up there. So where the hell could he be? "Gabe?! Where are you?!" We all turned our backs on Crystal's still on fire body, to search for Gabe up in the overhead.

A hand shot up from the flames, badly burnt. It held there for a minute, before a badly burned head followed by it, slowly still slightly on fire body of Crystal, stood up on her long legs and slowly started to make her way towards the group.

Amanda shivered as a chill ran down her spine. Something in her gut was telling the hybrid to turn around, which she did, just in time to see Crystal raising her hand up to slash at the two closest people; her best friend and his boyfriend. She opened her mouth and yelled. "Benny, Ethan. Watch out!"

I whipped around with Benny, as Crystal was about to slash at us. When an arrow shot through the air towards Crystal's direction, I saw it was coming rather close to Benny and I- so I had to act quickly, I moved us out of the way, accidentally falling onto the floor, landing with loud grunts. Just as the arrow caught on fire and pierced Crystal's chest, in the area where her heart was- she screeched in pain when the arrow pierced her heart, her hands went right for the arrow- she tried to grab it, but her strength was failing, she continued to let out screeches of pain, slowly falling onto the ground, her skin burning or more like _melting_ away. Her body began to jerk wildly all of a sudden, as a some sort of light began to appear to push itself out of Crystal's chest, she screamed in pain as the light shot out of her chest, the screams from her dying out, the light (which I guess is the spirit of the Wendigo) flew out of the flames, screeching the same way Crystal had been doing, it was the same color as the flames. The spirit floated there for a minute, before the face of Crystal's Wendigo form appeared in the spirit's form, the screeching from it drawing out. As the spirit zoomed throughout the room, before smashing the small window in the room, the screeching faded out as soon as it exited out the building. Benny and I let out breaths we were holding in as we laid back on the ground.

"You know," Benny began, breathing heavily. "This isn't how I pictured, how I'd end up on the floor breathing heavily for, and also might add less clothing."

Amanda let out a snort, I rolled my eyes playfully at him and Rory groaned, saying that he didn't want to have mental images planted in his brain right now.

Seeing that Crystal was finally dead, Gabe lowered his bow with a heavy sigh, feeling that this ordeal was almost over with, but where was Erwin? He had to be somewhere, being the chicken shit he is- he was probably off hiding and watching as everything he built came tumbling down. Now he just had to find that asshole and end this, once and for all. Just than his hearing picked up on the sounds of heavy panting for breath- he knew immediately who it belonged to. And he needed to get to the source of the panting quickly. He took the last three arrows he had, hooked his bow onto his shoulder and headed off, sending a text to the others to come and find him.

Meanwhile- Erwin just couldn't _believe what he had just witnessed_. All of his well trained hunters and _his daughters_ were just taken down by a bunch of teenagers, led by some fledgling-Seer teen and his son (because he hasn't seen anyone fire arrows like that since Gabriel) so he knew that the person shooting off the arrows was him. And now after seeing how much he underestimated the strength of the group of teens- and his only defense had been taken down and they'll be coming after him. He needed to run, so he just left everything except his phone and made a break for the exit. Or for one of the exits, if he could find them! This was one of the many downsides about having a huge hideout with so many rooms (and doors), long hallways. And also the fact he hadn't been out of the hideout in months so he had completely forgotten where the exits at. "Come on, another damn bedroom? Shit exits where the hell are you?!" He exclaimed quietly, slamming the door shut by accident. He cursed lightly, hurrying along down the next hall, checking those doors too. As he was checking one of the last doors, he heard the heavy footsteps of someone coming towards him. He took a quick look, he saw the shadow outline of someone tall. "Shit," he cursed, turning quickly on his heels, he ran around the corner just as the figure appeared around the other one, as Erwin turned the corner. His green eyes held anger, using his super-speed to zoom to the corner, he saw his target running away like the coward he was, he quickly drew out his bow and arrow, taking the aim, he let go of the string, sending the arrow soring through the air and hit it's target in the leg, making Erwin yell out in pain and fell on his chest. He managed to roll onto his side, his hand went to the arrow sticking out of his leg, he stuffed a whimper of pain as he grasped his hand around the arrow and tried to pull it out. Pain shot up from the wound in his leg, causing him to yell loudly- he took gasping breaths, looking up at the person who shot the arrow and immediately knew who it was that shot him.

"Gabriel," Erwin breathed out, holding onto his leg. Gabe stepped out from the shadows of the darken hallway and into the moonlight coming from the window a few feet away. He had his bow drawn back, aimed at the elder hunter. His green eyes held anger for the man in front of him. "Son... is it really you?" he wanted to make sure that it was his son this time. Gabe bit on his tongue, to keep from lashing out at him. He was slightly on edge to lower his bow- but it looked like Erwin was in too much pain to pull any moves. So he lowered his bow down, he used his free hand to push down his leather jacket sleeve on his left arm. He raised up his shirt sleeve, he placed his hand on the soft unmarked skin. His hand glowed gold for a second before he removed his hand, to now reveal a tattoo of a "K" with two arrows through the bottom of the "K". Each tattoo was different, Crystal had two swords and Ava had two knives, they stood for the weapons they used while hunting. Gabe had used a spell to make his disappear so that way he wouldn't be reminded of that life. He let go of his sleeve, letting it fall back down covering the tattoo. Erwin smiled brightly at seeing the tattoo, confirming that this was in fact Gabe, his son. "I'm so happy to see you again son."

Gabe gritted his teeth, his grip tightening on his bow to the point where his knuckles turned white. "Don't. Call. Me. That. You don't have that right, you son of a bitch." He raised his bow back up and aimed it at him.

"Gabriel, what're you talking about? I do have that right. I'm your father."

"No. You aren't! I'm not your son and you aren't my father. And those daughters of yours ain't my siblings. No matter how many times you tell me. I am not your son. Get it through your thick twisted messed up head," Gabe hissed out, his eyes changing to yellow.

Erwin opened his mouth. "Gabrie-"

"Shut up, I'm tired of the shit coming out of your mouth. You should be happy that I haven't killed you, for all of the shit you've pulled. The murders to the humans and supernatural's. The attacks, you've broken so many rules. You know the Council is just gonna love putting you on trial, after they are done with you. You're probably gonna wish for less painful death," he told the hunter. His eyes widened at the mention of the Council, he knew what'd happen if he was turned in- then all of the Councils of the supernatural victims, he had killed would come together and decide his fate. He wasn't ready to die or to be turned in for doing what he thought was right.

"Please, Gabriel... you don't have to turn me in- just let me go. And I won't bother you or your friends ever again, I promise.."

Gabe scoffed. "Like I'd believe anything that comes out of your mouth. I'm not letting you go- 'cause if I do, I know you'll come back and try to mess up my life. And I'm not letting that happen, I am not running from my past anymore. I am confronting it, for all of my loved one's sakes. I've got a great life here. And you aren't going to destroy it, not now and not ever." Just as those words left Gabe's mouth, they heard the sound of a group of footsteps storming towards them, Erwin looked at his "son" with fearful eyes, but Gabe held up his hard stare on the elder- who again tried to crawl away, but couldn't due to the arrow sticking out of his leg. "Stop trying to go anywhere _Erwin_ \- because you can't. You are outnumbered here."

"Gabe? Are you okay?" Brandon's worried voice called out to his boyfriend as soon as we turned the corner and saw him standing there with his bow aimed at some guy on the floor. We made our way up to Gabe and Brandon was the first one up there, he ran his hand down Gabe's tensed back. Gabe didn't take his eyes off of Erwin, which made Brandon look down at the man on the floor. "Who's that?"

"This is Erwin, he's the man who started all of this, murdered all of those people, kidnapped Rory, Benny and Luke. And who also tried to destroy our lives," Gabe answered, his voice was shaky, his arms were also shaking. I could tell he was just filled with emotions. And believe me we all were, but Gabe was probably more filled with them then we were.

Amanda let out a snarl at the answer, she has been wanting to rip apart anyone who was left of the hunters. It was her wolf side loosing control and getting very momma-bear and protective over everybody. She went to storm forward to Erwin but I held out my arm to stop her. "No, Amanda. We're gonna let the Council handle him." She growled lowly but backed down, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Gabe, babe... lower your bow. Okay? I know you're confronting your past, but you don't need to do it all at once, this is all one step towards it, babe. You still got a-ways to go, just put the bow down." Brandon told him to do softly, putting his hand on top of his boyfriend's. Gabe stared down at Brandon's hand on his, he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as images of his children, Brandon, Benny and everyone else he loved flashed through his head, he suddenly let go of the string and brought down his arms along with the bow- Brandon sighed in relief, rubbing his hand down his arm. "Good, babe. I knew you could do it."

"I wasn't going to kill him. I just let my emotions take over, I wasn't going to..." He just nodded, bringing his head down some and kissed the side of his head.

"You know what'll make you feel better- punching the shit out of this guy," Amanda suggested, glaring down at the man.

"Ah, I already shot him with an arrow. I think I am set for a bit."

Brandon hummed, looking unpleased. Well I knew where my brother was going with this. "Actually since you suggested it, Amanda, I'll feel better after this," and with that he slammed his fist hard into the bridge of Erwin's nose, his hands flew up to his nose to stop the blood oozing from his broken nose, he fell back onto the floor in pain.

"Whoa!" Erica and Rory exclaimed, at the punch.

"That felt really good..."

Benny chuckled. "Not good, brilliant."

Everyone looked over at my fiancée, I just stuffed a laugh that was threatening to escape me. It was only a matter of time before Benny or Amanda said it. "Did you really just quote from _the Prisoner of Azkaban_?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, so? Someone was bound to say it and I got to be the lucky one," he answered, leaning into my side. "Now we should get this asshole to the Council and let them handle his ass."

"Agreed," we all agreed with Benny. And Amanda and Erica headed over and picked up Erwin, causing blood drip from the wound in his leg.

"Careful, if we are gonna take him in my car. I don't want him bleeding all over the place. Blood is too hard to get out even with magic," Gabe said, in a warning tone. The girls rolled their eyes at him and helped the injured man along, even though they wanted to let him fall on his face, they had to or else we were never going to get him to the Council.

As soon as we got Erwin to the Council, the sooner we got to go home and explain a few things to our parents.

* * *

 **\- Three Days Later At The Whitechapel Woods -**

* * *

 **Benny's Point Of View**

I stood along side Ethan, who was leaning onto Gabe's car, looking over a map of the Whitechapel Woods, which is where we are at right now, helping Amanda's father and the rest of the search team to look for Chloe, who was still missing. With all of this rainy and cold weather- there's no way she could be out here this long without any clothes on, and survive... which makes me lean more towards the fact she was something supernatural- so we were here helping. And if there is wonders about what happened after we turned Erwin into the Council, Gabe told Grandma everything and I mean everything- she was shocked and upset that Gabe let himself deal with this for long and that he didn't come to us, but she understood why he kept to himself about it. And she also made us promise to tell her the truth about what was happening from now on. Because she was worried sick about us when we didn't call or got home until it was about one o'clock at night. Like always Ethan's parents had no clue, neither did Rory's parents, (they were happy to get their son back, and we did have to help him come up with a believable lie to tell his parents why he went missing- easiest lie; he was kidnapped, so he didn't get grounded for going missing, but there was a downside. It was an open case on the people who "kidnapped" him) and Amanda's parents just thought we were helping her out with Luke's first transformation.

"I think we should look here, maybe we could find something the search team hasn't," Ethan pointed to an area on the map the search team had already checked.

"Okay, if you're checking there than Gabe and I will check this area," Brandon said, with his finger on another spot on the map. An area that hadn't been checked by the search team yet, Gabe and I just stood next to our boyfriends well correction; his boyfriend, my fiancé. And we just watched them talk about the areas we were gonna take.

Rory wasn't really listening to them talk, he just stared off, looking serious, stressed and worried about Chloe, Amanda and Luke were talking to their father a few feet away- he wasn't happy that his children were here on a school night, and it was making the point clear- that he wanted them to go home and let the search team handle it. And you know Amanda just wasn't having it, and Luke somehow threw himself into the whole thing- I don't remember how because I ended up tuning myself out of their family business.

"You know you've to admit when they doing the whole "Leader" thing- it only makes them ten times more sexy," Gabe murmured to me, with a smile across his face.

I nodded my head in agreement with a snicker. "Yeah, it does." We both chuckled at this.

Ethan opened his mouth to say something else, when Amanda and Luke's father called out to everybody in the search team. "Alright! Is everyone here?" All of the members of the search party nodded their heads. "Okay, so we're gonna splitting up into groups, to cover more ground. Tonight, we bring Chloe back home to her family."

As everyone agreed with Mr. Halliwell, I felt a gust of wind blow through the air, making me shiver some, I crossed my arms and turned my head towards the road leading deeper into the woods- when I heard the crunching of leaves, I focused my sight on that area, until a figure appeared from the woods. What the-? From what I could tell the figure was a girl and even though I couldn't see her face, she appeared to be confused. I watched her head turn from side to side before she started to head down the road.

Amanda must've seen the same thing I did, because she tapped on her father's shoulder. "Dad! Look," she caught everyone's attention as she called out to her father and pointed towards the girl slowly walking down the road.

Mr. Halliwell looked at the figure and then ordered the cops in the cars to shine their lights towards the figure. As he yelled out to her. "Hello!? Miss, do you need help?!" Upon hearing his voice calling out to her, the figure stopped and slowly twisted her body around to us. I still couldn't see much of her since she was staying out of the headlights of the police cars. She didn't answer, instead she began to walk towards us. Staying quiet the entire time.

And then she finally came into the headlights of the police cars, revealing herself to be. "Chloe?!" We exclaimed, taking a good look at the girl. Her hair was a wild mess, leaves and sticks were stuck in her hair, some parts of her body was covered in mud and again some leaves had stuck to her. And she was completely _naked_... in front of everyone.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, in confusion, her eyes trailing over our faces, until she remembered who we were. "Guys?" she asked, her eyes widened in realization as another gust of wind blew through, causing her to shiver and look down at her naked body and then at everyone else (I think Luke was about to fall forwards, 'cause you know) she gasped and covered up her body with her hands. Chloe blushed embarrassedly, looking at us and the search team. "Can someone hand me a blanket, please?"

Someone from the back handed over a blanket to Amanda's Dad, who went to hand the blanket over to Amanda, but Luke grabbed onto it, trying to pull it away from her, the two actually started to have a tug-of-war for the blanket, until Amanda gave it a hard tug, which made Luke lose his grip on it and fall onto the ground face-first. She ignored her brother on the ground and walked over to Chloe, she wrapped the blanket around the confused and shivering girl. "Are you okay?" she asked her, Chloe just shrugged her shoulders and muttered a reply of "cold". Amanda helped the girl towards the EMT that was standing nearby, I watched Amanda's Dad help his son off of the ground, while shaking his head at Luke's actions, before heading over to his daughter and Chloe. While Ethan, Brandon, Gabe and I stayed behind, as Rory rushed over to his baby sister and basically attacked her with hugs.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me close as we watched Chloe get asked a bunch of questions about how she ended up in the woods and etc. And she always replied with an 'I don't know'. Which really bothered me in some ways. "Now that we found her- or _she found us_ , what's next?" Gabe asked, looking at us.

"We find out what the hell is wrong with Chloe, that's what we do next," I answered, truthfully.

"Agreed," Ethan and Brandon both agreed, watching Amanda look over at us with a questionable look, we just shrugged our shoulders. Once again, we had no idea what was going on with Chloe and really nowhere to begin with it, but only that this started after she had gotten bit and there was some screaming that sounded like it came from her. And that's all we had- but we've worked on less before. And now we've to make this, number one on our important things list. To find out what the hell was going on with Chloe and help her with her powers before something bad happens. But knowing how our lives are and how Whitechapel is, that's exactly what's bound to happen.

* * *

 _ **Copyrighted** ©_

 **AND IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! Yay! *does a happy dance* I'm SO sorry that this took forever, guys. But things just kept coming up, first it was the family then I got sick while writing this episode and I just felt like complete crap. So that put a hold on stuff for a bit. And then I got stuck on watching this new show- and it just put an overload on feels and angst. And now the first season is over with, I'm having to wait for season two, which might not come until next year. So yeah... But anyways, I know this is the longest chapter- I've ever written and I'm really proud of it. Over 60k of words, wow. I didn't even know it was gonna be that long. But here it is- I hope it was worth the long overdo wait guys! I hope it is! And also, Bethan wasn't thinking of Allison Argent, Katniss Everdeen and Alec Lightwood, when Gabe was shooting arrows, nope. Okay maybe she was- mostly of Alec Lightwood, because damn, I love the character and the show...**

 **And oh, before I forget, the appearance of Crystal's Wendigo form is from the video game "Until Dawn" and Ava's Wendigo-mutt form (along with the others) is from "Charmed".**

 **I threw in as much Bethan as I could and I hope that I gave you all the feels. 'Cause there's gonna be more in the next chapter, and yep. Ethan is half Italian, because after reading a bit too much of Percy Jackson... and picturing Matthew Knight as Nico, I just got the head-canon that Ethan'd be half Italian. And I knew Benny would just _love_ Ethan speaking Italian to him... so yeah, hehe. And I know that Jen, Jeremy and Sarah were missing for this episode, but I couldn't fit a-way to fit them in, so I just mentioned the reasons why they weren't in this one.**

 **Oh, remember what I said about not trusting new characters? Yeah, stick to that with SOME new characters... Some of them are bad, some of them are good and some are stick in between. So with that said, anyone wanna see more of Casen? If the answer's "yes" then he will be more in the next episode, because he DOES play a big part in the main plotline and Amanda's subplot. And there was more hints in this episode as to what Chloe is- can you guess it? Or was your guess right? We shall see.**

 **And why did I change the title of the episode again? Well, since Gabe's adoptive family had no idea that he had a twin brother- so when they started "hunting" Benny, they just thought that he was Gabe- and since Gabe wasn't around whenever they were, it was easy for this to happen. And the title fit better than the other two so.. And there'll be a trial for Erwin, I just don't know which episode it'll be in yet.**

 **And there might be a new crossover story coming from me, yes I know I should focus on my other stories, but this idea is just brewing in my head and I really need to get it out of my head so yeah. It'll be an MBAV/Shadowhunters-TMI crossover, (don't worry you don't need to know the show or the books to read the story). It'll be Bethan, and will have two characters from this story in it. They're siblings. And they just went through something big in this chapter.**

 **So guys, I guess there's nothing else to say but, I hoped again that you all enjoyed this long overdo chapter- I did have a lot of fun writing it! And the next update will be for The Other Side and then The Not Perfect Life! Those updates will be up sooner then this one was. So keep an eye out guys!**

 **Until next time, guys!**

 **~Bethan Forever**


End file.
